


Small Victories

by irish_macaroon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Injury, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 101,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_macaroon/pseuds/irish_macaroon
Summary: Johan is graduating. Judai hasn't been seen or heard of in months. Hoping to uncover any clue as to his location, the gang reunites. But life after Duel Academia is much more complicated and growing up is harder than they expected. Planned spiritshipping JxJ
Relationships: Jim Crocodile Cook/Tyranno Kenzan | Tyranno Hassleberry, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 60
Kudos: 41





	1. Familiar Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for checking out this story that I have created. I am not certain what to say here, other than I hope that you will enjoy it. As you might be able to tell, I have never written a story on this site before. 
> 
> My primary focus on this story has been to write a Spiritshipping story. The more I write of this story, the more I enjoy writing the other characters as well. Only time will tell where this story goes, as I am not even certain. I have many different avenues that I am considering, and I think I will just let the flow of the story guide me to which avenues end up staying and which ones go. I have tried to be true to the original story and to the personalities of the characters, but I have also edited certain events slightly and added my own small changes and interpretations as well. I hope nothing feels too out of character or too implausible.
> 
> I would appreciate feedback on how you all feel about the story and on how to improve my writing. 
> 
> Revised Summary: Johan is graduating. Judai hasn't been seen or heard of in months. Hoping to uncover any clue as to his location, the gang reunites. But life after Duel Academia is much more complicated and growing up is harder than they expected. Planned spiritshipping JxJ

**Small Victories**

**Chapter 1**

**Johan’s POV**

Judai’s dark brown eyes locked with my emerald eyes. They stared into mine; piercing my very soul and shattering whatever control I had over myself. He stood in the doorway; one hand on the door handle and the other bent at his hip. I sat across the room on my bed; helpless and fully under his spell. He slowly walked from the door to my room over to my bed. He stopped right at the foot of my bed. 

The moonlight from my window created a brilliant glow on Judai’s skin. I could not look away as Judai began to unbutton his Slifer-red jacket. He slid his arms out of his sleeves and gently tossed his jacket on the carpet floor. His black shirt clung tightly to his torso, highlighting the contours of his lithe body. 

He began to climb onto the bed, crawling up towards me like a lion stalking his prey. He crawled over my legs, my waist, my stomach and stopped inches from my face. Unable to control my body’s reactions, my spine tingled as he ran his right hand down my shoulders, my back, and finally resting at the small of my back. 

His warm body pressed up against me. My whole body shivered as I felt his hot breath in my ear. Gently and tenderly, Judai flicked his tongue in my inner ear. He readjusted himself and sat squarely in my lap. I felt his hands go under my shirt and begin to lift it over my head. I would have been cold if not for the heat radiating off his body. 

I wanted to speak, but my mouth was unable to form the words. My mouth felt dry and my tongue felt gigantic. My breath caught as Judai leaned in to my neck and placed a gentle kiss. He slowly placed kisses from the left side of my neck around to the right side. He pulled away, and I was suddenly very aware of the painful feeling in my jeans. Almost as if he could read my mind, Judai's eyes flicked from my neck to my jeans and then to my eyes. 

He smirked.

He opened his mouth and said something, but I couldn't hear him. He mouthed words at me again, but still no sound was emitted. I tried to ask him what he was saying, but my mouth was still struggling to function. Judai opened his mouth a third time and all of a sudden, music started playing. 

No, not music. A beeping sound. 

The sound grew louder and louder. I reached my hand out to Judai's mouth to silence him, but then he faded away from my sight. 

I was suddenly alone in the room, and the room started to spin. Faster and faster, my vision began to blur. Then the beeping sound returned. Louder; deafening; ear-splitting. I tried to shut out the sound by placing hands to my ears, but the sound seemed to be coming from everywhere. I doubled over in pain, my ears feeling like they were bleeding. Just as I felt like my head was going to explode, everything faded to black. 

  
  


_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_What's that sound?_ I thought to myself as I unconsciously tried to turn my head away from the sound. Light danced outside my eyelids as I tried to hide from the sound. _Why won't it stop?_ I pulled my pillow over my head, but the sound still would not stop. Giving up on any more sleep, I finally opened my eyes and took the pillow off of my head. 

Looking at my clock beside my bed, I was able to see that the time read 07:18, much earlier than I had set my alarm for today. _It’s definitely not my clock’s alarm making that sound. Where is it coming from?_ I finally forced myself to sit up in my bed. As soon as I pulled my feet out from under the covers and over the side of the bed, the beeping stopped. I looked around my room, confused as to the sudden stop of the sound.

“Good morning Duelists of Arctic Academy!” My hands shot to cover my ears as the voice on the loudspeaker screeched. “This is Principal Ichnose. I apologize for the early announcement, but Graduation Day is always one of the most exciting events of the year. To the graduating class, I hope you are prepared for today’s event! Starting at 08:00 sharp, you will start your final examinations! Head to the arena for the Gauntlet! Where you place will determine your final grade. Good luck!”

My ears were left ringing at the end of Principal Ichnose’s message. 

_I still don’t think he knows how to work the loudspeaker_ I thought to myself as I rubbed my fingers in my ears in hopes to ease the ringing. I looked around my room; now nearly empty from a week of packing. My two large, navy blue suitcases were filled to the brim with my clothes sat beside my door. A third suitcase, smaller than the others and a much brighter shade of blue, contained some of my memorabilia from my time here at Arctic Academy. A couple pendants from high examination scores and one inter-academy championship trophy were located inside. My backpack contained my duel disk and some photos I took from my time at Duel Academia. 

I keep them with me at all times. There are some group photos of my close friends from Duel Academia: Asuka, Fubuki, Sho, Manjome, Kenzan, Rei, O’Brien, Jim and Karen and, of course, Judai. 

It was nearly impossible to get all of us together at the same time to take a group photo. I was able to get everyone together before Duel Academia’s graduation night almost three months ago. Asuka, Fubuki, Sho, O’Brien, Manjome, Kenzan, Rei and Jim were easy to get together, and they all wanted to take photos with me as well. Manjome seemed to be the most eager to take group photos. _I think he likes us a lot more than he tries to let on._ We had all been through a lot in the weeks before that graduation group photo. 

Darkness had tried to completely shroud the world in, well, darkness. Everything would have been lost if I hadn’t been able to find Judai in Domino and save him from the darkness that was infecting his deck. Once he was able to recognize it was me dueling him and not Trueman, Judai quickly grabbed my hand and led me to the docks. I don’t know how Judai knew how to drive a boat, but within a matter of seconds, we were heading off towards Duel Academia. Perhaps it was the urgency of the situation, or maybe there was more to Judai than I knew. 

Nonetheless, Judai never took his eyes off the horizon as we got closer and closer to Duel Academia. I wanted to tell him then, in case I never would be able to see him again. But I couldn’t form the words in my mouth to tell him. 

So I just sat behind him in the boat, rhythmically bouncing up and down as the boat sailed through the waves. The night was cloudy, and the skies threatened to open up at any given moment. We traveled in silence for nearly the entire trip. 

Judai seemed to be in another world. We arrived at Duel Academia just in time to watch Fubuki duel Fujiwara. It was so difficult to sit on the sidelines as Fubuki went to extreme lengths to try and save his friend. He was so distraught. So lost at how to save someone so important to him. He even became Darkness again by putting on that mask, but he still was unable to save his friend. I can only imagine how it must have felt for Fubuki to be unable to save his friend. 

_I never would be able to forgive myself if I ever were to lose Judai. Does he feel the same way about me? He must, right? He traveled through an entire dimension and almost succumbed to his own darkness just to find me._

I shuddered just thinking about what Yubel did while possessing me and the pain that they caused. _No, it's still too painful to reminisce about that time._ I remember what happened after Fubuki lost his duel. Judai immediately stepped in to duel Fujiwara, but I couldn't just sit there and let him face that evil alone. We dueled together, and even though I lost against Fujiwara, Judai won and was able to save me and save Fujiwara. He then was able to defeat Darkness itself. 

He was so strong and so determined, in spite of the overwhelming odds against him. I watched helplessly from the sidelines, as the darkness slowly crept towards us. 

It started far away; on the horizon. 

But then it grew; reaching the shores of Duel Academia. It engulfed the dock, the Osiris Red dorm, the Ra Yellow dorm, the Obelisk Blue dorms and even the main building. 

The darkness continued on its path, finally stopping in a circle surrounding Judai’s and Darkness’ duel. I was able to drag Fujiwara's unconscious body inside the circle. In doing so, I was also able to avoid being consumed by the darkness and watch Judai as he dueled to save the world. 

He shone like a beacon of hope. I wanted so desperately to help him, to duel with him and defeat Darkness at Judai’s side. But I was not as brave as Judai. I was scared. Dueling Fujiwara was different. Even if he was possessed, he was still a person. Dueling a person is one thing, but dueling a spirit, or monster, or Death, or whatever Darkness claimed to be was an entirely different thing. 

If Judai was scared about facing the physical representation of the end of the world, he didn't show it. He was so mature; so different from when I first met him. 

That Judai was the one that I immediately wanted to befriend. That Judai was carefree and playful. 

He was happy. 

The Judai that dueled Darkness was someone who I would trust with my life. But he no longer acted like himself. He didn't joke, he didn't smile and he no longer laughed. He was so serious and distant. 

_But he was glad to see me in Domino, right?_

_Rubi Rubi!_

Ruby's spirit form materialized on my bed. 

"Huh? What's going on Ruby?" I asked her but I quickly noticed what she was looking at.

07:35

"Oh no! Ruby! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I'm going to be late for the Gauntlet." I quickly grabbed my deck and my backpack but when I opened my door I was able to smell myself. 

_Wow, that's ripe. I better shower first._

I looked at the clock again. 

07:36.

_I can shower and still make it in time,_ I said to myself more like a wish than a statement of fact. 

I threw my deck and backpack on my bed, grabbed a towel and my toiletries and sprinted down the hall. Luckily, everyone else had already left the dorm, so the showers were empty. _I need to take the quickest shower of my life if I want to make it to the arena on time._ I quickly took off my clothes from the day before, pausing momentarily as I was able to feel dried liquid upon removing my underwear. Getting a distinct scent wafting up from my underwear to my nose, I began to blush and I recalled my dream from the night before. 

_Rubi! Rubi!_

"Ahh! Rubi! What are you doing here? Don't look at me when I'm naked!" She was always good at catching me in compromising situations. 

_Rubi!_

"I know, I know. I'm running late. I'm getting in the shower now."

She seemed to be chuckling at me. But thankfully, she disappeared from my view.

I hopped in the shower. The water was lukewarm as there was not enough time to wait for a hot shower. I quickly shampooed my hair, using my fingers to massage my temple. It was always a relaxing feeling, but I didn't have time this morning to enjoy my shower, let alone be overly thorough. As I let my turquoise hair soak, I squeezed out some body wash into my hand and began to wash the rest of my body. I was extra thorough with my sensitive areas, as I did not want to run the risk of someone being able to smell me. After I finished lathering myself with the body wash, I began the process of washing out the soap and shampoo. Once I was reasonably confident that I had washed out all of the suds, I shut off the shower. 

I grabbed my towel from the rack next to the shower, and began to dry myself. I would have to hope that my hair would fully dry during the short trip from my room to the arena. I dried myself as best as I could, wrapped my towel around my waist, sprayed under my armpits with deodorant and antiperspirant, brushed my teeth and rubbed my hair gel in my hair to hopefully keep it from falling in front of my face throughout the day. 

I ran back down the hallway to my room. It was slightly eerie that no one else was in the dorm room. Normally, other Arctic Academy students would be in the hallway; telling jokes with their friends, trading Duel Monsters cards, arguing over trivial issues and playing pranks on their next-door neighbors. I can remember many instances in which the two people living next to me fought over the trash bag mountain piled in front of their door. 

Now, without anyone else in the building, I felt a bit uneasy. Ever since the duels with Fujiwara and Darkness, being by myself has made me uncomfortable. I have been relying more and more on my family to help, but even they cannot completely replace another person's presence. The Gem Beasts and I are not what some may call a traditional family, but they are all I have and I can more than count on them for anything. We have been through so much together and they have stood with me no matter how dangerous any situation may have been. My family did all they could to reach me through the prison that Yubel had imprisoned me in when my body was possessed. Even though they were not able to reach me alone, they knew Judai would be able to help, or at least maybe he was the only one who could save me. 

I shuddered again as I entered my room. 

_Man, every time I even begin to think about that experience, I feel cold. I could partially feel Yubel's pain and suffering after they took over my body._

The cold sensation returned to my body as I continued to reminisce. I remember that at that time, Yubel was so broken, so twisted and so very hurt. It poured out from their soul and bled into mine. When it was not possible to maintain a barrier between our souls, Yubel’s memories became my memories. 

I could look through some of their past experiences, generally the more recent ones. I was able to feel Yubel’s immense heartache and sense of betrayal as they were sent into space, further and further away from Judai with each passing second. 

Yubel’s memories then jumped to their return to Earth and the twisted sense of jealousy that they felt as Yubel created a series of schemes to reunite with Judai. I was able to feel their shock at the lack of recognition in Judai's eyes when they first revealed their true self to him after so many years. That shock turned to anger and resentment, especially once they saw that connection that Judai and I had with each other. 

_I'm certain that the main reason Yubel possessed me was to separate me from Judai so they could try to have him all to themself._

I had made no secret of my attraction to Judai, even in the early stages of our friendship. I did not know at the time, but my attraction to Judai was much deeper than platonic love. Judai was just so captivating. His heart was pure, his positive demeanor was infectious and he would do anything for his friends. 

I remember the many stories from Kenzan, Sho and Asuka about Judai's devotion to his friends. They even mentioned how Judai would go out of his way to help strangers in need. My personal favorite was hearing the story about Judai freeing a dueling monkey called SAL. Kenzan, Sho, Fubuki and Asuka seemed to be very aware of my feelings for Judai and even seemed to encourage me to talk to Judai. 

Well, not all of them. 

Asuka never came out and said it, but I could see on her face that she also had feelings for Judai. Perhaps not as strongly as I did, or maybe she was better at hiding her feelings than I was at concealing mine. 

_Not that I should have had to conceal them._

I had wanted to tell Judai, and tried my best to find time alone with him to tell him how I truly felt. However, there never really seemed to be a time where we were by ourselves. Judai had many friends at Duel Academia, and they all hung around with him often. I wasn't surprised at Judai's popularity due to his infectious positivity. It practically radiated from him, especially his smile and his laugh. 

His laugh. 

_I haven't heard that laugh in months, haven't seen him truly and happily smile_. 

My mind wandered to the first time I felt true fear. It was after my duel with Giese Hunt. I had just barely managed to defeat the Duel Spirit poacher, and we both collapsed in utter fatigue. Judai, who had just survived his own taxing duel, was struggling to recover as well. I could feel my energy flowing out of my body, traveling to my wrist band and disappearing. It felt like someone had dehydrated my body. 

I struggled to get up and walk over the nearby wall of the facility where Judai was recovering and collapsed again. I was panting, struggling to catch my breath and my vision was fuzzy. I managed to turn my head to look at Judai and I could see fear in his eyes. I'm certain my own eyes had a similar appearance. I don't know if Judai was scared about how fatigued he was, how close to passing out I appeared, or some combination of the two, but the look on Judai's face said what I was thinking to myself: _I have no idea if we're getting out of this situation alive_. 

For the first time, at least since I had met him, Judai looked scared and unsure of himself. His shirt was drenched in sweat, his hair was matted and he was panting nearly as hard as I was. My heart hurt just looking at him. I wanted to pull him in for a hug and never let him go. I wanted to tell him everything would be alright and that I would always be there for him. I wanted to pull his face even with mine and kiss him. 

I started to open my mouth, but at that moment, Kenzan, Sho, Asuka, Fubuki, O'Brien and Jim entered the room. They all shouted and ran over to us, pulling us to our feet without warning. My head swam and the blood rushed from my head. I stumbled and almost fell, but thankfully, Fubuki grabbed my arm and prevented me from falling. Sho and Tenzan were frantically trying to focus Judai's attention and give him some water to drink. They were eventually successful and Judai's color, which I had not realized earlier had paled, returned to his face. I released my breath that I had not realized I was holding. 

I was relieved that Judai was feeling better, but we were obviously not out of the woods yet. Sho was arguing with O'Brien that we needed to leave the facility, but O'Brien was in the middle of explaining how the way that he, Asuka, Fubuki and Jim came from had locked behind them. Kenzan then stated that the way he and Sho had come from had also shut behind them. 

It was then that we all realized that we were being herded like animals to the slaughterhouse. Our only choice appeared to be to travel further into the facility. Fubuki asked if Judai and I felt well enough to walk, to which we both weakly nodded. Sweat was still pouring from my body and my muscles were aching, but I felt I needed to be strong for Judai. I didn't want him to have to worry about me. No matter what we were walking into, I wanted Judai to have as clear a head as possible. I turned around, shook Fubuki's hand off of my shoulder, and began to walk towards the elevator at the back of the room. That was when I noticed that Giese Hunt was no longer in the room. I looked back at Judai and noticed he was looking at me. He managed a small shrug, seemingly hinting to me that worrying about Hunt was not a priority at this time. I gave him a quick nod and continued to shuffle towards the elevator. 

Fubuki grabbed my shoulder again and provided support for me as our group all barely managed to fit into the elevator. I wanted to tell Fubuki that I was fine, and didn't need his assistance, but that would've been a lie. As we all stood quietly in the elevator, I couldn't help but notice everyone sniffing. I imagine everyone could smell the sweat from Judai and from me; probably mostly from me. I wanted to make a joke to lighten the mood, but my brain was too tired to even attempt to think of one. 

So we traveled up the facility in silence. 

My eyes continued to flick from everyone to Judai, who seemed to be staring off into outer space. When my eyes flicked to Asuka, I noticed for the first time that she appeared to be soaking wet. The same could be said of Jim and Fubuki. O'Brien was covered in grease and dried sweat. Kenzan and Sho had many small cut marks covering their arms, legs and faces. We must have looked like a truly sorry sight, but in that moment, I felt as close to having a physical family as I ever had in my life. We weren't a biological family, but we had traveled to Hell and back for each other. 

The elevator slowed to a stop and the door opened with a ding. 

We stumbled out of the elevator to find Professor Cobra waiting for us. He was standing at the opposite end of the rooftop, duel disk strapped to his wrist. A bolt of lightning flashed behind him, illuminating his hardened glare. Raindrops began to fall; large and cold. The moon was hidden behind the black clouds and the only light was from the few emergency lights surrounding the helipad that had been converted into a duel field. Professor Cobra stepped forward and demanded that Judai duel him. 

I began to step forward to tell Cobra that Judai was in no condition to duel, but a hand on my wrist stopped me. 

I looked at who had grabbed my hand, and was surprised to see that it was Judai. I immediately began to blush. This was not the first time that Judai had held my hand, but this time felt different than the others. His grip was firm, but gentle. It was not a grip meant to hold me back if I pulled away, but merely to grab my attention. His hands were soft and warm. His eyes locked with mine, telling me that he needed to be the one to put an end to Cobra's schemes. My eyes could not maintain contact with his, and combined with my blushing face and his hand in mine, my body felt weak again. 

I faltered and looked away from Judai. 

I was thankful that the darkness hid my blush, but when I turned away, I looked right at Fubuki as lightning flashed overhead. Fubuki's eyes widened, at first in fear that maybe something was wrong with me and then in understanding as he put the pieces together from my reaction to my interaction with Judai. I blushed again, and despite the seriousness of the situation, Fubuki's mouth twitched in a small smirk. 

As Judai let go of my hand and stepped forward onto the duel field, Fubuki leaned down and whispered in my ear; "Don't worry, Johan. I’m sure Judai will give you a big, sloppy kiss after he beats Cobra.” I wanted to say something back to Fubuki, but I actually would be happy if Judai did kiss me after this duel. Instead of saying something snarky back to Fubuki, I stood still, silently watching Judai as he readied his duel disk. Fubuki, whose face was still beside my ear, must have taken my silence for acceptance and whispered again in my ear: “You two will make a cute couple. I know many students that will be very jealous of you, starting with my sister.” 

His voice was barely registering in my ear, as I was focused solely on supporting Judai in this duel. He was swaying slightly back and forth and the rain appeared to be weighing him down. I could understand his predicament. My clothing, now soaking wet, was weighing heavily on my fatigued body. Lightning continued to flash as the duel progressed. Judai had taken an early lead, but Cobra seemed to be baiting Judai, toying with him. 

Kenzan shouted at Judai to stay alert and watch out for traps and I echoed his sentiments. None of us had ever seen Cobra duel before, and we had no idea what his dueling style would be. 

It wouldn’t take long for us to find out. 

I watched in horror as Cobra’s monsters began to appear to bite Judai, and it looked like Judai was really in pain. Then I saw the bite marks on Judai’s arms. Then I saw Judai scream and grab his arms where the bite marks were. He began to yell about the burning pain he was feeling all over his body. He dropped to his knees and that was when I began to run over to Judai. 

Fubuki chased after me, yelling about a trap. I didn’t notice as Cobra grabbed a small remote out of his pocket and pressed the button. As I reached the duel field with Fubuki following closely behind, it lit up as lightning exploded around the perimeter. I was immediately electrocuted, flying into Fubuki and knocking him backwards. 

I remember the searing pain that took my breath away, but my vision quickly blackened as I passed out from the pain. 

I did not know how long I was out, but when I came to, I saw a blurry face staring back at me. It was so bright that I was unable to focus. I couldn’t quite make out the features of the face, but I could tell it was yelling at me. The ringing in my ears prevented me from hearing the voice of the person and the feeling of heaviness in my eyelids beckoned me to sleep. 

I felt a hand slap my face: once, twice and then a third time. 

My vision began to darken again, but was stopped as my body was jolted back and forth. A bright light flashed. My vision began to focus. The blurry face in front of me became clearer and I noticed it was O’Brien. The grease had mostly washed off his body and he was soaked like the rest of us. His brown eyes were wide and I could hear the panic in his voice. 

“Johan! Wake Up!” he yelled over and over again. 

When I was finally able to open my mouth to tell him that I was okay, I realized that my throat was dry and sore. My tongue hung weakly at the side of my mouth. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a dull groan. O’Brien was still yelling at me. I tried to lift my arm to silence him, but my body wouldn’t respond. I opened and closed my mouth and attempted to move my tongue back into my mouth. O’Brien stopped yelling and looked at me. His eyes softened and he spoke at a more normal volume. 

“Thank goodness. Johan, can you hear me?” 

I tried to nod my head and O’Brien seemed to take that slight motion as a confirmation. 

"Ok, good, good. We were afraid…" He looked away from me. "Well, we were… you just… it was pretty serious." He began to talk to someone out of my view. A voice I didn't immediately recognize. As the owner of the voice walked into view, I realized it belonged to the nurse, Ayukawa. She walked closer to my face and looked at the monitor behind me. 

"Well Johan, I am so glad to see that you are awake. You are very fortunate to be alive. We all are. Can you speak?"

_"Rubi! Rubi! Rubi!"_

_Huh?_

I came out of my memories again. I quickly looked at the clock. 

_07:56!_

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Rubi, we gotta go! Like now!"

I started to run out of the room when I remembered that I still only had my underwear and socks on. I quickly threw on some faded blue jeans, a lavender-colored silk shirt and my Arctic Academy blue vest. I put on my running shoes, grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. I slammed the door behind me and spirited to the North exit. 

Luckily, my dorm was close to the arena. If I ran as fast as I could, I should be able to make it on time. As I exited my dorm and crossed the short distance remaining in-between my dorm and the arena, I noticed how packed the Academy seemed to be. There were hundreds of people I had never seen before. I could only assume that they are parents, friends and loved ones for the other students on campus. I weaved in and out of the growing crowd as I raced towards the duelist entrance at the arena. I headed inside just as the door began to automatically shut behind me. 

I headed through the tunnel, excited about graduation but more than a little nervous.

"Johan!"

I turned around at the sound of my name and was stunned at who stood before me. 

"What are you doing here?"

  
  


**Fubuki's POV**

_One day earlier_

"Come on, everyone. We've got to hurry, or we will miss the boat." 

I continued my seemingly fruitless struggle to get everyone organized and out the door. 

"We want to be there for Johan, correct? We must show him how much we care for him. He came to our graduation, after all."

"Yes, dear brother. We heard you the first dozen times. He does know we’re coming, correct?" Asuka mumbled as she walked into the lobby area of Duel Academia's main building. 

“Well, not exactly. I didn’t have his phone number, and, well, I couldn’t get Judai to respond, so… It’s going to be a surprise party for Johan. I sent messages to O’Brien and Jim. They’re going to meet us there.”

“I’m not surprised about Judai. I haven’t been able to reach him either. I’d be worried if this type of behavior wasn’t the new normal for him.” Asuka bitterly replied. 

Asuka, Sho, Manjome and I had returned to Duel Academia together to meet Fujiwara, Kenzan and Rei. We all made a plan to travel together to Arctic Academy to go to Johan's graduation. Manjome had previous experience at Arctic Academy and told us that their graduation would most likely be very different than the one we had a few months ago. We had our own type of Graduation Duels, but he told us that Arctic Academy was a different kind of Dueling Institution. Manjome didn't want to ruin the surprise, so we have all been left in the dark. 

Now that we were back at Duel Academia, it was becoming a bit of a struggle to get everyone to leave again. This place has a way of sucking you in and I don't even know how I became the person in charge of our little group. None of us were ever in charge back when Judai was with us.

"I wonder where he is now?" I mused aloud to no one in particular. 

Asuka had gone back around the corner, checking her phone. She most likely had gone back to reading and responding to emails from the American dueling college where she’s going to be studying in the fall. 

Rei was trying, and failing to find Pharaoh to bring him along with us. No matter how many times I keep telling her that cats aren't allowed on planes, she will not believe me. 

Manjome is waiting with the boat that is going to take us to Domino Airport for our flight to Arctic Academy. Thankfully, Manjome was able to get us not only a direct flight to Arctic Academy, but also a private flight on his own personal airplane. Since graduation, Manjome had gone pro and been relatively successful so far. He's performed well enough to earn some lucrative sponsorships. He's not in the same realm as Edo, but Manjome is still new to the pro scene. 

I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had a text from Manjome. 

_Come on, hurry up. We've got to go. Our flight leaves at 12:00 and we haven't even left here yet. What are you guys doing, kissing every student goodbye?_

I quickly sent him back a message. 

_I'm working on it, dude. You try getting everyone out the door. It’s like herding cats. And if you want to kiss, all you have to do is ask. I can spot jealousy a mile away._

Manjome sent back a shrug emoji and I smirked. My attempt at being clever most likely went unnoticed by Manjome. He only had eyes for Asuka, and I'm certain he was thinking of Asuka When he sent that text. 

I called out to Asuka, wherever she had walked off to. "Oh, dear sister! Where have you run off to? Your love is growing impatient waiting for us!" I chuckled to myself, knowing that mentioning Manjome would likely bring my sister back to tell me off. Right on cue, Asuka walked around the corner, glaring at me with daggers in my eyes. 

"Why must you talk about him like that, Fubuki? You know that I do not love him! And Manjome isn't waiting on me. I'm out here, ready to go!"

Before I could respond, Sho and Kenzan walked into the room. Kenzan had one small bag across his shoulder and Sho was carrying Pharaoh in his arms. 

"I found Pharaoh in the kitchens. I'm surprised that Rei wasn't nearby. She always used to have him around her at all times." 

Sho put Pharaoh down on the nearby couch and he quickly proceeded to curl up and let out a big yawn.

"Reporting for duty. Apologies for being late, but Cronos decided at the last minute that he wanted to give Rei and I even more homework to do on our vacation." 

Kenzan threw down his bag next to Pharaoh and flopped down on the couch as well. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, humming some tune that I didn't recognize. I looked at Kenzan's bag, wondering where all his clothes were and also where this supposed homework that he said he had to do. 

Sho must have noticed my stare and probably already had this fight with Kenzan before leaving Kenzan's dorm. He answered my question before I even asked. 

"Tenzan says he doesn't need to bring his homework because he can do it all when he gets back. I kept trying to tell him that waiting to do it all the night before is a bad idea, but he wants to enjoy his vacation. I told him he probably could get most of it done on the flights, but he told me that was stupid."

"You're hitting the nail on the head, Sho. How often are you going to get to fly on a private jet, with first class service? We've got to live it up because we may never get to again." 

Kenzan continued to sit on the couch with his eyes closed, but his eyebrows were raised in a taunting manner. He seemed to be trying to provoke Sho into another argument and it appeared to be working. Sho balled his fists up and ran over to Tenzan, but he stopped himself before doing anything to him. 

Sho let out a deep breath and walked over to the other side of the lobby, pulling out his phone and staring at it. Kenzan opened one eye and looked over at Sho, confused. He looked over at me for an answer, and when I shrugged, he shrugged as well and closed his eyes again. 

I did a mental count of who was where. 

Asuka was back on her phone, leaning against the wall where Sho had walked over to. Kenzan was on the couch near me, and Manjome was at the boat. O'Brien and Jim were meeting us at Arctic Academy. So that left just Rei and Fujiwara.

"Look who I found!" I heard a voice call out from around the corner. Stepping into view was Rei and following closely behind her was Fujiwara. 

He had a somewhat sheepish look on his face and was carrying his suitcase in front of his legs. He stopped after rounding the corner, somewhat shocked to see everyone in the room. 

_This is going to be an interesting vacation._

I sighed to myself. 

Fujiwara wasn't making eye contact with anyone, choosing instead to stare at the coffee table in front of the couch where Kenzan, Pharaoh and now Rei were sitting. If my stomach was a bit uneasy, I could only imagine how Fujiwara must be feeling. Sure, he wasn't exactly himself while under the control of Darkness, but he was still able to remember all of what transpired. He was able to watch as Darkness, in control of his body, defeated me in a duel and sent me to the shadows. _He killed me. He truly killed me. We should have known better back when we were first messing around with evil. We should have known. We almost destroyed the world._

I sighed again, slowly walking over from my side of the lobby towards Fujiwara. He was lost in his thoughts, and hadn't yet noticed me. 

He looked so sad. 

As I moved into his field of vision, he blinked a couple times and lifted his head up to look at me. 

He didn't speak. 

I didn't speak. 

It was still hard to be around him. After Judai defeated Darkness and freed Fujiwara, we all came back from the shadows where we were trapped. I remember waking up on the grass in front of the main building of Duel Academia. The darkness was fading away from the world. The sky was getting lighter. I had managed to stand up and look around. 

I saw Judai running over to two bodies laying on the ground. I recognized Johan's turquoise hair as the body laying on top. Judai lifted him up and gave him a tight hug. It was brief, but it conveyed more emotion than I remember Judai expressing since his return from wherever he went with Yubel. Judai pulled away from Johan and looked around. He spotted me and waved me over. As I headed over to them, I noticed the other body in the grass. 

My heart dropped and my feet stopped. The body stirred and my suspicions were confirmed. 

It was Fujiwara. 

He groaned as he lifted his head up, stopping when he saw me staring back at him. His eyes widened in shock and fear. I'm certain my eyes widened as well. I didn't know what to say to him then, and I don't know what to say to him now. 

_You're not so innocent yourself._

My brain liked to remind me of my involvement in the lead-up to that whole situation. 

I was there with Fujiwara. We both summoned the darkness and used it to improve our dueling skill. We both succumbed to it and dueled in the name of Darkness. I shouldn't be feeling this way towards Fujiwara. The hurt and betrayal I feel. It's not fair to Fujiwara, but I cannot help how I am feeling. 

We didn't speak after Judai and Darkness' duel. Fujiwara collapsed from exhaustion shortly after we locked eyes. Judai and Johan carried him to the Osiris Red dorm and placed him in Judai's bed. I stayed outside while they cared for Fujiwara. I managed to go out and find Sho, Asuka, Manjome and Kenzan and bring them back to the dorm. Students were reappearing out of thin air all over Duel Academia. In a few hours, all of the students and professors had returned to Duel Academia. 

Cronos, Rei and Ryo eventually found us and we all waited outside Judai's room. Johan eventually came outside to tell me that Fujiwara was awake and that he wanted to see me. Johan stepped out from the doorway and I went inside, shutting the door behind me. Judai was laying down on the top bunk, arms crossed behind his head. He lifted his head up and nodded at me as I walked into the room. I nodded back and then focused my attention on Fujiwara. He was under the covers of the bottom bunk, sweat shining on his face. I stopped at the foot of the bed and stared at him. 

I didn't know what to say to him. He opened his mouth. I barely heard the words as they came out: "I'm sorry."

His words pulled at my heartstrings. My gaze softened.

"I'm sorry, too."

I looked up at Judai, who was paying more attention to his sock than to anything else. I looked back at Fujiwara, who was pulling off the covers. It was close to summertime, so it was getting pretty hot outside. I continued to stare at him, unsure of what to do. There was a feeling of anxiety welling up inside me, and I didn't know how to express it. I looked at Judai again for some support, but he was now throwing a ball against the ceiling and catching it, completely uninterested in what was going on. 

My attention returned to Fujiwara when I noticed he was trying to stand up. He was shaky and looked like he was going to fall, so I quickly moved over to his side and held him. I wrapped my arm around his hip and helped him steady himself. We locked eyes and Fujiwara mumbled out a "Thank you." I quickly looked away. I couldn't be in the room any longer. 

I had to leave, right this second! 

I let go of Fujiwara and ran outside. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. I sat down in front of the door and put my head in my lap as I drew my knees in close. No one said anything. Someone walked over to me. I knew it was Asuka when she squatted down next to me and began rubbing her hand on my back, creating little circular patterns just like how our mother used to when we were little. 

After a few minutes, I let out a deep exhale and looked up. Asuka was staring at me. Her lips were tightly pressed together, but her eyes were soft. She leaned in for a hug and I pulled her in, causing her to have to quickly adjust her feet to avoid falling. She was unsuccessful, falling forward into my stomach. She stayed still at first and then began to laugh. I let out a small chuckle as she stood up. She put her hand in front of my face and pulled me up as I grabbed it. I looked at everyone standing outside Judai's room with me.

"Uhm, hey, Fubuki."

I was brought back to reality at the sound of Fujiwara's voice. It cracked a tiny bit and he cleared his throat. 

"Hey, Fujiwara. You uhm, you look well."

"Yes, I am."

He cleared his throat again. 

"So, how are classes?"

"Oh, they're ok." 

Cronos had decided that even though Fujiwara had enrolled at Duel Academia five years ago, he was not eligible to graduate like I was. He had missed so much of his time at Duel Academia, being gone three years longer than I was. Cronos offered Fujiwara the chance to go to school for one more year and graduate at the end of this academic year. It was now a few weeks into the new academic year. 

I had to be honest, I wasn't sure how Fujiwara was going to do being back at Duel Academia. Even if most students had been through multiple life-threatening events, like our trip to an alternate dimension and the duel ghouls as a result of Professor Cobra and Yubel, those two weren't going to be in the same room with them like Fujiwara was. 

"Well, that's uhm, good to hear, Fujiwara." _Probably better than could be expected_.

I felt a buzzing in my pocket. Manjome was calling me. I didn't want to hear him yelling at me, so I put my phone back in my pocket. I cleared my throat and walked to the middle of the room. 

"Alright everyone, let's get going! Manjome's going to pop a blood vessel if we don't hurry up."

Kenzan jumped up from the couch. 

"You heard the man, let's get a move on, soldiers! We're burning daylight!" 

He ran through the lobby and out the front door, not even waiting for the rest of us. We all gathered ourselves and were beginning to follow him, until I saw that Rei was trying to fit Pharaoh inside her backpack. I decided to try one last attempt to reason with her. 

"Come on, Rei. Leave Pharaoh here. He'll be happier here. This is his home."

Rei looked from me, to Pharaoh and then back to me again. 

"Fine. You win, Fubuki. Pharaoh, we’ll be back in a few days. Will you be okay by yourself until then?”

Pharaoh stared back blankly at Rei. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Rei’s arm.

“Let’s go, Rei. They're going to leave us behind.”

**Manjome’s POV**

“Geez, could they move any slower?” 

I wondered aloud as I adjusted myself in my chair. Knowing that getting all of them together and out the door in a timely manner would be nearly impossible, not to mention irritating, I decided to wait on the deck of the boat and work on my suntan. I let Fubuki, Asuka and Sho go and retrieve everyone from Duel Academia. I didn’t even really want to be here. 

I should be using this time to train, as the Eurasian International Duel Monsters Tournament is only a few weeks away. 32 of the best Duelists from Europe and 32 from Asia will be competing against each other for the title of the best Duelist in the Eurasian Pro Leagues. 

I wasn’t selected for this tournament, but I was invited to compete in the Rising Stars Tournament that would be held two days before the main tournament. 8 Duelists from Asia and 8 Duelists from Europe who were in their first year of professional dueling would compete for the title of Future Star and would receive an automatic place in the KaibaCorp Grand Championship held next summer. 

_I will win that spot. No matter what Edo says, I am on his level. He just doesn’t know it yet_ . _I could have beaten him then. When he shows up to this tournament, I’ll defeat him in front of everyone, for the whole world to see. I’ll show him, prove to him that I am finally better than him. I’ll--”_

“You said it, Boss! Edo won’t stand a chance against you!”

Ojama Yellow appeared beside my head.

“No, you dolt! Not Edo. Judai! It’s Judai! He’s my eternal rival” I swung my fist at the Duel Spirit.

“Boss! Come on, now! You know you are more than rivals with Judai.”

I tilted my head and stared at the Duel Spirit.

“What are you talking about, Ojama Yellow?”

It began to fly around my head in a circle, doing some sort of weird dance.

“I’m talking about you and Judai. Boss, don’t be silly with us. We’re best friends, so I know all your secrets. Did you know you mumble in your sleep, Boss? You’re always talking to Judai in your sleep. In fact, the other night, I remember--”

“Ahoy there, captain! You better have sunscreen on or else you’re going to burn!” 

My attention turned from the small Duel Spirit to the figure running down the steps of the Duel Academia docks. Kenzan. 

_Still as loud as ever_.

“Not as loud as me though, right? Boss?”

“This isn’t over” I gritted through my teeth at Ojama Yellow, who quickly disappeared as Kenzan reached our boat. The Dino Duelist threw his bag over his shoulder and jumped from the dock onto the boat. 

_Still as hyper as ever_. 

A few moments later, I noticed Sho as he appeared over the horizon and began coming down the steps. 

And then I saw her. 

Asuka followed closely behind. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her long, blond hair was blowing in the wind and her outfit hugged tightly against her body. I couldn't help but follow her with my eyes as she came closer and closer to me. I could feel my heart beating in my chest and my breath quickened. Every single time that I see her, I get like this. 

_Come on, Manjome, it’s been like, 2 hours since you last saw her. Pull yourself together._ I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. _No, no more being like this. We have decided to remain friends, and that's it. I should count myself lucky that she and I are friends._

"Whatcha starin’ at, private?" 

"Aagh" I nearly fell out of my chair as Kenzan's face suddenly appeared in front of mine. He turned around to try to see what I was staring at. Asuka had long since stepped on the boat and Sho was trying his best to work up the courage to jump from the dock to the boat. Instead, the person that I was unintentionally staring at was Fujiwara. I hadn't really even noticed him walking down the steps, but Kenzan mistook my spacing out for staring at Fujiwara. 

"Yea, it's weird for me too, private. I'm actually surprised that he decided to come with us and even more surprised that Fubuki invited him in the first place. They haven't really talked since your class' graduation." 

Kenzan looked off into the distance. 

"Fubuki insisted that Rei and I look out for him in case anyone said or did anything to him or he said or did anything to himself."

Kenzan looked back to me, his face quickly morphing into a glare. 

"You need to be on your best behavior on this trip. We need to show Fujiwara that he is a member of our group. No matter what has happened, he is a different person now, free from Darkness. We accepted Fubuki back. Hell, we even accepted Yubel after they fused with Judai."

I put up my hands in surrender. 

"Okay, okay. Down boy, you'll get no trouble from me. Where's Fubuki and Rei?"

Just as I posed the question, I saw the two of them appear. They headed down the steps and jumped into the boat. I looked at my watch. 

10:38. 

_We won't be making the 12:00 flight. Typical of this group._ I huffed to myself. Some things never change. 

I grabbed my phone and texted the pilot of my private plane. Well, my private plane as long as my sponsorships last. I saw how fickle not only the fans could be, but also the managers of professional Duelists during my time apprenticing for Edo. I'm certain that my own manager will only stick by me for a certain period of time. 

_I'll leave him before he leaves me._ _I_ finished updating the pilot about rescheduling our flight time just as the boat began to disembark. I readjusted my bathing suit and laid back in my chair, preparing myself to soak up some more sun before flying to Arctic Academy. Thankfully, everyone else had decided to go inside the cabin, leaving me to sunbathe in peace. I closed my eyes, now able to completely relax for a few hours. A warm day, a cool breeze and peace and quiet. What more could a guy ask for? It wasn't long before I was fast asleep, snoring quietly on the second level of the boat. 

**O’Brien’s POV**

“Now boarding passengers from Groups 4 and 5 for Flight 1382 from San Francisco to Frankfurt. Please head to the gate and form an orderly line.”

I looked down at my ticket. Group 4. 

I grabbed my bag, stood up and headed to the already long line of people waiting to get on the flight. _Where is he? He's going to miss the flight if he doesn't get here now._

I let out a deep exhale. I wasn’t really one for flying, but this was the only way for me to make it to Arctic Academy’s graduation on time. It wasn't difficult to request time off from Industrial Illusions because the dueling world has been mostly peaceful in the wake of the defeat of Darkness and Pegasus hasn't needed someone with my skill set recently. 

Once I told Pegasus where I was planning to go, his eyes lit up. He told me he was actually planning on sending some letters to my friends and that I could just give the letters to them when I saw them. He said for me to give my best to Johan and for me to formally invite him to Industrial Illusions for some promotional campaign that Pegasus was working on. He began to tell me what the other letters were for, but a call on his phone stopped him and he hurriedly ushered me out of the room.

I wasn’t given the full details and all of the envelopes were sealed. Pegasus even included an envelope for Judai, but I imagined that envelope would stay sealed. _He hasn’t responded to any of my messages in months._

The line wasn't really moving, and some of the people in line were starting to get antsy. 

_I really wish I didn't have to fly._

I exhaled through my nose and closed my eyes. While I technically worked for Pegasus, I wasn't really considered a full employee. I had been doing contracts for Pegasus for just under a year. He mainly left it up to me to use my own equipment and connections to complete my assignments. I wasn't allowed certain luxuries like the company planes or even small basics like--

"Hey, mate. Would you mind getting a move on? You're holding up the line."

I opened my eyes and started to walk forward, embarrassed to have been holding the line up. It was when I almost bumped into the person in front of me that I realized no one in front of me had moved. I then looked behind me to where the voice had come from and saw Jim Cook standing there with a large grin on his face. 

My cheeks burned and I tried to look mad at him. 

"Gotcha there, mate. Didn't I? Good to see ya." 

He tried to hold his laughter in, but failed. I was still embarrassed with myself, but I did have to agree that he had gotten me. 

"Yep, you got me pretty good, Jim. It's really good to see you, too" 

I stuck out my hand to shake his. He grabbed mine and we both leaned in for a quick hug. It has been a long time since I last saw Jim. When we came back from the dimension that Yubel was keeping us prisoner in, Jim, Johan and I left Duel Academia on a boat to head to the Domino Airport to fly back to our respective schools. 

Jim left to go back to the South Academy and I hadn't seen him since then. We kept in irregular contact through text, but my last text to him before yesterday had been about three months ago. I had updated him about Darkness and how Judai saved the world from destruction. Jim had responded with 'Of course' and a string of emojis that didn't really make much sense to me. I also let him know when Duel Academia's graduation ceremony was being held and that Johan and I were already there and he was invited to come. He told me thanks for the invite, but he was going to be on an important dig and was leaving the next day and wouldn't be able to get away. I told him I would update him if anything else happened, but nothing has really happened in the three months since. 

I hadn't heard from Jim in that time either, until yesterday. Jim texted me out of the blue, asking if I was going to Johan's graduation. I told him I was, and he asked how I was getting there. I told him my flight schedule and he told me he was going to buy the same tickets and he would meet me at the gate here in San Francisco. When they called my group for boarding, I had been worried that Jim wasn't going to make it. 

I noticed that on his back was a bag, and not a huge crocodile. 

"No Karen?"

"Nope, haha. As you can imagine, most airlines don't want a 100 kilogram crocodile on their flights. I've tried many times to get her registered, but it never works. That's why I usually like to take boats on long journeys, but we're a bit short on time, so Karen's got to wait at home."

"Yea, I figured as much." I shrugged my shoulders and turned around, noticing that the line had begun to move. I turned back to Jim. 

"Let's get a move on, mate." Jim said as he started to walk past me. I let out a small groan and looked up to the ceiling of the airport. Jim stopped and looked back, concern flashing briefly in his eye before a knowing smile replaced his concern. 

"Oh yea, you don't really do flying, right?"

"How could you tell?" I nervously smiled back and Jim laughed. 

"Come on, mate. Just two flights until we see everyone."

"Yea, yea, yea. Let's just get to our seats. Don't blame me if I throw up on you." I chuckled to myself as I passed Jim, only halfway joking. 

I looked at Jim's face out of the corner of my eye as I walked by, this time a real look of concern. I gave the person at the gate my ticket and passport and headed inside the terminal, followed closely behind by Jim. We got to our seats, sat down and placed our bags on the floor in front of us. Jim had the window seat, and my seat was in the middle. I closed my eyes and laid my head back, trying unsuccessfully to relax my mind and body. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute and I was bouncing my legs up and down. I inhaled and exhaled as slowly as I could, to no avail. I was stressed out. 

_I can't do 11 hours of this. There’s no way I’ll make it_. 

My mind seemed to be screaming at me to get off the plane. I needed to distract myself. I started to count backwards from 1000. 

_1000…_

_999…_

_998…_

_997…_

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Uhh, we are just a few minutes away from being ready to take off. If you would kindly turn your attention to our flight crew, uhh, they are going to go over some safety procedures and then we'll be clear to take off."

I begrudgingly opened my eyes and watched as the flight crew demonstrated how to buckle the seatbelt, where the exits were located, what to do in the event of lost cabin pressure, and how to safely leave the plane in the event of the crash. I looked over at Jim during the explanation about water landings. 

"That's not going to happen, right?" 

I could feel my voice cracking. Jim looked away from the crew. He turned his gaze to me and his eye widened. I must have looked like I had seen a ghost because Jim seemed to be genuinely concerned about me. He opened his mouth, closed it quickly and then opened it again. 

"I don't want to lie to you. It's a possibility…"

My eyes widened and Jim quickly spit out his next sentence. 

"But, uh, look, it's- it's a small possibility. It, uh, probably won't happen. I--"

His next words were cut off by the pilot coming back on the loudspeaker. 

"Ok, folks, we've been cleared for takeoff. It's uhh… a sunny 81 degrees Fahrenheit or 27 degrees Celsius at the present time in Frankfurt, Germany. Our estimated flight time is 10 hours and 55 minutes. So, uhh, sit back and relax. We'll be off the ground shortly."

The plane began to back up from the terminal gate. My hands quickly grabbed both armrests. I dug my fingernails into the material. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to keep breathing. 

The plane continued to slowly drive down the runway. 

Then the plane stopped. 

I heard a sound ding. 

The lights dimmed. 

The air conditioning, or air circulation or whatever turned on. My breath caught in my throat. 

I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. 

The plane began to move. Slowly at first, then faster and faster. We bumped up and down on the runway and my stomach dropped. The plane continued to increase in speed. 

And then I felt it. The plane began to lift off the ground. 

I gripped so tightly on the armrests that my fingers felt like they were going to break. I crossed my legs. I shut my eyes even more tightly, gritting my teeth together. The plane bumped on some turbulence. I let out a small gasp. I felt the wheels begin to tuck back into the plane. I was sweating at this point. The plane continued to climb higher and higher into the sky. My ears hurt. I managed to force my hand off the armrest long enough to pop my eardrums before quickly grabbing back on to the armrest. 

Only my hand didn't touch the armrest. It touched another hand. Surprised, I opened my right eye to see that it was Jim's hand. I looked from his hand to his eye and he smiled. 

"It's going to be ok, O'Brien. We're almost at cruising altitude."

I stared back at him, unable to respond. 

All of a sudden, the plane dropped as we encountered more turbulence. 

I squeezed Jim's hand so tightly he grimaced in pain. I briefly looked down at his hand and then back to his face with an expression that I hoped would convey my apologies. I then closed my eyes again and leaned back against my chair. In all the terror I was experiencing, I hadn't realized that I had leaned forward. After what felt like an eternity of turbulence, the plane seemed to level off. 

I felt the plane lean forward. 

Then it began to slow down. 

I opened my eyes in horror. 

_We're falling out of the sky!_

I turned to Jim and before I could speak, he cut me off. 

"We're just reaching the cruising speed. No need to panic."

I tried to avoid panicking and closed my eyes again. I felt the plane's speed become more consistent. There was another ding. Then I heard the pilot's voice on the loudspeaker.

"Okay, folks. We've, uhh, reached out cruising altitude. So, just sit back and relax. Our flight crew will be by shortly with some drinks and refreshments. Thank you again for choosing Alemania Airlines."

I felt Jim try to move his hand and I let go, albeit somewhat reluctantly. I opened my eyes to see Jim grabbing his hand as he began to massage it. 

_It's always Jim that sees me when I'm most afraid._ I complained to myself as I started to think back to our time in one of the alternate dimensions, when Jim was sent to the stars after his duel against Judai. Well, his duel against the Supreme King. I noticed Jim was really massaging his hand. _I must have really been squeezing hard._

"Sorry, Jim. Is your hand going to be okay?"

"Yea, it's okay, mate. Just make sure you get your drink with extra ice. I'm pretty sure it's going to bruise."

It took me a second to understand what he was saying, and when I did I grimaced and Jim chuckled softly. I needed something to get my mind off of being 30,000 feet in the air, with the possibility of falling out of the sky at any minute. I knew just the topic that Jim could talk about for hours on end. 

"So, Jim. How was your dig?"

Jim smiled widely, and pulled out his phone. 

"Glad you asked. So, we were in Peru. And we were on the coast. And we found… look at this." He flipped to a photo of some outline that he later told me was a whale from some many millions of years ago. I sat back, beginning to calm myself as I listened to Jim lecture me about fossils and gush over his findings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end of the first chapter.
> 
> I hope that it was enjoyable. Or, at the very least, tolerable.
> 
> I am very excited to continue writing this story and I have so many different ways that I feel I can take it. I would very much enjoy hearing suggestions from you all as well.


	2. New Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for checking out my story. I am humbled that so many of you all read the first chapter. More than that, I am so glad that so far, the story has been interesting and enjoyable for you all. Writing this story has become a real passion of mine. I have been so excited to write this next chapter, and I hope that you all enjoy what’s in store in this chapter. We continue on with the journey for the rest of the gang to join up with Johan.
> 
> Also, I am probably going to update and add tags as the fic progresses, based on changes within the story. I do not intend to change the overall story, just certain pairings, as you may have noticed with the addition of this chapter. Now, on to the chapter!

**Chapter 2**

**Manjome's POV**

"Wow, private! Is this plane really yours!?"

"Yes, Kenzan. For the hundredth time, this plane is mine." I muttered out, exhausted from Kenzan's non stop chattering. His constant amazement at one single, solitary plane blew my mind.  _ Has he never been on a jet before? What about a limo? He's probably never been on a limo. I'm going to hear about that for hours, too. As long as no one talks about it, maybe I can get some peace and quiet once we take off.  _

I looked around to everyone sitting in the jet, silently begging them not to ask how we were getting to Arctic Academy from the airport. Well, to call it an airport was a bit of a stretch. It was just a dirt runway a hundred meters away from the main campus of Arctic Academy. I turned around to where the captain and flight attendant were sitting, running through their final tests before we took off. 

_ If they say anything about the limo I have arranged once we land, I'm going to-- _

I was shaken from my internal threats by Kenzan and Sho arguing over who gets to sit at the seat with the Duel table. Apparently, they both wanted to duel against Asuka, who had already sat down at the seat on the opposite side of the Duel table.  _ Like either of them would stand a chance against her. _

Fubuki was trying to intervene, but his talking eventually became yelling as loud as they were.  _ This is ridiculous _ . I smacked my forehead as their insults became more and more childish. 

"Listen, dino brain, I'm sitting there! And that's final!"

"No way, you blue-haired troll! I was here first!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-huh!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You're just mad I'm a better Duelist than you!"

"Really? Your googly-eyed machines are just dumb!"

"Shut up! I've got my brother's Cyber Legacy Deck infused with my Roids! You'll lose in two turns!"

They were practically coming to blows at this point. I looked away from the two idiots to Asuka. She was hardly even paying them any mind. I don't think she even knew she had sat down at the Duel table. She was on her phone still. The seat across from me on the jet was empty. Fubuki decided to sit down in the seat behind Asuka, across from Rei. I was on the opposite side of the plane. Fujiwara had decided to sit behind me. When I turned around to see what he was doing, he was just staring out the window. 

_ Has he even spoken since we left Duel Academia? _

"Alright, pea brain! It's on! Asuka, Will you change seats? Dino boy and I are going to Duel. Right here, right now!"

My attention returned to the idiots. Asuka seemed to have not heard Sho. She was still on her phone.  _ What is so important on her phone? _ I looked at Fubuki for an answer and he just shrugged. Then, he mouthed out the word University.' I nodded back in understanding, unable to speak over Sho and Kenzan. 

Finally, after seemingly an eternity of Sho trying to get Asuka's attention, Fubuki leaned over the back of his seat and tapped on Asuka's shoulder. Shocked at the sudden disruption, Asuka looked up from her phone and finally seemed to take in the situation. 

"Asuka?! Will you please move?!"

"Oh. Yea, sure. Sorry, Sho."

She got up and looked around for another seat. Being a small jet just meant for my manager, a couple important guests and myself, there weren't that many options for her to choose. There was a seat across from Fujiwara and one across from myself. I watched in shock as Asuka went and sat down across from Fujiwara.  _ Why would she sit with him? Aren't we friends?Does she even know Fujiwara? _ I couldn't believe it. She went and sat with him. I looked from Asuka to Fujiwara. He seemed to not have noticed what had occurred. He was still looking out the window. 

"Hahaha, take that, metal man! Your wimpy Steam Gyroid is history!"

_ Man, how could they be even louder now that they got what they wanted? _

"Don't worry, boss! I'm always here for you!"

_ Oh, great. As if things weren't bad enough. What do you want now? _

"I just want to tell you how much I love you, boss! In fact, I'll sit in the other seat, so you don't feel so lonely!"

_ Geeze. How about you go sit on the outside of the plane? Give me some space, you dolt! _

"Awwwwwwww, okay, boss. Just for you, I'll go back to my card. But I'll be back later to check on you!"

The spirit, who had been circling around the inside of the jet, finally disappeared and I immediately felt more relaxed. Now, if I could only get the two idiots to quiet down. Luckily, the pilot's voice came across the loudspeaker, louder than both Sho and Kenzan. 

"Okay, everyone. We are all set and ready for takeoff. If you all could uhh, take your seats, we'll begin our flight."

_ Finally _ , I thought to myself. The sooner we get in the air, the sooner we'll get to Johan. And where Johan is, we're sure to find Judai. And if Johan doesn't know where he is, then no one will. That's partially why this little reunion happened anyway. We've all been trying to reach Judai, to no avail. 

He disappeared from our graduation without telling anyone. 

Without saying goodbye. 

Without a final Duel. 

Without anything. He just left. 

Just took off. No note. 

No way for us to contact him. 

_ Why would he do that to me? To us? After all we did together. All we did for him.  _

We've been through so much with Judai. Everyone here on this plane has, in fact. Even Rei and Fujiwara, who haven't really been around all that long. 

But Sho, Asuka, Fubuki and I were there at the start. When Judai first showed up at Duel Academia, he behaved like a kid in a candy shop. He was carefree and thought everything was just fun and games. He didn't act like anything really mattered. Like everything we were doing at Duel Academia was just for fun. 

Even when the Seven Stars Assassins showed up, and one of them was Fubuki, Judai just kinda shrugged them off. Only once we found out that Kagemaru and Daitokuji were also part of the group of assassins did Judai seem to shrug off his infuriating laid-back behavior. Daitokuji was the lead professor of the Osiris Red dorm and this supposedly renowned alchemist. Not to mention a mentor-like figure to many beginning Duelists. Judai appeared slightly shaken after his duel and didn't really want to tell us what happened to Daitokuji after their duel. 

All I know is that we never saw him again after he lost to Judai. 

There wasn't much time to reflect, process or recover, as Judai had to duel Kagemaru shortly after Daitokuji. Kagemaru wanted to harness the energy of the Three Phantasms to be young again, or something ridiculous like that. It was difficult to take him seriously as a threat and I don't blame Judai for his taunting during the duel. 

"I activate my spell card, Vehicroid Connection Zone. I Fusion Summon Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill in Attack Position! You're in trouble now, dino brain!"

_ Wow, a powerful monster from the shorter idiot. If only they could duel more quietly. _ I saw a flash of concern appear in Kenzan's eyes. I looked over to Fubuki and Rei, who were watching the duel intently. I turned around to see Asuka was still on her phone. 

Fujiwara was looking down at the table in front of him.  _ Man, he is acting so…  _ I struggled to think of an appropriate word for his behavior.  _ …so reserved _ . That was the best word I could come up with. Somehow, he wasn't even the strangest person that our group had encountered during our time at Duel Academia. 

Our second year was our first foray into duels with the literal fate of the world on the line. Sure, Kagemaru wanted to control forces that were beyond powerful, but his plans seemed small in comparison to Saio and the Society of Light. 

I felt my anger rise when I recalled what Saio did to me. He brainwashed me, took control of me and made me do his dueling for him. It started small. He showed up at Duel Academia and presented himself as a new student. His facade didn't last too long. But my memories of him only last until that night when he tricked me into dueling. After that, my mind is blank until I remember waking up in front of a duel with Judai. 

From what I've managed to gather from the accounts provided by Kenzan, Sho, Fubuki, Cronos and even a bit from Judai, it seems that Saio had me convert dozens of students for his cult to bring about the literal destruction of the world. And to top it off, he had me duel Asuka and turn her as well. Not only that, but apparently, Saio was particularly cruel to Asuka. He erased her mind at one point, removing nearly everything that made her who she was. 

What the others hinted at, but never outright said, was that Judai wasn't particularly present to deal with this threat. And honestly, I'm not surprised. 

At that point, Judai was still a slacker and thought everything was just for fun. When Edo showed up at Duel Academia, Judai seemed to lose any interest in any other rival. He followed Edo around everywhere. I can only imagine that Judai was off chasing after Edo instead of trying to stop Saio. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if-- 

"Oh boss, you're being silly again!"

_ Just fantastic. You're back again.  _

"You know it! I'm always here, boss. You can't get rid of me that easily."

_ Well, what do you want now? _

"You're brooding again, boss. You always get like this when you think about Judai."

_ Yea, so? _

"So, you know what that means, boss! You--"

The voice of the pilot on the loudspeaker cut in over the Duel Spirit's voice. 

"Attention everyone. We've uhh, reached our cruising altitude and are on course for a smooth flight. Please, do not hesitate to speak with any of our crew if you have any uhh, concerns or questions. Thank you."

My attention returned to the Duel Spirit, who seemed to have been biting its tongue to not speak over the pilot. It looked like it was about to explode. Finally letting out an exaggerated breath, Ojama Yellow began to speak but was cut off again; this time by the dueling idiots. 

"Look out private! You haven't beaten me yet! I draw! Oh yeah, you're in trouble now, shortstack!"

Looking for any excuse to stop 'brooding', as Ojama Yellow put it, I decided to get up from my seat and go stand by Fubuki and watch Sho and Kenzan. 

Momentarily defeated, the Duel Spirit gave up and disappeared.  _ I'm sure it'll be back again. Never stays away for long.  _

I crossed the plane and stood next to Fubuki, who smiled at me briefly before returning his focus on the duel. I turned to the duel as well. 

"I activate my Spell Card, Double Evolution Pill! By banishing Sauropod Brachion and Alexandrite Dragon from my Graveyard, I can special summon a Dinosaur monster from my deck! And I choose to summon Super Conductor Tyranno!"

_ Wow, Sho is in trouble here. That card's effect will end the duel.  _

"I activate Super Conductor Tyranno's effect! By tributing my Black Veloci, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you! And with only 800 life points left, this duel's over!"

I turned my attention from the shit-eating grin of the Dino Duelist to the back of Sho's head. There didn't seem like there was anything he could do to get out of it. 

"Not so fast, dino dunce! I activate my Trap Card, Emergeroid Call! Because I control Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill, I can negate your monster's effect and send any other copies of that card from your Deck to your Graveyard! This duel's not over yet!"

_ Impressive counter from Sho. He really has become a better duelist _ . 

I crossed my arms over my chest and studied Sho. He's been somewhat secretive with us about what he's been up to since graduation. He said he was working on a project with Ryo, but he wouldn't say more than that. 

I looked over to Fubuki, who also seemed to be impressed by Sho's ability.

"He's gotten much better, don't you think, Manjome?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say he has. Although, he's still no match for a Pro Duelist!" I reported with a smirk. Fubuki, ever the joker, came back with his own witty remark. 

"Oh yeah? I don't see any Pro Duelists here, do you?" He put his hand to his eyebrow and looked around the cabin. He chuckled at his own joke. He did always crack himself up. 

"I'm more of a Pro Duelist than you are. What are you even doing these days?" Surprisingly, the grin disappeared from Fubuki's face. His body immediately wilted and his face sunk. 

_ Geeze, what did I say? _

**Fubuki's POV**

"I'm more of a Pro Duelist than you are. What are you even doing these days?"

_ Not that question.  _

I immediately felt my mind begin to race. I struggled to think of something, anything. 

_ Just say something _ . 

I felt my shoulders grow heavy. I looked away from Manjome. 

I couldn't hold his gaze. 

_ You knew this question was coming.  _ My brain began to chastise me.  _ You had time to plan out what you were going to say and what did you do?  _

_ You wasted it. You're just a loser with no plans for the future.  _

It was like I wasn't talking to myself anymore. Like someone else was seeing me, the true me. And calling me out. 

You _ decided that you wanted to be the leader of the group. You thought you could just joke around and put on a happy smile and you could hide it.  _

The voice was now yelling at me. I could feel my body begin to shake. 

I balled my hands into fists to try to steady them, but to no avail. I shut my eyes. 

I didn't want Manjome to see me like this. I didn't want to feel his eyes staring into me, blaming me. Calling me out. Demanding answers that even I didn't have. 

_ Well, now you've been caught. So, what are you going to say? What pathetic lie do you have to tell them?  _

The voice was harsh. It was cruel. 

_ Are they even your friends? They only keep in contact with you because you're Asuka's brother.  _

It was right. What was the reason, any reason, for my involvement in the group. I should be treated like Fujiwara. 

_ No, worse than Fujiwara. He-- _

"Shut up! Shut up!"

I screamed. Manjome recoiled in shock. I could not control myself. I opened my eyes in panic. I could not see clearly. The tears in my eyes blinded me, burned me. I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes to relieve the pain. I could see everyone staring at me. I had to leave. 

I had to get away!

But there was nowhere to go in the middle of the sky! 

I looked around in desperation. I could feel the concerned looks on everyone's faces. I stood up and turned to head to the back of the plane. I locked eyes with Asuka, who surely looked up from her phone when I screamed. 

The look on her face made my stomach squirm. Pure fear. 

I ran to the bathroom at the back of the plane, locking the door behind me. I placed the lid of the toilet seat down and sat down. I put my head in my hands and began to cry. 

Softly, at first. But it quickly morphed into an ugly cry. The shaking worsened. I felt cold, but I was sweating profusely. My mind raced, seemingly intent on tormenting me. 

Punishing me. 

Breaking me. 

I began to relive the worst moments of my life, beginning with the day Fujiwara and I successfully summoned Darkness. 

Just under five years ago, Fujiwara and I were in the now abandoned dorm at Duel Academia. Working in secret, we poured through numerous books and articles about summoning spirits in order to improve our dueling ability. Or so we thought. We were guided, like puppets on a string. 

The books, the articles, the location, even the timing; all of the possible variables were controlled by forces unknown to us at the time. We thought we were making our own discoveries. Little did we know, Daitokuji was using us to test out his theories. We were his guinea pigs. His necessary sacrifices. His offerings to Darkness. 

When we struggled in our summoning rituals, somehow we were always able to locate the right book or article that would set us on the right path. Until one fateful night when we finished the ritual. 

We stood inside the circle and summoned Darkness. We thought we were going to be able to control it, but we were quickly overpowered. I could feel my body changing. It started in my extremities. I could feel them growing colder. Then, I felt the same sensation in my stomach. It grew. I broke out in a cold sweat. My eyes began to roll into the back of my head. I could feel a shadow coming over my face. A mask appeared out of thin air and I could feel it set itself on my face. I wanted to move, to grab the mask, but I couldn't shake free of the force controlling me. My eyes were wide, but I couldn't see. 

The cold sensations in my extremities and my stomach started to warm. Then they began to burn. At first, there was no pain, but the warmth turned to heat which turned to hot. Then, the sensation began to feel like I was burning. I wanted to run, but I was paralyzed. I tried to yell, but nothing came out. I didn't know what was happening to Fujiwara, but I could hear the screams. 

He sounded far away, but I could swear he was still in the room with me. The pain began to overtake me, and I felt my consciousness slipping. 

I blacked out. 

When I came to, I was in a hospital bed. I could see two faces in front of the ceiling light. One of them I recognized as my sister, but the other one was of a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a toothy grin and was beaming with pride. He looked at me like he knew me, but even though I felt a connection to him, I did not recognize him. 

Before I could say anything, Asuka leaned down and gave me a hug. A tight hug, refusing to let me go. The boy leaned in as well, laughing as he added to the hug. I grunted in response to the weight on my chest. They both stood back up. I looked from my sister to the brown-eyed boy. 

Asuka looked confused. 

"Don't you remember anything, brother?"

"What am I supposed to remember?" is all I could respond. I didn't remember anything. 

"Judai saved your life. He defeated you in a duel and freed you from the evil that was controlling you."

"Who's Judai?"

The boy interjected. 

"That's me, silly! It was a totally sweet duel, too. You were really strong and your Deck is really awesome, dude! You were even calling yourself by this really sweet name: Darkness!" The boy, Judai, was practically bouncing up and down as he recounted all of the major events of our apparent duel. He even showed me this card that supposedly contained the evil that was controlling me. My eyes widened in recognition of the drawing on the card. 

"Wait, I remember!"

Somehow, Judai seemed to be even more excited. Asuka, who had placed her hand on my shoulder, tightened her grip. She glared at Judai, who pretended not to notice her. Instead, he focused his attention on me. Sighing, Asuka turned to me as well. 

"What do you remember, brother?"

"I'm not sure. But I know that I know that image. That mask is familiar."

Judai jumped in again. 

"Well, you should. You were wearing that on your face and said that its power would send the loser of our duel to the Shadow Realm."

Judai stopped bouncing and his grin faded slightly. 

"You know, you did some pretty messed up stuff to us. You had Sho and Maeda dangling over lava and threatened to kill them if I didn't duel you."

My eyes widened.  _ Did I really do that? _ I looked away from Judai to Asuka for confirmation. She nodded her head and my heart sank. I looked down at the white sheets of the bed I was in. 

Then realization hit me.  _ How long was I gone!? When did Asuka enroll in Duel Academia? _

My eyes shot up to Asuka. 

"How- How are you- How long-?" I struggled to collect myself and form a coherent sentence. I opened my mouth to try to ask again, but thankfully, Asuka cut me off."

"Almost two years." It was a whisper, so quiet that I almost didn't hear her. 

"Two years?" I repeated. 

She nodded her head. Before I could say anything else, Nurse Ayukawa came into the room. She clapped her hands to get all of our attention. 

The room faded away. 

I realized that my mind was finished showing me this particular time that I fucked up. I continued to keep my eyes shut, tears streaming and snot dripping from my nose. 

My mind swirled in darkness. Smoke, or steam or something else danced behind my eyes. The darkness gradually began to brighten, as my mind prepared to move to its next memory to torment me. I begged my mind to let me be. I don't want to remember anymore.

"Please, no more. I can't…"

_ Aww, what's wrong? We didn't even get to the good parts yet. Like the Society of Light taking your only sister. Your baby sister. And you didn't even have the courage to duel her yourself. You let Judai do your dueling for you.  _

"Stop…"

_ Stop? We're just getting started. Let's continue down memory lane. The best is usually saved for last, right? You and Fujiwara did almost end the world, remember? _

There was a knock at the door, soft and gentle. 

"Uhm, Fubuki?"

I opened my eyes, rubbing them as they burned slightly from all the tears. I sniffed once and wiped my nose. My throat burned as I replied weakly. 

"Yes?"

The voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. "Are… are you… ok?"

_ Am I okay? No, probably not.  _

"I don't know."

"Can I come in?"

_ Can you come in? _ How would the both of us even fit in the bathroom? 

It was then that I finally took in my surroundings.  _ Oh, yeah. A private jet. Of course.  _

The bathroom was huge, compared to a commercial plane's bathroom. There was the toilet that I was sitting on and the sink next to it. They were traditionally sized and made of whatever lightweight material that planes use, but they were spaced out. There was so much legroom. I could lay down on the floor by the door and still not even be halfway to the toilet. The carpet was olive green and the walls were a shade of burgundy. Were it not for the state I was in, the room would actually feel like sitting in the forest. Peaceful. Calming.

There was another knock at the door. 

"Fubuki?"

_ Oops.  _

"I'm coming."

I struggled to stand up, my legs had begun to fall asleep. The sensation was annoying and I had no choice but to laugh a bit as a result of the tingling. My steps were awkward, and the nauseous feeling in my stomach wasn't helping either. The closer I got to the door, the stronger the nausea was. 

_ I don't want Asuka to see me like this.  _

I put my hand on the door. Sighing, I opened the door, expecting to see Asuka's concerned face staring at me. But it wasn't her. The lavender eyes, filled with doubt and concern, stared at me. 

No, through me. 

My voice was barely audible. "Fujiwara?"

He blinked as his eyes focused on me. He took a deep breath and smiled at me. It wasn't a true smile, I could tell. It looked forced. I should know, having put on a happy facade for most of this trip so far.  _ Until you cracked like a nut _ . 

"Can I… uhm, enter?"

I realized that I was blocking the entrance to the doorway. I stepped back, allowing Fujiwara to enter. I looked around for somewhere for us to sit, but there was only the toilet seat. 

"Do you want to sit on the floor or the toilet seat?"

I turned around to see Fujiwara taking in the room. 

"It's… bigger than I thought it would be." Fujiwara walked over to the sink and turned the faucet on. He splashed some water on his hands, and then grabbed one of the hand towels on the rack next to the sink. 

I turned around to take the room in. "Yea, Manjome spared no expense for this trip." When I turned around, Fujiwara was squeezing water out of his hand towel. He walked over to me and pointed to the toilet. "Sit down."

Surprised at the change in his tone, I sat on the toilet seat without a word. He placed the towel on the back of my neck. I jumped at the cold touch, but I did have to admit that the cold water felt good. 

Fujiwara sat down on the floor opposite of me. 

"Better?"

I nodded in response and closed my eyes. I leaned back, holding the towel against my neck to keep it from falling. 

_ When did it become Fujiwara's job to take care of me? _

"So, what are we all going to do once we land?"

He seemed to be deliberately trying to avoid talking about the obvious, of which I had no problem. I didn't really want to talk about it, certainly not with him.  _ But he is the only one who gets it. _

"Well…" I wiped the snot below my nose and cleared the phlegm in my throat. 

"Well, we should be landing right in Arctic Academy at about 07:45, if I recall what Manjome said correctly. And Johan's graduation is supposed to start at 08:00, so we'll have to hope we can get to their arena in time to watch Johan and cheer him on."

Fujiwara nodded his head and looked away from me. He began to laugh to himself. 

"Do you remember when I took Ryo's deck that one time and replaced it with a deck full of random cards? It was right before he dueled at his midterms our first year?"

I thought back to the look on Ryo's face when he drew his first five cards. The pure shock that quickly morphed into anger when he looked over to Fujiwara and I cracking up at our desks is something I will never forget. 

I began to laugh as well. Fujiwara turned back to me and made the exact face that Ryo had made on that day. A look of anger filled with disgust with a touch of his signature smugness. I laughed even harder. My sides began to hurt.

_ I've missed him. Just hanging out with him. Before everything we did. Before Darkness.  _

I felt my laughter fade. I could feel myself beginning to shut down again. 

Fujiwara must have noticed as well, because he quickly interrupted my thoughts: "How long has it been like this?"

_ So now we're actually going to talk about it _ . 

"Is it really time to talk about this?" I could only hope that he could understand. He had to, he was the only other person who could. 

"If it helps, I could talk first."

I nodded, swallowing the lump that was growing in my throat. 

He cleared his throat. 

"As you know, my parents died suddenly and unexpectedly when I was young."

He paused, still seemingly struggling with their deaths. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and when he opened them, he appeared calm. Relaxed. At peace. I didn't say anything, wanting to know where he was going with his story. 

"My pain over their deaths began to grow stronger than the friendships I had. Stronger than the bonds I had with my friends. Strong enough to take over me. To control me."

I nodded again. Fujiwara had only opened up to me one other time. But that was a dark time for both of us. 

He closed his eyes again. He shuddered. 

"It consumed me, Fubuki. Darkness took my paranoia, my self-doubt, my shame and used it to control me. It showed me visions. Visions of power. Over the thoughts of others. Over their hopes, their dreams, their fears. It showed me how to influence them. So that I couldn’t be forgotten by them. Abandoned by them. Alone. All I had to do to unlock this power was to complete the summoning ritual. The ritual we performed that night."

I knew what night he was referring to. The night everything changed. When we succumbed to Darkness. I opened my mouth to respond: "Did Darkness suppress your memories, too?"

Fujiwara seemed surprised by my question. I don't think he was expecting me to speak yet. Or maybe he wasn't expecting a question. He stared at me for what felt like an eternity, studying every twitch on my face. Finally, after he was finished staring at whatever he wanted to see, he responded with a simple "yes."

He was quiet after that, and I was quite content to sit in the silence and breathe. I felt the coolness from the towel spread throughout my body, starting at the base of my neck and slowly trickling down my spine. I took deep breath after deep breath to calm myself. 

Our peaceful silence was broken by loud cheering from the cabin. Above all the other voices, I could pick out the distinct howl of Kenzan: "Damnit, Private! I can't believe you beat me, again!"

I kept my eyes shut, determined to relax for a moment. 

I do not know how long we sat in the bathroom together, but I must have dozed off. I awoke to some slight turbulence. It stopped shortly after starting, but it was enough to wake my body. I looked over to Fujiwara, who was still sitting on the floor. He was on his phone. I yawned and started to stretch out the stiffness I felt from the uncomfortable position I had been sleeping in. 

As I stirred, Fujiwara looked up from his phone. His furrowed brow relaxed as he put his phone in his pocket. 

He yawned as well. When we made eye contact, Fujiwara spoke. 

"How are you now?"

"Better, or at least, not about to break." I chuckled slightly at the dark humor. 

"How long was I asleep?"

Fujiwara pulled out his phone again to check the time. He did a mental calculation and put his phone away again. 

"A couple hours."

_ Really? _

I was a little shocked. I certainly wasn't sitting in a comfortable position. My neck hurt. It was stiff. My head must have fallen forward while I was asleep. I rubbed the back of my neck to try and massage the stiffness away. I was not too successful.

"Wow."

"I was surprised, too. But then again, Fubuki, You always were a heavy sleeper." 

I did have to agree with him there. A train could drive by my room and I would still be able to sleep through it.  _ So, how did some slight turbulence wake me? _

Fujiwara continued: "Your sleeping did give me an opportunity to think. I do have one question that I wanted to ask you."

I gulped. I had no idea what he was about to say. We haven't really talked as much as we had today in years. Not since our first year at Duel Academia. 

"Was it worth getting your memories back?"

"What?"

"You know, your memories of what happened after Darkness. All the stuff that happened because of what we did. Was it worth remembering all of that?"

I paused, unsure of what type of response he wanted. How would I even respond to that question? After I dueled Judai for the second time, in his third and final year, I began to remember. Slowly, at first. But it all began to come back. The summoning ritual that brought Darkness into this world. Being manipulated by Kagemaru and Daitokuji. Causing pain to Judai and Asuka. Everything. And it hurt. The image of myself that I had was nothing but a lie. I could never be a performing Duelist. I could never have created a brother and sister act with Asuka. The way I presented myself after being saved by Judai the first time was not who I really was. I was living a lie. 

My voice was harsh. "No."

Seemingly unsurprised by my response, Fujiwara nodded. 

"It's not for me, either."

I stared back at him. I hadn't even really considered how Fujiwara had felt. To remember everything that had happened, it must be hard. Fujiwara was under the control of Darkness longer than I was. I don't even know what he did in-between when he disappeared and when he reappeared. It was over three years. 

_ Did Darkness make him commit more atrocities that we are not even aware of? How much pain is he carrying? _

That was his greatest fear. To be alone and forgotten. No doubt that Darkness exaggerated that fear. I'm certain it used that fear to manipulate and control Fujiwara. Darkness behaved similarly towards me, using my fear of not being strong enough to protect Asuka to drive my desire for power. 

Before either of us could speak again, I heard the loudspeaker spark to life. 

"Attention, everyone. This is your uhh, captain speaking. We are uhh, beginning our descent into Arctic Academy. It's a sunny morning and the temperature on the ground is uhh, a brisk 18 degrees Celsius. Be prepared for a slight chill. The local time is uhh, 07:30. If everyone could return to their seats, we'll be there shortly."

I heard a ding sound, which I could only assume was the 'fasten your seatbelt' sign. Fujiwara and I both stood up at the same time. He was closer to the door than I was, so I waited for him to go out to the others first. In all honesty, I was nervous to see everyone.  _ What would they say? Are they going to say something? Are they mad at me? Is Manjome mad at me? Do they think I’m crazy? That I’m broken?  _

_ Am I broken? _

Fujiwara opened the door and held it open for me to follow behind him. I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at everyone. I stood there for a few moments, taking in what everyone was doing. Asuka and Rei were at the dueling table, locked in what appeared to be a fierce duel. Kenzan was practically leaning over the chair behind Rei, shouting all kinds of incoherent phrases. He really did love to duel, almost as much as the old Judai. Sho was standing behind Asuka, occasionally cheering her on. Manjome was standing between Rei and Asuka, arms crossed and with a knowing smirk.  _ He must have looked at both hands to be that smug. He always wants to know what's going on.  _

Fujiwara returned to his seat, as quiet as a mouse. None of the others noticed, or maybe they went out of their way to ignore him. Surely Asuka or Kenzan would have seen him; they were facing towards us. But then again, they were all focused on this duel. It must be pretty close to require this much attention and focus from everyone. I debated momentarily about where I should go. To sit with Fujiwara or to go to the rest of the group. As I walked further away from the door, I could feel my anxiety rising. My heart was beating faster and faster. 

_ I can't pretend like nothing happened. They probably think that something's wrong with me. To pretend like nothing happened would surely cement their belief that I’ve cracked. But I can’t be mopey either. This might be the last time that we’re all together in the same room for a while.  _

_ Maybe forever. _

_ And we’re not even all here. _

I had hoped that getting everyone together would give us a better chance of figuring out where Judai has disappeared off to. It was nearly impossible to believe that none of us had any way to contact him, if that wasn’t the situation that we currently found ourselves in. Johan was the last one of Judai’s close friends that hasn’t yet said they do not know where Judai is and they have no way to contact him. Honestly, we didn’t really have any way to contact Johan. We’ll have to make sure to get his number before we leave and add him to our group chat.  _ He is probably the closest to Judai. Hopefully he knows where he is. Judai left completely different from when we last saw him. Hopefully, he is safe. Hopefully, he is okay. _

I was grateful for a mental distraction. Worrying about Judai allows my brain to leave me alone for a little while. I eventually reached the decision to sit with Fujiwara. He had sat down with his back to the duel, so I could on the other side and still be able to watch the duel. It must have been getting close to the end, because I could barely hear myself think over the excited yelling of everyone. Particularly Kenzan. Okay, mostly Kenzan.  _ Was he always this loud? _

"Folks, if you could please return…"

"In a minute! Geeze, give us a break. We're almost done!" Manjome yelled to the pilot before he could even finish his first sentence. It worked, because the pilot didn't come back over the loudspeaker. 

I focused my attention on the little bit of the duel that I could see from my new seat. I couldn't tell much, as I was sitting too far away, but Asuka's glare told me that the duel was close. It was her turn. 

"I draw!" She looked at the card. Her lips parted in a smile. Kenzan inhaled sharply. 

"You put up a good fight, Rei. Better than the last time we dueled. But I think the end of this duel draws near."

I couldn't see Rei's face, but her shoulders seemed to fall. 

"I play my Spell Card, Machine Angel Absolute Ritual. I tribute Cyber Prima on my field and shuffle Cyber Petit Angel from my Graveyard to my Deck to ritual summon Cyber Angel Daikini!"

Kenzan hooted and Sho shouted something that I could make out. Rei's shoulders fell even lower. 

"I activate Cyber Angel Daikini's effect. When she is ritual summoned successfully, you have to destroy one of your monsters, and with only one facedown on the field, you're now defenseless."

The duel was almost over now, Rei was out of options. 

"I attack directly with Cyber Angel Daikini. That takes out the rest of your life points!"

Kenzan jumped up and cheered. He slapped Asuka on the back, most likely to congratulate her, but she flinched.  _ He's always been too strong for his own good. _ He then quickly moved over to Sho and stuck his hand out. 

"Cough it up, private. ¥2,000. You might have beaten me, but I'm the ultimate winner. I'll get you back the next time, though!"

Sho fished for his wallet and took out some coins and slapped them on Kenzan's palm. He muttered something in retort which made Kenzan laugh and slap him on his back. Sho flinched as well. Kenzan laughed again and turned around. He was the first to see us. To see me. He stopped laughing. He stood still. Sho must have thought it strange that Kenzan had stopped laughing, so he turned around to see what was going on. He noticed me as well. He looked from me to Fujiwara. He smiled weakly. I could only imagine what they must have been thinking. About me. About Fujiwara. About us.  _ How long were we in the bathroom again? _

Finally, Asuka, who had been talking to Rei after their duel, turned to the back of the plane and saw us. She smiled, much more convincingly than Sho, and began to walk toward us. Manjome had walked to the front of the plane, probably to talk to the pilot.  _ Or to yell at the pilot _ , I chuckled to myself. 

I felt my anxiety begin to rise as Asuka got closer. I could see Fujiwara tense slightly as she came closer. What was she going to say? Was she mad at me? Did I scare her?

She stopped next to Fujiwara, turning to him. 

"Is everything okay now?"

He nodded in response. 

"That's great. I really appreciate it, Fujiwara."

He nodded again. She turned to me, eyes filled with concern that I'm sure she was trying to hide. 

"Hey…" It came out more concerned than maybe she wanted, because she quickly spoke again: "How're you feeling?"

"Better than before."  _ Still not great, but I can't let her know _ .  _ Can't have her worry.  _

Thinking about where we all are at now, I guess that trying to avoid having her worry about me wasn't working out so well. They all seemed to be taking my breakdown better than I thought they would. I guess it's not the strangest thing that we've experienced as a group.  _ Maybe they don't care as much about me _ . I wanted to yell at my brain for how uncalled for that was, but to argue out loud with myself would really start to freak them out. And I also wasn't a hundred percent sure that my brain was wrong.  _ Might be broken. _

She nodded slightly. "Well, I guess I need to sit down so the pilot will chill out."

"Yea, that's probably a good idea."

"So…"

It took me a minute to realize that I was sitting in her seat. I quickly got up and allowed her to sit down. I shuffled over to my original seat and sat down. I turned my attention to the window as we were beginning to descend under the clouds. I could see Arctic Academy coming into view. It was really… well… it wasn't all that special. It was plain. Nothing like Duel Academia. The buildings were mostly built like log cabins, except for the large building at the base of the nearby mountain. The pathways between the buildings were all dirt. No concrete sidewalks or roads existed anywhere. There was one main, central dirt path that led from the front gates to the large building at the back of the campus. 

_ That must be the arena. That's where Johan is going to be. I can't wait to see him. In all the commotion after Fujiwara returned, I never thought to properly thank him for what he did. For his help in saving us. All of us.  _

"Okay, folks, if you'll uhh, look to your right, you'll be able to see Arctic Academy coming into view. We will be landing in the small field to the west. Your ride will be waiting for you once we land. The local time is 07:33 and the local temperature is holding steady at 18 degrees Celsius."

I could feel the wheels on the plane start to extend from the inside. The little flaps on the wings lifted up to slow us down. We passed quickly over the campus and towards the nearby field. There wasn't a traditional runway, but there was a dirt path that looked like it would have to suffice. We lined up with the path and got closer and closer to the ground. The final anticipation right before touching the ground was always the most intense part of the flight for me. I could feel the wheels just barely above the dirt. Then we connected with the ground. We jerked forward slightly and I could hear the wind crashing against the plane and the wings as we slowed down. We eventually came to a slow crawl and I knew we had safely landed. Out of the corner of the window, I could see a limo drive around to the opposite side of the plane.  _ How did Manjome even get a limo here? It's in the middle of nowhere. _

It only took a moment for Kenzan to put two and two together. 

"We get to ride in a limo, too?!"

The audible groan from Manjome could have been heard back at Duel Academia.

**O'Brien's POV**

"Thank you again for choosing Alemania Airlines, where we commit to being Always Available. We hope to see you again soon."

The flight attendant hung up on the loudspeaker as we slowed to a stop at the terminal. I could finally breathe normally again. Jim had fallen asleep about halfway through the flight, leaving me all by myself to suffer through the flight. 

_ One down, one to go. _

There was a ding and the lights flicked on bright. People began to unbuckle their seatbelts and stand up to stretch. Some even started opening the overhead compartments and taking out their luggage. Then they started forming a line. 

_ The door isn’t even open yet _ . 

I frowned. Now, strangers were crowding my personal space. The guy who stood up and got in line in the aisle had his back turned to me, but his bag was inches from my face. He backed up slightly and shoved his bag in my face. I leaned away from him, hoping he would turn around and see my scowl. He did not, too busy laughing it up with his friend. I wanted to say something to him, but right before I could open my mouth, the door of the plane opened. Or, should I say, the floodgates opened. It was a mad dash. People shoving and pushing and trying to get off the plane as quickly as they could. I could not have been more glad to still be sitting in my seat. 

Once the majority of the passengers had left, I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my bag from under the seat in front of me. I unzipped the front zipper, to find a number of envelopes slightly bent, but still intact and unopened. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"What's in the bag, mate?"

I looked over to see Jim stirring. He was finally awake.

"Oh, it's some letters from Pegasus for me to give out once we get to Arctic Academy."

Jim's eye lit up. "Wow, from Pegasus himself? How'd you get such an important job? Better yet, is there one for me?"

"There might be. You'll just have to wait and see."

His smile quickly turned to a pout. 

"No sneak peak? Even for one of your best friends?"

"Afraid not. Pegasus' orders."

"Humph, you're no fun when you're in business mode." Jim continued to grumble to himself as he got ready to leave, muttering to himself about Duel Academia this and Kenzan that. He unbuckled himself, grabbed his bag and put on his hat and he stood up. We moved from our seats to the aisle of the plane. There were only a couple passengers left on the plane as we headed for the exit. We waved goodbye to the flight crew as we headed through the terminal into the airport. 

Frankfurt, Germany. 

I have been to many places around the world, but this was a new experience for me. Thankfully, as an international airport, most of the signs had English somewhere nearby. We walked through the gate and entered fully into the airport. I looked at my watch. 03:17. It was still dark out, despite the hundreds of lights on the runways and towers. We had an hour and 28 minutes until our next flight. That was enough time to get some breakfast, which I would hopefully be able to keep down, and for me to decompress. 

"Jim?"

"What's up?"

"Are you hungry?"

He rubbed his stomach with one hand. "Anything's got to be better than that airplane food they gave us. Let's get a move on, mate."

I put my own hand on my stomach. I was too nervous to eat either meal on the flight. I didn't want to throw up and now I was paying for it.  _ Hopefully, I won't throw up on the next flight _ . I followed Jim as he led us on the hunt for food. We walked for a few minutes, passing a few waiting areas. This airport was huge; it felt nearly the size of the San Francisco airport. It seemed so modern. Futuristic, even. There were screens everywhere, showing advertisements of all kinds. Within a few more minutes, we arrived at the center square. We saw the flight schedule screens on one side and a map that showed the layout of all the shops and restaurants. The closest restaurants were an Asian bistro and an Irish pub. I looked again at my watch.  _ An hour and 22 minutes. That's enough time to eat. _

"How are we on time?"

"We're good. Enough time to sit down and eat."

Jim smiled widely: "Fantastic. Let's go to the Irish pub, then. Bangers and Mash, am I right?"

My stomach felt queasy just thinking about all that greasy food. But I didn't want to disappoint Jim, so I nodded my head and we headed to Terminal 1. It wasn't far: a couple gates away. 

"Look at that!" 

Jim's sudden outburst caused me to try to look in every direction all at once. I finally was able to follow Jim's outstretched finger to a screen a few dozen feet away. It was Seto Kaiba. Well, a picture of him on the screen. We quickly ran to the screen to see what he was saying. It didn't do us any good. Whatever he was saying was muted and a German voice was speaking in his place. Even the words on the screen next to him were written in German.

Jim was the first to speak: "What do you think it's about?"

"I'm not sure," I responded before the screen changed to a new image. It appeared to be an advertisement for shoes. 

Intrigued, I decided to pull out my phone and search online for an answer. I typed into the search bar:  _ Seto Kaiba _ , and set the date of the results to within the past 24 hours. There weren't that many results. Whatever the news was, it must have been very recent. I clicked on the first result, titled  _ Seto Kaiba Raises the Bar Once Again.  _ After quickly scanning the article, I realized that Kaiba was reminding the world about his upcoming tournament, the Eurasian International Duel Monsters Tournament.  _ Nothing that we didn't know already _ .

"Well, what's going on?"

I realized that Jim was staring at me, waiting for me to tell him.

"Don't you have a phone?"

"Oh yeah, good point, mate."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. I looked back up at the screen. This time, there was an advertisement for the Irish pub. Thankfully, there were also words in English in this advertisement. It read: _ Irish Beer With a German Twist.  _

I was suddenly aware of a repeated dinging sound. Turning back to Jim, I realized it was his phone. He was staring at it, mouth agape. 

"I can't believe it. I just turned off Airplane Mode and connected to the Wi-Fi. Look, mate," he shoved his phone in my face. The image on the screen was a plane. I swiped to the left and saw another image of a plane. More swiping led to more images of the plane. Eventually, I saw some images of the inside of the plane. Then I saw an image of Manjome.  _ Son of a gun.  _ I kept swiping as the images kept coming in. Manjome, Asuka, Rei, Fubuki, Sho, even Fujiwara. Jim had walked behind me to see the images. He whistled. 

"Wow. They sure are traveling in style."

"Yea, they sure are." I sighed. Even on a private jet, I probably still wouldn't enjoy flying. 

The dinging continued in earnest. 

"Who's sending you all these, anyway?"

"Kenzan. I think he took a photo every minute of the flight. Look, he's even sending them while he's dueling Sho."

I chuckled. That dino Duelist has so much energy. 

The messages continued to come in. Now they were actual texts instead of photos. 

_ "Something's wrong. Fubuki exploded. In bathroom now. I hear crying." _

I looked at Jim. "Well, that doesn't sound good."

He shook his head slowly and itched his chin. "No, you're right about that. What made him snap? Does Kenzan say?"

I looked back to the phone, waiting for another text to come in. 

_ "Fujiwara went to bathroom too." _

That message came about 15 minutes after the first one. 

"Anything else?" I was speaking more to the phone than anyone or anything else. As if obeying my command, another text came in. 

_ "I can't wait to see you. Been too long. We never got to properly say goodbye." _

I felt the phone being ripped from my hands and saw Jim blushing deeply as he shoved it into his pocket. 

"Well, that's enough private jetting for now. Let's go grab a beer." He spun around and started walking briskly in the direction of the pub. 

I could hear him talking to himself as I started to follow: "I know I need about 6 right now."

I tried not to react. I really did. I got about 5 steps before I couldn't take it any longer. I burst out laughing. It was a cathartic feeling. I could feel my stress from the flight leaving my body as tears formed in my eyes. I watched as Jim increased his pace.

_ I'll catch up with him. _

\--------------------------------------------

"Come on, Jim. Talk to me."

I found Jim sitting in the back of the pub, already halfway through a beer. Maybe it was his first, maybe not. He didn't acknowledge me as I sat down. He stared at the wall, which was full of framed photos of various concerts, football matches and jerseys. I decided that maybe the best strategy was to give him some space. 

"I'm not going to say anything else until you want to, but this in no way changes my opinion of you. You're one of my closest friends, and I'm happy for you and Kenzan."

At the mention of Kenzan, Jim's eye snapped to me. There was so much emotion in his one eye. 

Jim's voice cracked slightly as he spoke: "There is no us."

At least he was talking to me.

"What do you mean?" I was surprised at his tone. It sounded so resigned. Defeated. Quiet. 

"Well… I… It's…," He was stammering. Eventually, he gave up and went back to his beer. A server came to our table to take our orders. I hadn't even looked at the menu yet.

"Can I just get a water? And, another beer for him?" The server nodded and walked away. Maybe Jim didn’t need another beer, but it was too late now. He was old enough to drink in Germany. We both were. I knew I didn't want a beer or any alcohol. I figured that alcohol and a nervous stomach on a flight wouldn't go well together. Even if it was a shorter flight. I didn't want to risk it.  _ And it's also like 03:30 in the morning. _ But, I guess Jim did need something to calm himself. 

"Here is your drink." The server had returned and I still hadn't looked at the menu yet. 

I quickly opened the menu and saw that the pub served a breakfast croissant platter. Blueberry, raspberry, rhubarb and cheese.  _ Sounds perfect to me. _

"Can I have the breakfast croissant platter? Jim, what do you want?"

No response. 

"Jim?"

Still nothing. 

"He'll just have the same as me."

The server nodded and wrote down our orders and left. 

I stared down at my water, watching the condensation slide down the side of the glass.  _ What has got him like this? Did they get in a fight? No, because Kenzan said something about being excited to see him.  _

I tried to subtlety look up at Jim. He wasn't paying me any attention. 

_ What could be causing him to be this sad? _ Then it came to me. 

"He doesn't know, does he?"

Jim didn't move, nor even flinch. It was like he didn't even hear me. 

"No." 

I nearly missed him saying that, even without much background noise. The pub was relatively empty. There were a couple of tables that were in use, but the people sitting at them weren't talkative. It made sense, though, being as early as it was in the morning.

The server came back with another beer for Jim. It was a dark beer, more or less black. Jim grabbed it without even looking at it and took a long swig.  _ What has got him behaving so absentmindedly? _

I wasn't used to Jim being the quiet one. Usually it was his job to cheer others up. And he was good at it. Now, it seemed to be my turn to return the favor. Especially after he helped me through the first flight over here. Not to mention how he motivated me to face my fear of Judai's darkness in one of the alternate dimensions. I took a quick sip of my water and cleared my throat. 

There was no response from Jim. 

"Hey, man."

Jim took another sip of his beer. 

"Jim."

No response. 

"Jim." I spoke a little louder this time. 

Nothing. He was being less responsive than Johan was after Judai's duel with Cobra, and he was unconscious.  _ This is getting ridiculous. _

"Jim!" 

My tone was perhaps harsher than I had intended, but it seemed to work. Jim seemed to return to Earth with a start. He left wherever he was in his mind and finally looked at me. He suddenly looked exhausted. Like whatever internal debate he was having was draining him of his energy. 

Now that I had his attention, I softened my tone: "Jim, talk to me. I'm here for you. Friends take care of friends. You've always been there for me, most recently yesterday and today on the flight. I probably would have thrown up on the plane without you there to help me calm my nerves."

He seemed to be able to register what I was saying, because I managed to spot a slight upturn of the corner of his lip at my last statement. I was only halfway joking. When Kagemaru, Saio, his sister and I flew to Duel Academia to warn Judai about what would later become Darkness, I threw up about halfway through the flight. Luckily, there was a bucket nearby that I managed to grab before spilling my guts. The pilot just said to throw the bucket out the side of the helicopter and I did. I didn't want to clean it up either. I suppose some fish or something got a good meal that day. 

I returned from my head to the present. I didn't have time to go down memory lane right now. I needed to be present for Jim. He had finally turned his body to be in line with the table and chair, which were fastened together and to the floor.  _ That's a good first step. _

He had interwoven his hands together and had them placed on the table top. He still wasn't looking at me. Instead, his eye was looking down at the table in front of him. Before I could speak to him again, the server brought out our croissants.  _ That didn’t take long.  _ I grabbed the rhubarb one first. I had never had one before, and I wasn't quite sure what rhubarb would even taste like. I bit into the croissant and the filling melted in my mouth. The rhubarb, I guess, was somewhat sour. Not overly sour, like a sour candy, but not sweet like a cherry or strawberry either. Overall, I was kind of impressed with the flavor. Jim had grabbed the cheese one. He seemed to be enjoying it as well.  _ Well that's good, at least. Baby steps. Maybe I can get him to open up indirectly.  _

"Jim."

He looked up from his plate. 

"These are pretty good, aren't they?"

He nodded at me, mouth full of croissant. 

"It doesn't really feel like Irish food, though."

He let out a small chortle and swallowed. 

"No, it doesn't. Why'd you order it, then?"

"Well, I had never tried rhubarb before, and I actually wasn't even really sure what it was and…"

He cut me off: "And so you decided that an airport restaurant was the best place to try it?" He laughed as I blushed slightly.  _ How is it that he's always able to get under my skin? _

I could only manage to glare playfully back at him and hope that he knew I wasn't actually mad at him. He laughed again and I knew he understood. By this time, I had actually come up with a response. 

"Actually, I decided that I wanted to pay 20 Euros for four store-bought, frozen croissants. Seems like a good use of my money, don’t you agree?"

Jim was starting to relax now, I could feel it. His laughter sounded real. It felt genuine. 

The bartender turned the TVs on around him, probably to drown out our increasingly loud laughter. I didn't let it bother me. I finally had Jim acting normal again and I wasn't going to mess it up. Or let someone else mess it up.

Jim responded to my joke: "Oh, so you're going to pay for both our meals? That's very kind of you, mate. Good on ya!"

We both laughed again. Perhaps what we were saying wasn't even funny. Perhaps it didn't matter. We were in the company of each other, and perhaps that was enough. For now. 

The bartender turned the volume up on the TVs. They were now at least as loud as we were. The sounds overlapped each other. I turned and looked at the screens, trying to figure out what each one was about. The largest screen was showing a football game, most likely a rerun since it was about 04:00 in the morning. I couldn't make out who was playing from my seat, but the team in red was taking a corner against the team in yellow. 

A different screen was showing a news reporter in front of a hospital, but I was unable to read the headline on screen and the closed captioning didn't appear to be in English, either. 

My attention went to the third and final screen behind the bar. I watched as three commercials played. The screen faded to black and when it lit up, I saw an aerial shot of Arctic Academy, or at least what I thought was Arctic Academy. The smaller buildings were different, but I would recognize a dueling arena anywhere and this one looked almost exactly like the arena at West Academy. 

"Look, Jim. It's Arctic Academy."

I got up and walked to the bar, not waiting for a reply from Jim. The screen had switched from the aerial shot to a pair of anchors at a desk. It was a simple room that they were sitting in. The desk was a shiny black with some papers stacked on top. Each anchor had a coffee cup with a 'KC' logo in the middle.  _ Guess Kaiba Corp is running this, too.  _ Pegasus told me one time about his dealings with Seto Kaiba. He spared no words in his colorful descriptions of Kaiba's ruthlessness and shrewd business savvy. Not to mention his dueling skill. 

"Would you look at that? Johan's the featured duelist on this show."

Jim was standing beside me, holding a croissant in his hand. His hat and his bandages covered most of his face that I could see. But from what I could tell, he seemed to be doing better. 

The female anchor was doing a profile on Johan. She had brown hair that was stuck stiffly in place, not to mention the robotic way she seemed to speak. His image flashed on screen. It was him dressed in his school uniform. It looked like a yearbook photo. She was listing off some basic information about him. I motioned the bartender over. 

"Can you put on English subtitles?"

"Yes, one moment."

He grabbed a remote from under the counter and hit some buttons. The closed captioning changed from German to English:

_ "…standing at 1.82 meters, the "Rainbow Reaper" wields his Gem Beasts to effortlessly control the field. By utilizing their effects, he is able to keep his monsters on the field and use them to activate his Spell and Trap Cards to destroy his opponents' best cards." _

"The 'Rainbow Reaper'? I wonder when he got that name?"  _ Do they even know Johan's personality? _

"I'm not sure, but you have to admit it's pretty cool, mate."

The plain photo of Johan disappeared and the focus shifted from the female anchor to the male one. He was relatively old, with gray hair and a thick peppered beard. The light from the set reflected a bit in his glasses. Another photo of Johan appeared. This one looked like it was taken during a duel. He was pointing his finger towards the camera and had a determined, yet confident look on his face. There was even a bit of sweat that could be seen on his forehead. The male anchor began to speak:

_ "Right you are, Dagna. His mastery of his deck is one of the many reasons that Johan Andersen is a favorite to win this year's Arctic Academy Graduation Gauntlet. Now, let's go to a previously recorded interview with one of our sister stations to get a deeper insight into the man behind the gems." _

"Wow, they've really pulled out all the stops for this graduation. Mine wasn't anything like this, was yours, Jim?"

Jim thought for a moment before responding. He started to absentmindedly scratch his chin as he began to speak: "Well, we didn't really have fancy TV crews or whatever this Gauntlet is, but we did have a graduation field trip. Each of the professors had a different trip that they supervised. I went with Professor Meyer and a few other students to a dig site in the Indonesian jungle. We dueled each other a bit, but the real highlight of the trip was the gigantic fossilized-"

I cut him off, not really wanting him to go on a long tangent right now: "Look, it's Johan. Look at what he's wearing."

He was dressed in a black suit with a pink button-up shirt underneath. He had a navy blue tie with small pink dots in wavy patterns. His turquoise hair was shining brightly under the lights in the room. He looked at ease in the spotlight, not showing any signs at all of being uncomfortable. He held his deck in his right hand and a single card in his left hand. He was looking at the card and speaking. The interview must have been conducted in Norwegian, Johan's native language, because there were German subtitles within the news program that we were watching, which were above the English subtitles on the TV. The news program seemed to cut in during the middle of a sentence: 

_ "…is like trying to pick a favorite member of your family. They are my family. Maybe not in the same way that you have family, but I couldn't choose between any of them and I couldn't imagine life without them." _

He smiled widely as he finished his thought. It almost looked like I could see a tear forming in the corner of his eye. The interviewer moved on to his next question:

_ "So, Johan, tell us. What is your inspiration? Why do you duel?" _

_ "Oh, that's an easy question to answer, Erik. I duel to help people, however they may need it. Whether a duelist or their Duel Spirits help, I feel I have been out on this Earth to help others." _

I couldn't see the interview, Erik, but I could sense the raised eyebrow as he asked his follow-up question. 

_ "Help Duel Spirits? Could you elaborate?" _

_ "Of course. You see, all Duel Monsters cards have Duel Spirits who inhabit them. They deserve our respect and our care and it is our responsibility as Duelists to protect them. That is why I cannot stand to see any Duelist treat their cards disrespectfully. I-" _

Erik interjected, probably not wanting the interview to go off on a tangent. I remember how strongly Johan was attached to his cards and how quick he was to call you out if he thought you were disrespecting your cards. There was a time skip to later in the interview, with Johan standing up to shake hands with Erik. 

_ "Do you have any final words for our viewers, Johan?" _

_ "Well, firstly, I want to thank you for having me on for this interview. And secondly, I hope that we will put on a great tournament for everyone." _

The interview ended after that and the show returned to the two German anchors. The male anchor spoke first:

_ "Well, that is certainly an interesting way for Johan to describe how he motivated himself." _

If only the anchor knew about our adventures. 

_ "Now, let's move on to the other favorite to make the final duel of the Gauntlet, Sebastian Isak, who…" _

"Excuse me, sir?" I turned with a start to see the server tapping my shoulder. She must have seen the surprise in my eyes, because she took a step back from me. 

"Yes?"

"Are you finished with your food?"

I looked to Jim, who nodded. 

"Yes, we are. We'll take the checks also."

"Of course." She grabbed our plates from the table and headed to the kitchen in the back of the restaurant. Jim and I returned to our seats to wait for the server to return with our checks. A few minutes later, she stepped out from the kitchen and walked to the P.O.S. system and touched some buttons on the screen. No sooner had she set the checks down on the table and walked away did Jim spit out the sip of beer he had in his mouth. 

"62 Euros!? Holy shit! This can't be right."

I stuck out my hand: "Here, let me see it."

I gave it a quick once-over. I couldn't read German, but thankfully, numbers are pretty universal. 

"Let's see, Croissant platter, 22 Euros and four Guinness beers, 8 Euros each. Plus tax. Yea, that makes sense to me."

Jim shook his head in disbelief: "That's crazy. So freaking expensive. Let's just pay and get out of here."

We paid the bills, grabbed our bags and stood up from our seats. Jim stumbled a tiny bit, but he recovered. I wasn't sure how he was feeling about everything with Kenzan and I didn't want to ask. I didn't want him to get sad and mopey again, but selfishly, I wanted him to still be present to help me get through this next flight. I looked at my watch as we stepped outside the restaurant.  _ 28 minutes. Just enough time. _

"Okay, Jim. We've got just under half an hour. You good to head to the gate now?"

"Yep, sounds good, buddy."

_ I don't think he's ever called me 'buddy' before. _

We started to walk towards the gate. Jim was walking a bit slower than me. I looked over my shoulder with a bit of concern. 

"Hey, you doing alright man? You feel okay?"

He shut his eye and had a big grin plastered on his face. 

"I'm doing just  _ fantástico _ ."

I chuckled at his somewhat random use of Spanish. I decided to play along. 

"Well,  _ amigo _ . Let's get a move on. We've got a bit of a walk and not too much time."

He mock saluted. 

"Right on, general. Grease your goffers."

_ What does that even mean? _

I turned around and shook my head, but I was smiling as well. I was glad that he was relaxed, and more than a little jealous. Now that our meal was over, I could feel the butterflies beginning to form in my stomach once again.  _ One more flight. One short flight.  _

The walk to the gate was slower than I would have hoped. Jim was not in a hurry at all. He stopped every few steps to look at a sign or a TV screen or his phone. We finally made it to our gate just in time to board, as one of the last few passengers in line. I handed the gate attendant my ticket and passport and headed into the terminal. I turned around to see Jim reaching into every one of his many pockets, searching for his ticket. I panicked, afraid he had lost his ticket. Eventually, after checking his backpack, he found both his ticket and passport and was able to join me in the terminal. We walked down the ramp and onto the plane. 

I could feel my anxiety rising as I stepped off the ramp and into the plane. I nodded to the flight crew waiting by the door and looked for our seats. The plane was divided into the first class seating area and the general cabin area. The first class seats had reclining chairs and a personal tablet for each passenger. 

_ Must be nice to have that kind of money _ . 

I did my best to hide my contempt as I walked by the 'important' people. I heard a thud behind me and a loud "my bad, mate." I didn't even turn around, too focused on getting to my seat without throwing up my breakfast. The signs weren't pointing to good. 

Finally, I made it to the general cabin. The section was divided into two sides with two seats to each side. The plane wasn't that large overall, as it was a short-ish flight.  _ I hope the turbulence isn't as bad on this flight _ . 

I made it to my seat just as Jim entered the main cabin area. I chuckled despite my preoccupations with my fear. Eventually he stumbled his way to his seat next to me and he plopped down. He leaned over to me and I could smell the beer on his breath: "Man, that was a piece of work."

I leaned back a bit: "Well, you did it to yourself, you know."

He let out a hearty laugh and adjusted himself. He reached around and fumbled with the seatbelt until he successfully buckled himself. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. I turned and looked out the window. Somehow, I was the one that ended up sitting next to the window. We also happened to be in the row that was almost directly over the wing of the plane. I studied the wing, wanting to make sure it looked okay.  _ Like I could change anything if it wasn't. _ Despite my brain's pragmatic intentions, I still wanted to inspect the wing. It was still dark outside, but there was a bright light shining from the building that illuminated the wing. I noticed some scratches and some rust around the screws closest to us, but I was relatively certain that the wing wasn't going to fall off during the flight. 

Momentarily satisfied, I closed the window so that I could pretend we weren't about to take off. I turned back to talk to Jim to see him fast asleep. 

_ Of course.  _

He was holding his phone in his hands in his lap. It dinged once. I decided to get my phone out and put it on Airplane Mode. I then put my earbuds in the audio jack and went to my music library. Hopefully listening to music would substitute for Jim's presence. I could easily foresee him sleeping through the entire flight, leaving me all alone. 

His phone dinged again. I figured the flight crew was going to come by and wake him up to ask him to turn off his phone, so I decided to grab his phone and put it on Airplane Mode. 

I managed to pry it out of his hands without waking him, feeling more confident in my opinion about him sleeping the whole flight. His screen was still on and it looked like it was on his text messaging app. I held the screen away from me so I couldn't see his messages while I debated whether or not I was going to let my curiosity get in the way of respecting his privacy. 

_ He was pretty tipsy. What if he sent somebody a message that he might regret? What if he bought something really expensive and needs to cancel the order before it gets placed? _

_ Well, who are you to need to know that information? _

_ I'm his friend. I would want someone to look out for me like that.  _

_ Yeah, some friend going through my personal stuff without me knowing.  _

I conceded to the part of my brain that wanted to respect Jim's privacy, even potentially to his detriment. I flicked the button on the side of his phone to put in on vibrate and put it back in his lap. Hopefully it wouldn't be too serious that Jim's phone wasn't on Airplane Mode. I returned my attention to my phone and hit play on my library. I closed my eyes and tried to mentally prepare myself for a couple more hours of absolute terror, except this time I was by myself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think that’s where we will leave the chapter for now. I hope that everyone enjoyed it and I would love input and feedback from you all. I hope that it has not been too far of a jump for the characters. I hope that I have provided development that would explain how they have reached the point they are at right now.
> 
> What do you all think of “Rainbow Reaper?” I think it has a pretty nice ring to it.
> 
> Anyways, next chapter we should be getting back to Johan. I wonder what this Gauntlet is going to be?


	3. The Gauntlet Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you were able to find this latest update. As you may be able to tell, I have updated the summary, the tags and also done some other minor revisions of the previous chapters. I've started to reconfigure what I want to write for this fic. It's going to be a bit darker and more emotional than I had thought at the start, but hopefully you all will still find it enjoyable. 
> 
> Now, with that out of the way, welcome back! It's been a little while, but I still am beating the monthly update schedule. It might not last for too much longer, because wow, life is pretty busy and difficult right now. Everything is taking so much longer to do.
> 
> Okay, I think that's all the housekeeping stuff I needed to do. As always, I would love to hear your opinions of the chapters, the characters and whatever else is on your mind! Thanks to everyone who has viewed and commented so far, it's so incredibly motivating to know that people are actually reading this fic. I very much appreciate it. 
> 
> *Where is Judai?

**Chapter 3**

**Asuka's POV**

We, somehow, successfully managed to land at Arctic Academy and we're currently slowing to a crawl on the runway. I looked at my phone.

_9 new emails and 13 messages in our Teaching Assistant group chat. I just can't seem to catch up._

My phone vibrated again as a tenth email appeared on my notifications section of my home screen. 

_Maybe I have time to respond to a couple of these emails before we get off the plane._

I opened up my phone and hovered over the email app. I paused. Suddenly, I was very aware of my background image. Wanting to get a better view, I scrolled all the way to the right, where I could see almost the entirety of the image except for one app. 

It was a photo of all my friends and myself, just before our graduation ceremony a few months ago. Jim and Kenzan were on the left side, arms locked across the back of each other's necks. Kenzan was brave enough to put his arm near Karen, something that I'm not sure many other people would be prepared to do. Jim assured him that Karen knew who was good and bad and that Kenzan was one of the best, so he had nothing to worry about. 

O'Brien and Fubuki rounded out the back row and they were both standing behind me. I was leaning forward slightly in the second row. Sho and Rei stood to the right of me, neither really having to lean forward that much. 

Johan, Judai and Manjome were in the front row, sitting on the grass. Judai was in the middle, with Johan on his right and Manjome on his left. 

Fujiwara wasn't present. He was still in Judai's room, recovering. Ryo was also missing. Though, he never seemed to want to hang around us after he graduated. 

Despite all the perils we had been through, especially a few days before, it was a good photo. It was a cathartic moment. We were all alive, and that was reason enough to celebrate together. Everyone had a wide smile. Well, almost everyone. Judai's smile was more of a smirk. Well, depending on the angle that I looked at the photo, it could be argued that he wasn't even smiling at all. 

He changed the most since our first year. He went from this happy-go-lucky kid our first year to the most serious Duelist at Duel Academia by the end of our third year. It was Yubel, that much I know. But there must be more to it than that. Judai never stuck around long enough to explain everything to us. Even when he was around, he wasn't really 'there'. 

New messages in the TA group chat appeared at the top of my phone. My new colleagues were all eager to meet up in a few weeks and they were making plans to go out and celebrate the week before classes started. I was excited as well. It was a completely new experience for me. Not only to travel abroad, but to study and teach abroad in the United States. I was the only student from Japan and by far the youngest at 18. 

By virtue of my diploma from Duel Academia, the high marks I received from our graduation tournament and recommendations from Dr. Cronos and Chancellor Samejima, I had enough credentials to be considered for a Teaching Assistant position. 

I was one of the six new Teaching Assistants in the Department of Cards at Southwestern State University College. My focus would be in Dueling. It was a pretty new program, but it had recently been redesigned and redeveloped, due to the continued rise in pro dueling. Not to mention the thousands of people who sought to become professional Duelists. 

I would be taking graduate-level classes at the university while serving as a Teaching Assistant in one of the introductory dueling classes. But that was all a few weeks away. As of right now, my only responsibilities were to read emails sent to me by my professors, my advisor and the department head. 

I've also had to complete many training modules teaching me how to be a TA, where to find resources on the university website, what some of the more common questions will be from my students and how to be a successful graduate student. I had already completed most of the modules. 

The only main event left is the TA training Seminar, which is going to happen the week before classes start. We're going to be meeting in the main lecture hall for the university, with all of the other graduate students from all the other programs. Then, we will be heading to Rodwell Hall, the main building for lectures in our department. 

There, all the graduate students in the Department of Cards will go over some basic rules and procedures. Then, we're going to break into an even smaller group. All of the dueling TAs are going to leave Rodwell Hall and take a tour of the campus. 

Our first stop is going to be the library, followed by the dining halls, then the student center and finally the dueling arena. The arena is supposedly huge, one of the largest in North America that is not designed for professional dueling. 

One of the other TAs, Robin, was already on campus and has been sending all of the rest of us photos of the campus. 

The campus seems to be a nice blend of old and new. The buildings are mostly made out of brick, but the insides are filled with all sorts of fancy technologies. 

My phone vibrated again. 

Another email. 

I didn't have time to read them. We had just slowed to a complete stop and everyone was grabbing their bags to get off the plane. I turned to look at Fubuki. He was acting like nothing had happened. I wasn't sure if that was the best strategy, but I thought it best to follow his lead. 

If he wants to talk about it, he knows that he only needs to tell me. I'll always be there for him, just like he will be for me. _I just wish he would open up to me._

I stood up from my seat and slung my bag over my shoulder. I followed Manjome down the stairs and to the limo waiting for us. He stepped to the side and started talking to the man holding the door for us. I decided to climb inside first, followed by Rei, then Kenzan and Sho and finally Fubuki and Fujiwara. Manjome got in last, having finished his conversation with the man. 

"Look at us! We're living the high life now, soldiers!"

Kenzan started yelling again, but I was actually kind of impressed that he stayed quiet for as long as he did. Almost three minutes. _He should get a reward for controlling himself that long_. 

I chuckled internally to myself. The bar on the opposite side of the limo called out to Kenzan and he wasted no time in answering said call. His hand must have touched every glass and he opened every compartment. He found one that was filled with ice and he saw a couple bottles of champagne in the mini fridge. Before he could cause a scene, Manjome jumped up from his seat and made his way to the mini bar.

"Wait wait wait! Don't break anything, pea brain. Let me do it. You just hold the glasses while I pour and distribute them."

_Pop!_

Rei jumped in: "Wait, we're not old enough to drink yet."

Kenzan couldn't contain himself: "Oh, don't be a stick in the mud! They wouldn't have put it in here if we weren't meant to drink it! We're all over 18, which I'm pretty sure means we're old enough to drink in Norway." He looked to Manjome for confirmation and only received a question in response:

"You're 18?"

"You bet! Just last week I did!"

_He did? How come no one said anything? Did they all know that already?_

Manjome shrugged, curiosity seemingly satisfied. Kenzan took the opportunity to try to persuade any of us who weren't on board with champagne at 08:00 in the morning. 

"Come on, how often are we ever going to ride in a limo? And together, no less? One glass isn't going to kill us."

Rei interjected: "I'm not 18 yet! Did you forget that?" 

Kenzan's face twisted in thought. 

"Oh, right. I sometimes forget that you're younger than us." 

He hummed to himself as he thought of a solution. 

"Well, what if you just pretend, so we can do a cheers to Johan?"

"Okay, I can do that."

_Well, that was an easy solution. Good job on them for not making it harder than it needed to be._

Kenzan was bursting with anticipation. 

"Careful! Don't spill on the carpet!"

In his excitement, Kenzan had nearly spilled the first glass of champagne. 

He handed the glass to Sho, who passed it to Rei, who passed it to me. Slowly, everyone in the back of the limo was given a full glass. The first bottle was relatively small, so we had to open a second one to be able to serve everyone. This bottle was much larger than the first, causing me to wonder why we didn't start with the bigger bottle. But it wasn't my place to question the team of Manjome and Kenzan. Manjome went back to his seat at the back of the limo. 

"Cheers to Johan for graduating!"

"Cheers!"

Sho spoke up: "And cheers to Kenzan for turning 18!"

"Cheers!"

I clinked my glass against Rei's, who clinked hers against Kenzan's, who clinked Sho's, who clinked Fubuki's, who clinked Fujiwara's, who finally clinked Manjome's. We completed our "Around the World" toast, a tradition that we seemed to have started. We only did this toast one other time, during our graduation ceremony from Duel Academia. 

_Two times feels like the beginnings of a tradition, at the very least._

I took a sip of the champagne. It burned slightly going down. I frowned. 

_It's probably not the most expensive bottle. I doubt that they would give fancy alcohol to a group of teenagers._

I watched everyone else as they took a sip, interested to see what their reactions to the quality of the champagne would be. Manjome had a similar reaction, but it was much more mellow than mine. He was most likely prepared for the taste. He was also probably used to better bottles after winning a duel. He was allowed to drink legally when he was in places and counties that required 18 to be the minimum age to drink. 

_Perhaps he was able to drink whenever he wanted, as a result of his status as a Pro Duelist._

Fujiwara and my brother seemed to be enjoying the champagne. Sho's reaction was neutral. I was unable to make out any expression of enjoyment or disgust. 

Kenzan had the most positive reaction. He quickly finished his first glass, a second and finally a third. I couldn't believe how fast he had drank. He finished off the open bottle and reached for a new bottle to open. 

Before anyone could stop him, he opened the bottle with a loud _Pop!_ and champagne began spewing out of the bottle onto the floor. Reacting with the first solution he could think of, he shoved the bottle into his mouth and started drinking the contents. 

"Aaaaah!" Manjome jumped up from his seat and rushed over to Kenzan. He began frantically searching for something to dry the carpet. I looked around as well. There didn't appear to be any towels or napkins or any type of cloth to clean up the mess. 

_How could they not have expected passengers to spill? This seems like a basic preparedness check._

"Here, you can use the towel I brought with me."

Sho was digging through his bag and pulled out a very soft-looking towel. 

Manjome quickly snatched it out of his hand and got on his knees. He began rubbing the floor in a vain attempt to get rid of the stain. 

_Buuuuuuurp!_

Kenzan had finished the entire bottle of champagne. He had a sheepish look on his face as he took the bottle out of his mouth and put it in the small recycling bin next to the mini cooler. He burped again and rubbed his chest. 

"Heart- _burp_ heartburn."

He chuckled to himself and burped again. Sho gave him a few pats on his back, eliciting another burp from Kenzan. 

"Phew, thanks Sho. I- _hic_ I really appreciate it."

He put his arm around Sho's shoulders. 

I smiled. _They seemed to have made up. That's good. I was afraid they were going to pick on each other for the entire trip._

"Don't celebrate too soon. It's still going to stain the carpet. Then I have to pay to get it cleaned up."

Manjome handed Sho back his towel in defeat. 

I lightly chastised him: "Come on, relax. It's a special occasion."

He looked at me and his face softened. 

"Okay, fine." He turned to Kenzan: "No more for you, dude." Kenzan nodded his head and hiccuped again. 

_He's probably going to be feeling it soon. That was not a small bottle that he just downed._

The limo slowed to a stop. 

_We must be here. That didn't take long._

The driver put the limo in park and opened his door. He stepped out and walked around to the back of the limo. He opened the door next to Manjome and we began to climb out of the back seat. Single file, reminiscent of clowns climbing out of a tiny car. I was the last one out. 

Rei handed me my bag, which the driver had taken out of the trunk of the limo and handed to her. I put my bag over my shoulder and took in the surroundings. 

We seemed to have parked around the backside of the arena. We were in the shade, and there was indeed a slight chill in the air. Even in the summer, there was still a slight nip in the morning air. The limo driver shut the trunk and the backseat door. He bid us farewell and got back in the driver's seat. 

"Is he going to be here after?" Rei asked the question before I could. 

"Yeah, he's going to be here after the tournament to take us back to the plane. Now let's hurry up, we're going to miss the start of the tournament!"

Manjome then turned and started to head inside. 

We quickly followed. 

Apparently, we were attempting to enter the arena from a door that wasn't open to everyone. The door was shut tight and the guard put out his hand in an attempt to block us from coming closer. He spoke first in a language I didn't understand. Most likely Norwegian. When none of us responded, he spoke again in English. 

"Hold up there, kids. This entrance is for the graduating Arctic Academy Duelists only. And judging by your outfits, you don't even look like Arctic Academy Duelists."

_What was that supposed to mean?_

"Don't you remember me, Jakob? Come on, I performed the Gauntlet three years ago."

"Wait a second… Manjome? Manjome Thunder? Is that you?"

"There you go, Jakob. You finally put it together. Now, could you please let us sneak in the back so that we can get to our seats without having to go through the crowd?"

"Mmmmm, I probably shouldn't… But, just this one time for you."

"You're a hero, Jakob. _Jeg skylder deg en tjeneste."_

_"Jeg liker penger."_

We quickly moved inside before the guard could change his mind. I was impressed with Manjome. 

"So, you speak Norwegian now?"

"I had to survive here somehow. It's not the best, but nobody here speaks Japanese well, if at all."

"Seems like his English is good and I remember you doing well in our English classes. What did you say to him, anyway?"

"I think I told him that I owed him one, but--"

I suddenly remembered we were missing two other members of our group. 

"Wait, what about O'Brien and Jim? How are they going to get in?"

We all stopped in the middle of the hallway. 

Manjome ushered us ahead with his hands. "You guys go ahead, I'll text O'Brien where to meet and I'll get them in. Hurry up, you don't want to miss the start of the Gauntlet."

He pulled out his phone and began typing on the screen, no longer paying us any attention. 

We could hear cheering and the applause of the thousands of fans above us. Not wanting to miss any of the action, Kenzan started running towards the steps that would take us to our seats. He tripped on the first step and fell forward. He got up and leaned against the wall, probably to steady himself. We quickly followed him, leaving Manjome behind. I took one last look at him before disappearing up the stairs. He seemed to be in another world. 

**Manjome's POV**

"You guys go ahead, I'll text O'Brien where to meet and I'll get them in. Hurry up, you don't want to miss the start of the Gauntlet."

I pulled out my phone and unlocked it with a quick finger movement. I opened my messages application and found O'Brien in my contacts. The last message I had from him was if I had heard anything from Judai. O'Brien had been unable to get a response from him in months. 

Compartmentalizing that thought, I quickly typed out a message that gave directions for how he and Jim could get to the Duelists' entrance of the arena. While I waited for his confirmation of receiving my message, I scrolled through our previous messages, starting with the most recent:

_"Still nothing from Judai? Not even for Johan?"_

I didn't know how to respond to his question. I don't know where Judai is and honestly, no one probably does. He could be halfway around the world or in another dimension. Our chances of finding him were impossible at best. He clearly doesn't want us; doesn't want to talk to us. _And after all that work we did on his card._

Above his last message were dozens of our attempts to coordinate schedules and figure out the logistics of getting everyone together in one place at the same time. I scrolled upwards, ignoring these messages that were a headache the first time around. I could already feel my head beginning to tingle in discomfort. 

Our last messages, before our trip planning, concerned O'Brien's attempts to contact Judai. With no permanent address and no media presence, Judai was practically a ghost. O'Brien had sent him many messages, but never once did Judai respond. There had been no news reports about him and no signs of him anywhere in the Pro Leagues. 

Nothing. 

Scrolling through my responses, I realized I had been a bitter more bitter than maybe I should have been:

_"I had a tip that I thought would lead somewhere, but just another dead end."_

_"Whatever O'Brien. If he wants to avoid us, he can disappear to another planet for all I care."_

I grimaced at my callousness. 

"Boss! Good, we're finally alone!"

_And?_

"And I've got stuff to tell you. Important stuff, but you were too busy with everyone else to listen to me."

_Is that so? Fine, I've got a few minutes. Spill it._

"Oh, good! You know how I can sense what you're feeling, right boss? Well, I've noticed some things. You act differently when you think about Judai. You're much meaner, especially when you get jealous of--"

"Come on, mate. Treat us right and let us pop by. Manjome's waiting for us."

_They got here quicker than I thought they would._

"I'm sure he is. But I cannot let just anyone through. This door is for Arctic--"

I quickly put my phone away and dashed over to Jakob, leaving Ojama Yellow in the middle of it's spiel. 

"It's okay, Jakob. They're with me, too."

He turned to me with a smirk. 

"Fine, Manjome Thunder. _Det vil koste deg dobbelt._ "

"That's fine, Jakob. I'm good for it. Now let's go, guys."

I stepped to the side and allowed Jim and O'Brien to enter through the doorway. 

"Any more guests coming, Manjome?"

"No, that's everyone accounted for. You'll be here after the tournament?"

"Yep. And not a minute before. I'm off the clock now."

I nodded in response. 

"Catch you after, Jakob."

I watched as he turned his back to us. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and a lighter. He put a single cigarette to his lips and lit it. _Tempting._ He started walking to the right, looking at his phone. He eventually left my field of vision and I started to turn around to greet Jim and O'Brien. 

Before I could begin to fully turn around, I felt my back pop in numerous locations. A pair of arms wrap around me and squeezed tightly. The air left my body with a gasp and I struggled to free myself. 

"It's great to see ya, mate! How's the pro leagues? You ripping the rofters out the place yet?"

_What does that even mean?_

I struggled to catch my breath to break free, but Jim was freakishly strong, probably as a result of lugging around a gigantic crocodile all day, every day. 

"Jim, let him go. You're going to snap him in half."

He let me drop to the floor and I began sputtering for air. 

"My bad, mate. I'm just so excited to see you and everyone again. What'd we miss? Where is everyone?"

I was finally able to take a breath. Not a full, deep breath, thanks to Jim. _I'm pretty sure he bruised my ribs. Like, every single one._

"They're all already at their seats. If we hurry, we might be able to get there before the announcer finishes introducing the graduating class." I managed to complete the sentences through sputtering coughs and trying to catch my breath. 

"Well, then let's get rolling!" Jim started running down the hallway, away from the stairs we needed to use to get to our seats. 

"Wait! Jim!"

I called out, but he had already rounded the corner and didn't seem to be slowing down. I turned to O'Brien, who nodded and we started to chase after Jim. We rounded the corner where we last saw him, but he had already disappeared. The hallways ended with a fork. One path to the left and one path to the right. 

Without stopping, O'Brien yelled out: "You go left, and I'll go right!"

"Right!"

_Why is Jim so hyper? More importantly, where did he go?_

I followed the path underneath the arena. I could just barely hear the names of the students as they were called out by the announcer. _This is all new._

"And now! Entering the arena from the opposite end! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: Arctic Academy's "Finest Four," the four highest-ranking Duelists at our prestigious institution!"

I turned another corner. Jim was still nowhere to be found. 

_I don't remember the arena feeling this much like a maze. Actually, I don't think I ever went beneath the arena during my time here._

I didn't have time to contemplate what I did and did not remember about Arctic Academy. I had to find Jim before he went somewhere he really wasn't supposed to. We weren't even supposed to be here, after all. All spectators were meant to stay on the second level, not down here in the apparent maze. _Why is this level so complicated_ ? _And it feels like I'm running down a hill as well. What a strange idea._ Jim might get us kicked out if someone else finds him before either O'Brien or I do. 

"First to enter the arena is the man from the 'City of Seven Mountains,' 'The Wrath from the West,' 'The Deep Blue Destroyer,' it's Bergen's very own, Trond Vann!"

The thunderous applause and the stomping of feet above me made the room shake. I nearly lost my balance as I was running. I rounded another corner and stumbled upon one of the entrances to the dueling field. The bright lights from the center stage nearly blinded me. I put my hand in front of my face and turned away from the lights. I saw a figure emerging from the shadows. I recognized the neon blue hair first as he entered my field of vision. It was Trond. _I must have ran all the way around to the other side of the arena._

He was wearing his trademark black wetsuit that clung to his body, showing off his toned muscles and six-pack. _Still a show-off._ I stepped back around the corner, not wanting to be spotted. Trond was one of the first Arctic Academy Duelists that I defeated during my Gauntlet three years ago. He was more bark than bite back then, but apparently, he turned into a decently competent Duelist. To be the fourth best at Arctic Academy was no small feat. _He said he was going to get revenge on me one day, but only when he was a Pro Duelist. We'll see how long that takes him._

I turned to head back the way I came. The already deafening crowd noise somehow turned up another octave. _And we haven't even gotten to the best Duelists yet. How loud is the crowd going to be then?_

I still was unsure if I would be kicked out if security caught me and I didn't really want to find out. I still needed to find Johan. _He has to know where Judai is. I have to find Judai. He owes me some answers. He--_

"Boss! Let me finish my thoughts!" Ojama Yellow appeared and spoke with a surprisingly strong tone. It looked at me with its hands on its hips and a frown.

_What do you want, you--_

"No, boss. No more insults. You've been acting weird for months now. Ever since Darkness, you've been treating me differently. Us, differently. All your cards. You don't duel like you used to. Whatever happened to you when Darkness took you away, has made you treat us badly. And don't even get me started on Judai. You--"

It was cut off again. This time, by the Announcer:

"Next to enter the arena! He's lean, he's mean, he's ready to stomp the competition clean! Introducing the 'Green Thumb,' the 'Moldemarka,' it's Linnaeus Villmark!"

The crowd exploded with shouts and applause. If anyone left the arena today and did not end up deaf, it would be a miracle. 

_I don't remember it being this loud when I was here. Are all of the families and friends that are here making it that much louder? Or is it because I'm more or less under the arena?_

Upon recovering my senses, I realized that Ojama Yellow had disappeared again. 

_Was what it was saying right? Am I behaving strangely?_

The cheering of the crowd began again with renewed vigor. Linnaeus must have entered into the view of everyone in the arena. 

_Why would Ojama Yellow say that?_

I didn't have time to dwell on my thoughts, or the opinions of my Duel Spirits. In theory, I was supposed to be hunting for Jim, but he had seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet. 

_Maybe O'Brien found him and they're already at our seats._

Deciding to give up on my search for Jim, I set my new target on finding Johan. Since I was at the entrance for the best Duelists at Arctic Academy, I figured I was already close to Johan. He is one of the best Duelists of our generation and he's not even in the Pro Leagues yet. He must be the number one rated overall. There's only a short window of time to find him before his name is called. 

If he wins, or more likely, once he wins, Johan is going to be swarmed by reporters and whisked away to be showered with all kinds of deals and sponsorships. The winner of the Gauntlet is automatically entered into the Rising Stars Tournament, so they'll need to be registered as a Pro Duelist and sign some paperwork. _And if he's smart, sign an agent as well._

I'm uncertain if we'll be able to see Johan again today, so it seems that chasing after Jim is going to work out in my favor. _Provided that I can find him. I swear, I'm in some kind of maze down here. Why would it be so complicated to navigate?_

I decided to take a side route to hopefully end up where the "Finest Four" were waiting. Well, the two remaining Duelists. I took a turn to the right and quickly had to double back at the dead end blocking my path. My only other option was to turn left, seemingly away from where I needed to be. The path winded and curled like a snake. 

I was walking at this point, confused and agitated at the layout of this building. _Who would even design an arena like this? It's impossible to get around down here._

"And now for our penultimate student to be announced for today's Graduation Gauntlet! He's burning with a fire hotter than the sun! 'The Fireball from Fredrikstad,' 'The Pyromancer!' Attention one and all, it can only be: Sebastian Isak!"

If I thought it was loud before, I was but a naive child. The crowd exploded in cheering for the calling of Isak's name. The announcer was doing an excellent job in hyping the crowd. Arctic Academy must have called in a professional announcer for today. _I'll have announcers like that at my Pro Leagues duels one day._

There was no doubt in my mind that Johan was the only other Duelist left in the waiting area. I just needed to find him before he was called if I wanted to speak to him before tomorrow, most likely. Now that I was here, finding him suddenly seemed more important than anything else. I was so close, closer than I had been in months.

The sound of a door shutting pulled me from my thoughts. I heard the sound of footsteps running on the concrete floor. I stepped around a corner and saw him. That messy turquoise hair would be recognizable anywhere. Johan was dressed in his standard, sleeveless, blue uniform with his silk shirt on underneath. _How does he not get cold up here in that light outfit?_

I felt a sudden pressure on my chest. It was heavy, but also distant. It was difficult to describe. I could feel the coldness of my breath in my chest, against my heart. I struggled to focus, suddenly feeling separate from my body. I struggled to compose myself. Seeing Johan was more of a shock than I thought it was going to be. _Not saying much, since I didn't think it was going to be a shock._ He was almost out of my sight before I collected myself enough to call out to him: "Johan!"

He stopped running and turned around. His face conveyed his shock. 

"What are you doing here?"

**Johan's POV**

"What are you doing here?" 

Manjome had appeared almost out of nowhere. I never even saw him when I entered. He was still dressed in his usual black outfit. I would be one to talk though, as I imagine that I am wearing a similar outfit to what he last saw me in. He didn't look as pale as the last time I saw him. That was about the only difference that I could notice. 

Although, something about his presence seemed off. He seemed tense. 

"What? Can't a guy come celebrate his friend's graduation?" 

He put his hand to his heart in a dramatic flair. "I'm positively hurt by your disappointment in seeing me here." 

He put his other hand to his eye as if he was wiping tears. 

_Wow, that's quite the performance._ He certainly had me laughing. 

He wasn't finished yet. He started walking back and forth in a short line, clutching his shirt where his heart was. His other arm was outstretched towards the sky. 

"It must be so disappointing that little old me showed up and not your boyfriend."

I stopped laughing. _Where's he going with this?_

He continued his monologue:

"Poor Johan; he's been left all alone by his brown-haired love. He left him at one graduation, and now he's nowhere to be found at another. Poor Johan; never again will he see those maple eyes or smell the earthy scent that is Yuki Judai."

I crossed my arms over my chest. It was no longer funny at this point. More than that, I was now concerned on two accounts. Firstly; why was Manjome here and secondly; what was wrong with Judai? _And why is he behaving so strangely?_

"Poor Johan; his heart was stolen by a HERO and now he'll never be able to confess. Poor Johan; he was but one of the numerous victims of the allure of Judai."

I was now no longer enjoying his presence.

"Manjome, what's this all about? Why are you here? And perhaps most importantly, why are you being so dramatic?"

I was unsure of his endgame. He seemed to be mocking me, but also Judai. _I can't tell what's going on. It's such a weird way to talk to me. And he's not even really talking to me._

He stopped pacing and turned to look at me. His expression was somewhat contorted in a few different emotions mixed together. 

"Okay, I'll be straight up with you. Do you know where Judai is? None of us have seen or heard from him in months."

I didn't know what to say. On the one hand, I wasn't too surprised. Judai was much more reserved now and seemed to enjoy being alone. The way he left things at Duel Academia's graduation, it would make sense that he's been on his own for months. On the other hand, to not contact any of his friends, not once, during that time is pretty strange. Especially for the Judai that we knew. 

That I knew. 

_That I would like to think I still know._

But that was before. Before everything with Darkness. Before Yubel. _Before me?_

"Well, have you heard from him or not?" Manjome was getting impatient. I guess I was spacing out a bit. 

I sighed: "No. Nothing on my end either. Is he okay?"

"Did you not hear me? How am I supposed to know?" He was starting to yell at this point. 

He turned away from me, grumbling to himself: "When I find him, oooh when I see his stupid face with those stupid dimples and that dopey grin, I'm going to chew him out for going off the grid on us." 

His hands were starting to shake. I walked up to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, Manjome? Are you alright?"

He shrugged my hand off his shoulder and took a step away from me and to the left. 

"Obviously not, Johan. Judai's being a selfish asshole. And I should know. I was there at the start. Before Yubel. Before Edo. Before you. It was me! It was Judai and me!" 

He sighed. I could see the sweat coming through his shirt. He was staring at the floor. 

"I get it. Judai was always chasing after the new thrill, the new high. I get why he went after Edo. They had intertwined destinies and HEROs and the Light of Ruin. And I get Yubel. The two of them are some kind of Fusion of thousands of past lives or something."

He looked up and locked eyes with me. 

"But why you? Why did he choose you? Over me? So you can see Duel Spirits like Judai? Well, so can I. Why are you so special? Your eyes? Your hair? Your laugh? Your smile?

His voice, which had been falling in volume, was now barely above a whisper. 

His shoulders fell. 

He looked defeated. 

His voice cracked slightly as he spoke: "He was chasing after me before any of you."

He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. 

He was hunched over. I was shocked at what I had just witnessed. _Does Manjome have feelings for Judai as well?! Is that what all of this is about?_

What was I meant to do with this information? What could I do with this information? Why did he tell me? Did he mean to tell me? My head was swimming, both with questions and with concerning thoughts. _Are Manjome and I now rivals? Is Manjome even fully aware of his feelings?_

"I don't know what to say. Do you know what you're saying right now?"

He slowly lifted his head. Tears were forming in his eyes. I had never seen him so upset.

_Do I comfort him? Am I supposed to? Does he want me to talk to him? How can I comfort him?_

"Look, I--"

"Ladies and gentlemen! The moment you've all been eagerly waiting for! It's time to introduce the man you all came here to see! He's the best Duelist that Arctic Academy has ever produced! He's Oslo's very own, born and raised! He shines brighter than any diamond and has a heart as pure as gold! Make no mistake folks; there's a true fire burning under that Crystal exterior! You know him as the 'Gem from Grønland!' You love him as the 'Amber Aurora!' Opponents fear him as the 'Rainbow Reaper!' I humbly present to you: Johan Andersen!"

_Talk about poor timing._

I turned to look at the entrance to the dueling field. I needed to go. All of 'this' would have to wait until after graduation. 

_As if I'll ever be able to get this conversation out of my head. Manjome's never opened up to me before. What makes today different?_

I looked back to Manjome. He was looking at his feet again. 

_He must be really worried about Judai._

I felt a sense of unease beginning to form in the back of my mind.

_Is Judai in trouble? Is he hurt somewhere? If all my friends are this concerned, should I be more worried? What if he is in danger?_

The crowd noise was starting to die down. I could hear a bunch of mumbling and humming and huffing and indistinguishable chatter. 

"Looks like he wants to make a dramatic entrance folks! Maybe we weren't being loud enough to draw out the 'Reaper!' Let's bring the house down for him! Come on, everybody!"

Bringing the house down was an understatement. If Norway experienced an earthquake at this moment, no one would be able to tell. I couldn't hear myself think and my entire body was vibrating. 

Manjome looked up at me. I turned my head slightly. What more was there to say? I started to turn around when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned back around to see Manjome holding my hand and looking at it. 

_What's he doing?_

"Manjome…?" I wasn't sure if my voice was audible over the sound of the crowd, but I never got the chance to finish my sentence. Manjome silenced me with his lips. They crashed into mine; roughly and forcibly. The sound of the crowd faded away. Everything else faded away. His tongue flicked at my lips, trying to gain access. I was stunned. I couldn't form a thought. I couldn't pull away. Unconsciously, I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. 

_*FLASH*_

There was a flash of a bright light, causing us both to jump in shock. Manjome pulled away from me and furiously looked around, trying to determine the source of the light. I scanned the room as well, but it appeared that we were alone. 

"Johan, I…"

His voice trailed away to silence. His newly tanned face was a dark shade of red. Even in the dim lighting, I could see his face redden. My face felt hot as well. I reached up to touch my lips. There was saliva at the corners of my mouth, whether it was mine or Manjome's, I couldn't say. Perhaps it was both of ours. I could still feel the sensation of his tongue in my mouth. The warmth of his lips against mine. 

"Manjome…"

"Hey, Johan! Get your ass to the field right this second!"

A security guard had come back, probably to see what was wrong. I quickly turned and started running to the field. 

I didn't look at Manjome. 

I couldn't. 

_I just don't understand. Why? When?_ I could still taste him in my mouth. It was, in one word, breathtaking. I finally reached the entranceway. 

"Here he comes now, folks! Building up our anticipation like a Pro Duelist would! This young man is going places, folks! Count yourselves lucky as we experience the birth of a legend here today!"

I struggled to take in my surroundings. The bright, artificial lights were blinding and what happened mere minutes ago was not helping. The arena was filled beyond capacity. Over 10,000 seats filled with screaming fans of all ages and hundreds, maybe thousands of people standing behind the seats. 

The arena had been repainted, the walls now sporting a sharp blue hue and the tan floor tiles glistened. Even the dueling field had been repaired and repainted. Not only that, that KaibaCorp logo was plastered all over the place. On each side of the field, on the walls and even on the outside of the announcer's booth. The other graduating seniors were standing in the middle of the field. I increased my pace as the crowd's cheers grew. Upon my arrival at the far right end of the field, next to the other members of the 'Finest Four,' the announcer spoke again:

"Welcome one, welcome all! Welcome to this year's Graduation Gauntlet! First, let us all congratulate this year's graduating class! Your hard work and dedication the past three years will serve you as you continue your lives after today!"

_Why did Manjome kiss me?_

"Now, let's ditch the sappy and mushy and get to why we're all here! The Graduation Gauntlet! For those of you who have never seen or experienced the Gauntlet before, prepare yourselves. It's not fair and it's not easy! The students of the graduating class have been organized by their final exams scores and will duel against each other according to their scores. Starting with those with academic marks in the bottom half competing amongst themselves and those with academic marks competing amongst themselves in single-elimination duels. The opponents will be randomly selected within their respective brackets, but if they manage to beat their first opponent, they're not safe! They are still available to be called for the first round of duels. A Duelist could be called four times in a row, it's possible. A few years ago, there was a student who was called 9 times in a row before they finally lost. So, prepare yourselves! The four finalists from the bottom half and the four finalists from the top half will compete against each other until there are only four Duelists left. These four will then take on the 'Finest Four' in our Final Round."

_How could he? Was he taking out his anger at Judai on me? Am I some sort of revenge plot for him? Maybe not. He seemed pretty nervous about Judai._

"Not only will these 8 Duelists have to win three times in total to be crowned the 'Arctic Academy King,' they will only have 4000 Life Points total for their three duels. If a finalist wins their first Final Round duel with 2000 Life Points left, they will start out their duel in the next round with only 2000 Life Points."

_What's going to happen now?_

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's begin this year's Gauntlet. We start with the bottom half of Duelists. Our first duel is between… Marian Schwefler and Ivan Kuznetsov! Duelists, take your positions! All other graduating duelists, head to the seats provided to your left! It's time to duel!"

Being the furthest to the right, I had to wait a few minutes for everyone else in front of me to get to their seats. With little else to do, I decided to scan the crowd, looking to see if I recognized anyone else. 

_Did Manjome come by himself?_

I started with the people closest to the announcer's booth and worked my way to the right. There were so many people that they began to blur together. Many of the people in the crowd were wearing shades of blue or black and the brightness of the blue walls seemed to cause them to melt into the background. I had worked my way about halfway around the crowd when I realized that the people in front of me were moving. 

I quickly returned my focus to finding a seat. There were dozens of chairs to the left side of the arena and four to the right side. I imagined that one of those four were for me. Climbing down the steps, I saw that my suspicions were confirmed. There was a folding chair, with a large, purple cushion in the seat with my name on a card. I saw that the other three members of the 'Finest Four' were also heading towards their respective seats. 

_It's kind of a dumb name. And I wish they would stop separating us from our other classmates. We're all graduating together. We should sit together, at the very least._

Perhaps I was the only one of the four of us who felt that way. Sebastian waved to me and patted my seat with his hands. The gold rings on his fingers shined in the artificial lighting. His fiery red hair signed almost as brightly. It contrasted with the dark blue hair of Trond and the forest green hair of Linnaeus. Trond and Linnaeus were much better dressed than I was, wearing tailored suits. _They did come from money._ Sebastian was dressed in burnt-red jeans with a faded cardigan. He accentuated his outfit with a red and black striped tie. 

"Over here, Johan! They decided that the best deserved to be separated from the common rabble."

"Yes, and they thankfully gave us a cushion since we're going to have to sit here for hours while they fight amongst themselves." Linnaeus said with a slight huff. 

"At least you all didn't have to stand next to them for 20 minutes. I swear the guy next to me hasn't showered in weeks!" Trond let out a snort as he held his fingers to his nose. 

I didn't know what to say to them, so I decided to just sit down and let their comments slide. I didn't have time to deal with their pretentious attitudes. I could barely focus myself, let alone pay attention to them. 

I felt an elbow in my back and a voice in my left ear:

"What's wrong, Johan? Are you nervous about eventually having to face me? I'm going to get you back for beating me our first year."

Another voice stepped in before I could even think of a response:

"Oh, shut up, Linnaeus. You're probably going to lose your first duel anyway. You only got here because your mother donates to the academy. No one is scared of your bushes and trees and flowers anyway."

"Pot calling the kettle black. Like your guppies and tadpoles are any scarier, Trond."

They started to bicker with each other like small children. I sighed and tried to tune them out as best as I could. 

"And with that direct attack, our first duel comes to a 'shocking' conclusion! The winner of this duel, in just four turns, is Ivan Kuznetsov!"

_Does Manjome like me?_

I felt the pit in my stomach grow. 

_Do I like Manjome? As a friend, sure. Well, more or less. Maybe. He makes it hard sometimes._

I put my head in my hands. Today had somehow managed to no longer be about dueling. It was now about this… 'thing' that Manjome and I did. 

That he did. 

_Well, I didn't exactly stop him._

"They seem to be arguing like an old married couple, don't you think?"

I jumped at the sound of Sebastian's hoarse voice next to me. He had scooted his chair to be closer to me. I returned to the real world and looked behind me at what he was referencing. Linnaeus and Trond were now comparing decks and pulling out monsters that they thought were intimidating. 

"I would have said like small children."

Sebastian and I both chuckled and turned back around to face the dueling field. 

I was content to sit in silence. He seemed to be interested in talking. 

"So, the 'Rainbow Reaper,' huh? Where did that come from? Seems too aggressive to have been something you came up with, am I right?"

I rubbed the back of my neck as I watched the second duel end almost as quickly as the first. 

"Yea, it certainly wasn't my idea for a name. Some reporter used it during one of my interviews a couple months ago and the name just seemed to stick."

"Well, I think it's a perfect nickname for you to grow into, you know. You won't be able to live in the friendly world forever, and having a name like 'Reaper' will help keep assholes off your back."

I crossed my arms over my shoulders and put one leg over top of the other. 

_I guess he doesn't know all the Hell I've been through in the past year. I've seen my fair share of bad people. What does Sebastian even know about Darkness, or Yubel, or Cobra?_

"Hey, did I ever tell you the story of how my voice box was nearly destroyed?"

I frowned: "No, I don't think you ever did."

Sebastian leaned back in his folding chair and sighed:

"When I was a little boy, I used to run around the streets of my hometown, Fredrikstad, during all hours of the day and night. My mother and father were both chefs at a fancy restaurant, and thus had to spend their evenings cooking, mainly for tourists who wanted to pay for overpriced food that wasn't even authentic to our local cuisine. They came in, loud and disruptive, and crowded our town and paraded around like they owned the city."

He paused, as his voice had been steadily rising up to this point. I turned away, giving him privacy as he worked to calm himself. 

"Sorry, I haven't told many people about this. I don't think I realized how painful it still is."

I tried to soften my body posture. I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Sebastian. You don't have to. "

"No, it's fine. I want to tell someone."

He swallowed, and continued to tell his story:

"One cold night in December, when I was just 8, I was running around the city while my parents were at work. It was about midnight, and most everyone else in the city had already gone to bed. It was the weekend and I wanted to stay up to watch the recording of the latest Duel Monsters tournament with my parents when they got home. I was in front of one of the local bars, using the street lights to practice my dueling. I was drawing cards from the Duel Disk that my father had bought me for my birthday the previous month. I had never been happier than when I was dueling with my father. He taught me everything he knew about Duel Monsters. Which wasn't that much, to be honest."

He let out a choked chortle, seemingly getting close to tears. I had completely tuned out the entire arena at this point, figuratively standing right beside 8 year-old Sebastian in Fredrikstad. 

His voice began to break slightly as he continued:

"I didn't really know or understand the rules at that point, and really just liked drawing the cards from the Duel Disk and making cool poses like the Duelists on TV. I was so into making these poses that I hadn't noticed that someone had come outside the bar and was watching me. He spoke to me, at first in broken Norwegian, but I told him that I spoke English and he switched to an accented English. He told me that he thought my Duel Disk was cool and asked me where I got it from. When I told him that my dad had bought it for me, he told me that he was getting one for his kid as well. He asked me if I knew how to duel and, being a child that wanted to impress everyone he met, I told him that I was the best Duelist in the city. He laughed at me and told me how impressed he was with my confidence. He asked me if I would be interested in dueling against him, as he was considered a pretty good Duelist back where he came from."

I was starting to get nervous at where this story was going. I had a couple of theories in my head, but they were all horrible and I hoped that they weren't true. Sebastian had started to run his hand through his long, red hair. His other hand was starting to fidget in short spurts. He continued:

"Not wanting to back down from a challenge, I told the man I would defeat him in four turns. He raised his eyebrow at me and asked me if I was willing to bet on that. I couldn't back down at this point, so I agreed to a bet. When I asked him what we were betting, he told me that if I won in four turns, I would get his most valuable card. If I didn't win in four turns, he would get to take the most valuable thing I had. I accepted, having dug myself too deep into a hole to climb out. Elated, he told me to wait outside while he went to go get his Duel Disk and deck. When he went back inside, I pulled out my cards and looked at them. I only had monster cards, and a bunch of them were level 5 or higher. I had no chance of winning, let alone winning in four turns, but I didn't know that at the time. A few minutes later, he opened the door with his Duel Disk and another man. He told me that this man was his friend and that he would be watching the duel to make sure that it was a fair match."

His tone had changed many times throughout his recounting of his story. I was afraid to know how the story ended.

"I should have seen all of these red flags, but I was just a kid. I didn't know any better. We walked to the middle of the road, shuffled each other's decks and stood a few meters apart. He told me I had the honor of going first. He was smirking the entire time. Even in the dark, I could see that smirk. Sometimes, I still see it at night, or in my dreams."

Sebastian was starting to struggle at this point.

_We must be getting close to the 'how.'_

"So I drew my first card. I, of course, only had monsters to choose from, so I selected Flame Cerebrus and played it in attack position. The man quickly called out and said that I couldn't do that because it was a level 6 monster. He told me that I should know that, being the best Duelist in the city. He started to laugh at this point, a cruel, evil laugh. I started to panic. I selected Fireyarou and played it in attack position. I said that I attacked him directly, but again I was told I couldn't do that. I ended my turn as his laughter grew. He told me that this was going to be easier than he thought."

The pit in my stomach was growing.

"He drew a card, and placed three cards face down and summoned Assault Wyvern in attack position. He destroyed my monster and 500 Life Points. He then tributed his card to Special Summon Serpent Night Dragon from his hand and attacked me directly. There was nothing I could do to destroy his monster. It was my turn and I had to win on this turn or else I would lose the duel. I drew another card and realized I didn't have any monsters I could summon. I lost the duel. The man was laughing maniacally by then."

Sebastian was starting to shake at this point. He had stopped looking at me as he told his story. I didn't know what to say to him. _Why was he telling me about this obviously painful experience?_

"He and his friend walked over to me. They told me: 'Best Duelist in the city, huh? Boy, you went way outta your league on this lie.' I was terrified by this point. I didn't know what was going to happen next. The man's friend tried to grab my arm, but I took a step back. I turned and ran as fast as I could, the two of them following closely. I turned down an alleyway to try to get to the restaurant where my parents were, but the man's friend grabbed my coat just as I turned the corner. I started to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth and slammed me against the wall. I bit his finger and he pulled his hand back. Before I could tell for help, he let go of my coat with his other hand and put it on my neck and squeezed, silencing and choking me."

This story was becoming as bad as I feared. 

"The man walked around the corner. Slowly. Confidently. He said 'You just had to go and make things harder, now didn't you? Now, I believe you owe me something rare and valuable. Let me see your deck.' He took my deck out of my Duel Disk and started rummaging through my cards. His friend squeezed harder as I struggled. I felt the air beginning to leave my body. I was beginning to gasp for air. The man laughed again. 'You call this a deck? Your cards are awful. And it's all monsters. No, this won't suffice. I think your Duel Disk will just have to do instead.' I struggled and kicked and clawed as he unhooked my Duel Disk from my arm and threw my cards into the nearby trash can. His friend squeezed even tighter and my vision began to darken. My head felt like it was going to explode and just before I passed out, I heard someone shouting. When I came to, I was in a hospital bed with my parents standing over me. The doctors told me my voice box had been severely damaged and that it could be permanent. I went to hundreds of therapy sessions, but my voice box was never able to fully heal..."

Stunned into silence, I just sat there without any acknowledgement of his story. Sebastian looked up from the floor, obviously distraught. He had tears in his eyes. I had tears welling up in my eyes as well. It was a truly awful feeling. I slowly and hesitantly reached out to put my hand on his leg. This time, he didn't pull away. 

"Sebastian… I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry that--"

"I don't want your pity, Johan." His voice was monotone, but his eyes were full of emotion.

"Don't you see? You have to be the one who commands the world. The sweet and innocent are the ones that are chewed up. They're the ones that are beaten down. You have to be the intimidating one, or else the world is going to take advantage of you."

There was a fire burning in his eyes. The tears remained, but no new ones formed. 

"Why are you telling me this?"

He suddenly had a hold of my shoulders. He leaned in close. His face was centimeters away from mine. 

"Because you're a good person. Too good. Too gentle. Too sweet. I don't want to see the world chew you up and spit you out."

_Too gentle? Too sweet? He really has no idea what I've done. What I've faced. The challenges I've had to overcome. He doesn't know me. Not as well as he thinks he does._

I put my hands on his and took them off my shoulders. I let go and he leaned back in his chair. 

"Look. That was really brave of you to tell me about this traumatic experience in your life and thank you for worrying for me. But trust me, I'm not a helpless little flower. Going abroad to Duel Academia helped me to grow up. I can handle most anything that life can throw at me."

_Except Manjome._

His demeanor changed ever so slightly. His attention returned to the dueling field. He was silent. Linnaeus and Trond had moved their chairs from behind us to sit to the left of Sebastian. Their attention was also on the dueling field. 

"This duel looks like it's reaching its conclusion folks! Ivan has done admirably to survive 8 duels in a row, but his luck appears to be running out. With only one card in his hand and zero cards on the field, his options are limited. It's his turn, though. And duels have been won from tougher odds before!"

"There's no way he'll be able to win. Look at him, he's exhausted. The Gauntlet doesn't favor the slackers." Sebastian's words were harsh and his tone was curt. 

_Did I upset him? What did he expect me to say after telling me that story? We've never been close. Honestly, we're not even friends. How did he want me to respond?_

Linnaeus slapped Sebastian on his back. I think he meant it to be in a joking manner, but even with all of the noise surrounding me, I heard the slapping sound. Sebastian flinched. 

"Don't say that, Sea Bass. He's got spunk to him. He'll pull it out."

"What have I told you about calling me that, Linnaeus?"

The announcer's voice interjected before Linnaeus could respond:

"And Ivan ends his turn without playing a card! I think we can safely say that the fat lady has sung!"

I watched as Massimo, Ivan's opponent, drew a card, quickly placed one card face down and proceeded to attack directly. That was it. The duel was over. 

"Aaaaaand… That's game! The journey ends for Ivan Kuznetsov, who managed to last 8 duels! One for the record books, folks! Massimo Calabrese will continue on!"

I watched Ivan as he exited the dueling field. He looked absolutely depleted of energy. _At least we don't use bio bands in our duels. That was not a pleasant experience._ He shuffled over to the steps of the bleachers where the other defeated Duelists were relegated. There were a total of 9 Duelists sitting in the bleachers, but so many more to go. 

Our school wasn't as large as Duel Academia, but our graduating class still boasted over a 100 students this year. It was one of the larger graduating classes in the history of Arctic Academy, or so Principal Ichnose told us. I settled back in my chair, trying to find a way to relax. 

Sebastian dumping his life story on me was rather heavy and I felt mentally drained. Not to mention everything that happened with Manjome. _When it rains, it pours._

I decided to block out the three sitting next to me for a while. It was going to be a long day and we were all going to be spending a lot of time together. We didn't have to be talking the whole time. 

_At least, I hope that we won't have to be talking the whole time. I don't know if I can handle any more life-altering experiences today._

My eyes went back to scanning the fans in the seats.

_Was Manjome still here? Did he leave?_

I suddenly realized what I did to him.

_I just left him! I ran away from him. I didn't even look back as I ran away from him. I didn't even talk to him._

I closed my eyes and grimaced. 

_That wasn't fair to Manjome. He didn't… doesn't deserve that. I've got to talk to him. But what am I going to say? What is there to say? 'Hey Manjome, this morning was pretty weird wasn't it? You know, when you kissed me. Nice lips, by the way, but your tongue was a bit too rough in my mouth.'_

I was mentally kicking myself. That sounded stupid, and I couldn't think of anything better to say. I just wanted to go back to bed at this point. Sebastian had bummed me out, and Manjome had excited and confused me. 

_Despite everything that I have been through, today was more than I could handle. Life was simpler this morning. I woke up dreaming of Judai and I hadn't yet gotten out of bed._

I opened my eyes as the crowd cheered. The next duel was starting. I turned my head slightly to see if Manjome was still in the entranceway, but the entranceway was too dark to see far enough inside. My eyes flicked upwards and widened in shock as I saw a familiar group of people. 

_My friends!_

I could barely make out their faces, but I was 99% sure that it was them. I saw the familiar sleeveless jacket and dreadlocks of Kenzan. He was sitting next to Sho. I would recognize that baby blue hair anywhere. Kenzan was leaning against Sho. They both seemed to be looking down at something in front of them. Sitting behind them, I could see Asuka and Rei. They looked to be in deep conversation. I looked around where they were sitting, to see if I saw anyone else that I recognized. They had a bunch of empty seats around them, but there was no one else nearby that I recognized. I felt my heart sink a little. 

_It's true, then. Judai didn't come with them. Manjome wasn't making it up._

I recognized that I had subconsciously been holding on to the idea that Manjome was messing with me, and that Judai was with them and would be waiting for me after graduation. I realized now how naive I had been. I felt my cheeks flush in my embarrassment. I pushed those thoughts aside as I realized that I still hadn't seen Manjome in the stands. He wasn't with everyone else. 

_Is he safe?_

_Is he alright?_

**Kenzan's POV**

"You guys go ahead, I'll text O'Brien where to meet and I'll get them in. Hurry up, you don't want to miss the start of the Gauntlet."

No sooner had Manjome finished speaking did I turn and start running for the steps. I didn't even wait for everyone else to follow. _I've got to see what's going on. The crowd's cheering has got my blood flowing. Maybe they'll let us duel at some point before we leave. I'd love to get a rematch with Jim._

I got to the bottom of the steps and began to climb. Or, that was the plan. I missed the first step, or it moved, or something. But somehow, I ended up on my face. I got to my feet and slumped against the wall. Everything felt funny. I grabbed the railing to steady myself. My head was spinning and my vision was kinda fuzzy. I looked down at my feet. I tried to use them to see where the steps were, but everything seemed to be swimming. 

_Woah. I think I'm feeling it now._

I felt a hand on my back. 

"I got you. Just take your time. Only a couple dozen stairs to go to our seats." 

It was Sho. He was standing beside me, one hand on my back and the other on my arm. We were slowly making our way up the steps. I was struggling at this point. Everyone else had long since passed us. 

"Boy, talk about a bad first time to get plastered!" I could feel the smile on his face without even looking. 

I exhaled slightly through my nose, hiccuping. 

"You're telling me. Listen, about earlier. I'm sorry I picked on you and called you names." I sighed, feeling a pit in my stomach that I hadn't noticed before. 

Sho sighed as well: "Yeah, I'm sorry too, Kenzan. I think being back together with everyone, and no one knowing anything about Judai, really affected me. I just wish he would reach out to us, you know? Just to let us know he's okay."

I started to nod in response but stopped once my vision began to blur again. I stopped, causing Sho to stop as well. We were close to our seats. I could see Asuka and Rei waving to us. Sho waved back. I smiled, embarrassed at my situation. I just needed to get to my seat and then everything would be okay. 

"Do you think he's okay?"

I didn't get to hear his answer as the announcer began to speak into the microphone, silencing all other conversations. I had absolutely no idea what he was saying, but the crowd seemed to be loving it. They were hooting and hollering and clapping and pounding their feet. It would be a miracle if we all didn't go deaf by the end of the day. 

_Man, the arena back at Duel Academia never got this loud. Even when Manjome and Edo Phoenix brought that camera crew to film a live duel, it was nothing compared to right now._

"You ready to do the last few steps?" Sho flashed a smile at me, deciding to ignore my question about Judai. It was probably for the best. He didn't know any more than I did. 

_Maybe I don't want to know the answer._

"Yeah, let's go."

I only tripped one more time, on the very last step before making it to our row. We were about halfway up the stands and we were positioned at the exact middle of the dueling field. We had to have one of, if not the best seats in the entire arena. There's no telling how much this cost Manjome. 

"Wow, look at this. We've got amazing seats!" I could feel my energy returning as I listened to the cheering crowd. I started to bounce my feet in tune with everyone else and started to take cues of when to cheer. One by one, Duelists began to enter the dueling field from the opposite side of the arena. I still hadn't seen Johan. 

"Manjome certainly spared no expense." I heard Fubuki two rows behind me. He had to yell and lean over his seat for all of us to be able to hear him. 

He spoke again: "Does anyone know what the announcer is saying?"

We all shook our heads in response. It would be good to have Manjome here. It seems that he, other than Johan, obviously, was the only one in our group that understood Norwegian. 

We all sat without speaking as we watched the rest of the Duelists enter the arena. The crowd was much too loud for us to have a conversation. I also needed to spend all of my energy on trying to focus my vision. The blurriness in the corners of my field of vision had yet to go away, despite my best efforts to focus. I had to say, despite the tripping on the stairs, I was really feeling good.

_Jim's going to be here soon. The bubbly champagne is making me feel bubbly. Sho and I made up. Life's looking pretty good now._

As the last Duelist walked to the center of the dueling field, the crowd noise finally seemed to die down. I fumbled around with my pockets, trying to phish out my phone. Grabbing it, I opened my camera app and switched it to front-facing. 

"Lean in, everyone! Let's get a couple photos! Okay, smile!"

I snapped a couple of photos. Everyone was smiling, even Fujiwara and Fubuki. We all had our arms around the person we were sitting next to. It looked like we had done that on purpose, but it just sort of worked out that way. 

_Maybe whatever weird thing that was going on with Fubuki is fixed now, too. Things are really looking up, then._

The announcer began speaking again. This time, he was louder than before. The same could be said of the crowd. 

_Man, how is it this loud in here? Is it the ceiling? Or something with the walls?_

At that moment, a Duelist began to walk out from the entranceway on our side of the arena. I didn't recognize him, but based on how the crowd was reacting, he seemed to be pretty popular. Once the guy stood with all of the other Duelists, another person started to walk out from our side of the arena. The crowd screamed even louder for him. My head started to pound and my seat started vibrating. 

I started to clap and yell as well. I could feel myself getting swept up in the moment. I stood up to cheer and nearly fell forward. Luckily, I felt a hand grab tightly to the back of my jacket. Two more grabbed my waist to keep me from plummeting to, at the very least, serious injury. 

"Woah there, buddy! You probably want to just sit for a bit!"

I barely heard Sho over the crowd, and he was standing right beside me. The arm grabbing my shirt still hadn't let go and I turned around to see that it was Asuka who was holding me. She looked concerned, but smiled at me when we made eye contact. I grinned back, trying to play off what had just happened. At that moment, a third Duelist appeared from the tunnel. 

Instead of sitting down, I again felt myself succumbing to the infectious energy of the crowd. I cupped my hands around my mouth and started to cheer! Thankfully, Sho was still holding on to my waist, as I felt my body sway back and forth. I turned around to see what everyone else was doing. Fubuki and Fujiwara were clapping and cheering, but they were sitting down and were much more reserved than I was. Asuka still had one hand on my jacket, but she had turned to Rei, who was standing up and cheering as well. 

It felt nice to be around everyone again. Duel Academia has not been the same since my friends left. The school felt different. It was hard to describe. Empty, but that wasn't the best word to describe the vibe. Cronos was a great support for all of us. He was still demanding and did not tolerate slacking, but it was obvious to all of us that it came from a place of love and care. He wanted all of us to be our best. Although, it would be awesome if he could sometimes relax on the amount of work assigned to us. To me, specifically. There weren't that many interesting events happening at Duel Academia nowadays. One one hand, I guess that not having a life-threatening catastrophe every year is a good thing, but school's become even more dull as a result. 

"… Johan Andersen!"

The only words that I could recognize from the announcer did little to prepare me for the reaction of the crowd. My ears popped as nearly everyone in the stands jumped up and started screaming at the same time. 

_This is incredible. It's not even a professional Duel. How does everyone know Johan and how does he have so many fans?_

The cheering continued for a minute or so, but then gradually faded to murmuring. People started to talk amongst themselves and look around. The announcer started speaking again, no doubt trying to stall. 

_What happened to Johan?_

The announcer finished his speech and it didn't take a translation for me to know what he asked of the crowd. If I thought they were loud the first time Johan was called, I was gravely mistaken. If a jet plane flew a couple kilometers above the roof, we would have no idea. The arena exploded in cheering and shouting. A few seconds passed, and then I saw him. Johan started to walk out of the tunnel. The light from one of the numerous ones shining in his direction hit his head ever so perfectly to show the brilliance of his turquoise hair. He was wearing his trademark sleeveless blue jacket and lavender silk shirt, coupled with a pair of form-fitting navy blue jeans. He was walking slowly. 

I managed to hear Sho over the reinvigorated crowd: "Does something look off about him?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response. I tried to take a closer look. 

"Well, he's walking kinda-- Wait, he's moving a bit quicker now. He looks fine to me!"

Johan reached the group in the middle of the field. The announcer began speaking again. It was a bit frustrating to not be able to understand what he was saying and the subtitles on the TVs above the field were not that helpful either. I looked to anyone to see if they knew what the announcer was saying, but they all shook their heads as well. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the announcer was finished with his speech and all but two Duelists left the field and stepped to the left. The two Duelists, whose names appeared on the TV screen, began their duel. The crowd gave one final cheer as the match started and settled their voices. 

_Finally, I can hear myself think now._

I could feel a dull ringing in my ears and my head felt stuffy, like a cold, but also somewhat distinct from my skull. 

_Is this from the champagne or from the crowd?_

Either way, I was certainly not feeling a hundred percent. 

"Hey, do you all think Manjome, O'Brien and Jim are alright?" Fubuki's words brought me back to the real world. 

Asuka was the first to respond: "I don't know, but I also don't know what could be delaying them either."

"Maybe we should go look for them. When it's Johan's turn, we should all be here." Fujiwara Said as he stood up. 

Fubuki stood up as well: "That's probably a good idea. Would you mind if I went with you?"

Fujiwara shook his head slightly: "That sounds like a good idea. Come on, let's go."

They both shuffled across the seats and to the stairs. They climbed down the steep steps and disappeared out of view. Deciding to try and help, I pulled out my phone to text Jim and see where he was at. 

I opened my settings app to connect to the WiFi at the arena. Even though we are in the middle of nowhere, the arrival of KaibaCorp advertisements must mean that the arena has WiFi. At least, that was what I was banking on. 

I clicked the network settings and waited for my phone to search for a connection. _KCfree_ was the first network to pop up. There were a couple of other networks, but they appeared to be mobile hotspots. _No point in messing with those._

I waited as my phone slowly did its thing. _Stupid old phone. It moves at the speed of a glacier._

Finally, it connected to the WiFi. A new page opened up and asked that I prove I was not a robot or something. I didn't really read the screen. I just clicked the button in a hurry. 

Seemingly having jumped through all of the hoops necessary to connect to the WiFi, I opened my messages app. Before I could click further, my phone started to vibrate. I started getting pings from incoming text messages. They were all from Jim. Since I was going to be texting him shortly, I decided to wait until I got all his messages, in case he had been texting me updates about where they were at. Or if they got in some type of delay or trouble. After 12 pings, my phone became silent. _That must be all of them_. 

I waited a few more seconds, just in case there were any stragglers. I was actually kind of surprised that the arena's WiFi was working. I adjusted the brightness of the screen to see better. The first message from Jim came at 05:00 this morning. I squinted my eyes and tried to focus. My English wasn't that great to begin with and the interference from the fuzziness of my brain wasn't making it any easier. 

Jim and I usually texted each other in a combination of English and Japanese, but a quick scan of his messages didn't show any Japanese characters. I blinked a couple times, ready to attempt to tackle the first message. 

_"Hey! How youget a private plane?"_

_"That's so cool! Everyone there?"_

_"Me n Obrien flying together. He's doesn't do flying."_

_"Don't tell none else tho."_

Slowly, but better than I had expected, I was making my way through his texts. I chuckled at his messages. _Although, when I text him in a few minutes, I'm probably going to sound funny too._

I continued reading:

_"We on plane now. Not jewelry, but still walks the dogs."_

He lost me there. I reread the sentence a couple of times, but I wasn't sure what he was saying. _Sho will probably know. His English is fancy._

I tapped Sho on the shoulder and leaned over to show him my phone. 

"I got these texts from Jim, but they're kinda hard to read. Can you help me?"

"Sure, let me see."

I pointed to the message about the jewelry and the dogs. Sho squinted his eyes and leaned in closer. He tilted his head to the ceiling and squinched his lips together. He scratched the side of his neck and shook his head. 

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. Maybe if you keep reading, it'll make sense?"

Slightly disappointed, I took my phone back. Grumbling to myself about the lack of assistance when I needed it, I read the remaining messages:

_"Went on bonkers dig in Peru. Can't wait to show you pics."_

_"You said you missed me. I missed you too."_

_"I want to see you bad."_

_"I'll be back to run tests on fossil in a week."_

_"Sorry. That was for my boss."_

_"She's cool. I want to introduce you to her."_

_"Your big bone would give her goosies."_

_"Sleepy now. See you soon xx."_

I reread his last couple messages again, in order to make sure I understood them correctly. My body felt warm. I couldn't tell if it was from the champagne or not. I did still feel fuzzy, but my head also felt toasty. I put a hand to my cheek and immediately felt the warmth. 

_Does that mean he likes me? He missed me, too. He sent hugs, I think. Maybe? I don't know, but--_

"Did you figure it out?" Sho was leaning over my shoulder, attempting to read my messages. 

"No, but that's not important anymore."

"Really? Let me see."

Sho may be little, but his hands move pretty quickly. He plucked the phone out of my hand with the grace of an expert pickpocket. I never even felt his hand on my hand, but perhaps that was because my body was moving just a little bit slower than usual. 

"Let's see here… Wow, looks like he's got a thing for you. And introducing you to his co-workers. Why, you two are practically married at this point."

He was laughing at his "jokes," but all I could focus on was my face continuing to warm. 

_Is this what bread feels like in the toaster?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's probably a good place for me to end the chapter, otherwise I might make it too long. Well, there's a lot happening now, and the Gauntlet is only just getting started. It'll be interesting to see where it goes. What happened to Jim? And Manjome?
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback on what you all are thinking about the fic so far. And I'd also love to hear predictions. 


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking around and being patient. Life is just so incredibly stressful and I have so much to do that it's been difficult to find time to write. But, enough with my excuses. On with the story!
> 
> There's a number of POVs in this chapter. Hopefully, it's not too challenging to keep track of where in the time frame they start and finish. 

**Chapter 4**

**Fubuki's POV**

"It's an absolute maze down here, isn't it?" 

I was struggling to remember all of the paths that we will need to take to get back to our seats. We had made many twists and turns underneath the arena. The only consistency was the cheers of the crowd and the walls of the maze. If I didn't know better, I would believe that we were navigating the complexities of a mind. 

"Let's just keep going a little bit further, then we'll head back if we don't see them." 

Fujiwara sounded unenthusiastic about our chances of finding Jim, O'Brien and Manjome. I couldn't say I disagreed with him. We had absolutely no idea where we were going, where we should be looking and where they could possibly be. 

_ Maybe they went outside? Or back to the plane? Or somewhere else? _

"Do you even know how to get back to our seats?" I asked in Fujiwara's general direction, a little more concerned than I wanted to let on. 

I was completely lost. And I was leading Fujiwara. So, my bet was that he was just as lost as I was. 

All of us getting together and hanging out used to be exciting and enjoyable. Now, it seemed increasingly taxing and difficult. 

_ And we never seem to all be in the same room at once, either.  _

I continued to walk through the corridors, stumbling every now and then in the dim lighting.

_ I can't even remember the last time that I saw Ryo. He's just disappeared. He didn't even come to my graduation, despite being on campus just a few weeks prior.  _

He hasn't disappeared in the same manner as Judai. I know that he is safe and alive, thanks to Sho. He and Ryo have been working on some type of business venture, but they haven't given us any details. But I can tell by his excitement that he and Ryo are working on something cool. 

_ I wish I knew what I wanted to do. Or had some projects that I was working on. What's wrong with me? _

I clenched my teeth and shook my head. 

_ Don't open that door. Go back to thinking about something else.  _

I desperately tried to think of another topic, before I started spiraling again. The first thing that came to mind was Fujiwara. Whether it was because we were together, wandering around in the dark, or for some other reason, I couldn't say. But, my mind went to the time that he and I snuck through the forest at Duel Academia to go skinny dipping in one of the lakes with some other students from Obelisk Blue. 

It wasn't really meant to be a party, but because so many people ended up coming, it turned into a party. I remember that on the way there, I walked through a giant spider web and ended up with a spider on my back. Fujiwara tried to swat it away, but he just freaked it out even more and it tried to hide itself in my jacket. I panicked and threw my jacket off and chucked it into the bushes. I didn't have a shirt on underneath, so I had to walk the rest of the way in just my pants and shoes. Thankfully, it wasn't that cold, but it wasn't hot either. I never was able to find that jacket again and I had to order a new one the day after. 

_ I'm still upset at not being able to find that jacket. It was really cool. It was one of a kind, too. The left half was royal blue and the right half was pearly white. The buttons were white stars and the collar was gold. It was so different from any of the other Obelisk uniforms.  _

It wasn't all that bad, though. The party was pretty fun. A little plain but still, a party is a party. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lighted doorway. 

"Hey, let's see what's over there."

We made our way over to the light and noticed that it was actually a stairway that had an overhead light shining above. I thought I could hear voices at the top, but I wasn't sure if that was just the crowd in general or not. I started up the stairway, Fujiwara following closely behind. I reached the top of the stairs and saw that we were in a concessions area. It was more like a food court. There were so many stalls and kiosks and carts. I could hear the sounds of blenders whirling and ovens beeping. There were posters of Duelists and Duel Monsters everywhere. A lot of the foods that people were eating were in the shapes of Duel Monsters as well. One kid walked by with what looked to be a sugary bread in the shape of a "Blue Eyes White Dragon." Suddenly, my nose was invaded with all kinds of scents of food. I could smell grease and fried foods immediately and most strongly. 

"Wow, look at all the food!" 

Fujiwara stood beside me. I thought I heard his stomach growl. 

I then definitely heard my stomach growl. 

We looked at each other and started laughing. Because we were in the bathroom for most of the flight, we missed the meals. 

_ I think the last time I ate was on the boat yesterday morning. _

"Want to grab something while we're here?"

I grabbed my stomach: "Yeah, otherwise, I think my stomach is going to eat itself."

We both chuckled and started walking to the first kiosk that did not have a long line. As we got closer to it, I realized that everything was written in a language I couldn't understand.  _ Norwegian, probably. It would be nice to have things written and said in Japanese around here. KaibaCorp is sponsoring this, right? Shouldn't we have some things in Japanese? _

I looked at Fujiwara, he was squinting his eyes, trying to read what was on the sign above the kiosk. 

"Can you read it?"

"No, I've got no idea what it says."

"I was about to be really impressed with you, because I don't remember us taking any classes in Norwegian."

He grinned: "I struggled enough in the language classes that Duel Academia did offer. No way I'd be able to pick up another language on my own. Remember when we had to create a news segment in our English class and I accidently said that the doctor I was reporting on 'shits next to his patients,' instead of 'sits next to his patients.'"

I grinned back at him, remembering the look on the instructor's face as she tried not to laugh at Fujiwara. Because he didn't say it once during his report; he must have said it at least five or six times. The rest of us in class only knew he was messing up as a result of the instructor trying to cover her mouth and bite her tongue. 

The man at the kiosk said something to us. We just stared back at him. He said something again before he realized that we didn't understand him. 

He spoke again, this time in English:

"Do you understand English?"

We both nodded in response. 

"Okay, perfect. I said, do you know what you want to order?"

Fujiwara responded for us:

"We don't know what the words mean."

"Aaah, first time in Norway? Well, we have our famous waffles, topped with goat cheese and sweet syrup. For today's Graduation Gauntlet, they're designed in the images of the ace Monsters of the 'Finest Four.' For Trond Vann, we have one in the shape of a fish warrior to represent Evigishki Soul Ogre. For Linnaeus Villmark, we have one in the shape of a flower to represent Predaplant Chimerafflesia. For Sebastian Isak, we have one in the shape of a fox head to represent Nine-Tailed Fox. And, last but not least, for Johan Andersen, we have one in the shape of a dragon to represent Rainbow Dragon."

I tried my best to keep up as he pointed to various photos on the sign above his stand. Some of the images looked like the Duel Monsters that they were supposed to look like, but some didn't. The fox was pretty accurate, but the fish warrior was a bit too messy. But, we were already here and I was growing hungrier by the minute. As long as it tasted good, I didn't care what it looked like. 

I cut the vendor off as he began talking to Fujiwara about the ones in the shapes of Seto Kaiba's Monsters:

"We'll have two Rainbow Dragon ones, please."

"Aaah, are you a fan of Johan Andersen, then?"

"Actually, we…" I flicked my eyes over to Fujiwara and cleared my throat. "Well, I was at Duel Academia when Johan came to study abroad."

It was the easiest and least complicated way to explain our relationship to Johan. This man didn't need to know the full story. 

His eyes lit up and his mouth opened in a wide smile:

"Wow wow wow wow! Are you friends with Johan? Oh, I just love to watch him on TV. My kids and I stay up to watch his duels, no matter how late at night they may be on. Even when he went to Japan, we watched the reruns of his best duels!"

He was quickly moving around in his stall, searching for something.  _ How has he been able to watch Johan on TV? I don't remember many, if any of our duels being broadcast on TV.  _

I thought back on my time at Duel Academia and I realized that there were only two times that I could remember a camera crew came to broadcast a duel. The first was when Manjome dueled against one of his brothers and the second time was when Manjome dueled against Judai. I wasn't there for that first duel, and even now, my memories are still a bit inconsistent about that time. I wracked my brain, trying to remember any other instances.  _ Did Arctic Academy broadcast their duels on TV? _ I didn't preoccupy myself too much with this thought, as I was more preoccupied with getting some food in my stomach. I could feel my body beginning to eat itself. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the vendor found what he was looking for. He opened a small drawer beside his fryer and pulled out a letter. 

"Here, would you please give this letter to Johan for me when you see him? You are going to see him, right? Oh, please, it is from my son and I. It would mean the world to us."

He was clasping my hand with his and the envelope. I struggled to form the words to answer him. It felt very sudden. But, I finally composed myself and responded: "Yes, we are meeting Johan after the tournament today, so I will give it to him Mister…"

"Larsen. Bjarne Larsen. And my son's name is Martin. Oh, bless you, uhh…"

"Fubuki Tenjoin. And this is my friend, Fujiwara Yusuke." I gestured to Fujiwara, who sheepishly waved to Bjarne. 

"Bless you, Fubuki and bless you, Fujiwara. You will have made my son so happy. Please, take the waffles as a gift. It is the very least that I can do for you."

I began to protest his offer. It was too generous.

"Oh, no. Sir, we cannot possibly--"

"Oh, but you must. I insist."

_ Although, would he even accept Yen as payment? We never changed our money over. Or, at least, I never did. I forgot to do it before we left. _

I realized that I would never win this fight. I decided to just nod my head in acceptance and we waited while he prepared the waffles. They smelled fantastic. Like cinnamon sugar and vanilla extract. He put the batter in a large, cast iron waffle maker. He repeated this process again for a second waffle. As they cooked, he moved over to a small table and pulled out a block of goat cheese. He cut some slices off the hunk of cheese and put it in a small pan on the stove. I watched the cheese, somewhat surprised that he would top a waffle with cheese. It wasn't melting in the pan and that had me a little concerned. He cut a slice of butter and threw it in the pan with the goat cheese. He opened the small fridge on the other side of the stove and called out to us:

"Do you like apples?"

"Yes, we do." I responded for the both of us. 

"Excellent!" 

He pulled out a tin and a scooper. He scooped out a glob of what looked to be caramelized apples and plopped them into the pan with the goat cheese. I was practically salivating at this point, despite my reservations about the goat cheese. 

The bottom side of the waffles were done and I could smell the slight burn that signified golden brown. Bjarne flipped the waffles over in the maker and went back and checked the goat cheese and apples. Satisfied, he slid then off to the side and returned to the waffles. He opened the maker and placed a metal stencil cutout of Rainbow Dragon over top and pressed the stencil down and cut out the shape. 

The entire cooking process took only about five minutes, but I was beyond hungry now. Bjarne pulled the waffles out and put them on two paper plates. He shook some powdered sugar on top and then slid the goat cheese and apples on top. It looked absolutely incredible. More than that, it looked beautiful. I pulled out my phone to take a picture. Bjarne was beaming with pride. After taking the photo, I pulled off a piece of the waffle and took a bite. It was still pretty hot, so I had to chew with my mouth open to get some air on it to cool it off. Bjarne reached under the counter and pulled out two bags of plastic silverware for us to use. He then walked back to the stove and filled two plastic cups with syrup. 

"Please, enjoy it. And thank you again!"

"Thank you, sir. We will make sure to give Johan you and your son's letter." I patted my pocket to show him where I had put the letter. He nodded and waved to us as we walked away. 

I looked around. There were only a few tables and chairs and they all seemed to be full of people. Despite how loud the crowd had been when we left our seats, it was relatively quiet in this area. _ There must be good insulation in the walls here.  _

It made sense for the noise not to travel as much here. It would be annoying if people had to yell at the vendors to order their food. I continued to scan the seating area, looking for a table that wasn't swamped with people. Not seeing a single seat open, I turned to walk further into the concessions area. We walked past dozens of other kiosks and stalls. I still was not entirely sure what they were selling, but most people walking around with food appeared to have sweet breads and hot dogs. They didn't look like the hot dogs back home, however. I felt my stomach growl again. 

_ We need to find somewhere soon, or else I'm just going to start eating right here in the middle of the hallway.  _

As we reached the back of the room, I noticed two figures standing in line at the very last stall.

"Look, over there! It's O'Brien and Jim!"

There was a pile of food in front of them. A couple hot dogs, two waffles, slices of bread with cheese, chocolate bars and some type of fried dough. 

We hurried over to help out. There was no way that they'd be able to carry all of that food. 

I stopped just behind O'Brien: "Need a hand?"

He jumped and nearly dropped the food that he was holding. He turned to me with a face full of anger until he recognized me:

"What the… Oh! Hey, Fubuki!" 

He gestured to Jim:

"Yes, we can absolutely use a hand or two. Someone decided that they were hungry and needed to get something to eat. Then he wanted to get enough for everyone to have some, but looks like you all have already got food."

Jim turned around and looked at us a bit sheepishly.  _ He must've gotten chewed out by O'Brien.  _

I reassured them that it was only us who had gotten food and that we were actually out looking for the two of them. Then I realized that Manjome wasn't nearby.

"Is Manjome with you two?"

"No. When we got here, he was waiting for us, but Jim ran off and he and I split up to look for him. He didn't go back to your seats?"

"Not as of a short while ago."

_ Great. Another person is missing. Why is it so hard to keep everyone together? _

I started to grab the plate of sweet breads. 

"Well, let's get all this food back to everyone and see if Manjome is there. We'll come up with a plan if he's not."

A strange emotion appeared in Jim's face. I couldn't quite place the expression. 

"Do you think we'll have something that Kenzan will like?"

I chuckled in response:

"From what I remember, you should be more worried about keeping your hand after you hand the food to him."

We all laughed and Fujiwara and I grabbed the remaining items. We started walking towards the stairway that Fujiwara and I had come through. 

_ Hopefully we don't get lost trying to get back. Did Manjome get lost while searching for Jim? _

We passed by Bjarne's kiosk and he waved to us. Without having a free hand available to wave back, I nodded my head in response. 

"Do you know that guy?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, actually. He gave us free food because we knew Johan."

Jim's mouth was agape:

"Aaaw, we should've stopped there. Do you know how much I had to pay for all of this food?"

O'Brien responded before I could answer:

"Well, it was actually cheaper than what he bought at the airport."

Jim groaned like he had been mortally wounded. His shoulders fell and he looked down. 

"Don't remind me. I'm almost out of money and we haven't even started our vacation yet."

O'Brien grinned knowingly. My curiosity got the better of me. 

"What did he get at the airport?"

O'Brien looked at Jim before responding:

"He just forgot how expensive airport food is."

Jim's body snapped back upright:

"No, you ordered the food. It was the beer that got me."

They both chuckled at their inside joke. Fujiwara and I looked at each other and shrugged. We all reached the stairway and I thought for a moment about trying to find a different way back to our seats. Unfortunately, Manjome didn't give us any tickets or anything and I didn't want to risk us getting kicked out of the arena. Seemingly out of any other option, we headed back down into the maze to try to find our way back to our seats. 

**Johan's POV**

"And with that play right there, folks, the final four contestants from the lower half of the bracket have been decided! Flávio Soares da Silva will be joining the already qualified Filip Henriksen, Massimo Calabrese and Kasper Berg! We'll now move to the upper half of the bracket. Let's give a round of applause to the first half of our semifinalists!"

The crowd erupted into a thunderous applause. I stood up and clapped for the finalists. It's amazing that they were able to get this far. The Gauntlet is never easy and this year hasn't been any different. The drawing for the next round would begin soon, once the dueling podiums were cleaned off. No doubt that they were covered in sweat. Some of the duels were especially tense and back and forth. 

The duel that just finished went 22 rounds and Flávio struggled to hang on as he waited for his combo to come to fruition. I'm sure he was white knuckling in the rounds just before his comeback. His jet black hair was glistening and his olive skin was dripping with sweat as he walked over to the chairs for the qualified semifinalists. He gave a high five to each of the other three and collapsed into his chair. 

I sat back down in my seat, only to find that my chair was missing. I fell to the floor with a hard thud, landing directly on my tailbone. I felt my face redden in embarrassment. The sound of laughter nearby left no doubt as to what had occurred. The tone of the laughter told me who did it. It was nasal, high pitched and childish.

_ Linnaeus. _

He snorted from laughing so hard. I stood up and slid my chair back in line with the others. He turned away from me and tried to compose himself. I glared daggers at the side of his head as I sat back down. 

"Just ignore him. He's never going to amount to anything, anyway."

Sebastian was swatting away any dirt that had collected on the back of my jacket. I appreciated the gesture, despite how parental it felt. I heard the smack of a high five between Linnaeus and Trond. 

_ It wasn't even that good of a prank.  _

"It wasn't even that good of a prank. I highly doubt he could have thought of anything creative to do, anyway. And Trond is just a lackey. Don't let it get to you."

Sebastian was still wiping my jacket. 

"Thanks, Sebastian. But I'm alright. It'll take more than that to shake me."

_ Like a kiss from Manjome.  _

I still was struggling to process that moment. I kept stealing looks at the entranceway and the seats where my friends were sitting, hoping to see Manjome. But he still hadn't shown up. 

_ Which reminds me _ , I thought to myself as I checked the seats.  _ Still just Asuka, Sho, Rei and Kenzan.  _ I was starting to seriously worry.  _ Maybe he did leave. Where would he go? Would he just leave the others here to fend for themselves? What if-- _

"What do you keep looking at? I've seen you constantly looking to the stands for the past couple of hours."

"Some of my friends from Duel Academia came. I was just…"  _ What could I say that didn't sound crazy? I'm just looking to see if my friend, who by the way kissed me because he likes me, or he might be mad at my other friend, is missing. That doesn't sound crazy at all.  _

"You were just what?"

I stammered, trying to formulate a thought. An excuse. Anything. 

He looked in the direction of my friends, narrowing his eyes to study the four of them. His eyes then widened. 

"Oh, I see. The blonde one, right?" He whistled. 

_ Classy. _

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. Don't make it weird. They're my friends, nothing more."

Sebastian opened his mouth to respond, probably with something crude, but he was thankfully cut off by the announcer and his screeching microphone. 

"Thank you for your patience, ladies and gentlemen! We will now begin our second round of qualifiers! Remember, Duelists with academic marks in the upper half of the graduating class will be randomly chosen to compete against each other for one of the four remaining slots in the quarterfinals! A Duelist that wins their duel is not safe; they are still available to be selected to duel immediately! Will we see another stretch of victories like Ivan last round? Will we see single-turn knockouts? What surprising comebacks are in store? Stay tuned! It all begins… Now! Entering the dueling field are our first opponents: Per Henning and Gunnar Ostberg! Everyone take your places! It's time to duel!"

The two of them emerged from the crowd of chairs to my right. I took this opportunity to glance again at my friends. My eyes widened. 

There were four additional people sitting in the seats.  _ Jim, O'Brien, Fubuki, even Fujiwara, came as well? _

I was touched that they all came. It was like a reunion for all of us. All of us, except for Judai. And now, Manjome. 

I had stopped paying attention to the announcer. His dramatic descriptions of the duels were starting to grow stale.  _ Not to mention his voice. If cats could talk.  _ To say his voice was raspy would be an understatement. The man needed to drink some water and soothe his throat. It was possible to hear the smoldering embers of the back of his throat igniting as he cried out in exaggeration at a misplay or a surprise Trap Card. 

I watched as the four who had just arrived passed out plates of food to everyone else. My stomach growled and I realized that I had not had any breakfast this morning. 

_ Rubi! Rubi! _

The Duel Spirit appeared on my shoulder, nuzzling against my neck. Even though she could not physically touch me, the gesture was still comforting. 

_ If only you could bring me some food.  _

If cats could laugh, then Ruby was laughing at my situation. No doubt she was reminding me that she had tried to tell me to get ready much quicker this morning. I tried to move quickly, but I kept spacing out. Judai has a way of doing that to me. Even when he's not around, he still has a certain influence on my life. Not to mention my emotions. 

I thought back to the last time I saw Judai.  _ If I had known then that it might have been the last time that I would be able to have a deep conversation with him, would I have told him? _ I wasn't so sure. 

He wasn't the same. I wasn't the same. None of us were. Especially Fubuki. He seemed to be struggling the most with Fujiwara returning. He didn't open up about how he was feeling, but we could all see it. It was an immediate change. He was so different from how I remembered him. When he was still that happy, jovial, future singing Duelist.  _ The last time he was that happy was probably right when Cobra, Amon, O'Brien, Jim and I came to Duel Academia. _

After Judai defeated Darkness, Fubuki was the first person to return to the world. He was there when Judai and I carried Fujiwara to the Osiris Red dorm. While Judai and I were tending to him, he kept mentioning over and over that he wanted to talk to Fubuki. Once he stabilized, I decided that it would be a good idea to get Fubuki. 

Perhaps that was naive. A few minutes later, Fubuki emerged from the room with a look of terror on his face. He shut the door like a monster was trying to break through. He sank to the ground and began to cry. 

Asuka managed to calm him down and led him back to his room in the Obelisk Blue dorm to rest. He had been through a tremendous amount of stress and it had clearly taken its toll on him. 

Cronos, Sho and Ryo followed behind.  _ Sho said that Ryo left Duel Academia shortly thereafter. Not that it really mattered in the grand scheme of things, but we never did get to finish our duel. Our duel that didn't involve me being possessed by an immortal Duel Spirit.  _ I shuddered again, feeling my arms jerk slightly. In order to avoid having to think about Yubel for the moment, I dove back down memory lane. 

Sho said that they were going to the main building to check on Chancellor Samejima. Kenzan and Rei left to check on the students in the Ra Yellow dorm. That just left Manjome and myself outside of the door. 

He looked at me, rubbing his shoulder.  _ I should have seen it back then.  _ He looked away and then looked at the door to the room. There was a soft thud sound coming from inside that could be heard every few seconds. Manjome turned to walk away but stopped after a half-step. I probably was behaving in much the same manner.  _ I wanted to tell him then. Felt like I had to tell him. Like I needed to tell him.  _

I gave one last look to Manjome and walked to the door. I rested my hand on the doorknob. The thudding sound was slightly louder. My hand was starting to sweat. I mustered up the courage to twist the knob and the door creaked slightly as it opened. The first thing I noticed was Fujiwara leaning against the wall.  _ Why did he get up? Why didn't Judai help him back to bed? _

I walked over to Fujiwara. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale. I tapped his shoulder and his eyes opened halfway. 

"Are you okay?"

He nodded weakly. I put my arm around his shoulder and helped him back to the bed. I tucked him under the covers and within moments he was out. Whether he passed out or went to sleep, I couldn't say. But his breathing was even, so I was not too concerned. With Fujiwara situated, my attention turned to Judai. He was still laying down on the top bunk, one arm behind his head and the other bouncing a ball against the ceiling.  _ Did he even notice my presence in the room? _

"Hey…"

He continued bouncing the ball. 

"Hey."

No response. 

"Judai."

It was like I was talking to the ceiling. It was starting to hurt my feelings. 

"Judai!"

Finally, he awoke from his trance-like state and looked to where the voice was coming from. Once he looked down and saw me, his mouth flicked into a slight smile. At least, I like to think that it did. The sky was only just beginning to brighten, and we didn't have any of the lights on in the room. Perhaps it was wishful thinking, or a trick of the light, but it didn't last long. His face returned to a stoic, faraway stare. But I had his attention for the moment. 

I was ready to tell him. 

I had almost died. We had all almost died. The entire world was nearly plunged into eternal darkness. Judai risked everything to save us all.  _ We were together at the end of the world.  _ It was almost too poetic. But it happened. And in the heat of the moment, of that duel, Judai and I were able to avoid Darkness' manipulation tactics. It, through Fujiwara, attempted to use our shared rivalry to divide us, but it only made us stronger. Even though I was defeated, Judai was able to use Rainbow Dragon in a Fusion to defeat Darkness. 

_ And then he hugged me. It was brief, but I melted in his arms.  _

If only it could have lasted longer. What I remember most clearly from that moment was his smell. We were both drenched after the duel, but he didn't smell like sweat. It was something different, stronger. But not potent. Nor pungent. It was soothing. Comforting. __

_ Maybe I am a hopeless romantic.  _

I looked into his brown eyes. I lost all my confidence. I couldn't tell him. Not how I truly felt. We were the closest of friends, but even friendships had limits.  _ Come on, brain. Tell him. Make the words. You saw how he looked at you in that duel. He hugged you first. Before anything else.  _

It was no use. My heart could not overcome my fear.  _ But what am I afraid of? _ I found myself lost in his eyes. His eyes changed colors. His left eye was green and his right eye was orange. 

_ Yubel! _

"Johan?"

I jumped in my chair. I recognized Sebastian's distinct, rough voice. His laughter told me that he had been trying to get my attention for a bit. I blinked a couple of times to soothe the dryness in my eyes. 

_ He seems to have pushed his emotional, traumatic story out the window rather quickly. _

"Welcome back to Earth. Where'd you go? If you were strategizing about how to beat me, you can give that up. I've got your number this time, mister 'Reaper.'"

I smiled at his banter.  _ If only he knew.  _

I turned in my seat to face him. His eyes reminded me of Judai's. They were a dark chestnut color, but had streaks of red that complimented his fiery hair. While his eyes were more colorful than Judai's, they couldn't match the shine. 

_ They also couldn't change colors. Probably better for everyone.  _

I shuddered again as my mind returned to thoughts of Yubel. When Yubel possessed me, they also changed my appearance. I could see from my prison, but only sparingly and very infrequently. Only one image of my appearance made it through Yubel's prison. It was an image of my reflection in a river. I, or Yubel, or both of us, was staring at a reflection of me, or Yubel, in the river.  _ It's too complicated to keep up with who was who.  _ But I saw what I looked like and it was such a drastic change. 

My eyes were a sinister shade of orange. My skin was an unhealthy shade of purplish-pink. And they had changed my outfit as well. I was wearing a purple sleeveless jacket with all kinds of straps and belts. Not only did I look sick, but I was dressed for a fight.  _ And that was how they felt. Sick and desperate.  _

_ Cagey.  _

I really didn't appreciate them undressing me and seeing me naked. I shuddered again, trying not to imagine Yubel looking at my entire body. Unintentionally, when they possessed me, I was given occasional glimpses into their mind, their heart and their soul. They were so obsessed with Judai that I felt pain in my prison. Partially, it was the shared emotion, but partially it was Yubel torturing me.

"Are you spacing out again?"

"What?"

"I said, are you spacing out again? What's got you so preoccupied?"

I didn't know what to tell him.  _ Actually, yes, Sebastian. I was just thinking about the time that a Duel Spirit, or eternal dragon guardian or something, possessed me and locked me in a prison in my own body. Then, they proceeded to torment the man that I love as a result of their eternal bond and him not remembering said eternal bond to defeat the 'Light of Ruin.'  _

"Well, I guess… I didn't get enough sleep last night."

_ You can come up with something better than that.  _

Sebastian raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, probably to make a snarky comment, but I cut him off before he could speak:

"Actually, I was thinking about that story you told me."

His eyes widened and I could tell he was wary of what I was going to say next. In truth, I had been thinking a bit about his story, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to talk to him about. But, like a flash of lightning, an idea came to mind. 

"So, you told me about the man and his friend, but you never said what he looked like. Or what his name was."

His face tensed.

"That night was dark. Even with the light coming from the street lamps, his features were hard to make out. His hair was mostly kept under his beret. He was tall and kind of skinny. He had glasses."

I rolled my eyes.  _ Very helpful. Sounds like a description of every adult male ever.  _

He must have seen me, because he got defensive: 

"Look, I know it's not much, but trust me, I'll be able to recognize him when I see him."

I could almost feel the anger radiating from his clenched fists. I wanted to calm him down, but his presence was putting me off from speaking. He continued:

"After I graduate, I'm going to scour the entire world if I have to in order to find him and get my Duel Disk back."

I finally managed to speak:

"How are you going to find him?"

His frown morphed into a triumphant smile. He seemed to have thought about this plan every day since that night. 

"He told me that he was a collector of rare and valuable items. It seemed like he had a particular interest in Duel Monsters, so I'm willing to bet that he shows up for international tournaments. And the Eurasian International Duel Monsters Tournament will be bringing in the best Pro Duelists from two entire continents. He's going to be there, I just know it. That's why I have to win the Gauntlet. I have to be there. I'm going to find him and get justice for what he did. That Duel Disk was from my father and it's more valuable to me than anything. He's going to pay."

I felt inspired just listening to his speech. I felt for him. I truly did. His connection to his Duel Disk seemed to be similar to the connection I share with my family. I couldn't imagine how I would respond if Ruby Carbuncle or any of the others were taken from me for such a long time. 

"Oh, and I'll never forget his eyes. They were as black as obsidian and could cut diamonds. When he came up to me while he let his dog choke me, I was able to get a good look at them."

Sebastian was quite after that, most likely inside his own head. I was content to just let the conversation peter out. My brain was once again exhausted. The background noise that I had been ignoring while talking to Sebastian started to come to the forefront. It was the announcer. I decided to sit back and let the commentary take over. It gave my mind a break from all of my thoughts. The announcer was still going strong. 

_ And loud.  _

"And Patric is able to summon a powerful Monster in hopes of mounting a comeback! But will his Judge Man be able to dish out some justice to his opponent?"

I groaned internally.

_ That was just a bad joke.  _

I heard laughter a little further down. I leaned forward to look around Sebastian and I saw that both Linnaeus and Trond were cracking up at something. Hopefully, it wasn't at the announcer's humor. I leaned back in my chair and settled in for the end of the duel. It was relaxing. Comforting. In my element. 

**Kenzan's POV**

The crowd cheered as another duel ended. The duel had lasted over 20 rounds, much longer than my brain was willing to focus itself. But I still felt pretty good, so I wasn't about to worry yet. It must have been the final duel of the one group, because all four seats in one corner were now filled. The announcer started another speech. My mind continued to wander and I looked around the arena for something to occupy my brain. 

I found Johan standing up and clapping with three other people. One of the others, who was standing behind Johan, stopped clapping and pulled the seat in front of him to the side. I could only watch as Johan started to sit back down, only to fall on his ass. I started to laugh, but caught myself. It looked like it hurt. He certainly didn't land on grass or carpet. 

I watched him slowly stand up and grab his chair and drag it back to where he was sitting. I couldn't tell if anyone else in the arena had seen it, but neither Sho, Rei or Asuka said anything. But in this gigantic arena, someone else surely must have seen it. I felt myself getting secondhand embarrassment for Johan. It wasn't the first time that I had felt this feeling with Johan. 

Once Judai had defeated, or merged with Yubel in the alternate dimension and freed us all from our prisons, we returned to Duel Academia. 

Well, all of us except for Judai. He went off on his space mission, or journey through time. Sho and Cronos weren't entirely sure about what he was leaving to do with Yubel. Nonetheless, we all reappeared at Duel Academia. 

For the next week, everything was quiet. Classes had been cancelled while the professors counted all of the students to make sure that they were all present. We were told to stay in our rooms until a professor came and marked us accounted for, so Sho, Asuka, Manjome, Fubuki and I decided to stay in the Osiris Red dorm. We reminisced about our time with Judai and how far we had come. It was a surreal experience. It was particularly late one night, on the eighth day of our lockdown, for lack of a better word. The five of us were hanging out in Judai's room. Rei had been falling asleep, so she went to lay down in the room next door. 

Manjome, Sho and Asuka told me stories about Judai that I hadn't heard before. Even after spending over a year living with him, I still didn't know about all of his adventures in his first year. 

They told me about this one time where the golden eggwiches were disappearing, so they, along with Judai and Maeda, went to track down the thief and ended up finding a Duelist named Taizan who learned how to draw the correct card that he needed at any time by living in the forest. In all of the adventures at Fuel Academia, both good and bad, I found this story to be relatively tame. Although, they did have to tell me who was Maeda and how he now worked for Pegasus. Which was pretty impressive. 

Manjome was quiet, choosing to stare out the window at the sky. Fubuki asked a question that we were all probably thinking, which was what happened after we were imprisoned in one of the alternate dimensions. Only Sho managed to not be sacrificed by Brron in his sadistic ritual. We thought we were about to die, and that Judai had been the cause. 

He rushed off to find Johan, seeming to not care that we were unable to keep up with him. I barely had time to keep up as I realized that I was about to die. 

Sho was quiet at first, probably unsure of what he should say. But he shortened it down to a single sentence. He told us that while Judai initially succumbed to his darkness, he was not only able to overcome it but to use it to save the world from Yubel. It was vague, most likely on purpose, but we all felt the heaviness coming from Sho. 

We were all quiet after that, choosing to just listen to the sounds of the crashing waves outside. The night was made especially dark with the absence of stars in the sky and the moon hidden behind the clouds. Manjome got up from his chair and started to pace the room. He didn't say anything, until he saw one of Judai's black shirts sticking out from under his bed. He walked over and bent over to pick it up. I could have sworn that I saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Fubuki was closest, so he stood up from the desk to open the door. He stepped aside and allowed O'Brien, Johan and Jim to enter the room. They had come to say goodbye, as their boat back to Domino was leaving early in the morning. 

My heart felt heavy and I regretted not being able to see Jim much during the week we had been back. He spent most of the time in the hospital getting treatment for his eye and students that weren't sick or injured were told to stay away. Jim asked me if I wanted to go for a walk, to which I eagerly responded with a yes. Thankfully, the rest of the gang decided to stay in the dorm. They were going to have one last dueling tournament with O'Brien and Johan before they left.

Jim opened the door for me and followed me outside. 

I spoke first:

"So, where do you want to walk?"

He looked around before walking towards the cliff behind the dorm. He unclipped Karen off of his back and lowered her to the ground. She shuffled further around the back side of the dorm, probably looking for something to eat. He sat down on the edge and motioned me over with a wave. It wasn't what I was expecting, but I wasn't going to decline his offer. I walked the short distance between us and sat down next to him. The wind coming off the ocean was actually a bit chilly and I shivered slightly. I crossed my arms and rubbed my shoulders, wishing I had worn a jacket. Or, even some long sleeve clothes. The waves crashing over the rocks below us provided a peaceful and calming presence. I stared out at the horizon, soaking everything in. 

"I can't remember the last time I was able to just take a moment and relax."

His words were barely audible over the waves. He took a deep breath and exhaled. I copied him. I could taste the saltiness of the air in my mouth as I inhaled. I didn't want to spoil the moment, but my mind was focused on one question and I needed to know the answer. 

"So… you're leaving in the morning?"

He chuckled softly. 

"That is true, yes. Or, did you miss our big announcement a few minutes ago?"

I grinned. I was happy to be able to be around him again. To be around his banter. 

"No, I was there for that. I meant… well… when will I get to see you again?"

He turned to look at the moon, which was just starting to appear from behind the clouds. I looked at his face, trying to see if I could make out what he was thinking. He turned back to look at me and I was suddenly staring into his eye. I noticed his bandages over his right were perfectly white.  _ They must have given him new ones at the hospital. _

I didn't want the moment to end. Everything was so calm, so unlike how life normally was at Duel Academia. Between classes, dueling, the extracurricular adventures and someone seemingly intent on ending the world, there was never a dull moment. 

I realized that I had been staring without saying anything for a while. I looked down and saw Jim's hand on the ground and slowly lifted my hand from the dirt. My index finger was the first to touch his hand. It froze at his middle finger. I didn't know what to do. 

I looked up. Jim's eye was wide. His lips were parted slightly. They twitched in movement. 

I jumped at the sound of a door slamming. 

The sound of footsteps running across the ground caused both us to stand up. Jim called for Karen to come back. We heard a voice calling out to us before we saw the speaker. It was Sho, who came barreling around the corner. 

"Quick! Quick! A shooting star just crashed in the forest! We gotta go see it!"

"Oh wow, let's go check it out! Come on, Kenzan!"

He was already strapping Karen on to his back. I was stunned. Our moment was ruined.  _ Sho had to come and mess everything up. It better be worth it. Jim was about to say something to me, I just know it.  _

Sho had already turned away from us and was running back the way he had come. My shirt blew gently in the wind. It was definitely getting chilly outside. I shivered and rubbed my hands together. I turned back to look at the ocean.  _ He still didn't answer my question.  _

"Come on! Everyone else is waiting for us!"

Jim's voice broke through my moping. I turned and ran after him. Everyone else was standing on the porch. 

"Well? Where is it?"

Sho was the quickest to respond:

"It came from that way."

He pointed in the direction opposite of where Jim and I had been looking. I saw a faint outline of smoke in the distance.  _ Did it cause a fire? _

"Come on everyone, let's get a move on!"

We all began to run into the forest. It felt especially dark. I couldn't tell if that was because of everyone being told to stay in their dorms or if I was still struggling to be comfortable with the night, but I struggled to see where I was running. I decided to just stick as close to the group as I could and hopefully, I wouldn't fall or get lost. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker. I saw an object through the trees. A bright light was flickering out into the darkness. The silhouette grew larger as I got closer. It was a person! They were smoldering and surrounded by the smoke, but it was most definitely a person!  _ How is that even possible? _

I slowed to a walk, disbelief shutting down my ability to think and run at the same time. I wasn't the only one. We all seemed to be hesitant to reach the mysterious figure standing in the middle of a freshly-formed crater. The smoke began to dissipate. I saw a distinctly familiar red jacket. 

"Judai!?"

Sho was the first one to recognize him, but as soon as he said his name, we all were able to put the pieces together. In an instant, we were all rushing towards Judai. Sho was the first one to reach him and he went in for a big hug. He wrapped his arms around Judai's waist, knocking him back slightly.  _ He's probably a bit disoriented from falling from the literal sky from freaking outer space.  _

"Hey, everyone."

His tone was absent of much emotion. He patted Sho's shoulders and gently pushed him away. 

Manjome was the next person to try and get a response from Judai:

"Where the Hell did you go, you slacker? You scared us all to death and the entire school has been searching for you!"

He was holding on to his shoulders, but Judai didn't really seem to register. When he didn't respond, Manjome began to shake his shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. 

"Hey? Are you there? Earth to Judai."

We all crowded around, trying to see what was going to happen next. Judai blinked a couple of times, finally seeming to focus on Manjome. 

"Oh, hey, Manjome. It's good to see you. I've missed you."

He let go of Judai's shoulders and looked down. He was still, not allowing anyone else to see his face. 

Johan was the next, and ultimately the final person, to talk to Judai that night. Unfortunately, the conversation was even more awkward than Judai's interaction with Manjome. 

"Judai! I'm so glad to see you. I was afraid I would never be able to thank you for saving me from Yubel! I--"

"Yubel says they're sorry about that. Don't worry about it."

Johan was silent after that. Judai's tone was curt, but not quite mean. It was final, ending the conversation before it could even begin. It was Yubel influencing him. It had to be. He was so different then how I remembered him. Although the last time I saw him didn't particularly paint him in a positive light, he still wasn't like this. Like an emotionless robot.  _ What happened to him when he fused with Yubel? _

He brushed past Johan, leaving him in a state of shock. He was stunned, and I couldn't blame him. He had just been rebuffed and it was no secret that the turquoise-haired Duelist had feelings for Judai. I wasn't entirely sure what emotion I was feeling, but I knew I felt discomfort at seeing Johan being so casually dismissed by his most treasured companion. 

_ You were probably afraid that you might be rejected like that by Jim.  _

My internal voice shocked me back to reality and I looked around to see if I had missed anything. 

The tournament was still progressing. It was amazing that they were able to pack so many duels into one day. Arctic Academy seemed to have a solid system in place to ensure the completion of the Gauntlet today. I looked at the clock on my phone. It was just past noon. 

"Look what we found!"

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw Fubuki emerging from the tunnel. He had a couple of plates of food in his hands. The mere sight of the food made my mouth start to salivate. 

Fujiwara emerged next, with even more plates of food. Combined with the aroma coming from Fubuki's plates, my stomach roared in hunger. I hadn't had anything to eat since the flight, and that was more than a couple hours ago. But my hunger ceased when I saw who appeared next. The leather fedora was a giveaway. 

"Jim!"

I jumped up out of my seat and nearly went blind. The blood rushed away from my head and I saw stars. My knees buckled and, thankfully, I fell backwards instead of forwards. Except I didn't land in my seat. I landed right on the armrest in-between the seats.  _ Was that payback for laughing at Johan? _

"Woah, you alright there, mate? Don't hurt yourself yet. The vacation's just getting started."

The blood rushing to my feet immediately changed course and went to my cheeks. I imagined that I looked like I had two tomatoes under my eyes. In fact, my entire head felt hot. My tongue felt swollen inside my mouth. I attempted to speak, but I was tripping all over myself. I just sat there, bumbling like an idiot. 

Straddling an armchair. 

Jim laughed as O'Brien stepped around him, a faint smirk on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but that was nothing new when it came to O'Brien. Jim set his plates down on the concrete steps and moved closer to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I nearly couldn't hear his next words. My body felt overstimulated. 

Overwhelmed. 

"So much for all of that English practice, eh mate?"

Sho decided to interject, giving me some time to compose myself:

"Give him a break, he's had an elegant sufficiency of champagne."

His eyebrow raised in response:

"Oh really? And how did we do that to ourselves?"

His voice was crackling, like wood on a campfire. I felt goosebumps moving up my spine, to my shoulder and settling at the spot where Jim was holding my shoulder. My skin was hot, but the goosebumps were making me shiver. 

"He attempted to open his first bottle of champagne all by himself and--"

"And once the cork was off, the champagne started shooting out of the bottle. No worries mate, I've done that once or twice."

His smile was captivating. 

Breathtaking, even. 

I was starting to feel lightheaded. 

"Hey, where's Manjome?"

**Jim's POV**

The sound of the crowd cheering increased as I got closer to the action. I was having a somewhat difficult time walking in the dimly lit stairway. Not to mention the four plates of food that I was carrying. I stumbled.  _ These stairs are really steep.  _

_ I did not come all this way, through that underground maze, just to drop the plates right before we get there.  _

"You alright?"

O'Brien's voice echoed in the stairway. It wasn't loud, but it did seem to bounce. The cheers of the crowd echoed back. 

"Yeah, these steps are just really steep."

"That's not what I was talking about."

I sighed. I knew what he meant. My pace slowed, allowing O'Brien to catch up to me. We started climbing up the stairs side by side. 

"I just… I don't want to… I don't know." 

The words were not forming well in my head, so I had no chance of verbalizing them. I couldn't quite formulate what I was feeling, but it definitely involved a lot of nerves and butterflies in my stomach. The scent of the food, surprisingly still warm, was only serving to make my nausea worse. 

"We just left things unsaid after that night Judai came back. And we never brought it back up."

"Well, I believe that you'll know once you see him. Just be yourself. That's how you got to this point with him, anyway."

I smiled, my nerves momentarily abating.  _ He's always been able to say what I need to hear.  _

_ Hopefully, I won't fuck this up.  _

I thought back to that night. I had spent a week in the hospital after coming back from one of the alternate dimensions, impatiently waiting to get out and see Kenzan. There was so much I wanted to tell him, but I wasn't allowed any visitors while my eye healed. In fact, as a result of how I tore out the Eye of Orichalcum during my duel with the Supreme King, my old scars reopened. Nurse Ayukawa had to restitch my eye and I was told to limit the movement of my head while I recovered. That included speaking, so I wasn't allowed any visitors. On the other hand, being isolated for a week gave me plenty of time to contemplate everything that had happened to me since arriving at Duel Academia. 

From Cobra to the Supreme King, I realized that I had been in near-constant danger since my arrival. I spent a lot of my recovery time thinking about my future and what I wanted to do after graduating from South Academy. 

I already knew I wanted to continue my pursuits in geology and paleontology, but that was not enough to satisfy my life. There was something missing from that picture of my future: a certain individual with a dinosaur bone in his leg. 

When I was discharged from the hospital, I met up with O'Brien and Johan, who were packing their belongings for the boat ride back to Domino. 

Once we were all packed, we decided to go see the rest of the group before we left. I was nervous to talk to Kenzan, but nowhere near as nervous as I was now.  _ And I don't understand why.  _ I felt my nerves slowly creeping back into my head.

O'Brien continued, bringing me back to the present: 

"Besides, you made Manjome and I chase you through that entire maze. Which I'm sure he'll want an explanation of once he sees you. And I'm not making up any excuses for you, either."

Not only did my nerves return, they were now more intense than before.  _ So much for saying the right thing.  _

We were getting close to the top. The stadium lights were starting to be brighter than the shadows were darker. Fubuki reached the top of the steps and disappeared to the right. The crowd was screaming.  _ Something must have just happened.  _

"Sounds like another duel has finished. Now hurry up and go see Kenzan. I'm sure he's dying to see you, too."

His smirk told me that the conversation was over. 

I hesitantly climbed the last few steps. 

"Jim!"

The butterflies in my stomach started fluttering out of control. My arms and legs started to tingle. An almost all-consuming feeling swirled around my heart, settling in a ball. It was difficult to explain. But there wasn't time to explain. Kenzan had jumped up out of his seat, but he quickly stumbled and fell backwards. I rushed over to him:

"Woah, you alright there, mate? Don't hurt yourself yet. The vacation's just getting started."

He turned a vibrant shade of maroon and I couldn't help but laugh. O'Brien stepped around me and walked up to the next row, not before elbowing me gently in the back as he passed. The butterflies were leaving my stomach and moving to my extremities. I felt a bit out of place, unsure if what was happening was real. 

Kenzan had still yet to speak, but the next words came out of my mouth like they were from a completely different person:

"So much for all of that English practice, eh mate?"

His face continued to redden, but Sho, who found himself under Kenzan's right leg as he straddled the two seats, answered for him:

"Give him a break, he's had an elegant sufficiency of champagne."

My eyebrow raised in recognition. I knew that feeling. The beer had finally left my system completely just a short while ago.

"Oh really? And how did we do that to ourselves?"

The laughter escaping my mouth was a mixture of nervousness and understanding. 

Sho continued to speak for Kenzan:

"He attempted to open his first bottle of champagne all by himself and--"

I jumped in, remembering my boss's last birthday party:

"And once the cork was off, the champagne started shooting out of the bottle. No worries mate, I've done that once or twice."

Kenzan was still looking sheepishly at me. I couldn't quite tell what was going on in his head, but then again, I wasn't exactly sure what was going on inside my head. 

I heard a voice call over my shoulder:

"Hey, where's Manjome?"

**Judai's POV**

The streets were crowded. Large outdoor televisions had been set up throughout the city, blocking off certain streets. It seemed that nearly the entire city had the day off. Thousands of people gathered around the screens, cheering and chanting. The nearby bars and restaurants were busy, pouring beers and bringing out plates of food. Hundreds of men, women and children were dressed in football jerseys, but the names across the back were covered in tape. Instead, the names of Duelists were written in black marker. 

I sidestepped the main crowd and walked towards a table where a couple had just left. I had a relatively unobstructed view of the television in the middle of the main plaza. 

_ It's been almost two days, Judai. You need to eat.  _

I groaned as Yubel's presence manifested.

_ Why? _

_ Because you cannot survive on my spirit energy and stubbornness alone, and you know that.  _

I sighed. They were right, but food had long since stopped tasting good. It had become a chore. I looked at the specials written on the chalkboard in front of the restaurant. 

_ Risi e bisi, scaloppini vitello, cichetti del giorno.  _

Nothing appeared appetizing. My stomach growled, but I also felt a bit nauseous at the smell coming from the kitchen. 

_ Judai! _

Yubel could, of course, read my thoughts.

_ Do we always have to have this fight? _

_ Until you start eating once a day, at the very least.  _

I didn't have the strength to argue today. I motioned my head in the direction of the server and he walked over to me. My Italian was very limited, but I managed to convey that I wanted carbonated water and the  _ cichetti del giorno _ . 

I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes, a dull throbbing forming in my head. 

_ You should have eaten after last night. Then you wouldn't be feeling so drained today.  _

_ I was tired.  _

_ And I wasn't? Look, Judai, you cannot continue like this. Your recovery is less and less after each time. You're one of the most powerful humans on the planet, but only when at full strength. Neos and I can only do so much for you.  _

_ Can we not talk about this now? _

I could hear their grumbling, but their presence faded, settling in the back of my mind. 

The server brought out a bottle of water. I took a sip, grateful for the bubbles. The carbonation was the main reason I could stomach the taste. I could sense Yubel's relief as I finished the bottle. 

The crowd that had gathered on the opposite side of the plaza roared, causing me to look up at the screen. A duel was just declared over. Massimo Calabrese was the winner and, judging by the images flashing on the screen, qualified for the next round in Arctic Academy's Gauntlet. 

He was the talk of the town; their shining hope. His name and image were plastered all over the newspapers and TVs in the weeks leading up to the Gauntlet. It was nearly impossible to avoid hearing about him or the tournament. 

The screen flashed to a different Duelist and the name "Kasper Berg" flashed under his image. The camera swiveled to different shots of the cheering crowd. 

My attention was diverted as the server placed the plate of food on my table. My nose curled as the odor of the fish wafted over me. I picked up the fork and knife and cut a tiny piece of the fish. I stared at the fork, trying to force myself to eat. All to satisfy Yubel. The smell was awful.  _ I cannot believe I used to eat food like there was no tomorrow.  _ There was no telling how long I stared at the forkful before I forced it into my mouth and chewed. 

I could hear Yubel snorting at my behavior. 

_ You're being a baby. I can treat you like one if that will make you eat.  _

I looked at the second forkful in my hand. 

_ Open up, Judai, here comes the choo choo train.  _

My disdain for this entire situation could not be understated. I put down the fork, still with the fish on it, and returned my attention to the television screen. There were some cheers in the crowd as another duel finished. 

The winner's name flashed across the screen: Flávio Soares da Silva. The other three Duelists that qualified for the next round flashed across the screen and then the camera's attention turned to four Duelists sitting to the left of the dueling field. 

I watched as two of the four ran behind one of the others and pulled his seat out from under him as he was sitting down. Some of the people in the plaza laughed. The camera zoomed in on the individual that had fallen. His turquoise hair covered up his face, but I would recognize Johan anywhere. 

He looked sharp. It was his staple outfit, but he was wearing it really well today. 

_ Judai! If you don't eat something, I swear... _

As quickly as Johan appeared on screen, he was gone. The camera's attention returned to the center of the dueling field. The next round was starting. 

I looked back at the plate. 

Grumbling to myself, I picked up the fork with the fish on it and suffered through another bite. 

I motioned the server over and asked for the check. Yubel struggled to keep their frustration under control. I paid for the meal and started to walk away from the restaurant. 

I sensed the call at the same time as Yubel. 

_ Let's go.  _

_ Judai, you haven't recovered from the last one.  _

_ Who else is going to help the Duel Spirit? _

They begrudgingly relented. 

I headed for a side street, to where the energy radiated from the Duel Spirit in distress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of another chapter. Hopefully, all of the conversations were easy enough to follow. And, Judai has finally arrived! I’m excited to see how the story develops. I think I finally have the plot planned out and I know where I want to go with this fic. As always, I would love to hear predictions from you all about what you think might happen next.


	5. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that I am now finally starting to find my consistent writer's voice and know what style of writing I plan to use for the whole rest of the fic. I also feel I now know the characters traits, mannerisms and behaviors that I want to use and develop for the rest of the fic. I've looked back at my first chapter numerous times and I see how much different the first chapter was. While it is not pretty and the writing is inconsistent, I do not think I am going to go back and do major edits on it. I see it as a marker of how far I have come and chapters like this current one will hopefully be one that I look back on in 10 chapters and say the same. 
> 
> Also, I feel that I may have hinted at this in my summary and in the general tone of the fic so far, but be on the lookout for a darker turn as the story moves forward. 
> 
> That being said, the only major edit I think that I will make is how I characterized Cronos. That was not fair to him to have him go back to how he was and I do not wish to write him without all of his development, so I have edited that part.

**Chapter 5**

**Fubuki's POV**

"Hey, where's Manjome?"

Seemingly lost in the happy, and awkward, reunion between Kenzan and Jim was our somewhat cranky friend. The four of us who just arrived looked at the four who were sitting down and they looked right back at us. Both groups seemed to be saying to the other group that they had no idea where Manjome went. My sister was the first to break the silence.

"You guys didn't find him when you went to look for him? I take it that he wasn't at the food court?"

"No," I responded, slightly embarrassed by how it must look with us coming back with food instead of Manjome. "We were looking for him in the maze underneath the arena, but we somehow ended up in the food court. And that's where we found O'Brien and Jim."

"Did any of you think to call or text him?"

The four of us looked at each other and realized how ineffective we were. 

_ You really can only mess things up, can't you? _

My mind was back to torment me. I couldn't really argue with it. Partially because I would be arguing with my mind with my mind, which was confusing enough, but also because it should have been obvious that we should text or call Manjome. 

The crowd cheered as another duel finished, momentarily taking all of our attention away from the conversation. A name flashed on the screen: Joni Jääskeläinen. 

_ Everyone here has plans for their life, why don't you? _

"Do you want to call him now, or should I?"

O'Brien was standing next to me with his phone out. I looked at the phone, not having heard what he said. 

"I said, you want to call him, or should I?"

"Oh," I stuttered out. "I'll call him. Give me a second."

In truth, I was in need of the distraction. I did not want to be alone with my thoughts again, especially now that my brain seemed intent on breaking me on this vacation. 

_ You cannot rid yourself of me that easily. You and I are-- _

I was already pulling up Manjome's name on my contacts. I hit the phone icon next to his name and put the phone next to my ear. It rang. And rang. And rang. 

"You have reached Manjome Jun. All professional calls should be directed to my agent, Kumagai Akihiro. Anyone else better have a good reason for calling me."

_ That sure sounds like Manjome. _

There was a short message from an automated voice and then a beeping tone. 

"Manjome? It's Fubuki. Where are you at? We're getting a bit worried. We found O'Brien and Jim, but they said they haven't seen you since they got here. Just… call or text me back."

I hung up. There was concern in everyone's eyes. I didn't know what else to do.

_ You clearly weren't cut out to be a leader. You could barely get everyone here, let alone keep everyone together.  _

It didn't take long for my mind to return to tormenting me. I felt my body start to close in on itself. It was like dark clouds were appearing above my head. 

I felt a hand on my leg. I turned to look at it, my eyes following the path back to its owner. It was Fujiwara. He was smiling at me. I tried to smile back, hoping it didn't look as uncomfortable as it felt. 

His voice was just above a whisper:

"You doing okay?"

_ Not particularly. But I cannot have him worrying about me breaking down every time I have five minutes alone with my thoughts.  _

I nodded slowly, trying to maintain a bit of emotional control. 

He rubbed his hand up and down my leg reassuringly. He patted my leg a couple of times before removing his hand. 

O'Brien spoke up to break the silence:

"Come on, everyone. We've done all we can for now. Let's eat while the food is mostly hot and then we can go out and look for him again after."

My stomach growled again, much louder this time than any other. It had probably been over 24 hours since I last ate, and I was drooling at the sight and the smell of the waffle in my hand. 

I didn't even wait to start cutting the waffle. 

Fujiwara was not too far behind me, cutting into his own Rainbow Dragon waffle. I was still a bit hesitant about the cheese, but I decided to trust Bjarne. He seemed to be proud of his creation, so I didn't feel I had any reason to doubt him. I put a piece of the waffle on my fork and rubbed it against the cheese and apple mixture in the middle of the waffle. Bjarne had put the mixture near where the mouth was so that it would look like Rainbow Dragon was breathing fire. I put the forkful in my mouth. Immediately, my tastebuds lit up. It was like a symphony. The cheese played off the apples and the smooth textures contrasted with the slight crunch of the waffle. The caramelization of the apples cut through the creaminess of the goat cheese and the dough absorbed the juice. It wasn't overly sweet, but there was enough sugar to let me know that I was having dessert for lunch. I started cutting another piece off. I wasn't paying any attention to my friends or to the duel. I was in my own little world, enjoying a simple comfort in my life. Not even my mind could penetrate my good time. I felt my shoulders relax, like water cascading down my back during a hot shower. 

"Fubuki?"

I jumped slightly with a start, my eyes searching for the owner of the voice. It was Rei, turned around in her seat and staring up at me. 

"Did you say something?"

"Yes, three times now. I asked you where you got your plate because it looks so delicious."

I was slightly embarrassed to have not heard her three times, but the waffle tasted so good that the embarrassment quickly faded. 

"Oh. Well, we got them at a stand in this concessions area-- I nearly forgot!"

I fished the envelope out of my pocket and held it out for everyone else to see. They all stopped their conversations and looked at my hand. 

"The owner, Bjarne, gave me this letter from him and his kid for us to give to Johan when we see him after the tournament."

Everyone stared at the letter like it was buried treasure.  _ Hopefully, they don't think it was stupid of me to agree to this request.  _

"That's so cool, mate. And you're not the only one who brought a letter. O'Brien brought letters, too! From Pegasus himself! And he said that he has one for each of us!"

Jim's tone steadily rose as he spoke. It was easy to hear the excitement in his voice. I saw more than a few eyes light up around me. Rei seemed to be the most excited, clapping her hands together. Sho, Kenzan and my sister also seemed pleased, but they held their emotions more in check than Rei. I was somewhat surprised that Kenzan didn't jump up and down and yell, but being around Jim had made him behave differently so far. I was hesitant, concerned with how Pegasus knew we were all going to be here at the same time.

O'Brien realized that all eyes were on him now and put down his plate of sweet bread. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well, when I told Pegasus that we were all going to be here, he did tell me to wait until we were all together before giving out the letters."

"Come on, mate. The cat's left the station, just show us."

O'Brien crossed his arms, seeming to mull it over.

"He won't even have to know."

I rolled my eyes.  _ Somehow I doubt that.  _

"Fine. You win, again."

He started to dig through his bag, pulling out envelope after envelope. After pulling out the tenth one, he looked up to us. He looked at the name written on the top envelope and handed it to Asuka. He was about to hand the next one out when Rei spoke.

"Wait, let's do these one at a time! Asuka, you should read your letter out loud! It'd be so fun to hear what Pegasus wrote to all of us!"

I was not enthused with the idea. There was no telling what would be in the letter that he wrote to me. I hadn't exactly been doing much since graduation. 

"I don't think that'd be a good idea. What if he writes something really personal?"

Kenzan interjected:

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. I think it sounds fun, too."

I looked to my sister for some assistance, but she was staring at her envelope. She was not paying any of us any attention at all. 

"Well, let's ask Asuka. She's the one that has the first letter, right? What do you think? Should we all read them aloud?"

She didn't respond, still staring at the letter. Rei nudged her with her elbow, causing her to jump in surprise. 

"Well? Are you reading it out loud?"

"Oh. Sure, I can do that."

_ Thanks, sister. Glad I can count on you right now. _

Rei clapped excitedly and Kenzan jumped up out of his seat. Jim smiled widely and he and O'Brien decided to sit down in the row behind Fujiwara and I. Asuka delicately opened the envelope, taking great care to not bend the letter any more than it had been in O'Brien's bag. She unfolded the letter, cleared her throat and began to read the words on the page:

_ "Dear Asuka, _

_ It is so wonderful to finally be in contact with you. I hear that you start your Teaching Assistantship at Southwestern State University College in a few weeks. How exciting that must be. As you may know, the university is located only a few short miles from Industrial Illusions and I would like to personally extend an invitation to you to visit my humble company. I am currently in the middle of developing a new business venture and I feel that you and your friends would make excellent candidates. Please respond to me at your earliest convenience. I look forward to hearing from you.  _

_ Pegasus J. Crawford" _

My mouth was slightly agape. Pegasus contacted Asuka. Not only to congratulate her, but also to invite her to his company. And, to talk about a business venture together, no less. I was amazed, but still concerned that he knew so much about her. It was mainly the pride of knowing that my little sister had such a bright future. She could do anything she set her mind to and as of right now, it looked like she was about to pair up with one of the most powerful figures in Duel Monsters. 

_ And you're just her bum of a brother.  _

I winced at not only the harshness of the words, but also their truthfulness. Thankfully, I didn't have time to dwell on my thoughts, as everyone else started to loudly congratulate my sister. There was some clapping and affirming words of support. There was even a loud slap on her back from Jim, who immediately regretted his decision when he saw the icy glare from Asuka's eyes. Hoping to avoid ruining the moment, Jim quickly told O'Brien to hand out the next envelope. 

We had all but abandoned the Gauntlet, choosing instead to focus on our entertainment. I felt somewhat bad for not watching the other Duelists. Today was their special day, after all. They were graduating and here we were just completely ignoring them. Even Johan. Fortunately, we still had a couple more hours until it was his turn to start dueling. 

O'Brien read the name on the cover of the next envelope. Interestingly, the envelope was addressed to both Sho and Ryo. O'Brien simply stood up and walked down the steps to the lowest row of seats that we occupied and handed it to Sho, who looked somewhat apprehensive about taking the letter. 

He tore the lip of the cover and pulled out the envelope. He readjusted his glasses and pushed Kenzan's large head out of the way so that he could begin to read the letter:

_ "Dear Sho and Ryo, _

_ You two certainly manage to keep a low profile. I must congratulate you both on your rapid development of the Marufuji Cyber League…" _

"Aaah! How does he know?" 

Sho's face appeared to be a mixture of embarrassment and anger. But the damage was already done and the secret was out. Not that it was too much of a secret, anyway. Sho mentioned to us at our graduation that he was going to be working with Ryo on a project related to the Cyber Legacy. Ryo did not stay long after Fujiwara came back. He was still weak after coming back from the alternate dimension and Sho said that he left shortly after "that" day. 

_ The day when you completely cracked for the first time.  _

Nevertheless, there was no time to revisit that day, as we all waited for Sho to continue reading his letter. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter. We were all staring at him. Although, some of us probably were staring for different reasons. 

Jim's body language radiated excitement. He must have been waiting a while to know what was in these letters.

"Well, go on. Keep reading."

Sho looked around at all of us and sighed. He ruffled the letter and continued where he left off:

_ "... the Marufuji Cyber League. My sources tell me that the league is set to be announced the week after dear Kaiba's Eurasian International Duel Monsters Tournament. My my, you two certainly have high hopes for this league. Perhaps we can help each other in our pursuits. I would like to personally extend an invitation to you and your brother to visit me at my humble company and discuss a potential business venture together. Please respond to me at your earliest convenience. I look forward to hearing from you both soon.  _

_ Pegasus J. Crawford" _

_ Another offer for one of us to visit Pegasus in person? What is he up to? _

I had heard some stories about Pegasus from O'Brien, but I never imagined that he would be more invasive than he was described. O'Brien had not been kidding when he mentioned how much Pegasus liked to involve himself with all aspects of Duel Monsters. He even came to Duel Academia once or twice, most likely for reasons beyond what he presented. Judai told us once about meeting him, stating that he had an aura surrounding him that radiated eccentricity. 

I didn't know what to say about the letter or the league that Sho and Ryo were creating, but Rei had plenty on her mind:

"Wow! Your own personal league? How did you manage to do that? Are you and your brother going to duel in the league, too? Can I duel against Ryo? I've always wanted to duel him! I--"

My sister put her arm on Rei's shoulder, momentarily quieting her. She smiled at her and Rei seemed to get the hint. Sho seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Kenzan took the silence as an opportunity to speak:

"Care to share with us what you're thinking about?"

An exasperated reply followed:

"I just cannot believe that Pegasus knows about our project. I thought we were doing such a good job of keeping it a secret. We didn't want the first announcement to be overshadowed by KaibaCorp's tournament, but I guess that doesn't matter now. It's going to get buried in the news in the coverage of the tournament and we'll never be able to get off the ground."

We were all silent. That wasn't fair. They had been working so hard to create this new Duel Monsters tournament, based on what Sho was telling us. There was nothing in the news yet about the league.  _ Unless it had already been buried.  _ The news was starting to focus on the upcoming tournament. The only reason that it wasn't completely dominating the news was Arctic Academy's Gauntlet, but that was ending today. Tomorrow would feature stories on the best and worst moments of the Gauntlet, but the day after tomorrow would be the beginning of round-the-clock coverage of Kaiba's tournament. 

It dawned on me what Pegasus was implying in his letter. 

"Wait. Sho. Don't you see what he's saying? He's holding that over you. If you don't go to see him, he's going to spoil the announcement of your league. It's a threat."

Everyone's gaze shifted to me. I could see nearly every pair of eyes narrowing. Jim was the first to speak:

"Are you sure about that, mate? Seems like he was making a genuine offer to them."

Kenzan echoed his sentiments:

"Yea, I'm with Jim. Pegasus sounds like a man trying to help. O'Brien, you work for him. What do you think?"

Like clockwork, we all shifted our attention to the only person in the group who personally knew the businessman. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

_ That's a bit strange. He doesn't usually get nervous.  _

"Well, he is… a bit difficult to describe. He's a good person, mostly. Just a bit… creative."

"That's not exactly a glowing recommendation."

He didn't say any more after that. Instead, he looked at the next envelope and handed it to Kenzan. Thankfully, Kenzan stayed near his seat and didn't scare any of us again. He sat down in his seat, readjusting himself a few times before opening the envelope. He partially turned in his seat so that he was facing the rest of us. His hands were a bit shaky, but he managed to open the envelope without tearing the letter inside. A small card fell out of his envelope and landed on the floor in front of him. Sho bent over to pick it up. Kenzan didn't seem to notice the card. He was too busy squinting at the writing on the letter, trying to make out the words on the paper. He attempted to read the letter, pausing every few words.

_ "Dear Kenzan, _

_ This is your third and final year at Duel Academia…" _

He looked up at the rest of us. I nodded when we made eye contact and he continued. 

_ "… if I am not mistaken." _

He lowered the letter to his lap, exhaling. He turned to Sho:

"This is hurting my brain. Sho, can you… what's that?"

Sho flipped the card over:

"It's a number. I'm guessing a phone number for someone."

"Here, switch with me. Can you read it?"

We all chuckled as the two of them swapped what they were holding. Sho took a second to find where Kenzan left off and then started to read. 

_ "And, you are one of the top Duelists in your class. Have you considered your future? Will you attempt to enter the world of Pro Dueling or are you destined for a different path? Or, are you undecided? I trust that you also received my business card. I have written my personal number on the back. Do not hesitate to call if you remain undecided on your future.  _

_ Pegasus J Crawford" _

I shook my head slightly.  _ Another one. Not as overt this time, but Pegasus is still trying to influence all of us. I wonder who he's going to try and entice next. What's his game? _

Everyone else, on the other hand, seemed pretty excited about the news. Jim walked over to Kenzan and gave him a high five. They lingered for just a few moments, no doubt feeling the electricity of each other's touch. It was quite clear to everyone their feelings for each other. Both of their faces turned a reddish shade. 

We all jumped as the announcer yelled at the top of his lungs. It seemed to be more than just another duel finishing, but none of us knew exactly what he was saying. The crowd's volume increased exponentially, forcing me to cover my ears to prevent them from splitting open. I wasn't the only one, either. Rei, Fujiwara and my sister followed my lead and tried to protect the little amount of hearing that we all had left. I looked at the screens above the center of the dueling field, hoping to figure out what was going on. 

I saw a tournament bracket. There were eight spots with blanks over the red lines on the left side and four spaces on the right side. I watched as the screen changed and eight photos appeared on the screens. 

One by one, the photos enlarged, displaying more clearly the images of the Duelists. The names and photos of the Duelists appeared one by one: Filip Henriksen, Massimo Calabrese, Kasper Berg, Flávio Soares da Silva, Finn Gunnarsson, Daniel Nilsen, Joni Jääskeläinen and lastly, Cillian O'Donovan. 

As the final photo faded from the screen, the lights dimmed. A couple people screamed at the sudden darkness, but mostly everyone began to talk amongst themselves. I looked at all my friends, but their attention was focused on the dueling field. Music began to play. A dull beating sound at first. Then, the beating grew louder and more pronounced. It was coupled with a bass, accompanying the beating drum sound. I didn't know quite what was going on, but all my years playing the ukelele taught me enough to recognize good beats when I heard them. 

I could feel the vibrations in my chest. The screens lit up in a bright light, forcing me to shield my eyes. It then suddenly went to black. My eyes struggled to readjust to the rapid changes in lighting. 

The announcer began to speak again. At first, his voice was low and he sounded like he was reading from a script. Slowly, his voice started to boom, even over the beating drums.  _ He's a real professional. _ The announcer started to chant something, because the crowd began to chant back. Their voices aligned with the beating of the drum and bass as the noise in the arena reached a fever pitch. The announcer stopped but the crowd showed no signs of quieting down.  _ I doubt they even noticed that the announcer stopped talking.  _

The screen came back to life. The crowd roared in excitement and anticipation. I had to admit that the theatrics involved were getting my attention. We had been here for a while and even though I love dueling as much as the next Duelist, outside of a few duels in particular, it had been a relatively boring tournament so far. 

_ Probably because most of the duels I remember had the fate of the world at hand. These duels for a simple prize are nothing in comparison. Not that every duel at Duel Academia was for the fate of the world. _

It was too hard to think. The crowd and the music were interfering with my thoughts. I decided to just relax and enjoy the production. The eight photos reappeared on the screens. The announcer began to speak again. His voice was booming over the crowd and the music.  _ He must have been given a different microphone.  _

He finished his speech with a yell and the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. The photos on the screen began to move around.  _ It looks like the final eight will be randomly selected to duel against each other.  _ I watched the screen as the photos moved around in a blur. The screen returned to the bracket, focusing solely on the left side. The photos began to populate the blanks spaces above the lines. They were too small to see, but I saw all eight spaces fill with a photo. 

The announcer cheered at the completion of the selection. The screen zoomed in on the top left of the bracket. I saw the two names selected: Cillian O'Donovan and Kasper Berg. Spotlights shone on the two Duelists sitting in their seats. They both stood up and applauded the crowd. The screen moved down to the second of the four pairings on the left side of the bracket. The next two Duelists were Flávio Soares da Silva and Filip Henriksen. The lights that were shining on the first two shut off and two new ones flashed on Flávio and Filip. They both stood up and waved to the crowd, with Flávio bowing to the crowd as well. The screen moved to the penultimate pairing. The two students were Daniel Nilsen and Joni Jääskeläinen. The same process with the lights repeated and the two new students stood up and applauded the crowd. They were actually seated next to each other, so they turned to each other and shook hands, before choosing to sit back down. 

The screen moved to the final pairing, which was Finn Gunnarsson and Massimo Calabrese. The two stood up and walked over to each other, leaning in to each other like boxers before a fight. I couldn't initially tell if they were actually that serious about their duel, but their cracking up halfway through their act let me know that they weren't mad at each other. And that was it for those finalists. 

The screen zoomed out and shifted over to the right side of the bracket. There were four photos over the brackets. The four images enlarged, taking up the screens. I was immediately able to recognize one of the photos. Johan's radiant smile and animated pose emitted his confidence. 

_ The complete opposite of you.  _

I shut my eyes, bracing myself for another round of self-destruction. Thankfully, I was saved from myself by an elbow bumping against my arm. I felt Fujiwara's breath in my ear as he raised his voice to speak to me. I would have thought he was screaming at me if not for the noise level of the arena. 

"He looks good, doesn't he?"

"Johan?"

"Yeah, he does. He looks… different from the last time I saw him."

I knew immediately what he was referring to. The last time we saw Johan was at Duel Academia's graduation. He decided to stay after he and Judai defeated Darkness and rescued Fujiwara. O'Brien had come as well, after taking a relatively short boat ride from Domino. After we received our diplomas, we headed to the Obelisk dorm for a graduation party. All of the students attended, except for a certain Osiris Red Duelist. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't there because there was only one other person dressed in red and she was living it up at the party. 

I stuck to the edges of the mansion, wanting to be able to run outside if I needed to hide. From who, it didn't matter. Perhaps it was from almost anyone. I was still in shock at that time.  _ Perhaps I still am now.  _ Fujiwara had just reappeared in my life, after such a long period of time. Not only had he seemingly come back to life, he also came back possessed by the embodiment of the end of the world. And I didn't know how to feel about him. I wasn't ready to forgive myself, so how could I forgive him?  _ Was that selfish? _ I watched my friends as they navigated the party. My sister had no trouble speaking with fellow students and faculty. She was made for that type of environment. 

Sho, who had grown up so much since I first met him, took the new attention he was receiving in stride. His positive demeanor contrasted greatly with the timidness he displayed when he hid behind Judai.  _ It seems we switched places.  _ Sho was now assured of himself and I couldn't be more afraid. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, deep in an animated discussion with Chancellor Samejima. I didn't know what they were discussing at the time, but now I wouldn't be surprised if he was talking about the new Pro League he and Ryo were starting. 

I had continued to slink around the outskirts, hoping to avoid the one person here who knew the true me. I looked behind to where Asuka was, only to find that she wasn't there. I looked around frantically. She was my fallback in case anyone tried to talk to me for an extended period of time. 

I scanned the room as best as I could while also maintaining my position next to the wall. A couple students waved to me. I briefly waved back before moving further along the wall. And then I saw her. She had her back to me, but she was standing at the far end of the ballroom floor. She was standing at a table with Rei, who was easily recognizable with her red jacket. I decided to keep them in my eyesight as I hugged the wall. I walked a little closer to them and completely missed the person in front of me, bumping into their back. I felt some of the jet black hair in my mouth as Manjome turned around. I thought he was going to yell at me, or at the very least, cause a scene, but he didn't. He looked like his mind was elsewhere. He mumbled an apology to me and walked towards the exit, vanishing in the darkness. I started to follow him, thinking that the party was winding down, but my night was not finished yet. I heard someone clear their voice behind me. 

"Fubuki?"

I knew the owner of that voice before I even turned around. I expected to see Fujiwara staring at me, but his head was tilted down, obscuring his face. I didn't know what to say to him. It was just as overwhelming to see him then as it was the first time after my memories came back. But, at least he seemed to have fully recovered, which was a minor miracle, considering how long he was possessed by Darkness. I knew all too well what that type of possession could do to a person, and my possession was not as long nor as strong as what happened to him. 

He didn't look up at me. We just stood there in silence while the party continued on around us, like we weren't even there. The nearby kitchens continued to pump out food like there was no tomorrow and servers continued to walk around with trays, stopping at the larger groups to ask if anyone wanted a snack or something from the tray. Other servers took their trays of food straight to the tables at the back of the ballroom, on the opposite side of where we were standing. The aroma wafting towards me from the kitchen would be heavenly if I didn't feel sick to my stomach. All I wanted to do was throw up at this point. 

A band was setting up in the corner to the left of the tables of food. It wouldn't be long before they started playing. I looked anywhere in the room to avoid looking at Fujiwara, but my eyes kept returning to him every few moments. After our last encounter in Judai's room, I wasn't sure how much, if anything, had changed.  _ I don't think anything's changed for me.  _ I didn't know how to feel. Every time that I thought about him, I saw our duel. I saw his twisted smile as Darkness acted through him. I saw that night we disappeared. 

Seeing him in person only exacerbated my feelings. I knew that Darkness no longer had sway over him, but rationality was difficult to maintain at that point in time. It was difficult to separate the Fujiwara right now from the Fujiwara that killed me just a few short days prior. Even with his head down, the shadows danced around his hair and my brain couldn't help but to imagine Darkness trying to re-enter his body. I needed to get away from him. 

"I… need to go to the restroom."

I quickly got out my excuse to leave and moved as quickly as I could through the crowd and to the bathroom. It was located near the band and I could see them testing out their instruments. I ducked into the bathroom, went to the sink and turned on the water. 

I waited a few seconds for the water to warm and then ran my hands under the faucet. They were shaking slightly, but the soothing sensation that came from the water helped to steady my hands. I grabbed a hand towel from the basket next to the sink and repeated the same process as with my hands. I dabbed the towel against my face and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. In that same basket, there was a tray of mints. I rummaged through them, looking for a lemon-flavored one, but they all seemed to be regular spearmints. 

I grabbed a couple and shoved them in my pockets.  _ That'll be my dinner for later. My stomach can't handle much more than that.  _ I grabbed another from the basket and opened it. I put it in my mouth and could taste the mint flavor. These were quality mints, not the kind that either dissolved into a stale chew or the kind that caused your teeth to hurt afterwards. 

Satisfied that my stomach could handle the smallest intake of calories, I swallowed the little remaining piece of the mint. I heard the band start to play and took it as my cue to leave. Manjome had the right idea. This party felt too forced. It felt like everyone was pretending that the last few weeks didn't happen. Hell, that the last few years didn't happen. 

_ How can everyone else just put it all behind them? Am I the only one holding on? _

Besides Fujiwara, all of my other friends seemed to be able to move on from everything that happened to us at Duel Academia. A single event that happened to us would have scarred a normal person.  _ 'Normal' isn't the right word, but it certainly feels like we live in abnormality sometimes.  _ The other students at Duel Academia seemed to just go with the flow.  _ Why am I struggling to move on? To grow up? _ The crowd began to cheer as the band hit their stride. 

If I didn't want to be trapped in the bathroom, I needed to get out before everyone gathered around. 

I opened the door to see about half of the people in the room beginning to gather around the stage. I hurried off to the right, passing by the buffet table and heading towards the door where I saw Manjome escape. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the golden shine of my sister's hair. I stopped and saw that she was still talking to Rei, but she had been joined by Kenzan, Johan, O'Brien and most surprisingly, Fujiwara. 

I stopped in my tracks. They were in a deep discussion. Then I saw Fujiwara hug my sister. I knew I couldn't be in the room any longer. Conflicting thoughts and emotions couldn't begin to describe my reactions. I sprinted for the door, bumping into a few people and knocking over at least one. I heard one person scream and another yelled something at me. I must have knocked something over because I heard a tray hit the ground and plates crashed and the sound of glass shattering on the floor made me cringe. I felt bad, but it quickly faded as the multitude of other emotions I was experiencing overwhelmed my conscience. 

The chill in the night air flooded my lungs. My first thought was to look for Manjome. 

The sky was full of stars and the moon was nearly full, allowing me to see clearly. I walked further away from the Obelisk dorm and somehow ended up at the center building. I stared at the sidewalk leading up to the front door. I turned and looked in the direction of the steps leading down towards the docks and the other dorms. 

I saw myself dueling against Fujiwara. I saw my last attempt at freeing him. I saw myself fall and disappear into darkness. If not for the sound of a small animal rustling in the trees, I might have stared at that spot for the rest of the night. 

Thankfully, I was shaken from my thoughts and continued down the path, looking for Manjome. Unlike my search in the present, I was able to find him with minimal difficulty. He was sitting next to a tree, a few meters away from the Osiris dorm. 

The wind suddenly changed direction and I heard the sound of his voice. It sounded like he was talking to himself. I didn't want to disturb him, but my curiosity got the better of me and I snuck around as close to him as I could. He seemed to be in his own head and not paying much attention to his surroundings, so I was able to get pretty close to him. I could hear him debating with himself:

"… what you saw. You know what Darkness made you see. But what if…? No, that's stupid. He's stupid."

He put his head down and pulled his legs closer to his chest. I knew then how he was feeling, having had my own breakdown not more than a few days ago. And from the same source as well. I didn't know exactly what he was talking to himself about, but I knew discomfort when I saw it. And Manjome was deep in his internal discomfort. He was holding something in his hands. It looked to be a piece of paper, but I couldn't get a good look from where I was sitting. I considered sitting down next to him, just to be a comforting presence.  _ Like my sister has had to do for me so many times recently.  _ I decided against involving myself in his internal discussion. I had just gotten away from the party and there was no need for me to frighten him by suddenly appearing. I could only assume he wanted to get away from the party as well, but I wasn't overly surprised to find him outside of the red dorm. 

I had my suspicions of Manjome back when I first got to see him interact with Judai. He was almost over the top in his attempt to be cooler than Judai and his attempts with my sister came across more as a starstruck fan than a genuine love interest. I smiled to myself as I thought back to that duel against Cobra on the rooftop. I had been so focused on Johan's love for Judai that I may have missed Manjome. 

_ How was he behaving? Despite the peril we were in, it almost feels like a much simpler time. Back before everything changed. Before Fujiwara.  _

My mind continued to dwell on that duel. I returned to that night. I felt my body drenched in rain, my clothes soaked. I smelled the oil that coated O'Brien. I saw the platform that seemed to come to life as Judai took bite after poisonous bite from Cobra's monsters. I looked to my left and to my right, seeing my friends just as worried as I was. Johan was taking it the hardest. He acted as if he was taking the attacks at the same time as Judai. They told me about the duels that they had before we found them, but I didn't imagine that they were so draining as they appeared. I saw Judai fall to his knees. Johan sprinted forward and I left my body as I saw myself chase after him, only for lighting to appear around the dueling platform. Johan flew backwards and crashed into me and the memory faded.

I snapped back to reality. 

_ Manjome was not there at that duel with Cobra! _

I hadn't really thought about it before, but he wasn't there. And he wasn't here now, either. 

_ How do we keep forgetting about him? No wonder he left.  _

I looked around at everyone else. Their attention was focused on the dueling field.  _ I guess we're done reading letters for now.  _ While I was hesitant to know what Pegasus knew about me, I was also curious as to what he would say to me. The show had long since ended and the first duel was in progress. I looked at the screen and saw the names of Cillian O'Donovan and Kasper Berg. Cillian had an early lead and a field full of facedown cards. It was Kasper's turn and his field was nearly empty. 

_ I guess I'm the only one thinking about him. Being gone this long doesn't feel right, no matter what his reason.  _

I looked at my phone. No new messages from him. Or anyone else, for that matter. The clock on my home screen ticked to the next minute:  _ 16:07 _ . I couldn't believe it was that late already.  _ 8 hours since we last saw him. Surely this is cause for concern.  _ Despite the loud cheers from the crowd, I managed to make my voice heard as I yelled to my friends:

"Guys, what about Manjome? We haven't seen or heard from him in nearly 8 hours. Aren't you all concerned?"

They all turned to me and stared, silently analyzing me with their eyes. It was a bit uncomfortable. 

_ Why won't they say anything? _

Kenzan finally broke the silence, relatively speaking:

"Well, of course we care about Manjome, Fubuki. But, he's an adult. He can take care of himself. He probably got a call from his agent or something. Or, he's catching up with that security guard."

He rubbed his hands together:

"Or, maybe he's working out the reservations for our hotel. I bet we all get a floor to ourselves."

His voice was rising as he got more and more excited. Whatever awkwardness he was holding onto when he saw Jim practically melted away. 

"I call the penthouse suite! It's mine, I already called it!"

Sho shook his head in response:

"I don't think that's going to happen. He's not Edo."

  
  


We all laughed. The announcer raised his voice and we all turned back to the duel. I watched as Cillian activated a trap, negating the attack of Kasper. He then activated a second one, destroying one of his own monsters to destroy the only monster on Kasper's field. With one other monster on his field, he attacked directly, ending the duel. The crowd roared as Cillian ran to the middle of the dueling field and started pumping his arms in celebration. 

It didn't look like anyone else was going to resume the search for Manjome, but I wasn't quite ready to quit. Something felt off. It wasn't the first time that he had run off on his own, to do his own thing, but it just felt strange for him to be doing it now. I felt uncomfortable sitting in my chair. 

"Guys, I'm going to go check one more time downstairs for him. If I'm not back by the time Johan starts his duel, call me."

Fujiwara turned in his seat to look at me. 

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I smiled back at him, trying my best to look confident.  _ Probably unconvincingly.  _

"No, I shouldn't be too long."

I got up from my seat and turned to go down the stairs. The only one waving goodbye to me was Fujiwara. Everyone else was locked in to the opening theatrics between the next pair of Duelists: Flávio Soares da Silva and Filip Henriksen. 

**Johan's POV**

"And that ends the first duel of our second round! Cillian O'Donovan is the winner! He moves on to face either Flávio Soares da Silva or Filip Henriksen! Speaking of them, let's get this second duel started! It's a match between Duelists with similar cards and, based on what we have seen so far, similar strategies! Who has the skills to outsmart their opponent? Let's not waste any more time waiting! It's time to duel!"

I listened as the crowd predictably roared after the announcer's spiel. He seemed to be doing his best, but his pre-duel speeches were starting to repeat. To his credit, most announcers do not have to cover as many matches as he has had to today.  _ How many duels have there been today? I've lost count.  _

I watched as Cillian was ushered off the dueling field by a KaibaCorp employee. He was still trying to cheer on the crowd and celebrate as he was made to leave the field. The employee was dragging him by his jacket, but Cillian was paying him little to no attention. Finally, he was shown to his new seat. During the intermission between the qualifying duels and the beginning of the second round, four new chairs were placed near our seats. They weren't next to or behind our seats, but they were on the same side of the field as ours. They were just on the opposite end. I was still struggling to understand why everyone who had a say in the production of this tournament has been so determined to keep the four of us separate from everyone else. 

_ Shouldn't we all be celebrating our graduation together? This is so different from the graduation ceremony at Duel Academia.  _

I thought back to that night. The entire event seemed to stress so much more camaraderie and support for each other than our Gauntlet. It was also so much more about celebration of all of our achievements, rather than being so hyper focused on declaring a "winner" or naming a best student. It also had a banquet and a band. 

_ I could also talk to my friends, rather than being isolated here. _

That night was also cathartic. There were many causes for celebration, with many of my friends receiving their diplomas, but also for the redemption of one individual. Fujiwara. I looked up in the stands to see him chatting with O'Brien. He seemed much more at ease and integrated with the rest of the group, especially compared to that night. Partially, he had just recovered his body after years of possession and was still very weak, but also he was probably feeling a lot of guilt for what he saw and felt Darkness do while possessing him. 

I know I felt a lot of shame for what I did while Yubel possessed me. Especially in the days immediately after, I found it hard to look at Sho. All I could picture when I saw him was the death of his brother during our duel. Thankfully, he understood that I was not able to resist Yubel in any way on my own and that they had sealed me away. It probably helped my case for forgiveness a lot more that Ryo came back rather than my explanation of the situation. Thankfully, the awkwardness faded and by the time of the graduation ceremony, we were back to acting normally around each other. Well, as normal as we could all act after the various world-ending events that transpired during my stint at Duel Academia.

I saw Fubuki get up from his seat and head down the steps. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to sneak off again. It wouldn't be the first time. He changed so much in between the first time I met him and that night at the ceremony. 

When I first met him, he was this charming, upbeat Duelist who seemed destined to become a performer. His banter was playful, but sophisticated. Even when he was teasing me about Judai, it still came across that he cared about his friends. Especially when I was feeling down after we all came back from the alternate dimension before Judai, he made it his mission to cheer me up and show me that it was not my fault. I'll be eternally grateful to him for how he helped me cope, but after I left Duel Academia, I lost touch with him. In fact, I didn't see him again until I watched him fall to Fujiwara. 

Once he returned, he was nothing like how I remembered. He was quiet and kept to himself. I didn't see him all that much until we went to the auditorium so that all of the graduating seniors could receive their diplomas. I saw him as his name was called and then not again until the party at the Obelisk Blue dorm. Except I didn't really get a chance to talk to him because he seemed to spend most of his time hiding from us. 

I did manage to have a conversation with Asuka. When I asked her about Fubuki's strange behavior, she updated me on who Fujiwara was and her understanding of what happened. She knew some of how they disappeared together and the pain that Fujiwara felt remembering his past, but there were still some holes missing in her understanding. 

I didn't quite have time to process the whole story because Fujiwara walked up to our group. He was looking at his feet and rocking back and forth on his heels. He took a few deep breaths before looking up at us. Despite the concert in the corner, dozens of conversations happening simultaneously and the chattering of metal silverware against fancy plates, the room felt empty as we waited for him to speak. When he finally did, he explained from his perspective what happened during the lead up to that night he and Fubuki disappeared and what he was able to remember from the years that he was missing. 

Despite being gone for as long as he was, Darkness kept him in the dark about what he was doing. Asuka told him that in the same way that the darkness that controlled Fubuki didn't define him, what Fujiwara did during the time he was controlled by Darkness didn't define him. I really appreciated her saying that because it really confirmed that I wasn't at fault in my own situation. We all chatted for a while after that, avoiding any topics about the last few days. 

Asuka told us about her decision to study abroad and her acceptance into a university in the United States. O'Brien told her that the university was near Industrial Illusions and that he would be happy to show her around sometime, provided that he wasn't out on an assignment for Pegasus. 

Eventually, the party began to peter out. The band packed up and left. The food was either eaten or cold. We decided to head outside and enjoy the night air. There was no telling how late it was, but the moon was shining brightly overhead as we walked to a spot near the lake. 

"… Manjome. Don't you think, Johan?"

I jumped at the sound of his name. 

_ Is he here? _

I quickly looked around, trying to locate his distinctive black jacket and his even darker hair. I wasn't prepared yet to have to talk to him. 

"Hey, Johan!"

"What?"

"Well, what do you think?"

I stopped looking around and focused on Sebastian, who was talking to me. He was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer his question. But, I didn't know what he was asking me. And his question seemed to be so specific to whatever part of the conversation I missed, I didn't have any hope of guessing at the answer. 

"About what?"

"About Trond. He says he's a better Duelist than Jun Manjome now and he's going to challenge him to a duel after he graduates. You know him better than any of us, so what do you think?"

I chuckled inwardly, not wanting to upset Trond and end up subject to another one of his childish pranks. But I also knew that he was no match for Manjome. I had seen many of his duels, and even in the ones he lost, like to Amon, he still possessed a certain skill that Trond would never be able to match.  _ But how could I say that in a way that wouldn't result in me falling on my ass again? _

"Well, I'll be honest with you, Trond. Manjome's a really skilled Duelist. If you happened to see his duel with Judai, you know, the one where he was dressed as Ojama Yellow, you would understand. He is able to rework and readjust his strategy on the fly and his ability to read ahead is almost unmatched. Not to say that it wouldn't be a competitive duel, but…"

I didn't know how to finish the sentence, but Sebastian jumped in before there was any chance to finish. 

"Wow, you have a lot of nice things to say about him. You love him, or something?"

I swallowed abruptly. The saliva went down my windpipe. My eyes started watering and I started coughing. 

"Sure sounded like he loved him, didn't it, Sea Bass?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"Well, I like it."

I stopped listening to them. They started bickering and arguing like small children. I already had more than enough on my plate. I certainly did not need to add their thoughts about my relationships with my friends to the list.  _ And I just do not even want to think about Manjome like that. Especially not after today.  _

I leaned forward in my chair, resting my arms on my knees and my hands in my chin. I listened to the announcer's commentary, bored with spending the whole day watching instead of dueling. Thankfully, we were getting close to the final rounds, when I would be able to finally leave this chair and move around. I needed a distraction, something I could just do to get out of my own head. And dueling was the one thing that I could immerse myself in and just forget the outside world. 

**Jim's POV**

I felt my stomach growl.  _ How long have we been here? _ I looked down at my watch.  _ 16:46. _ I was surprised how early it was. It felt like we had been here forever and we had still not seen Johan do anything other than sit in his chair. I loved dueling as much as the next person, but the main reason I came was to watch Johan, not all of these other people that I didn't know and had no attachment to. 

I immediately felt bad for what I had just thought, even though no one else heard me or would even know. 

_ This is a special day for all of the graduating Duelists here. They've worked so hard to place as highly as they can and here I am wishing they would all hurry up and get it over with.  _

My stomach growled again, a bit louder this time than before.  _ How can I be hungry? We ate so much food from the vendors. I must just be bored.  _

It had been a little while since Fubuki left. I didn't know exactly how long, but it felt like at least 15 minutes or so. Or maybe 30. I had no idea. I should've checked my watch before he left. 

My foot started tapping on the concrete beneath my seat. My leg brushed against O'Brien, who ignored it the first time. But then it brushed his leg a second time and he looked over at me. 

"You need something?"

"No." 

I tried to convey an apology in a single word. I think my facial expression helped my message, as O'Brien let out a short breath of air and returned his attention to the duel. It was the last duel of this round, that much I had gathered. Finn Gunnarsson versus Massimo Calabrese. The round had just started, but already they each had fields full of cards. If only I had been paying more attention, I would have a better idea of each of their strategies. And I didn't really remember them from earlier, either. We were all so focused on the letters from Pegasus. 

_ Which I still haven't read mine, by the way.  _ I huffed to myself, my leg bouncing more quickly.  _ Hopefully, when we get to the hotel tonight, we'll finish reading them.  _

I looked around to see who still needed to read theirs. Rei and Fujiwara still needed to read theirs, although I was surprised that Pegasus even had letters for them. Fubuki and Manjome still hadn't read theirs, yet there was no telling if we would ever get to know what Pegasus wrote to Manjome. If I didn't know Manjome sometimes needed to be alone, I'd be more worried about him being gone so long. 

I looked to the dueling field to see what Johan was up to. He was just leaning forward in his chair, looking as bored as I felt.  _ At least I'm not the only one.  _ And then there was Judai. I could only make a guess that he had a letter from Pegasus, but it seemed even less likely that we would hear what was in that letter. 

"Jim, can you please stop bumping me? Maybe you need to go for a walk, or something. Burn off some energy."

I turned to see an annoyed O'Brien staring at me. 

I smiled and stood up. 

"You know, you're right. And I'm kinda hungry, too."

I looked around at everyone. 

"Anyone want to come with me?"

I locked eyes with Kenzan, intently focused on gauging his interest. He was staring back at me. 

"Yeah, I'll come with you. Some food sounds good right about now, anyway."

My smile widened. Kenzan stood up and started walking towards the steps. 

I didn't even ask if anyone else wanted to come. Miraculously, I didn't hear anyone else's voice as I headed towards Kenzan. I stood next to him and turned back to our friends.

"If anyone wants anything in particular, send one of us a text. We'll be back in a bit. Don't let us miss Johan if he's about to duel. Bye!"

I felt myself talking more excitedly and quickly, like I had just taken a shot of adrenaline. I was buzzing as we headed down the steps into the maze to try and get to the food court. I was so excited to spend some alone time with Kenzan. 

_ Just don't mess it up. Don't do anything stupid.  _

"Hey, let's go to that waffle place that Fubuki and Fujiwara went to. It looked awesome and smelled even better."

"Sounds good to me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think that's a good place to end another chapter. I think we're getting some arcs to develop here. And everyone is starting to split up again. They just cannot seem to get together and stay together. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter and I hope you all will as well. 
> 
> And I would love to hear predictions about who the four Duelists to get into the quarterfinals are going to be. We already have the 'Finest Four' but which of the ones from the other side of the bracket get in?


	6. Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope everyone is staying safe and taking care of themselves. I don’t have too much else to say, so let’s get right into the next chapter.

**Chapter 6**

**Manjome's POV**

"Let me get another one."

"Really? Are you sure you can handle it? Most new smokers don't do well with more than one."

"Just give me one, Jakob."

"Fine, but keep the coughing to a minimum, if you can."

I grabbed another cigarette from his pack and stuck it in my mouth, still irritated. I stifled a cough as I leaned over to use his lighter.  _ I don't need any more lip from him.  _ I puffed a couple of times as the end ignited. I took a deep drag and burst into a fit of coughing. 

I didn't dare look over to Jakob. I knew that he was grinning with that toothy smile. The same one he busted out when he saw me come outside. I looked at my phone.  _ 16:30 _ . It was starting to get late. The sun hadn't yet started its descent, and in fact, it was still high in the sky.  _ I guess the sun doesn't really set for a while here. _

The clouds were starting to darken in the distance. I wasn't able to tell if they were rain clouds or just dark clouds. The wind was blowing gently, occasionally picking up a leaf or two off the ground. I shuffled against the railing, the lower part of my back sore from the weight of me leaning on it for hours. I leaned forward and massaged the area with my free hand, readjusting my jeans. They were getting a bit loose. 

I didn't know why I opened the door to come outside, but I knew I didn't want to be around any of the others. Or be anywhere that I could see Johan. I cringed as I thought back to earlier today. 

_ Why have I been out here for so long?  _

I replayed that ki-, that mistake, over and over in my head. I still couldn't believe that I did that. 

_ What possessed me to do that? Why on Earth did I do that to him? _

I saw that shock in his eyes as we pulled away. Only a deer in headlights had eyes wider than his at that moment. Even in the darkness, I could see the red lines dancing around the white of his eyes. I turned away from him; in shock, embarrassment or some combination of the two. 

My cheeks exploded in heat. I practically started sweating under my hair and around my forehead. He didn't say anything to me. I had no idea what his reaction was and honestly, I didn't know what my response would be to anything he said. The room felt ice cold and my heart was beating rapidly. We just stood there in silence for what felt like forever. It could have been minutes, hours, days or years. I felt outside of my body, like I was watching myself on TV. I heard the security guard yell at him and when I looked up, Johan was already heading for the entrance of the tunnel. He didn't turn around to look at me and for some reason, I was thankful. I had no idea what I was going to do if he did turn back around. My soul probably would have left my body, permanently. I didn't have too much time to consider my death from embarrassment as that security guard started walking towards me. 

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing back here? This is for Arctic Academy Duelists only!"

I turned and ran. I was sprinting away from the guard, but also from what I just did. Away from everything. He chased after me for a while. I heard his heavy footsteps falling further and further behind me as I navigated the maze. Within a few minutes, I had completely lost him. I headed for the only other place I could think of: the entrance where Jakob was posted. __

_ This is all Judai's fault. If he'd just…  _

I sighed, exhaling smoke. I didn't cough this time. My body was getting used to the sensation of smoke again. I internally chastised myself. 

_ No, it wasn't his fault. Not this time. _

I closed my eyes. 

His smug face appeared before me. His stupid smirk. His teeth flashed as he opened his mouth. Some type of light appeared to highlight his teeth as they blinded me. His over-the-top laugh rang through my ears. My eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness of his teeth. A shadow appeared behind him. It slowly crept around the light, Judai seemingly blind to what was happening to him behind his back. It enveloped him and he disappeared. Flashes of orange and green lit up the darkness in my peripheral vision. The colors swirled and morphed together to form a sea of brown that washed over me. I turned my head but saw nothing. I opened my eyes to see Jakob staring at me, his head cocked slightly to the side. 

"You doing alright over there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. And I thought we agreed to sit here in silence?"

He grumbled something to himself in Norwegian. Something about his mother. I didn't want to know. He fished out another cigarette from his box and lit it up. I turned back to focus on nothing in particular. I just took in the scenery. There were some trees to my left. As the wind blew, a leaf or two would fall to the ground. A small pile was forming at the base of the tree. I could make out the runway in the distance. The air traffic control tower rose above the horizon and sat squarely in front of the mountains in the background. Even though it was nearly the middle of the summer, there was still snow at the peak of the mountains. 

All in all, the scenery was peaceful. The only problem was that I felt more stressed out than at nearly any point in my life. 

_ And I did it to myself.  _

That was the most frustrating part of this whole situation. I did it to myself. I never should have talked to Johan. Never should have mocked him for his love of Judai. Never should have brought him into my personal situation. 

_ Now, once this tournament is over, I'm going to have to be in the same room with him. I can't just run off and disappear like Judai. Not after telling everyone else what a shitty move it was. Not after how he's made everyone feel. How he's made me feel.  _

"So, why are you out here?"

"I told you not to ask me that!"

"Well, we've been standing out here for nearly the whole day and you haven't told me why you're ignoring your friends."

"Because you don't need to know!"

He huffed and folded his arms across his chest. He maneuvered his right hand to be able to freely bring the cigarette to his mouth. He didn't say anything after that, for which I was relieved. I didn't know why I was out here, let alone how to explain everything to him. 

I could faintly hear the roaring crowd through the wall. In fact, the only constant was that they would cheer about something every five minutes. At first, it didn't bother me so much. But now, after countless hours of screaming and shouting and clapping and stomping, the sound was starting to get on my last nerve. I had no idea how any of the others inside were maintaining their sanity. 

_ I used to crave the adoration of thousands of screaming fans, but now it just seems like a headache. What was it that Edo told me once, something about the water is only deep when you stand in it? Was that what he said? I think I'm starting to understand what he meant. _

I racked my brain for a minute, trying to remember my time as his assistant to see if I could remember his exact quote. It was mostly a blur up until the 'Ultimate D' card was stolen by that producer. After that moment, my brain captured every single second like my life depended on remembering the tiniest detail. Thankfully, I was able to stop the producer's plan and save Edo's Pro career. Not that Edo ever seemed to look back. He still sat atop the list of the best professional Duelists in the world, let alone in Asia. He was scheduled to appear at the Eurasian tournament, but I didn't imagine he would be dueling like everyone else. He most likely was going to be there to be promoted by Kaiba for the next World Championship. As the best Pro Duelist, he was already automatically entered into the championship. 

_ Judai was also there to help. Honestly, I'm more than a little surprised he helped. He was so disinterested with everything that was going on around him that wasn't related to Darkness.  _

"So, did you do something to make them mad? Or, did they do something to make you mad?"

I groaned loudly, trying to convey my frustration without berating him. It didn't look like he was getting the hint. 

"No, for the last time, Jakob. Everything is fine."

"It just doesn't seem like that's true. Why would you be hanging out here with me when you could be with your friends?"

I took a long drag of my cigarette, savoring the harsh taste of the smoke, coughing as I exhaled. 

_ Maybe if I don't answer him, he'll leave me alone.  _

I heard the sound of a vehicle in the distance. A large truck came into view from around the corner and drove past us to a large garage door a bit of a distance away. Maybe a kilometer away from us, give or take. It turned to its left and drove forward until it had enough space to back up in front of the garage door. The door opened at nearly the same time as the truck's door. Two people walked out from the stadium, each with a hand truck. The driver got out of the truck and walked around to meet the other two. The driver shook hands with the two and climbed into the back of the truck, followed by the other two. After a minute or so, the two walked out with their hand trucks full of boxes. The driver slowly appeared, holding some fruit or something in his mouth and taking a bite. He closed the back of the truck and headed inside where the other two had already disappeared. 

"What's going on over there?"

"Oh, now you want to talk?"

He laughed to himself, clearly thinking he was the first person to come up with that joke. When I didn't laugh or acknowledge his comment, he continued:

"It's a food delivery. Especially for when there are events at the arena, every few days a new shipment of ingredients or precooked food will arrive on trucks. It is a bit odd that there's a shipment today. I guess someone needed their ingredients badly!"

I heard the crowd roar in excitement again. The announcer seemed overly excited as well.  _ Must be the end to another round.  _

I strained my ears in an attempt to make out what he was saying. It would have been difficult enough to understand him without a solid wall between us, but the noise from the truck's engine combined with my rustiness in Norwegian made it impossible to understand more than a few words in each sentence. I managed to hear and make out that the final duel of the play-in round to get to the quarterfinals was about to begin. It was Finn Gunnarsson versus Massimo Calabrese. 

I felt a vibration in my pocket. 

_ They better not be calling again.  _

Hesitantly, I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the name of the caller.  _ Fubuki. Again.  _ This was now the third time he was calling. I considered answering, but I just listened to the vibrating phone in my hand. It stopped ringing. The screen now showed three missed calls from Fubuki and one text asking if I was okay. In a technical sense, I was fine. In any other sense, I was far away from fine. 

The wind continued to pick up, blowing my hair in different directions. I put my phone into my coat pocket and rubbed it back into place absentmindedly. The gel I used was pretty good at lasting all day, even when it had dried up into my hair. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the truck driver come back out from the garage. He walked to the driver's side door, hopped in and started the engine. After a few seconds, the truck slowly drove back the way it came in, passing by us as it left. Jakob waved to the driver, who didn't look in our direction as he went.  _ He seems pretty focused.  _ He followed the dirt path back around the corner and disappeared, the sound of the engine becoming faint. 

My focus returned to my cigarette. I brought it up to my mouth to take another drag but just as the stick touched my lips, my phone rang again. Figuring it was Fubuki or someone else from the group, I took a puff while I waited for the ringing to end. After a few moments, everything was quiet again. Then it rang again, almost immediately. I sighed and reached my hand in my pocket again. When I looked at the number, my eyes widened. It was my agent. I quickly shushed Jakob with my other hand as I slid my finger across the screen to answer her call. 

"Hey, Ms. Kumagai, I'm sorry I didn't answer the first time. It's been a crazy day and…"

"Well, I hope it was worth it because you need to explain to me why some guy was just on the phone with me trying to extort me about a photo he says he has of you."

My blood froze. My breath caught in my throat. I swallowed, but the spit went down the wrong pipe, causing me to cough. I knew exactly what the photo was. There was no doubt at all.  _ I knew that flash was something.  _ I was anxious to hear what she was going to tell me next. Honestly, I was terrified. I was no stranger to blackmail. My brothers blackmailed me and Duel Academia multiple times while I was a student. But, that didn't mean it didn't bother me. When done correctly, I knew how powerful it could be. What Mike did to Edo and to me still made my skin crawl. Ms. Kumagai was a bit more difficult to read. Her tone wasn't that of concern, but she certainly didn't sound happy with me. 

"Well, Jun, is there something I should know? As your agent, I can only help you if you tell me the truth."

I swallowed.  _ I don't like it when she calls me by my first name. It makes me feel like a small child.  _ I couldn't tell her, not yet. I cleared my throat. 

"Uhm… well… What did you tell the guy?"

"I haven't told him anything yet. He's on hold. Now, please tell me what I am about to hear from him. Can you think of anything scandalous that you have done recently? It can be the smallest thing. People try to blackmail all the time, with any little shit they think they have. With some of my other clients…"

I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. My heart was racing and I was struggling to see in front of me. I slid down the railing I was leaning against and sat on the concrete ground. My teeth hurt. 

"Jun!"

I had nearly forgotten the phone in my hand. 

"Sorry, Ms. Kumagai."

"Be honest with me. For the good of your career, if nothing else, tell me if something happened."

The crowd screamed inside. They were stomping and clapping so loudly and so fervently, I was bouncing slightly on the concrete. I could feel the vibrations on my chest. 

"Uhm… No, I don't think there's anything."

I heard her exhale. I felt my chest tighten again. 

"I didn't think they had anything serious. In our short time together, you've never struck me as the scandalous type."

Her tone had taken a markedly happier shift. 

"Very good. I'll take care of this thorn and let you get back to what you were doing. How is the Gauntlet by the way? See any potential stars that need an agent? You have those extra business cards I gave you, correct? Hand them out and tell them to call me. Have a good rest of your day, Mr. Manjome! We'll talk soon!"

She didn't even give me time to respond before she hung up. I was shaking. Whether it was from the crowd or from my nerves, it didn't matter. My cigarette had long since fallen out of my hand. It was still burning on the ground. I looked at it and reached to pick it up. I looked at it in my fingers. There were some black and gray specs on the unlit end. Gravel from the concrete on the ground. The lit end had captured a blade of grass which was smoldering slightly at the point of contact. 

I couldn't process what I had just done.  _ I lied to her. To my agent.  _ I could not believe I had just done that to myself. I knew how it worked. I knew what happened to people like me in situations like this. A young Duelist, without a lot of clout and built up favor, caught doing something salacious with another celebrity. It would spread like fire in the tabloids. Thankfully, I was not married and neither was Johan. That would have ruined my career. No one wants to be caught cheating. I was not going to be the next Onishi Gergo; caught sneaking out of his mistress' house with barely a shirt on. Not just once, either. He lost his sponsor and soon after the story went viral a second time and he stopped receiving invites to tournaments soon after that. I couldn't even remember the last time I had heard his name or seen him on TV. 

_ And I just did something as stupid as he did. Not to mention that it was with another guy. It's about to get so bad.  _

I had no idea what was going to happen. I couldn't recall any type of scandal between two male Duelists, but maybe I wasn't paying close enough attention. In fact, now that I stopped to think, very few of the top professional Duelists that I could name off the top of my head were in relationships. Edo and Marufuji certainly weren't, at least to my knowledge. 

"You're not going to put that in your mouth, are you?"

I looked up from the cigarette to see Jakob smiling at me. In his outstretched arm was another cigarette, already lit. Meaning he had put it in his mouth.  _ That's kinda gross. _ I appreciated the gesture. I put my phone back in my pocket and stood up. I wiped the gravel off my pants and threw the cigarette into the nearby trash can. I took the fresh cigarette from Jakob and thanked him. 

"So, I'm guessing that wasn't a good call?"

_ In more ways than one.  _

I took a puff from the cigarette. 

"It wasn't the best, to be honest."

"Well, I know something that will cheer you up. How about we go to my office and play some cards? If I remember correctly, you're quite the crafty poker player."

"No. I… need to be alone for a while. I'm going to go for a walk. When the limo comes to pick up the rest of my group, tell them to go ahead to the hotel. I'll meet them there at some point."

I didn't wait for his answer as I started to walk away, throwing away the cigarette in the process. I headed straight ahead, into the campus. It was a ghost town, completely devoid of all life. I looked at the dorms and buildings, remembering the time in my life when I thought I could do so much better than this, to quote myself, "dump of a school." Sure, the buildings were a bit run down, and the style was as simple as an old western town from a bad movie. But it was also strong, resilient and most of all, durable. It was reliable. 

I reached the entrance gate. There was still no sign of anyone and the door was shut. I pushed it open, surprised at how easy it was to move despite how tall and thick it was. It slowly shut behind me, the wind pushing it shut. I closed my jacket and stuck my hands in the pockets. The wind was picking up, but trying to avoid being knocked over focused my attention and I wanted nothing more than to think about nothing. 

So, I headed into the rocky and muddy terrain, seeing a small forest in the distance. As it came into view, I realized that using forest was an overstatement. A few barren trees were scattered here and there, but a forest it was not. I walked through the area, wondering if I would find a stray Duel Monsters card or two hidden in a tree trunk. I remembered having to hike all over the surrounding area to find enough cards to enter the campus. I thought it was such a stupid requirement at the time. 

_ How did these cards even get out here, anyway? Did someone just come and dump cards all over the place every day? _

I reached my hand in a hole in the trunk and sure enough, I felt a card. I reached in further and got two fingers around the corner. I pulled it out. It was completely covered in frozen dirt and debris. I wiped my fingers across the card, trying to scrape away the dirt. Eventually, after having to blow hot breath against the card, I was able to get the card clean enough to see what it said. 

_ Ojama Blue.  _

I stared at the card. 

_ It cannot be. There's another one.  _

My instinctive reaction was to want to throw the card back in the tree. The Manjome that first came to Arctic Academy would have tried to throw the card away without hesitation. Presently, I was just surprised, more than anything else. There was no way that there could be another one. It had to be a joke. 

"It's no joke, boss! Ojama Blue is a long lost cousin of ours!"

_ Sure, why not? It makes as much sense as anything else these days.  _

"See, isn't the boss the best! He's already accepted you into our family. Come out and thank him, Blue!"

The Ojama trio were floating around my head. I could feel their anticipation as they waited for their 'cousin' to appear. We waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. No Duel Spirit appeared. Nothing. It was like the card was empty. Dead. In fact, despite the dirt that was still covering most of the card, it looked darker than it should. 

_ Maybe it's frozen? _

"No, boss! I think something's wrong! I don't feel anything from our cousin. It's like it's not even there!"

Ojama Yellow was starting to yell. Not that it took much for it to end up in that state, but I had to admit, it was a bit weird for an Ojama not to appear and try to annoy me. That seemed to be their goal in life. 

I heard a faint scream in the distance. Or at least, I thought I did. It sounded like a tiny scream, like a whimper or something similar. 

"Come on, boss! That sounded like Ojama Blue. They always had a squeaky and annoying voice. I would recognize it anywhere!"

_ You mean like your voice? _

"Even more than my voice! Hurry up, get going!"

_ Great.  _

I put the card in my pocket next to my phone and started running off in the direction of the voice. The direction I followed led me further into the mud. The snow had melted and left behind a bog. The wind continued to increase in intensity. If I didn't know any better, I would think that it was winter, as the wind made me shiver. I hurried along the path, partially trying to track down the Duel Spirit but also to try and keep warm. The mud was starting to get deeper and it was becoming too difficult to run. 

I slowed to a shuffle. It was probably best described as a slog. I couldn't hear its voice, but I could feel the direction of where it was. It was distressed. I continued my struggle, heading upwards at an angle. I reached the top of a hill and finally climbed out of the mud. I looked down and saw that below my knees, I was covered in already drying mud and other debris. The wind saw to a quick-drying mud. My shoes were filled and it felt slimy and gross. 

_ All of this for a card. _

On the other side of the hill was a road. I must have turned around at some point and headed back towards the campus. Nevertheless, I still needed to find the Duel Spirit. I heard the cry again and saw a truck on the road. I heard the scream of the spirit again and realized that it was coming from the truck. I got a better look at the truck and my eyes widened. I saw a person walking towards the truck. They were holding some type of net in their hands. Inside the net was Ojama Blue. The back of the truck opened and the same truck driver from earlier appeared. He was holding some type of glass object in his hands. The other person put the net over the object and shook the net until Ojama Blue fell into the glass object. It was clearly designed as a cage. I also noticed that both of them were wearing goggles of some kind. The sliver of the inside of the truck that I could see from my angle had more glass jars. It was logical to assume that the truck was full of those jars, I just couldn't tell if they were full or not. 

"Boss, you've got to do something. They're going to get away!"

_ What do you want me to do? _

"Go save our cousin!"

_ That's not very helpful. _

"They're starting the truck! Boss, hurry!"

But it was too late. The back of the truck shut and the two drivers climbed into each side of the front. Within seconds, the engine was cranked and the truck was speeding away. 

After a few moments, Ojama Blue was too far away for me to feel its presence and I lost it. I felt around in my pocket for its card. I pulled it out and wiped it clean. The time in my pocket had warmed it enough to be able to get rid of the dirt. The card was dark. Not as dark as when our cards were contaminated by Darkness, but it wasn't the normal yellow like my other cards. I pulled out a card from my deck to confirm my suspicions. I drew Ojama Yellow's card and looked at each of them, confirming that Ojama Yellow's card was, well, more yellow than Ojama Blue's card. 

I decided to walk to the spot where the truck was to see if anything was left behind. I started my descent down the hill. The mud was just as deep, if not more tightly packed, on this side of the hill. My descent was slow and methodical. I did not want to injure myself out here in the bog. As luck would have it, my right foot collided with a rock that I didn't see and I fell forward. I fell on my side and rolled over onto my back. I definitely collided with something while rolling over, but I couldn't figure out what was going on. I finally rolled to a stop, completely soaked in mud, leaves and grass. 

\-----------

I slowly opened my eyes. The dried mud on my eyelids was crusty and irritating. It cracked and flaked off as I stirred. I lifted my hand and rubbed my face, trying to scrape some of the now dried muck from my cheeks. It wasn't much use. My hands were just as dirty as my face and rubbing just served to spread the dirt. I had no idea how long I was out. There didn't really seem to be any way to tell. The sun was still high in the sky and it didn't look like it had moved all that much, so maybe not that much time had passed. I groaned and covered my eyes with my hand. 

_ The sun is definitely still high in the sky. And way too fucking bright.  _

I could not believe that I tripped and fell. That much I remembered. Because of course that would happen. Because my day wasn't going badly enough already. 

_ Honestly, how could today get any worse? _

I quickly retracted that statement, not wanting to tempt fate any further. I started to move, ready to begin the process of pulling myself together and getting up. As I tried to lift my torso, I winced in pain and collapsed back into the mud. I coughed and groaned. I instinctively wrapped my arm around my chest, trying to relieve the pain. It didn't seem to help. The pain caused me to cough and coughing led to more pain. It was a terrible cycle. 

_ Fuck, I think I broke a rib. _

I held my breath, trying not to cough. I eventually felt the sensation disappear and I weighed my options. I gingerly reached in my pocket, looking for my phone. It wasn't there. It must have fallen out as I rolled down the hill. It would be nearly impossible to find in the muddy terrain. The road was empty and I imagined that the Gauntlet was still going on. Cars wouldn't dare leave until the tournament ended and I had no idea how much longer that would take. It seemed my only option was to walk. I somehow needed to get up, get to the road and head back to the campus. 

_ Maybe the tournament is already over and people will be coming by soon.  _

Signs didn't seem to be pointing in my favor. 

"Boss! You're awake!"

Ojama Yellow was spinning and shaking and jumping around as it usually did when it was scared. Or excited. Or distressed. Or anxious. Basically, all of the time. But, mostly when it was afraid.

_ Yes, I am. Why do you sound so upset about it? _

"Turn and look for yourself!"

_ I'm struggling with that part right now. Couldn't you tell that from my fall? _

"I know, but… but… The arena is on fire!"

My head snapped up and I immediately regretted the sudden movement. I cried out in pain. I hunched back over and wrapped both of my arms around myself, biting my tongue to keep from howling. I couldn't bring myself to move a muscle, too afraid to aggravate the injury. 

"Boss! You've got to get up!"

_ Get up? One of my ribs is broken and you want me to get up? I already tried that and look what happened! _

"But… you have to!"

_ Why? Why do I have to? I had to save Ojama Blue! I had to get tickets for everyone to come here! I had to go find Jim!  _

_ Let someone else do it. _

It wasn't like I would be able to do anything about it anyway. Even if the arena was on fire, I couldn't even get up. And I was a few kilometers away. How would I do anything about it? 

_ What could I even do? _

"You can help! Look at it, boss! There's a lot of smoke!"

_ How on Earth can I help? That doesn't make any sense.  _

Somehow, it's voice was reaching an even higher pitch than earlier. It was a toss up for which was more painful between its voice and my ribs. I exhaled slightly to myself and my ribs reminded me that it wasn't really that close. But, in order to placate the Duel Spirit, I needed to at least look at the arena. 

I still wasn't entirely sure that the stadium was on fire. I couldn't smell anything and I didn't hear any sirens from fire trucks or ambulances. 

I tried to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do. I straightened out my arms and put them in the mud. Pushing against my arms, I tried to shift my weight and twist my body with as little movement as possible. It was an impossible task. By the time I was putting weight on my elbows, tears were streaming down my face. I hadn't yet moved my legs. I was still focused on moving my upper body. I wanted to stop and lay on my back and just wait until someone found me, but I suspected Ojama Yellow wouldn't allow it. It was the worst physical pain I had felt in my life. 

When I finally could rest my weight on one elbow, I started to shift my legs, as delicately as possible. I felt a burning sensation in my right ankle that I had not noticed before. In the only luck I had experienced all day, the pain was not as strong as my rib. It hurt and was no doubt another injury from my fall, but I imagine I would still be able to walk. 

_ If I could ever get to my feet.  _

But, my first objective was to turn over. I estimated that I was about half of the way through the process. Unfortunately, I still needed to turn more to be able to see the arena. Even if I tried to turn my head, I still wasn't able to see anything. The pain in my rib was substantial. I felt like throwing up. 

"You can do it! You're Manjome Thunder, right!"

Whether it was a result of the positive encouragement or my desire to not hear a sappy comment like that again, I forced myself to suck up the pain and turn. I didn't have to turn that much further to be able to see the stadium. My heart sank. 

I didn't believe Ojama Yellow. I thought it was just worked up about nothing or was at the very least, just confused. But, not this time. 

It was awful. 

Smoke billowed out of the top of the roof. Bloated, puffy plumes spewed into the sky. The sun was situated directly behind the smoke. Hazy rings of light attempted to breach the wall of smoke, to no avail. I looked to the hole in the roof to see if there was indeed a fire, but my distance from the arena and the angle I was at on the ground prevented me from seeing into the hole. I was restricted to just seeing the opening. I forced myself to look away from the obvious to see if the rest of the building was damaged. I saw some broken windows around the upper deck of the arena. I couldn't make out anything with the shattered glass, but I imagined that it was all over the ground surrounding the arena. 

_ What happened? _

I felt my arm starting to buckle. I was still struggling to turn over and I was running out of time to get up. I needed to get closer to the arena. I needed to see what happened. And there were still no emergency responders, so the accident could not have happened all that long ago. It would still most likely take a while for first responders to arrive, especially being as far away from civilization as Arctic Academy was, but with KaibaCorp here, it shouldn't take too long. In fact, KaibaCorp probably would have had some type of contingency plan for a situation like this.

In my stupor, I failed to immobilize my leg and it shifted suddenly, causing me to yelp in pain. My back arched unconsciously and reflexively, igniting the pain in my stomach. I curled up again and fell forwards onto my stomach. The pain was excruciating and I was momentarily blinded. I started crying. I couldn't help it. The tears started mixing with the new mud mask that I was wearing. I extended my arms in defeat, ready to just lay there and either wait for someone to find me or wait until I died. 

My hand brushed against something in the mud. I wrapped my fingers around it and I squeezed it to help relieve the pain I was feeling. It came forward as I pulled and I realized that it was a stick. It was a long stick, in fact. Putting two and two together, I decided to use the stick to help myself stand up. 

_ If I can stand up.  _

Mud was starting to get into my eyes and I couldn't do anything to get it out. There was no clean water and my hands were just as dirty, if not more, than my clothes. My jacket was completely soaked and covered in mud and my shirt fared no better. There was no real way to remedy the burning sensation I was feeling in my eyes. Crying had only served to provide a route for the mud to follow and irritate my eyes. I began to lift up my arm to position the stick, but I stopped short when the pain began to shoot to my stomach. I lowered my arm and decided to try another tactic. I shuffled the stick forward and tried to situate it at the base of a rock in front of me. 

When I felt the stick lodge itself against the rock, I decided to see if I could use the stick to lift myself up without putting too much pressure on my torso. I shuffled forward across the ground on my stomach, taking great care to not brush my ankle against the ground. There was still a significant amount of pain in my ribcage, but I bit my tongue and continued. Once I was able to get my right hand firmly around the middle of the stick, I put my left hand into the mud and tried to push myself up. The stick bent against the mud, but didn't break. I put as much of my weight on the stick as possible and pushed through the pain. Crying out as I got off the ground, I was able to stand up on one leg. I used the stick to balance myself as I kept my right leg off of the ground. 

I hesitantly dropped my ankle to see if I could put weight on it. As it touched the ground, I felt the burning sensation begin. It was clearly inflamed. But, by a small miracle, I was able to put some pressure on it by balancing my weight on the stick. I took a step forward and gritted my teeth at the pain. It was substantial around my ribs, but not enough that I couldn't walk. The main concern was with my ankle. So far, it seemed that I could handle the pain, but there was a great distance between where I was and the arena. 

Resigned to the pain I was about to endure, I began hobbling forward, using the stick as a crutch. Now that I was upright, I could see everything a bit better. I was still too far away to make out all of the details, but I could see what looked like another plume of smoke erupting from the backside of the arena. 

It was just as bad as the hole in the roof. I felt sick to my stomach just from looking at the destruction. My ribs weren't helping, but the point still stood. As I continued my slow march, I could see that one side of the wall of the arena had a gaping hole. I couldn't tell how big it was, but it was large enough to see from a distance. 

There were people running around everywhere. My head was swimming. I felt like I was dehydrated or had a headache. There were still no emergency vehicles or first responders on the scene. 

I started to hear the screams of people. They mixed and blended together with the sound of alarms and sirens, most likely the fire alarms. They poured out of the arena and disappeared into different directions. Some ran inside the other buildings and some ran around to the other side of the stadium, disappearing behind the building. Some started to run towards the front gate of the academy, towards me. As they got closer, so too did the volume of their voices increase. I braced myself for their bombardment of questions as they got closer and closer. I was sure that I looked like a sight. 

_ Probably like some type of mud monster. _

I slowed my already crawling pace and waited. I could begin to make out the faces of the people. Their eyes were wide. Debris coated their jackets and hair. Some were wet, probably as a result of being under a fire sprinkler. It was like a stampede, as around a dozen or so approached. I prepared myself, but they continued to run. They didn't stop. They didn't look at me. It was like I wasn't even there. Like I was a ghost. Like a fish swimming up a river, I moved through the small crowd. Within a few seconds, I was through the group, who had disappeared behind me. It would have been too much effort to turn around and see where they were going or what they thought they were achieving by running to nowhere, so I continued forward. 

I approached the gate, which had been left open by the crowd. I was grateful that I didn't have to try to open the door. The crowd had mostly dissipated. There was a sizable number who were standing around the arena, watching and waiting. 

The smell of smoke was in the air as I approached the arena. It was strong and invaded my nostrils. I could also taste it on my tongue. 

The sound of sirens in the distance told me that first responders were finally about to arrive. 

_ Hopefully it's an ambulance. I'm pretty sure I need to go to the hospital as well. _

I continued to walk around the outside of the arena. I didn't think going inside would be good and I still needed to find my friends and see if they were alright. I continued to walk, heading towards the gaping hole in the wall. Rubble was everywhere. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Jakob. He was sitting on the ground, holding his head in his hands. I slowly stepped through the crowd and approached him. I stopped next to him, but he didn't look up at me. I lifted the stick and tapped his shoe. He looked up at me and let out a faint smile. Then his eyes flicked up and down my body and he laughed:

"Damn, Manjome. You look like shit!"

I attempted to laugh in response but all I could manage was wincing in pain. I grabbed my stomach. 

"Are you okay?"

I tried to smile but could only grunt in response. I eventually was able to compose myself and speak.

"Not really. I messed up my ankle and I think I broke a rib."

He jumped up. 

"How did you do that?"

_ I fell down a hill like an idiot. _

I didn't want to tell him the truth, but I was struggling to think of another reason. The sound of sirens grew much louder as the health services arrived, cutting our conversation short. There were a large number of vehicles. More than a dozen ambulances parked in various locations around the stadium and a few fire trucks parked next to the hole. Firefighters immediately jumped out and began the process of getting the hoses set up to pump water. Out of another truck, firefighters jumped out in full gear and rushed inside the arena. 

Medical personnel exited the ambulances and began preparing stretchers and other medical services that I didn't understand. At about the time they seemed prepared, some of the fire fighters began to exit the building. They came out with people in various states. The first to come out was guiding an elderly man who was coughing severely. He was led by the firefighter to an ambulance and the woman headed back inside the arena. One by one, firefighters came out of the hole with injured fans. Once or twice, they came out with someone that looked like a member of staff or power, but it tended to be regular people. 

I watched in amazement, along with the rest of the gathered fans who had managed to get out on their own. After a few more minutes, the process was slower and the injuries were more serious. One person was carried out over the shoulders of a firefighter and placed on a stretcher. The man yelled something to the rest of the gathered nurses, or doctors, or EMTs. They scrambled and placed a bunch of equipment on their stretchers and followed the firefighter inside. 

Whispering began to spread throughout the crowd. It seemed that everyone could tell that it was suddenly very serious for the individuals left inside. I couldn't pull myself away from where I was standing, despite the pain I was in currently. 

When no one emerged from the hole for a while, I turned my attention to the firefighters who were still outside. They had gotten their hoses connected and were currently spraying the roof in an attempt to put out the fire. I scanned the crowd, looking to see if I recognized anyone else. I didn't see any of my friends in the crowd, but it was hard to see everyone. I still held out hope that they all made it outside safely. 

I heard shouting coming from the hole and I turned just in time to see an EMT appear with a person on the stretcher. She was screaming and holding her arm. The EMT again shouted and someone appeared from an ambulance and helped lift the woman inside. The door slammed shut and the crowd grew even more nervous. 

People who had taken out their phones and were recording started speaking excitedly into their microphones. There was too much going on around me and I was struggling to maintain my focus. I turned to look at Jakob, who was looking at me. I couldn't make out the expression he had on his face, but it didn't look good. I heard more shouting and turned to see what the commotion was about this time. Three EMTs came running out with a person on the stretcher. I couldn't make out who the person was because their head and upper body were covered in bandages. Not to mention the people surrounding the stretcher. 

Instead of going towards the ambulance closest to the hole, they turned and headed towards an ambulance close to the gate. 

They passed in front of us and my heart stopped. I hadn't been able to tell who the person was at first, but I would be able to recognize those black braids anywhere. They poked out from under the bandages, singed and matted. 

A trademark brown and yellow dinosaur headband was mostly burnt and pieces were strewn throughout the tangles of his hair. His arms and hands were wrapped in gauze as well. I could smell the burnt flesh and I almost threw up. 

My dry heaving aggravated my injured rib and I doubled over in pain. I heard Jakob yell at someone and I felt hands on my back.

I struggled to focus on the words of the EMT as I was helped into an ambulance. They talked to me about something and asked me some questions about how I ended up injured. I was sure that I answered, but I was too tired and my brain was too drained to remember anything. I laid back on one of the stretchers as the ambulance began to drive away. I closed my eyes and drifted off. 

**Judai's POV**

"You had better start talking!"

"You don't know who you're messing with, boy!"

_ Boy. _

The man spat in my direction, narrowly flying past my cheek. It seemed to be of no use. He clearly had no intention of explaining himself. His smile was that of a triumphant toddler who had just gotten away with not eating his vegetables. It was enough to make my blood boil. Not to mention his attempt to kidnap a Duel Spirit. 

_ Judai, you need to calm yourself and focus.  _

He thought he could get away with being a bully and a thief. Capturing the Spirit in a net and dragging it into a back alley. Trying to sneak off to who knows where to do who knows what to an innocent creature. And so we found ourselves chasing him and once he was cornered, he thought he could get the drop on me by challenging me to a duel. 

_ Boy.  _

He thought he was slick, that I didn't know how to duel. And now he found himself laying against the wall, bruised and defeated. I grinned. 

_ He wasn't expecting the duel to have real-life consequences and real Duel Monsters.  _

But, somehow the man never stopped grinning. Like he still had come out on top. Like he was the winner. Like he had gotten away with everything. Like he was going to get away with it again in the future. 

"What are you smiling for?"

I looked around at our surroundings. A back alley did not do our location justice. The city was compressed and therefore, so too was the housing. Houses had been developed on top of each other and the streets twisted and turned and winded upon themselves, creating a network of back alleys and corridors. It was close to the end of the day and the shadows from the buildings created a sinister shade. The river was close enough to hear the boats and the birds, but far enough away that they didn't dominate the space. 

The street we were on was empty. In fact, there were hardly any signs of life in the buildings that surrounded us. I thought back to the chase to catch the man and wondered if other people had been present. I recalled some lights in the rooms as our duel began. I could remember the cries of spectators on the balconies as I took my first turn. But those cheers quickly disappeared once the duel began in earnest. At some point, once the damage became real, once Neos began to punish the man for attempting to steal a Duel Spirit, the spectators began to disappear. They went inside. They turned their lights off. They left this fight to Yubel and to me. 

I turned back to the man, desperate to unnerve him. To break him. To make him talk. He needed to answer for what he did. But he wouldn't budge. 

_ Judai, if you don't relax, you'll hurt yourself.  _

I felt my anger rising. I was starting to lose control of myself again. Sweat was forming under my brows. I clenched my fists and felt my stomach muscles contract. My vision narrowed and I felt the force begin to take over. I felt the presence start to dictate my thoughts, my senses. 

_ Hao…  _

"Enough! You will talk!"

"Woah, wait, wait wait! What happened to your eyes, boy?"

I finally broke him. His smile was gone. He could sense the change in the air. 

Playtime was over. 

"Tell me the truth! Why were you kidnapping the Duel Spirit?"

"Listen, listen. I'll tell you, ok? Just, please, calm down. I don't want any trouble!"

He was sobbing by this point. It was shameful. 

"Then…"

I grabbed my chest with one hand and my head with the other. I fell to my knees and collapsed against the wall beside the man. I started panting and the world was spinning around me. I felt nauseous. The man wasted no time in getting up and running away, yelling something that I couldn't understand. Yubel manifested beside me, wrapping themselves around me. 

"Judai, I told you. I warned you. That you were not strong enough. That you hadn't recovered fully."

I embraced my other half, seeking relief in their presence. I started to feel warm. The sensation spread throughout my body and upon reaching my extremities, it doubled back in a wave-like motion. It was soothing. Calming. Safe. 

"You should have known better than that."

I didn't respond. What more was there to say?

_ You're right, okay? I don't know what else you want from me.  _

"I know you're frustrated, but you're making it harder on yourself. If you would just…"

Despite my position, I felt the anger reignite for a split second. 

"No, don't start again with that! We agreed that you would drop it for a while."

"Well, it's true, Judai. Whether you want to believe me or not. And you know it's true and that's why you're behaving this way!"

Their voice was starting to rise. We were both stressed. We were both tired. There would be no more point to this conversation. 

"Well, at least your level head is starting to come back, even if your brain is still missing."

"Come on, Yubel. Let's just go find a place to sleep for the night."

"Would it kill you to find a room before it gets dark for once?"

I grinned as Yubel faded from my sight. They were correct. Night time was approaching quickly and the alley was only getting darker. I picked up my bad and started to walk back towards the docks, already feeling the boost from Yubel starting to fade. Hopefully, I would be able to book a room before passing out this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of another chapter. Definitely not a happy one, but hopefully it was enjoyable.
> 
> And Manjome and Judai in the same chapter? Madness. 


	7. Movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I wanted to get another chapter out as quickly as I could. I'm not entirely sure what I want to say, but I do know that the holiday season really has made me think about everything that this year has been. In a defining year in more ways than one, it can be hard to find goodness to keep grounded. I know I have been struggling to find it this year. 
> 
> I hope everyone finds solace and stays as safe as possible. 
> 
> Boas festas, pessoal. Que estejam saudáveis. 

**Fubuki's POV**

"Can you tell them anything else that you saw? Did anything look out of the ordinary?"

I took a moment to process Johan's interpretation of what the man in the dark suit was asking. He had already asked it in a number of different ways, so I wasn't really sure what more he wanted from me. I sat there, struggling to remember any minute detail that I may have skipped over. I could feel not only the man's eyes staring through me, but his partner's eyes as well. And hers were partially obscured by her colored glasses. His arms were folded over his chest, emphasizing his presence and making me feel smaller than I already was in comparison. 

She, who had been furiously writing notes of Johan's interpretation of my statements, took a moment herself to breathe as the silence filled the room. 

The water cooler bubbled, breaking the silence. All of the other hospital staff, nurses, doctors, and even patients were outside the door. The door behind the two investigators. I appreciated the reprieve from the waiting room, which had been full of friends and family members, each as anxious as I was to hear any piece of news concerning their loved ones. 

I managed to escape the concessions area with just some minor smoke inhalation. Even if the rooms weren't all full, I imagined that the hospital staff probably would not have kept me long. Only the occasional cough persisted. 

"Mr. Tenjoin?"

I looked up. He managed to pronounce my name quite well. It wasn't the first time he said it tonight, either. My ability to focus had been in short supply. 

He followed up his pronunciation of my name by saying something to Johan, who sighed. 

"What did he say?"

"He said that maybe you should start from the moment you entered the food court again."

I groaned. I looked up at him. He raised his eyebrow at me and made a small circular motion with his hand. 

I closed my eyes and stepped back into the moment. I heard Johan swallow in preparation to interpret my statement again. 

"I walked into the concessions area from a tunnel running underneath the arena. As I came up the stairs, everything was still fine."

I narrowed my eyes at the man, my words curt. He knew what I was going to say. He had heard it already. Multiple times. 

"I walked a bit of the way past the various stands and kiosks until I saw my friends. They were deep in conversation at one of the stands, so I decided not to disturb them. I was looking for another one of my friends, and having not seen him in the room, I turned around to leave the area."

I was tired of having the same conversation, so I skipped many of the smaller details.

I paused, giving Johan time to tell the two what I was saying. Even though she had written it down a dozen times at least, the woman was still writing as if her life depended on it. And in pen, no less. 

"As I got to the bottom of the steps, I felt a rumble, like an earthquake, only closer. I then heard the bang of one explosion. The first one was followed by a number of others."

I shut my eyes. Talking about the explosions seemed to bring back the ringing sound in my ears. Even though I was mostly sure that it was in my head. Mostly being the key word. 

"As I turned to run up the stairs and see what happened, a flood of people came rushing down the stairs, dragging smoke with them. I tried to fight my way to the top and once I managed to push through the crowd, all I could see was smoke and fire. It was too much for me and I ran."

I cringed. Each time I remembered my cowardice felt like a stab to my chest. 

_ Jim and Kenzan were up there. And I didn't even try to find them. I just left them to burn. How could I? _

The man cleared his throat, urging me to continue. 

"I followed the sounds of screams and made my way out the side entrance. I searched desperately for my friends until the ambulances and fire trucks arrived. One of my friends heard that Kenzan had been rushed here urgently and that he was burned pretty bad, so we jumped in the limo that we took from the airport and followed the ambulances until we got here."

The man clicked his tongue and tapped his fingers against his forearm as Johan finished speaking. He turned slightly towards the woman. She looked up at him and nodded. He turned back to Johan and spoke. 

Johan's face paled. He turned his head quickly towards me and then back at the man. He didn't speak. The man spoke again. It sounded like he was saying the same thing again. I wasn't too sure about the language, but the sounds he made did sound similar to what he had just said. He motioned to me and Johan turned. His discomfort was starting to make me worry. 

"Is everything alright?"

Johan's response made the room immediately shrink in size.

"He wants to know how you knew to turn and go back down the steps. How you avoided everything."

_ How I avoided it? I didn't even know it was going to happen! Wait, does that mean they think it wasn't an accident? _

My chest started to rise and fall rapidly. My throat felt parched. The man somehow looked even bigger. He had to have been taking up half of the room just by himself. And the woman he was with was no small individual herself. The man lowered his glasses and leaned in a bit, waiting expectantly. 

It finally dawned on me why they continued with their incessant questions.

"Does he think I had something to do with the explosion!?"

Johan relayed the message to the man and he smiled at me. His teeth were white. Perfectly white. Not a hint of yellow anywhere. 

His words came out in a honeyed tone and he leaned away from me. I heard Johan exhale like a balloon being deflated. He sat down next to me and whispered to me the message. 

"He said no. All of their evidence points to an accident."

The man laughed, clearly having been holding in his "joke" until Johan spoke to me. I looked at the woman who was trying to hold back her laugh and maintain her professionalism. I was too in shock to react. Any number of possible reactions I could have at the moment felt secondary to throwing up. Or peeing my pants. I couldn't tell just how scared I was of this man until I got a peek at what he considered "humor."

The man turned to his partner and she showed him her notepad. Seemingly satisfied with my statements, he turned to Johan and handed him a card. They turned and walked out of the room, leaving the two of us alone. I put my head in my hands and leaned forward. Exhaustion couldn't begin to describe how I was feeling. 

I felt a hand on my back. I half expected to turn and see Fujiwara sitting next to me, but it was obvious that the hand belonged to Johan. 

_ Everyone seems to keep having to console me. Am I so pathetic that I cannot stand for myself? _

"I just cannot believe everything that has happened in the last few hours."

I didn't say anything, but I'm sure that Johan knew I agreed with him. How could I not? Nothing about today, or yesterday, or tomorrow, made any sense.  _ What time was it anyway? _

My phone had long since died. The battery no longer held its charge for that long. I didn't have a watch and the room we were in didn't have a clock.

"I don't know how to ask this any other way but, how are you?"

It wasn't a question of pleasantry and it wasn't a superficial one, either. I knew that much. But, after all that I had seen today, I knew that was the one question that had no answer. But I did know that as bad as I was feeling, Jim was so much worse. It was heartbreaking to see him. I hadn't seen him in a while and there was no way for me to even guess at how he was doing. 

I looked at Johan and tried to smile. A similar smile that I had been trying to successfully fake for the past few days. Clearly, I still hadn't perfected it, because his face shifted. Softened. 

"I don't know how to answer that, and I doubt any answer would be completely true."

I took a deep breath and looked at the floor. I thought for a moment. 

"Numb."

"What did you say?"

"Numb. That's probably the best way to describe how I'm feeling."

He nodded. We sat in silence for a little bit longer. The door and walls were surprisingly thick. Hardly any noise penetrated the room. It was like our own private island. Alone. Isolated in the midst of chaos. Without any windows, the room was quickly warming. Maybe it was the two authorities in the room or the fear I had experienced at the end, but I was suddenly very warm. 

"Johan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could leave now? It's getting pretty hot in here."

He stood up and patted himself down. I covered my face as dust shook off his coat, coughing once after inhaling the dust particles. His hand stuck out in front of my face and he pulled me to my feet as I took his hand. He opened the door for me and I stepped out of the room and back into the chaos of the waiting area. Well, what had been a chaotic room when I left. It wasn't calm, but there was more of an air of acceptance of all of the people in the room. It was difficult to describe and maybe my own emotions were playing with me. 

_ It wouldn't be the first time. Especially recently. _

I looked around the room to see if any of our group were in the lobby. They all seemed to be somewhere else. I knew where Jim was. He hadn't left Kenzan's room since he got here. 

Somehow, Manjome had gone off and hurt himself and was in his own room being treated. I had been in there earlier and he wasn't feeling very chatty, so I still didn't know what he did to himself. The rest of us had been taking turns with which room we went to and at what time. People weren't really allowed in Kenzan's room because he was constantly being administered to by nurses and doctors. I was terrified about his condition, but the staff kept reassuring us that everything was going to be alright.  _ Who am I to disagree with medical professionals, anyway? _

They let Jim stay in the room whether or not they really wanted to, it seemed. They didn't really have that much of a choice because there was no way that he was going to take "no" for an answer. And he was an imposing figure when he set his mind to what he wanted.  _ I wouldn't want to clash with him.  _

O'Brien had gone to check on Jim when the two authorities came to ask me some questions. Everyone else had still been seated in the lobby as the two of us left, but now we were all by ourselves. The chairs were all full of people, just no one that I recognized. There was a TV in the corner, attached to the ceiling. A small crowd of people forming underneath, looking up with their eyes glued to the screen. 

Johan and I slowly made our way over to the TV to see what all of the fuss was about. It seemed to be a news report. There was a reporter standing outside of some building. She was, of course, speaking in Norwegian, leaving me with no ability to understand her. I looked over to my friend, hoping he would provide me with a synopsis if the reporter said anything important. 

**Johan's POV**

"… authorities say that while the true cause of the explosion at Arctic Academy is still unknown, preliminary analyses of the site lead to the general conclusion of a gas leak that ignited in the food court. The arena was cleared and remains vacant at this point in time. We do not know the total extent of the damage, but we are told that the stadium will need some structural repair before it will be ready to reopen."

There was some murmuring in the small gathering of people around us. Fubuki's bloodshot eyes stared at me.  _ He must be wanting to know if they said anything important. _

I shook my head. She hadn't said anything that we didn't already know or suspected to be true. I remembered the sight of the hole as we cleared out the exit. It wasn't collapsing, but the fire melted a large section of the wall that I could see. There must have been more structural damage inside that we were unable to see. 

The screen changed away from the woman and Seto Kaiba's face appeared. I was initially surprised to see him, until I remembered that it was his tournament that was just ruined, so it made sense that the news would want to hear a statement from him. His confident smirk captured my attention and I waited to hear what he was going to say. As he began to speak in Japanese, Norwegian subtitles appeared at the bottom of the screen and I knew that at least for this part, I wouldn't need to provide a translation to Fubuki. 

"Obviously, today's events were unanticipated and KaibaCorp deeply regrets the accident and commits itself to a safer experience going forward. We will perform more equipment and facility checks at the upcoming Eurasian International Duel Monsters Tournament and we fully expect a successful outcome and the crowning of the next "King of Duelists" for Eurasia."

He was looking directly at the camera, but his speech was very monotone. It sounded like he was reading from a script, but I had no real way of telling. It was just a gut feeling that I had. 

"Furthermore, after much consideration, the Gauntlet at Arctic Academy in Norway will not be completed."

There were audible gasps in the room. I felt a lot of eyes turn and look directly at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that even Fubuki had turned to look. I kept my focus on the TV, hoping that everyone would go back to listening to Seto Kaiba. He continued his speech. 

"However, the final rounds have not been cancelled. To the final eight remaining Duelists: Cillian O'Donovan, Sebastian Isak, Trond Vann, Flávio Soares da Silva, Joni Jääskeläinen, Johan Andersen, Linnaeus Villmark and Massimo Calabrese; all of you will duel the day before the Rising Stars Tournament and the winner will continue on to compete in the main tournament. Use this extra time to train, assemble your best cards and get in the right mindset! A true King does not let anything stop him! He is grounded and remains prepared at all times!"

Now he was starting to sound more like the Kaiba that usually appears in TV interviews. His flair for the dramatic was something that set him apart. I remembered watching him several years ago, dueling against Siegfried von Schroeder in the KaibaCorp Grand Prix. He was so poised and didn't let anything his opponent say distract him or interfere with his game. 

_ If only he dueled more often. I would love to see him duel again, maybe against Yugi Muto. Neither one of them had dueled recently.  _

The screen changed from Kaiba back to a pair of news anchors at a desk. One of them, a vaguely familiar looking man, stood up and walked towards his left, the camera following him. He walked over to a large, empty space and the camera panned out slightly. To his left, holographic images appeared. It was photos of all of the finalists. I saw my picture appear on the screen. It was the second one to appear. The bracket appeared next to him and our pictures dipped to the appropriate lines and our names appeared. 

_ They really like their brackets.  _

As quickly as the bracket appeared, it disappeared. I decided to actually listen to what he was saying, instead of thinking about famous Duelists. 

"… and now for my power rankings. Unfortunately, we were not able to see the 'Finest Four' duel today, but we saw plenty of our 'Foreign Four' as they clawed and fought their way to the quarterfinals."

_ Foreign Four? That doesn't sound any better than their nickname for us.  _

Our photos appeared next to the man again and they started spinning like a roulette as we all waited to see his power rankings for us. 

_ I guess they need to fill the content with something.  _

I thought about telling Fubuki what was going on, but so far, it seemed pretty self-explanatory. 

"Let's begin! We'll start by saying that each of the finalists have performed fantastically to get this far, but someone has to win. I must confess I am surprised at how excellent our finalists that dueled today performed. So much so, that at the bottom of my list is actually one of the 'Finest Four.' Number 8 for me is Linnaeus Villmark. Partly, his ranking is due to not having dueled today, but also because of his shaky finish to the year. His game has become more erratic throughout the year and he barely managed to retain his position in the 'Finest Four' this year. I suggest that he spend this extra time he has to sharpen his mind and actually maintain his focus for the entirety of a duel."

This analyst was direct and blunt in his thoughts. I had seen his rankings once or twice before, but that was for Pro Duelists. I was trying to remember what his name was, but it wasn't coming to me. And I could only imagine what Linnaeus' face was looking like if he was watching the TV right now. 

There was a small highlight reel playing bedside the man as he continued to note key moments from the past year. 

_ Alfred Hausen! _

His name finally clicked in my head. He was known for also covering domestic and regional championships from time to time. I recalled seeing his overexuberant reaction to a bad call in a regional tournament a couple years ago, back when I was in my first year at Arctic Academy. 

He seemed finished with his reasoning for Linnaeus and his photo went dark and disappeared from the rotating photos. 

"Now, we move to number 7 and we will now see the first of the 'Foreign Four' on the list. And for me, I feel that it is Massimo Calabrese. While we're here, let's go a little bit more in-depth with Massimo and learn about who he is and what his story is."

His photo enlarged and Alfred took a deep breath before continuing. 

"Born in Venice, Italy, Massimo always knew he wanted to be a professional Duelist. We spoke briefly with his father a few hours ago, and he told us a bit more about Massimo's home life. He let us know how important family and community is to Massimo and how he hopes to make a name for himself to represent his family and be the first successful pro Duelist from Venice. How quaint."

Alfred's smile felt off, but maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. It had been an extremely long day after all. 

"Well, that's all well and good, but how does Massimo duel? Is he actually good enough to compete in the latter stages of the Gauntlet? Well, going off his performances today, I'm not so certain he has what it takes to go far. Let's look at his last duel against Finn Gunnarsson to start."

The duel replay appeared in a hologram next to him. He allowed the replay to get to a certain point and then he paused the duel. He circled his fingers around Massimo's hand and the image enlarged for everyone watching to see. 

"Look at the cards in his hand at this point in the duel. It's the tenth turn, and look at the lack of powerful cards in his hand here and compare it with his monsters on the field. He has no cards in his spell and trap zone, so there is nothing out on the field to protect his monsters. And he has no spells or traps in his hand. Just three monster cards. He is lucky that it is his turn because as I hit play here and we watch him draw, you'll see that he draws Graceful Charity, which he will immediately use and the rest is history."

The close-up of his hand shrinks and the rest of the turn plays out and Massimo wins.

"He was lucky when he needed to be and I am not convinced that he has the right balance in his deck to continue to advance in this tournament. Time will tell, though, so I may yet have to eat my words. At last year's Gauntlet, I finished 5-2 in my predictions from the quarterfinals and on. It was only two pesky upsets that ruined my perfect score, but such is life."

Even his compliments felt like insults. I had not paid as much attention to how his analyses hurt, but I wasn't about to be critiqued by him.  _ Maybe he'll be nicer as he goes further on? _

Massimo's image faded and the roulette spun again. His show was intriguing. 

"Alright, let's continue on. Six more finalists to go and hardly enough time to talk about them all. Another big name falls down the ladder and their less than impressive history comes back to bite them in the rear end. Number six is Trond Vonn."

Trond's goofy smile appeared on the screen next to Alfred and he actually circled over his image. 

"Look at the image he submitted to Arctic Academy for his graduation duel. Look at this face. Does this look like the face of a serious Duelist? No, it clearly does not. Let's roll the tape of his midterm duel during the fall semester of this year. His opponent went out in his first duel of the Gauntlet today, but gave Trond serious trouble in this midterm. As the duel is played at double speed, watch how quickly Trond loses control of the match. His spell and trap combo is broken just after activating them, leaving his weak monsters open. They are then destroyed and if not for the incompetence of his opponent, Trond may have lost his duel. His only redemption comes as a result of his midterm in the spring semester. He performed much better and dueled more competently. His progress in this year's Gauntlet hangs on which version we see and I am not betting on the focused version showing up. It appears that after his first strategy fails, Trond struggles to adjust and conjure up a second."

Another pretty scathing critique finished and Alfred stared at the screen, seemingly sure and proud of himself. 

_ This is what he gets paid to do, so I guess it makes sense.  _

I was still intrigued at this point, even as a few other people who had gathered by the TV began to leave. There was nowhere for us to go and nothing really for us to do, other than wait. It wasn't like we had much else to occupy our time, either. Fubuki told me that his phone had died and mine didn't last that much longer. My charger was back in my room at Arctic Academy, along with all of my other belongings as well. I was told that I would be able to go and get my stuff at some point, once the area was deemed safe. Whenever that would be determined. The hospital did have a charging station, but all of the cords were currently in use by other people. 

I looked around the room. There were magazines, but they all seemed old. Alfred's program was currently on a commercial, so I had time to look more closely at the magazines on the nearby table. I picked up the first one and noticed the obviously expensive perfume on the cover. I quickly flipped through the magazine, looking for any cologne or hairspray that had interesting scents. Nothing caught my eye and I looked at the year of print and saw that it was nearly as old as I was. I grinned to myself and put it back down on the table. 

I picked up the next magazine and saw that it was a news journal. The photo on the cover was of Pegasus and a man in a business suit shaking hands. I didn't recognize the man in the photo, so I found the page of the story and learned that the man was Dr. Grayson Kalum and he was an international museum benefactor. The article mentioned that he had just signed a partnership with Pegasus to be able to include Duel Monsters holographic exhibits in some of the newer museums that Dr. Kalum was a majority stakeholder. It was a bit over my head, but I did remember the opening of the new Duel Monsters exhibit at the Museum of Science in Oslo. My attention shifted from the magazine in my hand to the others on the table. 

_ Wow, these magazines are really old.  _

I continued to look through the rest of the stack, searching for both interesting and recent magazines. To find both seemed to be fruitless. My eyes latched onto a cover photo of a gaming magazine called  _ The Duelist's Corner _ . It was of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba. They were back to back and were staring at me with arms crossed over their respective chests. I looked at the date of publication in the bottom corner and saw that it was only a few years old. I flipped to the page the article started and noticed that it was a piece on their history together. 

"… _ share many a historic duel between them, their most recent occurring during Battle City. In many ways, the 'King of Duelists' complements the Duel Monsters tycoon and their historic legacy can only hope to be matched by a new generation of Duelists. The dueling world waits with bated breath for the next great rivalry, the next great titans to produce legendary clashes." _

I stopped reading and looked at the wall in front of me.  _ A real fluff-piece.  _ I looked for the name of the author. 

_ Sami Mingwald.  _

The author clearly was a fan first and a writer second. Not that it was a bad thing to be passionate about his writing subjects. 

Underneath the magazine that I had just picked up was a more recent edition. The cover had a large picture of Edo Phoenix with smaller versions of various Duelists. I recognized some of them while others were complete unknowns. I had a feeling that I knew what the featured article would be about. Turning to the page, I discovered that I was right. 

" _ Who can challenge Edo Phoenix? The heroic sensation has become the second youngest 'King of Duelists' in history, behind the great Yugi Muto, but none have risen to challenge him. Many have tried, but none have posed a challenge. _ "

I scanned forward through the article, not really interested in reading more of the fawning. I closed the page and looked at the date on the cover and saw that it was from two years ago.  _ This was from before Edo went to Duel Academia. _

I reread the article, looking for anything that might mention Duel Academia. I couldn't find anything in the writing that even suggested his future trip. Well, past trip. Future trip at the time. The closest the author came was mentioning the upcoming duel in a few weeks, at that time, with Ryo. 

I remembered watching that duel with the rest of Arctic Academy in the arena. We were all surprised at how quickly Ryo was defeated. Some of the more competitive students and even staff were thrilled at, in their words, the embarrassing loss which reflected on Duel Academia. Many were still jilted at the loss the previous year to Duel Academia when Manjome was the representative from Arctic Academy and saw this defeat as a way to get one over on our rivals. It never really came to fruition, though.

"Look, he's talking about you now!"

My attention quickly returned to the screen. Fubuki and I were about the only ones left still by the TV. The program must have gotten a bit stale and, judging from how much time I had spent looking at the magazines, wasn't holding people's attention. 

"… to Johan Andersen! Who else could our highest ranking go to? The best Duelist that Arctic Academy has ever produced was a sure-fire bet to be atop my power rankings. The 'Rainbow Reaper' did not earn his name for being gentle with his opponents. Let's pull up his last duel and watch the sheer brilliance of his play."

I folded my arms over my chest and frowned. I did not like the way he was portraying me to his viewers.  _ I am not a cruel Duelist. _

"What's he saying?"

Fubuki was talking to me, but his eyes were focused on the screen. I wondered if he would even listen to me if I told him. His focus on the TV wasn't so much of a child's on an exciting toy, but that of a man who needed a distraction. 

I waited to hear more of what Alfred was going to say about me in his "analysis."

"Look at this play, folks. Johan's hand looks a bit lopsided, but watch how quickly he is able to turn it around to his advantage. He summons Sapphire Pegasus and special summons Cobalt Eagle from his deck in his spell and trap zone, which already has a different monster. He then activates the Rare Value spell card and draws and sets Crystal Conclave, along with Crystal Raigeki. On his opponent's turn, he is able to take the hit on his Pegasus, activate Crystal Conclave and special summon Ruby Carbuncle. He is then able to special summon both monsters in his spell and trap zone, which reactivates the effect of Sapphire Pegasus, setting Emerald Tortoise. He then activates Crystal Raigeki and leaves his opponent's field empty by destroying his monster. On his next turn, he summons Topaz Tiger and attacks with all three monsters to win the duel. Incredible skill and poise by Mr. Andersen."

I shuddered. It felt weird to hear him refer to me by my last name in such a manner. 

"And that completes our rankings! Thank you all for tuning in and join us next week to see if any changes take place as we all eagerly await the conclusion of this year's Gauntlet!"

I watched Alfred walk away from the camera and all of our photos came back on the screen, placed in the order of our rankings. I was first, followed by Sebastian, Flávio, Joni, Cillian, Trond, Massimo and finishing with Linnaeus. 

Fubuki was still waiting for me to speak. His attention was now fully focused on me. I quickly gave him a synopsis and he yawned and nodded in response. I looked at my watch on my wrist and saw that it was nearly  _ 03:00. _ It was so late that it was now well and truly tomorrow. I couldn't help but yawn as well. The adrenaline rush from earlier today had worn off and I was struggling to fight the urge to go to sleep. The only issue was that there weren't any beds in the hospital for non-patients. We had all decided to stay at the hospital tonight and be there for each other, but that appeared to mean sleeping in the wooden chairs of the hospital waiting room. Some of the other visitors were starting to settle down in their preferred chairs for the night. 

"Look, it's another thing about KaibaCorp!"

Fubuki was grabbing the edge of my shirt to get my attention. I turned back to the screen to see a different news anchor holding a loose set of papers. 

"In a recap of today's financial report, it is perhaps unsurprising that KaibaCorp's stock price has fallen significantly and rather abruptly. As you can see, there is also a rather sizable volume of trading of KaibaCorp stock today. One has to wonder if there will be a new minority owner as a result of today's trading. Our financial team will keep a close eye on this story for future updates."

"What was that about? Something with KaibaCorp and stock?"

"Yeah, it looks like their stock price fell pretty sharply and there's been a lot of trading as a result. I'm not too sure what that means. Economics has never been my strong suit."

I laughed and Fubuki joined me. It wasn't really funny, but I imagined that we were both tired enough where it somehow did seem funny. 

I yawned again. I was definitely getting close to crashing in one of the chairs. The TV was playing a commercial, something about a special at a local restaurant. 

"Hey, want to go check on everyone? It's been a while since they've been gone."

I nodded my head. A quick check on everyone to see if they had any updates on Manjome and maybe Kenzan wouldn't be a bad idea. I doubted that we would be able to see Kenzan and even if we could, he had been unconscious as a result of his concussion, in addition to his burns. 

The doctors told us that his burns were not overly serious but that he would likely display swelling, blisters, discoloration and scarring. The main doctor told us that he had some pretty serious second degree burns on his arms, but that they shielded his face and protected him, resulting in just first degree burns on his face. He was lucky to not be wearing any clothing on his arms that could have amplified his burns. His hair fared about as well as his face, but a significant portion was torched as a result of the explosion. His concussion from being thrown back by the explosion was also pretty serious and he would most likely be kept in the hospital until they could run all of the tests that they needed to ensure that his brain did not suffer permanent damage. Something like that. It was difficult to remember everything that they told us and we were all already in a state when we arrived at the hospital. 

We were also still a bit unclear as to what happened to Kenzan. Jim had not spoken much since we saw him, and even less as the night went on. It hurt to watch him.

Fubuki and I walked down the hallway, passed a check-in desk and towards Kenzan's room. Fubuki stopped suddenly and turned to me. 

"Why don't I check on Kenzan and you go to Manjome's room and check on him? And also see if anyone went to go be with him. It would be kind of rude if we all ended up at Kenzan's room and no one was with Manjome."

_ Then why don't you go see him? _

I had been dreading this moment. I hadn't gone to see him since I got to the hospital and I still didn't feel ready to see him.  _ How could I be ready? _ My only hope was that someone else was in the room already, like Asuka or Sho.

I sighed and agreed to go. I tried to hide my feelings so as not to arouse any suspicion in Fubuki. He didn't need to know and as far as anyone else knew, nothing had happened between us.  _ And it needs to stay that way. _

The two rooms weren't that far from each other, but they were on different hallways. I turned around and walked passed the desk again and smiled briefly to the nurse at the computer. I turned the corner and walked to the doorway. His door was shut and there was no window to see in his room to see whether he was awake or not. I looked at my watch again.  _ 03:18.  _ I shook my head.  _ There's no way he's awake. _ I put my ear against the door to listen for any voices inside. It was quiet. He must have turned off his TV as well. 

I knocked once. 

There was no response. 

I decided to knock once more, a little harder this time. 

There was still no response. 

I was tired and there was surely a recliner or chair in the room that I could sleep on tonight. If Manjome was already asleep, then he wouldn't mind me crashing in his room.  _ I hope.  _

I pushed my hand against the door. It opened without a sound, surprisingly lighter than I imagined. 

I listened again for any sound of movement from him, but all was still quiet. The lights were off in the room, but the moonlight from the window illuminated the room. Everything had a pale tint and was divided into long rectangles from the blinds. I closed the door behind me, careful to avoid slamming it shut. I was more appreciative of the moonlight now more than ever. I did not want to be in complete darkness while trying to go to sleep. And I didn't want to turn the TV on because it wasn't my room and it was probably off for a reason. The moonlight would have to function in place of the light from the TV and hopefully I was tired enough to be able to get over myself and go to sleep.

The only sound I could hear came from the air conditioning unit. I made my way to the bed in the center of the room. 

Manjome was already asleep, his quiet breathing becoming apparent as I reached his bed. An IV was attached to his left hand, the only visible treatment I could see. Based on what I heard from the others, he had sprained his ankle pretty badly and it would require a few weeks to fully heal. That would explain the reason for his raised foot under the covers. He had pillows under his right foot and there was an ice pack on the small table next to him. Asuka also told me that he had bruised two of his ribs. Thankfully, his injuries would heal with rest, if getting Manjome to rest was feasible. The tournament was only a few weeks away and he would surely try to spend them training and dueling. The doctor probably would not authorize him to be up on his feet, let alone the protests he would feel from his own body. 

His breathing changed suddenly and I rushed to the head of his bed. His face clenched, but he didn't wake. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

_ I'm still not ready to talk to him.  _

Now that I was near his head, I could see that his hair was covered in dried dirt and mud. Even his face looked dusty and dirty. The moonlight shined through the window on his neck, highlighting his pale skin. I saw a bag of clothes underneath the bed. Next to it was a pair of shoes. They were all covered in dried mud. I thought I smelled something, but couldn't place it. 

I yawned again, covering my mouth with my arm. I looked around the rest of the room and saw the recliner in the corner. Manjome's jacket was draped across the top and his deck was sitting in the middle of the cushion. I walked over to the chair and grabbed his deck. I flicked through his cards, curiosity getting the better of me. 

_ Hm, he's reinforced his Ojama cards with some new spells and traps since the last time I saw him and his Armed Dragon still looks strong.  _

I got to his signature cards, the trio of Ojama Yellow, Green and Black. I looked back at Manjome and saw the three of them sleeping near his head. They were much louder and their snoring would make it impossible to sleep. 

Thankfully, upon putting the cards back into the deck and placing his deck on the small table, the Duel Spirits faded away. 

I turned back around to move the jacket. It was covered in dried mud. A few pieces crumbled and fell to the floor. I walked over to the trash can and shook the jacket. A lot of the mud came off, leaving behind dust and dirt. 

An object fell out of one of the pockets and into the trash. Digging through the mud-covered plastic, I discovered that it was a Duel Monsters card. The only problem was that it was nearly completely black. In fact, it was nearly impossible to read it in the dark. I held it in front of the moonlight, but I still was unable to read it. It was almost as if it was spray painted black. The front was almost completely unreadable and the only reason I could tell what kind of card it was came from the faint design on the back that was still identifiable. It was also cold to the touch. Colder than any of the other cards in his deck. 

I considered turning on the light in the room to get a better look, but quickly realized that the only sure-fire result would be waking Manjome from his sleep. I decided to check the card in the bathroom, where I could shut the door and keep the main room dark. 

The bathroom door shut behind me and the light automatically came on. I wasn't sure if that was a result of shutting the door or if there was a motion sensor in the room. Nevertheless, my goal was accomplished. I looked at the card and was surprised to see that it was just as dark as it was in the other room. It was darker even than the cards infected by Darkness. 

I couldn't understand why, so I decided to reach out to the Duel Spirit inside the card to check on it and see if it knew what was going on. I concentrated on making contact, but there was no response. I tried again, projecting my thoughts a little louder and a little more forcibly this time. No response. The card was empty of any inhabitant. It was so strange.

I yawned again and realized that this issue would be a problem for tomorrow. I looked at my watch and realized that time was not stopping for me in any way. 

I placed the card into my pocket and opened the door. The light shut off immediately and I knew that the trigger was the closing of the door and not a sensor. I left the door open behind me and walked back to the recliner. It still didn't look all that comfortable, but it beat sleeping out in the lobby on a hard chair. I sat down and leaned back, the legrest kicking forwards and balancing the weight. It was a louder motion than I had expected and the sound felt louder in the quietness of the room. 

The air conditioning unit had shut off, so the only sound in the room came from me and my movements. I leaned up and looked at the bed, searching for any gesture or shift from Manjome. He was still motionless in the bed. Only the slight change around his chest from his breathing let me know that he was still alive. The moonlight cut across his body in long rectangles, giving him a somewhat elongated appearance. 

Satisfied that I had avoided waking him once again, I closed my eyes and leaned back. All at once, the stress, weight and emotional toll I had been carrying all day crashed down on me. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I felt nearly as depleted as after one of Cobra's bio bands sapped my energy. I didn't imagine that I could lift myself up without significant assistance. 

Sleep was beckoning me and I was heeding its call. Unfortunately, the decision was not up to me. The door opened and someone entered the room. I forced myself to open my eyes and look at the figure. It was a nurse, coming to check on something. He made brief eye contact with me before moving to the bed. 

"Mr. Manjome? I'm here for a routine check-up and to make sure that you are able to awaken safely as we monitor you for any symptoms of a concussion. How are you feeling?"

I momentarily thought that I needed to provide a translation of what the nurse said, but then I remembered that Manjome had spent time in Norway and had a good control of the language. It didn't seem to matter that much, as a mumbled grouping of sounds was all that followed in response. The nurse seemed satisfied with the readings on the monitor and left the room nearly as quickly as he entered. 

I closed my eyes and laid back down, ready for this day to be over. I put my arms behind my head to serve as a pillow and shifted myself to try and make the cushioned seat more comfortable. I heard the sound of movement coming from the bed and small grunts of pain. The ruffling of sheets was followed by the soft this of the melted ice pack hitting the floor. A soft curse was emitted and I did my best not to move. My first instinct was to pretend to be asleep in hopes that Manjome wouldn't try to wake me or if I was really lucky, might not see me in the chair. 

Another curse followed by silence let me know that I wasn't going to be that lucky. 

I debated whether or not to move.  _ He's seen me. Surely, at this point, right? The room isn't that dark and not big enough for me to really hide.  _

I fidgeted in the chair and knew I would be caught now. 

"I'm guessing you're awake, then?"

**Asuka's POV**

The conversation around me ended abruptly as I saw my brother turn the corner of the hallway and head towards us. The four of us broke our circle to allow Fubuki to enter. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked exhausted. 

"How did it go?"

"What? Oh, the questions from the authorities? It went on and on and on and they kept asking the same questions. Then, at the very end, the dude decided to make a 'joke' by insinuating that I had caused the explosion on purpose and I thought I was about to go to jail or something!"

His voice rose as he spoke and his hand gestures became more agitated. It was clearly too late to be talking about this and it would be best served to wait until the morning. 

"Well, at least it's over. We were all waiting up to make sure before going to sleep. It got too crowded out in the lobby, so we all decided to come check on Kenzan and Jim and see if they were doing alright."

He managed a half smile. 

"Any updates?"

"Nothing new. But the doctor said that no news is usually good news, so that's something."

He nodded and leaned against the wall. It wasn't a bad idea. It didn't seem like tonight would be full of rest. Fubuki closed his eyes but suddenly opened them when I spoke. 

"I spoke with our parents earlier and let them know we were fine. I told them that your phone broke so that they wouldn't be mad at you for not answering."

He quickly flicked his eyes to his left and I wasn't sure what he was insinuating until I remembered him telling me about Fujiwara's parents. I made a mental note to avoid bringing them up unnecessarily in the future. 

I thought about the situations of everyone else in our group. I had not heard Jim speak in the room other than when doctors or nurses were in there with him, so I imagined that neither he nor Kenzan had received or made a call. Sho told me he had texted with his brother. He made sure to update him with everything that had happened. He told us that coverage of the explosion was the biggest story back in Domino and reporters had crowded around KaibaCorp headquarters, trying to get Kaiba to come out and speak. Seto Kaiba had instead chosen to release a statement from the safety of his building. O'Brien had informed his parents, but ended up spending a lot of time in conversation with Pegasus. At first, he had just received a message from him, but whatever was on that message made him immediately call his boss. He stepped around the corner a little while ago and had yet to come back. Rei had received a call from her parents almost as soon as we got to the hospital. They must have been one of the first people to see the news about the explosion. 

Only Fujiwara had yet to contact anyone, or receive any messages from anyone. 

Well, that wasn't entirely true. I didn't recall Johan making any calls or sending any messages, either. And Manjome had been sleeping most of the time, so he hadn't really had time to update anyone. I couldn't shake the feeling of how isolated and disconnected we seemed to be in this hospital in Norway. 

My messaging app could not say the same. Even though it had been constantly buzzing throughout the day, it exploded in the last couple of hours. I had let it go for a while, but now, by the time I opened the app, I had over a hundred unread messages. I skimmed as I scrolled down to the bottom. The other TAs were sharing links to articles and news reports and making a big deal out of something they were not remotely involved in. Some of their reactions seemed superficial and honestly in poor taste. 

By the time I reached the most recent messages, I decided to put an end to the growing conspiracy theories. I typed in the chat that I had actually been in the arena and told them everything I knew. The message ended up being several long paragraphs and bought me a few moments of silence. The flurry of messages returned in full force shortly thereafter, filled with questions for me. I did my best to keep up with them and managed to answer most of the questions that I had answers to, but some of the more outlandish questions I had no way of responding. 

One of the most conspiratorial questions came from Robin, who asked me if I thought that Seto Kaiba planted a bomb at his own campus, that injured and most likely killed people, in order to create attention for his upcoming tournament. It was such an inappropriate question that I couldn't even begin to tell her how little sense that it made. I just skipped over this particular question from her and some of the others. 

The upcoming Duel Monsters tournament was one of the biggest events of the year and it wasn't even the worldwide tournament. It certainly did not need any help in getting attention in the news. News stations all over the world already began discussing it weeks ago and the week of the tournament was full of celebrations back in Japan. There were even petitions to the government to create a national holiday for the first day, but it had not yet made it into law. Some of the news channels more focused on Duel Monsters had already begun discussing the KaibaCorp World Championship, which occurred every two years and was still well over a year away. 

Based on the web articles about the stock price of KaibaCorp plummeting, it clearly made less than zero sense for Seto Kaiba to destroy his own tournament, especially one with a stadium full of students and their families. 

"The waiting room is mostly empty now, if we want to go claim a spot."

O'Brien's voice boomed from down the hall, even though he wasn't yelling. I hadn't realized it, but the hospital had finally become quiet. It seemed that things were starting to come down, even if it was just until the morning. I looked down at my phone, seeing the last message that I had posted was again lost in a sea of messages from the others. I posted a quick message saying that I was going to bed and would provide them with more updates in the morning, if I had any more. I closed the app and noticed that my battery was low, having just dropped to 17%.  _ I may not be able to update them in the morning.  _

I put my phone in my pocket and followed the rest of the group as we headed back to the waiting area. O'Brien wasn't wrong, only a few chairs had people in them, either laying back or laying prone across a couple chairs. Neither option looked all that comfortable, but there wasn't anywhere else I'd rather be. We all needed to be there for each other. 

I chose a seat in the corner near the TV. I didn't imagine that I was going to be spending much time sleeping and wanted to be near the TV in case there were any updates. The room also was colder near the automatic doors. Even in the summer, Norway apparently still was a bit chilly at night. And it was currently the middle of the night. I shivered in my seat.  _ It may also be the hospital contributing to the cold.  _

Everyone else chose a seat further away from the TV. The bright lights and the volume probably scared them away in their quest for sleep. How much sleep they were going to get tonight was a mystery, but any amount more than an hour would be a miracle. 

I turned my attention to the TV to see the latest update on the news. It was currently a commercial about the Eurasian International Duel Monsters Tournament. The man on the screen was highlighting merchandise and memorabilia available for purchase. I wasn't able to understand what he was saying, but it was obvious what he was selling. 

The big ticket items seemed to be jerseys of the Duelists in the tournament. Some of them actually looked well designed and cool. It was like a footballer's jersey, only instead of the number on the back of the jersey, it was a stencil outline of the Duelist's ace monster. Above the outline was the name of the Duelist and the front included the names of the principal sponsors in a variety of designs. As might have been expected, the best designed jerseys, in my opinion, belonged to Seto Kaiba and Edo Phoenix. 

Edo's was probably the best out of all of the ones I was able to see. It was silver, like his signature suit, but had chrome streaks on the sleeves. The names of his sponsors were patched across the front, tilted and strewn across the chest region. The back of the jersey had his name in a sharp font, which was cracked in places as a result of his ace fusion monster. Destiny End Dragoon seemed to be erupting from the back of the jersey and destroying the shirt as it made its escape. If not for Manjome and Johan competing in the tournament, I would have seriously considered buying the jersey to support Edo. Despite his attitude and behavior towards us during his time at Duel Academia, he wasn't a bad person. And all of us had more than enough experience with bad people, creatures and monsters during our three years. 

I was so caught up in the infomercial that I didn't notice Fujiwara sit down next to me until I heard his breathing. 

"How are you feeling?"

His voice was low, like he didn't want anyone else to hear us. I responded at a similar volume. 

"I'm doing okay, all things considered. Are you alright?"

"I'm doing fine as well. I am worried about Fubuki. He seems more shaken than he let on. I wonder if more of us should have gone with him and Johan when those people in the suits showed up."

I nodded my head in response. My brother did seem to be more exhausted after his meeting with the two figures.

"I wonder if it was that. Maybe it's just because of the day we've all had."

Fujiwara turned his head to look at my brother, who was laying down across three chairs. His back was to us and he seemed to be asleep. He wasn't moving and his breathing seemed to be in a rhythm. 

"Keep an eye on how he is tomorrow and maybe we'll have a better idea."

He patted his legs and stood up. 

"We should all try to get some rest. I don't imagine tomorrow will be any easier." 

He moved a few rows away from me and laid back in his seat. I took his cue and decided that I should do my best to get some rest, despite how improbable I thought the idea. I laid down on my side and cupped my head in my elbow, preparing myself for an uncomfortable night's sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of another chapter. Doesn’t look like anyone is going to get any rest.
> 
> We'll have to wait a little while longer to finish the Gauntlet, but there seems to be more important stuff going on. 
> 
> And poor Jim. It seems to be hitting him the hardest. 
> 
> Also, if anyone plays Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links, I'm down to add you as a friend and practice my dueling skills. I’m not the best, but I do have a pretty strong Gem Beast deck.
> 
> Take care. Stay safe.


	8. Smells like Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope that everyone had a safe holiday season and that everyone is ready for the new year. There's a few notes on this chapter. 
> 
> I just finished watching Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds for the first time and wow, that was such an amazing final duel. Not to mention an amazing series. I really enjoyed it and how much it matured during the "second season" as it was listed on Netflix. Not that the first season wasn't mature, but the development was so rich and rewarding. So different from the presentation from the first season, which was more of a callback to Battle City where a single loss would be the end of the world. Basically the same as the second season, but different, if that makes sense. 
> 
> I'm so glad that I watched the final duel with Z-One in Japanese, because it just carried so much emotion and power. And the music of the final duel was just fantastic and pulled on my heart as it carried on. And Antinomy. That was so sad and I felt just as sad as Yusei. I may write something short about them, one of these days. And then the classic final duel between the protagonist and rival was amazing as well. It took a while, as I was still deeply attached to GX, but I really came to enjoy 5Ds and I would highly recommend it to anyone who has not yet watched it. Even though it's been out for a long time. 
> 
> Also, I may consider posting shorter chapters, but I would like to hear what you all think. Shorter chapters would mean more frequent updates, but the length of chapters that I have now provide more depth per chapter. 
> 
> I'm also really interested in writing some short one shots, because as much as I love writing this story, I may also want a palate cleanser as well. I'm also really considering writing more adult, explicit stuff. Even so far as just writing porn. Kinky porn, haha. Any ideas from anyone are welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> Okay, I think that is everything I have for now. As always, I would love to know what everyone is thinking so far. 

**Chapter 8: Smells like Awkward**

**Manjome's POV**

"Why are you here?"

"I could say the same thing about you."

I scoffed, frustrated at his point. It probably didn't matter, anyway. I told the doctor, who surely told the group when they asked. What did it matter whether or not I told him? He probably already knew. The idiot who fell down a hill and bruised two ribs and twisted his ankle. I wasn't even in the arena and I still ended up hurt. Was I taking up a bed that someone else needed? Someone who was injured badly in the stadium but couldn't get a bed because some idiot went and messed himself up? 

_ I just want to be alone.  _

"Does it hurt?"

I let out a small chortle, not caring about the pain I was causing myself. I coughed. 

"What kind of question is that? Of course it hurts. I feel like shit, in more ways than one."

I couldn't quite see his face in the shadows, but I had known it was Johan even before he began speaking. It wouldn't have made sense for anyone else to come to my room and then stay and try to sleep on a crappy recliner chair. It couldn't be comfortable and I'm sure it hurt to sit in. Fate seemed to want to continue its game and I was clearly the punchline. 

He shuffled in his seat and leaned forward into a sitting position. I heard him sniff a couple of times. 

"Is that your shoes?"

I inhaled a couple of times, trying to identify whatever smell he was talking about. Nothing stood out in particular. It smelled like a typical hospital room. It smelled like artificial air conditioning and sterility. Thinking of the air conditioning unit seemed to make it come to life and its low humming brought a much needed break to the silence surrounding us. Or, surrounding me, at least. I didn't even know where my shoes were.  _ How can he even smell them if they're not here? _

"Oh, yeah, it's definitely them."

Through the bands of moonlight, I saw him gesture with his hand next to the recliner. It made sense, especially considering that they were probably still covered in mud from that stupid bog. My clothes were as well, so he'd probably start complaining about those.  _ And I bet my hair probably smells like it, too. _

"Wow, Manjome, you must have some serious athlete's feet. That'll wake you up quicker than smelling salts."

He was already getting up and moving my shoes to the other side of the room. He placed them near the door and came back to his seat. If I wasn't already in an embarrassing situation, I would have reacted.  _ But what could be more humiliating than being hospitalized from falling down a hill? _

"So, now that I'm wide awake, how are you really feeling? Can I get you anything?"

_ And now I'm being treated like I'm helpless.  _

"Well, I was trying to sleep, but I guess I won't be doing that anytime soon. Between you and the nurses, I may as well get a bottle and a pacifier. I don't need a babysitter!"

He was quiet after that. The only noise in the room came from the air conditioner. I couldn't look at him. Wouldn't dare look at him. So I focused my attention on the moon in the window. It was almost full. 

_ If everyone would just get off my back. If I had just stayed home.  _

"Fine. Sit in here by yourself. Sorry for trying to be a friend."

In a matter of moments, he was out of the recliner and at the door. My eyes still focused on the moon, but my brain screamed at me. 

_ Wait! _

The door opened and I heard his footsteps. 

"Wait."

He stopped and I turned to look at him. In the light from the hallway, I could finally get a good look at him. His hair was messy. It looked like a bird had tried to make a nest, given up and as a result, his hair was falling out of place. He looked beat up and exhausted, but who wouldn't at whatever time it was currently? 

I felt the words catch in my throat. 

"I just… I've had a really shitty day. Don't go."

He just stood there in the doorway, staring at me. His fingers tapped in a rhythmic pattern. Their pace increased as the seconds went by as he clearly considered whether or not he could put up with me. Eventually, I must have won, because he shut the door and walked back into the room. He turned the chair so that it would be facing the bed and sat back down without a fuss.

"Do you need anything?"

"Besides a time machine to go back and avoid this entire day, no."

He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'm with you there."

The sound of the air conditioner returned to claim its space. I still wasn't really looking at him. Even in the darkness, I couldn't. It was too difficult, especially as close to me as he was.  _ I'm sure he'll want to talk about the kiss. _

He still hadn't yet mentioned it. It was a bit surprising, but maybe he was trying to avoid talking about it as much as I was. Maybe that was for the better. 

"I saw the card."

The memories of finding the card, chasing after Ojama Blue and seeing it be captured flooded back into my mind. I hadn't even thought about what I had seen until he mentioned the card. 

"Why is it so dark?"

He was holding it in his hand, twisting it around. I put all of my memories from the past day in order in my mind. It took me a few moments, enough time for Johan to get up and walk towards the light switch near the door. 

"Do you mind?"

"No, probably won't be getting any more sleep tonight, anyway."

The flick of the switch brought forth the light. The blinding, artificial, hospital room light. Every inch of the room was illuminated. Not a single speck of darkness remained. 

Except for the card in his hand. It was still dark, except now it was illegible. It was as black as a starless night. I couldn't believe it. There was no way to tell what type of card it was, let alone the type of Monster card. Ojama Blue's name, image and description were gone. I gestured for him to hand it to me and as he brought it over to me, I attempted to lean up to meet his outstretched hand. 

It was a mistake. Even with whatever treatment I had been given, medicine or otherwise, my ribs still burned. I bit my tongue to keep quiet and laid back down. I didn't dare move my legs, not wanting to start the revolving cycle of pain flare-ups that I had experienced earlier. 

I didn't notice Johan until he was right in my face. His face showed everything to me. He didn't need to speak. I saw that look of pity. The face that someone would make when they see a beggar on the side of the street. 

"I'm fine. Just… give me a second."

I gritted the words out, trying to sound as normal as possible. I breathed in and out as carefully as possible and tried to avoid aggravating my torso. After a few moments, which felt like hours with his eyes staring into me, the pain subsided.

"Okay, hand it to me."

I took the card from him with my right hand. It was cold. Much colder than when I found it in the tree. I turned it over. While I could see the circular pattern on the back of the card, it was shrouded in darkness and barely visible. It was so strange. 

"That is a Duel Monsters card, correct? But it's empty. Like, the Duel Spirit doesn't feel like it's in there and I'm not able to make contact with it."

He was walking back to the recliner as he spoke. He sat down and pointed to my deck on a small table nearby. 

"I could make contact with those Spirits. The rest of the ones in your deck, but not that one."

I sat the Ojama Blue card on the sheets next to me. 

"Yeah, I think I know why that is. I found this card, an Ojama Blue card, out in a tree stump not too far from the campus. When I found it, I heard it call out for help. By the time I tracked it down, it looked like it was being loaded into some type of container and thrown into the back of a truck. After that, the truck drove away and I wasn't able to hear or feel its presence."

He nodded a couple of times and then looked directly at the card. 

"That must be why it's black and cold. Without the Duel Spirit, the card faded. It ceases to exist. But why would someone do that to a harmless Spirit? Such cruelty is beyond forgiveness!"

His voice quickly rose as he put the pieces together. He seemed to be really passionate about this situation. It did seem to make sense. I recalled hearing that Johan was very protective of Duel Spirits and someone told me about his encounter with a Spirit Hunter at Duel Academia.

He stood up, pacing the room. Whatever thoughts were going through his head were clearly overwhelming. He walked from the window to the door and back again. Over and over again, until it started to become annoying. 

"Okay, okay. Relax. You're not going to be able to save the Spirit from here."

It didn't appear that he heard me. Perhaps he was in conversation with one of his Duel Spirits. I decided to close my eyes until he was done with whatever he was doing. I wouldn't be able to sleep, not with the light directly overhead and the sound of his shoes on the tile floor, but at least I wouldn't have to watch him work himself up. 

"Do you remember anything else about the truck? Or the people? Or the equipment they were using? Were they using nets to prevent the Spirit from fleeing?"

The questions flew from his mouth and his pacing stopped. I answered the ones I remembered. 

"Yeah, the people looked normal. I couldn't tell anything discernable. The truck was weird. It was the same one that came earlier to the side of the arena. You know where they make food deliveries? Only Jakob said that it was weird for them to be making a delivery when they did, but I don't think the people getting out of the truck then looked like the same people that captured Ojama Blue. But they had it in a small net and it couldn't escape."

He tapped his foot against the floor. 

"That would support what Topaz Tiger told me about what happened when Giese captured it in a net. But how did his nets end up with these people?"

I didn't have an answer and he probably wasn't really asking me for one. While it was concerning about the Duel Spirits, these people also seemed to be involved with something more than just capturing Spirits. Jakob's words kept playing in my head over and over again. If it was strange for that truck to show up at the arena when it did, then there was probably a reason for that. And if it was the same truck as the one that I saw by the road, then it must have been up to something when it was parked at the arena. It wouldn't have gone all the way to the campus just to then go back to a random spot on the road to take a single Duel Spirit. There must have been more going on. 

_ And maybe that truck was the reason why there was an explosion at the stadium.  _

It would be a logical conclusion. 

"If these people that I saw on the road were the same ones as from the truck, I think they were part of the reason why there was an explosion at the stadium. I remember seeing a few boxes being unloaded from the truck at the arena and it was certainly not enough to be a food delivery. Those must have been explosives, right?"

Johan looked deep in thought. 

"I mean, the reporters on the news and Seto Kaiba all said that it was an accidental explosion. On the other hand, there were a couple of people in suits who asked Fubuki some questions about what he saw. They even made an insinuation that the explosion wasn't accidental. You may have a point."

I hadn't heard about these people in suits before. Based on what Johan just said, something did seem a little off about them.  _ Why would they say something like that if they didn't think it was possible that the explosion was intentional? _

"Did they ask anyone other than Fubuki?"

"They spoke to a few other people in the lobby, but nowhere near as long as they did to Fubuki. It felt more like an interrogation. We must have been in that small room with the two of them for at least an hour. No one else was in the room with them for more than five minutes."

That also seemed strange.  _ What could he have said to them that made them question him for that long? Or, what did he know? But, if we ask him about it right now, he might get defensive. Or break, as he seems to be doing lately.  _

"We should be careful."

"Yeah, I agree."

The silence returned. The air conditioner had shut off again, and so we sat in near absolute silence. 

It was starting to get lighter outside, despite how early it felt for the sun to be coming up. A result of being so far north and in the middle of the summer. 

_ That really is the final nail in the coffin of trying to get some sleep.  _

There was still the obvious thing that needed to be discussed, but still neither of us had brought it up. I didn't know how it was affecting him, but it was sitting heavy on my mind. Particularly with him sitting in the same room with me. 

Especially with him sitting in the same room with me. 

Without anyone else to serve as a buffer. Every time I remembered that short span of time, I cringed. That stupid, mocking display that I did. How I made fun of him. 

I needed something else to think about. To talk with him about. Anything else. Something else that we had in common, besides what we did the day before. Then I remembered what happened when he came to Duel Academia. 

"Hey, you ended up in a hospital at Duel Academia, didn't you?"

He tilted his head slightly, probably confused about my question. Only after speaking it aloud did I realize how random it must have seemed. 

"I did. It wasn't my favorite experience, I have to say."

I almost chuckled, but quickly remembered the pain that would follow such an action. Instead, a small breath of air left my nostrils. 

"Yeah, I can say this hasn't been my favorite thing to do, either. Although, yours was probably worse. You got electrocuted or something, right?"

He ended up being the one to chuckle, rubbing his hands together as he did. 

"Something like that. I don't recall all of the details in between, but I do remember trying to help Judai in his duel against Cobra, but I didn't notice until too late that he had put up an electric barrier around the dueling field. When I came to, I was in the hospital there. I struggled with vision and hearing problems, along with tingling and numbness in my hands and feet. Luckily, I didn't suffer those symptoms for too long, but they were really intense immediately after I woke up. Does that make you feel better about your situation?"

He burst into a wide smile and I knew that he knew about how I hurt myself. That confirmed it. Beyond any doubt.

"I guess. But still, you didn't hurt yourself. It was Cobra that did it to you. I was just an idiot that tripped on a rock and fell down a hill."

He laid back in the recliner and crossed his arms over his chest. After how worked up he got earlier about Ojama Blue, he seemed to finally start to relax again. As quick as he had leaned back, he leaned forward again. His expression had changed dramatically. It was serious. I felt a pit in my stomach. 

"Look, Manjome, as much as I don't really want to, we need to talk about earlier. It's been nice chatting with you now, despite the obvious elephant in the room. But, it's time to address it."

I knew that was where he was going. The pit in my stomach grew to a gnawing sensation. 

"That's fair."

What else was there to say? It was happening, whether I wanted to talk about it or not.  _ There is no sense in making it more difficult. _ Even though it felt like I was trying to convince myself more than anything else. 

"So look, to start. I don't know where you're at, but for me, I'm not there. So I just--"

I interjected. It was too awkward for me to handle. 

"Hey, let me talk first. I think it'll be better for the both of us. First, It was out of line for me to do that to you. I shouldn't have, and it won't happen again. And I'm not there with you, either. It was just a buildup of other stuff and I handled it poorly. I just… I'm sorry."

It was rambling and probably too vague to really mean anything, but I said it. Even an apology. Hopefully, it would make sense to him. 

"So… you kissed me because you were having trouble dealing with some emotional concerns?"

_ Well, when you put it that way, it sounds even dumber.  _

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. So, are we good?"

He was quiet for a moment. 

"… Yeah, I would say so."

The sensation in my stomach began to recede. 

"Good, because I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's talk about something else. How'd you do in the Gauntlet?"

"Well, I never got to Duel. The explosion happened right before the quarterfinals were about to begin. I never even got to see who I was going to be matched up against. They were right in the middle of drawing our names and then, boom. The explosion. Did you not see the news?" 

He pointed to the TV. 

"Seto Kaiba said that we would finish the Gauntlet the day before the Rising Stars Tournament. So, it looks like I'll be going to the Eurasian tournament along with you."

I hadn't seen or heard any updates on the TV. The doctor and nurses told me to not turn it on while they ran tests on my head and determined if I had a concussion. I didn't think I did. My head didn't really hurt. My vision was fine and I wasn't feeling nauseous. I could count backwards from a hundred or whatever type of test that they would give someone who had a concussion. I knew who the Prime Minister was and when they were elected. And, based on the last time that the nurse came to check on me, they didn't seem too concerned that I had one. 

"No, I hadn't seen the TV updates. I'd been getting them from the doctors and nurses, but they didn't say anything about the new date for the Gauntlet."

_ And now I'll have to spend more time with you.  _

On the one hand, I was still hesitant about being around him. Even if we agreed that we were good, I wasn't sure that he felt that we were. Or, maybe I wasn't feeling like it was resolved. I did have to concede that it would be nice to know someone at the tournament that wasn't Edo or any of the other pro Duelists who got weirdly competitive around me. It seemed like they still thought I was part of the same Manjome Group as my brothers. No matter what I did to try and distance myself from the two of them, it was difficult to convince the other Duelists when news articles kept appearing in the papers suggesting otherwise. It was difficult to combat the paparazzi. 

Especially those who covered Duel Monsters. 

Even footballers didn't get the scrutiny that pro Duelists got in the press. 

"Well, we can turn the TV on and see if there's anything new. Or, maybe not. I heard the nurse say that they were watching you for concussion symptoms."

"No, it's fine. I really don't think I have a concussion and they've checked on me a couple of times without saying anything. I just don't know where the remote is."

The room wasn't that big, so finding the remote shouldn't cause that much trouble. I felt around the bed where I could reach without moving too much, but I didn't feel anything. I didn't dare try to lift myself up, but from what I could see on the nearby table, it wasn't there, either. The windowsill was clear and the beeping machine behind me probably didn't have the room. Johan, meanwhile, had gotten and checked under his seat. He then proceeded to walk around my bed and check where I couldn't see. Without any success there, he went to the bathroom. There didn't appear to be any success there and he returned to the main room. I looked at the TV to see if the remote was on top or below it, but the flat screen was clear. I had no idea where it could be. 

"Oh, here, I think I found it."

He was looking directly at me. He walked over to me and leaned down next to my head. His head was right next to me. I could smell the smoke on his hair and probably from his jacket and clothes. It didn't smell bad, despite the horrible situation that caused it. I, on the other hand, probably smelled like the bog that I crawled out of. It was uncomfortable, especially with him right there.  _ If my shoes smell that bad, I can't imagine what the rest of me smells like.  _

"Yep, I got it. It's part of this other remote that's attached to your bed."

He stood upright, holding the remote in his hand. He pressed the button and the screen came to life. It took a moment, as a second black screen displayed the brand name of the TV before the program came on. 

It looked to be an action movie. One man was currently running across the top of a train, chasing another man. 

Johan flicked to the next channel. It was a football match. Actually, it was a replay of a quarterfinals match from the World Cup from 1986. The second half was just starting and it was currently 0-0. We got suckered into watching a bit of the match. I knew that Johan was also a football fan, as he joined one of the teams at Duel Academia when he transferred. The team I played on finished in fourth and the team that he was on finished in third. It was the sport that I put the most effort in at Duel Academia, besides Duel Monsters. 

A few minutes into the second half, we watched the goal that was later named the "Hand of God" and shortly after that, we watched the "Goal of the Century." How could we not, considering the skill on display? The quick turn; the effortless dribble both past and through opposing defenders; the one-step around the goalkeeper and the calm finish into the net. All in the space of about 10 seconds. It was the control of the football that every child aspires to have. I played on the wings, taking a more direct approach in the attack, rather than the free flowing technique that led to the goal on the screen. 

Knowing how the match ended, we didn't need to continue watching after the second goal. The flick to the next channel turned out to be a home shopping program. The two men were selling watches. Some of them were marketed as professional and for the serious businessman, while others were marketed as more fashionable and trendy. There were even children's watches that had designs of characters from movies and games. Of course, these watches had an entire section dedicated to the theme of Duel Monsters. Johan hesitated a moment before changing the channel again, probably waiting to see what the Duel Monsters watches looked like and if they had any interesting designs. They were children's watches, so the designs were a bit simple. The majority looked like just a sticker of a card underneath the clock. 

While Johan was mesmerized by the salesperson talking about flashy deals and buying in the next few minutes, I turned away in boredom. Outside, the sun was now fully up and it seemed like the day was about to begin for everyone in the city. I initially wasn't entirely sure where the ambulance had taken me. I knew that Arctic Academy didn't have a hospital large enough for all of the injured, so I imagined that we were taken to the closest large city. It didn't help that I wasn't too familiar with Norway to know which city that would be. Even after spending months on campus, I didn't really pay attention to the geography. I was too focused on revenge against Judai. I was blind to everything else. 

_ Like I still seem to be. I cannot seem to get out of my own way.  _

The sounds of cars beeping outside the window told me that the morning traffic was beginning. Despite recent events, the rest of the world continued on without pause. 

I heard the click of the remote next to me. 

Finally, on the change to the next channel, we arrived on a news station. 

"And now we go live to Kari Borstad, our reporter on the scene of one of the three hospitals in the city of Drammen to receive the injured from the accident at the arena at Arctic Academy. Kari, what is the latest update on the injured?"

The screen changed from the studio to the front of a hospital. Johan moved quickly to the window of my room to see if the reporter was there. He stared out the window for a few moments before turning around and coming back to stand beside my bed. 

"Good morning Maria. And good morning to everyone watching at home. I am currently standing outside Central Hospital here in Drammen, where dozens of fans injured in the accident at Arctic Academy were rushed for emergency treatment. While we do not know how many were brought here, we have been told by the hospital staff that at least eighteen individuals have experienced a successful treatment. Unfortunately, despite the best efforts of the doctors and nurses here, nine individuals were unable to recover from their injuries. One of those was Mr. Bjarne Larsen, a food cart cook at Arctic Academy. A highly respected man among his peers, he is survived by his son, Martin, who joins me now with a message he says his father would have wanted him to say."

The reporter motioned to her left and a man joined her on the screen. I was surprised by how old the man appeared. The way she had been talking about the son, I was expecting a child or teenager. This man looked to be in his late twenties. He held a piece of paper in his hand and moved it up near his face. He looked once at the reporter for confirmation to begin. 

"Thank you. I was unable to speak with my father before he passed, but I know that he had no regrets in his life and there was no place that he would have rather been yesterday than at Arctic Academy. My father was many things to me, but he will always be the person that first introduced me to Duel Monsters. We had a tradition of watching the televised duels from Arctic Academy together and he always made sure to catch every duel that involved Johan Andersen, no matter what time the duel started. He told me that he had never seen such a talented Duelist. I am glad that his last moments were spent watching his favorite Duelist and Johan, if you happen to be watching, I know my father will be rooting for you from above in the Gauntlet and in all of your future duels."

The man lowered his paper and it was apparent that he had been crying earlier. The focus of the camera returned to the reporter. She finished with a quick closing statement and the screen returned to the news studio. Apparently, this Bjarne Larsen was a kind of a big deal, but I couldn't recall seeing or hearing about him while I was a student here. 

The female anchor had said something to her co-anchor and the two had a quiet moment in the studio. I had missed what was said, but it was obvious that it related to the people in the hospitals. 

"We now move to our next story of the morning. It appears that Dr. Grayson Kalum, in his seemingly never-ending generosity, has already pledged a donation to help with the rebuilding of the Arctic Academy Arena. The museum benefactor, among his many other ventures, has routinely professed his commitment--"

The TV shut off. Johan placed the remote onto my bed and walked to the window. He pulled up the blinds on the window closest to the wall. He kept his back to me, focusing his gaze on the bustling downtown. I considered giving him the space that it looked like he needed, but I also wanted to know what was so special about this Bjarne person. 

"Hey, you alright? Did you know that Martin guy or his father?"

"No, I didn't know them. And what I am supposed to say when I hear something like that? No, I'm obviously not alright. This man died and their son made a public speech about how much he and his father liked to watch me duel!"

He was breathing heavily, hands against the glass windows. 

"Well, that's not your fault or your responsibility. You can't control what he was going to say."

I did my best to avoid raising my voice, not wanting to aggravate my injuries. 

He was quiet, head now resting against the glass. I had no idea what was going through his mind and I wasn't sure what I could say to make him calm down. There was no need to let this person get under his skin. It was such a trivial thing for him to lose his cool over. 

The air conditioner cut back on. The door opened and the same nurse from earlier walked in. He tilted his head and sniffed as he passed through the short hallway and headed directly for my monitor. Apparently, he was oblivious to the emotional turmoil in the room. 

"Okay, let's see how you're looking now, Mr. Manjome."

He stared at the screen, making some comparisons with the papers on his clipboard. He fumbled around with something behind me that If couldn't see and then walked to the right side of my bed. He held a finger in front of my eyes and had me follow it while he shined a light. He also checked my ears with a device. 

"Well, the good news is that we do not believe you suffered a concussion. The doctor will be in shortly to perform a more thorough scan and then she will let you know what the next steps will be. Hang in there, you should be getting out of here by the end of the day."

With a final look at Johan, he turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

The sun was now fully up and pointed directly at the room. The only saving grace was that the rest of the windows still had their blinds down. As a result, the sunlight was relegated to just partially entering the room. 

There was another knock at the door.  _ The nurse wasn't joking when he said the doctor would be in shortly. _ The door opened to instead reveal Fubuki as the person entering the room. As he shut the door behind him, he looked around the hallway. Eventually, his eyes located my shoes and he tilted his head and let out a quick breath. He stared for a moment at Johan's back before turning his attention to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"About as well as I look. What about Kenzan?"

His face brightened. 

"There's actually some good news. The doctors say that he's in stable condition. He briefly woke up earlier and took some antibiotics because his burns cover large portions of his arms, neck and face. They've got him on fluids and have been cleaning his burns and putting a cream on them. And more importantly than that, Jim actually almost smiled for the first time since we got here."

His own smile receded shortly after his update. 

"But, that's not actually the main reason I came here. I was looking for you, Johan. I was watching the news this morning with everyone and we saw a story about one of the people who didn't survive. I didn't know what the reporter was talking about until one of the people working at the front desk mentioned Bjarne Larsen and how sad they were that he passed. And well, Fujiwara and I actually ordered from his food cart yesterday at the arena and we ended up talking to him for a bit. I don't know if you saw the report this morning, and I also don't know if you knew him, but he really thought a lot about you and he gave Fujiwara and I a letter to give to you."

He didn't acknowledge Fubuki's presence until he heard him mention Bjarne's name. He turned around, clearly distraught. He stared intently at Fubuki's hand and the crumpled envelope that it was holding. 

"When everything happened, I forgot to give it to you and I really forgot I even had it until I saw the story this morning. I didn't open it. Here."

He extended his arm and waited. Johan didn't make a move to grab it. He didn't move at all. 

"What's wrong? Don't you want it?"

"I don't know."

Fubuki turned to me and I gestured for him to come over. 

"I'll take it and he can have it when he's ready for it."

I grabbed the crumpled envelope. It was warm, like it had been in his back pocket for hours. Johan, meanwhile, had moved towards the recliner. He slumped down into the seat and looked directly at the wall above me. 

My eyes were starting to burn. I was definitely starting to pay the price for my lack of sleep.  _ But, at least I got a couple hours of sleep. I don't think Johan slept at all.  _

There was a third knock at the door. This time, the person that entered was in fact the doctor. Dr. Helene Sandberg, as the little nameplate on the wall next to my head served to remind me. She entered the room with a large smile on her face. It disappeared for a split second, and I knew she had gotten a whiff of my shoes. 

_ Do they really smell that bad? _

Her smile quickly returned and she strolled over to me with her clipboard in her hand. 

"Good morning, Mr. Manjome. It's another beautiful day and to make it even better, I come bearing great news. We do not believe that you suffered a concussion and because of that, you'll be getting to go home within the next few hours. As we work on getting you checked out, I'm going to go over the next steps as you work on healing both your ankle and ribs at home."

She flipped the pages on her clipboard and cleared her throat. 

"Let's see here… First, we'll start with your ankle. Now, are you familiar with the R.I.C.E protocol?"

I shook my head. 

"No worries. That's my job, not yours. So, R.I.C.E stands for Rest, Ice, Compression and Elevation. Rest is obvious. You'll need to stay off your feet as much as possible. That goes double for your ribs, but we'll get to those in a little bit. Ice means that for the next couple of days, you should put an ice pack on your ankle for about 20-30 minutes a few times a day. Doing this will not reduce the swelling that is already there, but it does work to help prevent future swelling. Compression works to help immobilize your ankle and prevent movement that might aggravate the injury. And Elevation means keeping your ankle elevated above your heart while you are lying down on the couch."

She looked at her papers and charts again. 

"Now, you have suffered a Grade 2 sprain and it is my recommendation that we get you fitted in an air-stirrup brace. You would need to wear it for the next couple of weeks while you heal and work on your rehab. This way, you'll be able to immobilize and provide support to your ankle. How does that sound?"

She was the doctor, not me.  _ What's she asking me for? _

I nodded my head and she marked something on her clipboard. 

"Excellent, we'll make sure to do that before you leave. Now, let's move on to your ribs. You've got a pair of bruised ribs. You'll definitely need to stay off your feet as much as you can for the next few weeks, but that shouldn't be too much of an issue for you with that ankle. It is important that you still get up and move around some, to prevent build up of mucus in your lungs."

She flipped to another page.  _ She seems to be moving rather quickly through this stuff.  _

"Now, are you allergic to any medications?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Perfect. Then I would recommend taking Ibuprofen or Paracetamol after two days. Earlier than that may delay the healing process."

Another flip of the page. 

"And finally, to your rehab. I have a couple of options for specialist facilities to recommend to you. Where are you going to be staying?"

"Well, the plan was to stay in Oslo for a couple of days and then head back to Japan. But, with Kenzan like he is, I guess we're going to be stuck here for a while."

"And where are you staying in Oslo?"

"We're staying at the Hotel Lunar Peak."

She scribbled some more on her clipboard and turned to face the machines behind me. She made a couple more notes before heading towards the door. 

"Everything is looking good. You should be out of here in no time. Hang tight. We'll check on you soon."

And with a tap of her pen on the clipboard, she was gone. Johan had turned around and was staring at the monitor behind me. Fubuki was also looking in my direction, but actually at me. A small smile appeared on his face.  _ Perhaps he's finally caught on to Johan's outburst.  _

"Well, that's good. At least one of you will be out of the hospital. I'm not sure if the rest of us are going to go to the hotel tonight. I know Jim won't, but maybe some others will go with you. If you're not in a bed here, there's no way you'll be able to rest and recover."

He was right, but I suddenly felt like I was being shipped off by myself. If no one else was going to go, what would that say about me?  _ Are they going to think that I abandoned the group like Judai did to us? _

"So, no one else is going to the hotel with me?"

"I'm not sure yet. They don't know that you're getting out today, so that's one thing. Beyond that, Jim's obviously going to want to stay with Kenzan. I imagine the rest of us will probably come with you when you get released, at whatever time that is."

I looked from Fubuki to Johan. He shifted his gaze slightly down to look at me. 

"Is there a hotel room for me?"

I thought to myself for a moment, doing the math in my head. 

"There should be. Each room has two double beds, so one of us will have an extra one for you."

"Okay, that's good. I'll go with you if no one else does. That way, I can help you get to the hotel and to your room."

It made sense, but it still felt like I was being treated like a child. 

"Perfect. And I'll go tell everyone else about you getting out soon. They'll be excited to hear that, I'm sure."

Fubuki turned around and headed out the door to pass the news along to the rest of the group. I grabbed the remote sitting next to me and turned the TV back on. I flicked to the gaming channel and saw that a Duel Monsters match was on. It was between Edo and a Duelist that I didn't recognize. I knew it was a replay because there were no more pro matches scheduled between now and the start of the Eurasian tournament. Johan, with considerable effort, scooted the recliner over from the corner of the room and positioned it next to my bed. We sat in silence and watched the rest of the duel. 

**Judai's POV**

The beeping alarm clock wouldn't shut off. No matter how many times I hit the button on top, it wouldn't stop. It kept on and on, determined to scream at me until I got up and unplugged it from the wall. 

_ You haven't actually hit the snooze button yet, you know. _

I forced my eyes to open. The ceiling had a few cracks and a couple of holes. I slowly turned my head to the right to look at the clock. I extended my hand to reach it, but it was too far away. I couldn't reach it. The beeping may as well have been a taunt. A challenge. I twisted my body on the bed to lean farther over the side. I reached out and hit the top of the clock with my index and middle finger. The alarm finally stopped and the room was quiet. There wasn't much else in it to make noise. No television. No air conditioning. No fan. But, it was cheap and that was the most important thing. 

_ You're going to need to get some money again. Sooner, rather than later.  _

I worked to lift myself to a sitting position. The top of my head tingled and felt light as I rose. Black specs danced around my field of vision and I felt a blood rush. 

My feet hung over the side of the bed and touched the stained and partially ripped carpet floor. I placed my arms on the bed beside me to steady myself and I tried to stand up. 

_ You know what I'm going to say.  _

It was definitely too early in the day for that fight. It wasn't my fault, anyway.

_ Fine, if you cannot be bothered to take care of yourself, will you at least go and take a shower for me? I won't even try to get you to drink the shower water this time.  _

We both laughed, relieving the tension that was building. I found the energy to speak, my voice cracking and my throat a bit scratchy. 

"That had to be one of your worst attempts, even compared to what else you did in Minsk. You almost broke my arm, if you recall."

We both laughed again at the memories of the struggle in that shower, so small that it barely fit me. The rest of the room was huge, in comparison to the rooms we usually ended up sleeping in. 

As I finally rose to a standing position, I stumbled on the uneven floor. I walked around the bed and into the bathroom. It was large enough to have a shower, toilet and sink. 

"Really decided to live it up at this place, didn't you? That's probably why we're out of money."

_ Well, you were struggling last night and this was the closest hotel I could find. You might be able to be present to book a room on occasion if you would just-- _

I shut them out again, still not ready for that conversation. I needed a shower first. Something to wake me up. 

_ You know what else would wake you up? A nice glass of cold water. And the sink is right there.  _

"Ugh. Why must you start so early with that?"

_ I'll shut up about it if you drink one full cup.  _

"Fine."

I grabbed the styrofoam coffee cup next to the handle and turned on the hot water. I waited for a minute until it was nearly boiling hot to fill the cup. It sat in my hands, warming and then burning them.

I smelled the water as I brought it closer to my mouth. Metallic. Like warm blood. Followed by a hint of a smell that could only be compared to a wet dog. 

_ You're making that up. Quit being a child and just drink.  _

They always liked to throw that card at me. Fine. I brought the cup to my lips and took a tentative sip. It was still definitely too hot, but I needed the burn to mask the smell and taste. If it couldn't be carbonated, it had to be scalding. The water burned as it went down my throat, but it all went down after a few minutes of struggle. 

_ It's not that hard. You can drink water like a normal human.  _

"But I'm not a normal human, am I, Yubel? You know better than anyone. Now, stop acting like this is all new and…"

I shook my head and took a deep breath. 

"Sorry."

Yubel manifested next to me, arms around my shoulders. Their wings touched both the ceiling and floor at the same time. I looked at my other half in the mirror. I looked so much smaller than them. 

"That's because you are smaller than me."

They wrapped their arms tighter around me and squeezed. 

"And you're getting smaller by the day. Look at yourself. How tight have you pulled that belt on your jeans?"

They lifted up my black undershirt.

"And I can practically count every single one of your ribs without even touching them."

The words were strong, but I was more drawn to enjoying the sensation provided by their touch. Their energy always brought a comforting warmth. Safety. In all of these new changes, it was the best one by a longshot. 

"Are you ready to talk about last night?"

"I already suffered through a glass of water. If you want something else, it'll have to wait."

They groaned and rolled their eyes. Even their third eye seemed to roll, but it might have been a trick from the movement of their head. 

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. But, we will be having that discussion later. And we will talk about your anger. But I was talking about the man. The Duel Spirit thief."

That man. His condescending tone and his inflammatory insults. How could I forget him? 

"Focus, Judai. What was he doing here and why was he going after Duel Spirits? We should stay here a few more days and see if we can find him or any clues."

"Don't you think he's already long gone by now? I vaguely recall him fleeing from us last night after our duel."

"Perhaps, but don't you think it was a bit strange how advanced his equipment was? His special goggles allowed him to see that Happy Lover Spirit. More importantly, why was he after that one Spirit? In a relatively large city such as this one, where there are hundreds and thousands of Duelists, surely he would have been able to find a more rare Spirit to capture. No, I don't think he's gone. I think there's a lot more to this that we don't know about."

I considered their words. They made sense. The man hinted at being part of a larger operation. He did seem to be better equipped, better dressed and more informed than a petty thief. I guess it would make sense to stick around and see if there was indeed more to this city than appeared. 

They faded from view, along with their touch. 

_ Now, go and get cleaned up so we can get started.  _

I sighed and began the process of stripping myself. We hadn't even started yet and I already felt tired. I turned the handle of the shower to hot and waited. The water struggled to get past lukewarm, but it was colder to wait outside the shower than to step inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of another chapter. I find that writing the interactions between Judai and Yubel are some of my favorite parts, so be on the lookout for a chapter in the future with a central focus on them. 
> 
> Also, before I forget, if anyone notices any glaring plot holes or something of that nature, please let me know. 


	9. Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I hope that the new year is going as well as it can. It's been kicking my ass, but I'm still here, so that's good. 
> 
> New character POV for this chapter, so that’s exciting. Okay, I don’t think I have too much more to add, so let’s get to it.

**Chapter 9: Spirit**

**Edo's POV**

"No, I had no idea… Write it however you want… Just remember that having my number does not mean you can abuse me with calls whenever you're out of ideas… I'm in the middle of training… No, you'll know when everyone else knows… Goodbye."

I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. 

"Are you finally ready to get back to the duel?"

His smile betrayed him. He didn't have the cards in his hand and certainly not on the field to be that confident. 

"That eager to lose? I believe it was my turn. I draw! I activate Clock Tower Prison's effect and add a fourth counter--"

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. Again.  _ I cannot find a new agent fast enough.  _

"Hello?… Yes, this is Edo… If you must have a statement… I am fully committed to the Eurasian International Duel Monsters Tournament and I fully expect a safe and successful tournament, as designed by KaibaCorp… Yes, I will be there… No, you will know when everyone else knows… Thank you, goodbye."

A better call than the last, but still distracting. I was starting to lose my focus on the moves and strategy of my opponent. 

Another vibration in my pocket. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck begin to stand up.  _ At least I recognize this caller.  _

"Hello?… No, why does everyone keep asking me that?… Does it really matter?… If you really want to know, you should call and ask him… Well, if you can't reach him, then that probably says something, doesn't it?… I don't care if you do get fired for not… I'm sorry, Kota. I didn't mean that. You're just not the first person that's called me about this… Look, if it'll help, I'll try and call him later once I finish training. Is that good enough?… Great, you owe me for doing your work for you… See you."

Every minute wasted with these incessant calls was another minute that I wasn't able to train. And these calls were messing with my skill.  _ I should have already ended this duel by now. He's barely built any combinations this entire time.  _

It was time to wipe that smile off his face. Looking at my hand and my field, I saw a multitude of possibilities to win. If I wanted to improve, selecting the easiest option would be a waste. But, I also had these reporters all over my phone and I didn't want to slip up and lose to one of my assistants.  _ That would be a bad look for all of us. Simplest path to victory, it is.  _ With a quick spell and monster effect combo, the practice duel was over. 

"Even with a two card handicap, I was still able to beat you too easily, Watanabe. I won't improve if you don't. Take an hour or so to reconfigure your deck and restrategize and then we'll duel again. Where's Namiko? Has she finished redoing her deck?"

I didn't see her in the courtyard and Watanabe didn't know where she was, either. 

The sun had not yet set for the day, providing enough time to get another few duels in before calling it a day. Light reflected off the glass windows of the building, shining directly in my end if the angle hit it just right.

She did not appear and the minutes continued to tick by.  _ She's wasting my time.  _

And there was not much time available for the rest of the day. It would take time to get to the charity dinner from my training gymnasium and I still needed to shower and get dressed for the event. And apparently I also needed to make a phone call on the way to cover Kota's ass. 

_ I haven't seen him in weeks and he just asks this favor out of nowhere? What's so important that I have to talk to him? I haven't seen him in months. Not since after a Pro League duel. _

After a few more minutes passed and my feet grew tired of tapping on the floor, I sought out Watanabe for a rematch. He was sitting in the hallway, his back facing the entrance. Cards were strewn across the floor and separated into three piles. His spell cards were to his left, starting from his left leg and expanding into the hallway. His trap cards were directly in front of him and sat between his legs and the wall. And to his right were his monster cards and fusion monster cards. They were the smallest pile and expanded from his right leg to the door. 

"That's your problem. You have too few monsters and way too many traps. The balance of your deck is off because you'll always start behind if you have to base your strategy on getting your traps set first before making your move. That's why I'm able to get Clock Tower Prison's number of counters to four before you're even able to summon a powerful monster."

He looked up, brown eyes wide in attention. His arrogance long since left his face. Perhaps he was embarrassed, because he quickly started to group his cards into one pile. 

I dug around in my pocket and pulled out my keychain. I unhooked one key in particular and tossed it to him. 

"Here, this key unlocks a door to an office room next to the main entrance. I should have a few crates of cards in there. Go find some cards and balance your deck and come back when you'll be more competitive."

He got up without a word, put his deck in his holder and turned to leave. 

"And if you find Namiko, take her with you. She could use some better cards as well."

"I'll get right on that."

_ Was that a bit of frustration? Maybe he'll finally pose a challenge.  _

I stepped back outside to take in the sea air. The heat throughout the day made the air hot and heavy, but the constant breeze fought back and provided needed respite. The constant drain of the sun served as an obstacle that needed to be overcome, in addition to the actual duel. A duel that had many different opponents. Not only was the fight to counter the strategy of my opponent, but also to deal with the elements. The true challenge of a champion was to be able to win while distracted. Any Duelist worth their deck would be able to win while able to concentrate fully on one battle. A real champion would be able to win with their secondary focus being on the duel itself. 

Another buzz in my pocket. 

_ And it seems that today, my primary focus will have to be on these phone calls.  _

I took a moment to breathe before answering, not wanting to snap like with Kota. I searched for my phone voice and, confident that I would be relaxed, I swiped the button to answer. 

"Hello?… Yes, this is Edo… I've heard bits and pieces of what's happened. But tell me something, what exactly did he do that's got you and every other member of the paparazzi all over me…? Uh-huh… Right… And that's supposed to involve me because…? Oh, I see… Wait, with me…? Seriously…? No, but is that really the news story that needs to come out right now? With everything going on, you decide that people need to be reading about this…? This is not giving the people a distraction. I call horseshit on that. You, and everyone else trying to push this tabloid crap… You're trying to ruin his career and I'll have no part in that. Goodbye, and don't call me again about shit like this."

"Watanabe said you were ready for me to duel you again?"

The sound of her voice echoed in the hallway as she entered from the opposite side. She hurriedly closed the distance as she saw my crossed arms. It wasn't directed at her. Not any more, at least. But, it never hurt to have her move with a bit more urgency. 

"Yes, Namiko. Let me see your new deck first before we begin."

She opened her mouth to retort, but closed it shut when she and I locked eyes. She pulled out her deck and handed it over with a small huff of defiance. I turned my attention to her briefly before inspecting her deck. Watanabe had just as much bravado as her, but he didn't have the spine to back it up like she did. 

I flipped her deck over and laid it out on the nearby table. I shook my head in disbelief. 

"How could you have made this deck even more unbalanced? You have Aqua monsters with Pyro monsters and no spells or traps to even try to bridge this impossibly long longshot of a strategy and make it work. What is even your endgame? Your ace monster? Your win condition? Is this what they're teaching at the academy nowadays?"

She locked eyes with me and didn't back down. I looked at my watch and realized there would be nothing to gain from an argument with her. Which, upon further inspection, would be coming soon as she hastily gathered up her cards and most likely prepared a series of retorts and arguments. I didn't have time for them and she could not have anything to say that I hadn't already heard before. She certainly didn't have anything that she could say about her deck that would change my mind. 

"Look, it's getting late and I have somewhere to be soon. Work on the cohesion of your deck and find your win condition and build from there. Don't focus on just the attack and/or defense points."

Without waiting for her response, I turned and left. I sent a text for my ride and went to the showers. The reply message told me that they would be here to pick me up in fifteen minutes. Plenty of time to shower and change.

I shut the door to the room behind me and quickly stripped and stepped into the shower. 

\------

Dressed in my evening silver suit, I stepped out of the changing room with a minute to spare. As I headed to the front door, still fumbling with a button on my sleeve, I passed Watanabe. He was leaving the office room with a large stack of cards in his hands. He headed to the storage room to the right of the office with a scowl on his face. The feeling was mutual.  _ I would have thought that Cronos had better Duelists to send.  _

There would be time later to deal with those two. As for now, I had something else that would be taxing.

I opened the door just as the limo turned the corner. The driver's door shot open and he hurried to open my door for me to get in.  _ He doesn't have to do that. I've told him many times.  _

It didn't seem to stick and at this point. It seemed to be a race for him. Each time he jumped out of the front, he seemed to be trying to get to the door faster than the last time. 

I nodded to him as I entered and he shut the door gently behind me. He walked at a normal pace back to the front of the limo. All five steps that it took. With a slam of the door and the turning of the key, we were off. 

"We will be arriving at New Horizon Banquet Hall in one hour and forty-seven minutes, just in time to be fashionably late."

"Excellent. Thank you."

The sight of the ocean began to fade behind the trees as we began our return to the hustle and bustle of Domino. It was harder each and every time to leave. The liveliness of the city was worth all of the compromises that had to be made, but each trip to the quietness of the coast weakened my resolve. 

The sky began to turn a shade of orange and the street lights flicked to life. The smoothness of the ride and the quiet hum that could be heard caused my eyes to grow heavy. It wasn't sleep that called. I was just resting my eyes. 

The dreaded return of the vibration in my pocket instantly soured the mood. I dug through the pocket of my jacket and contemplated tossing my phone out the window. A temporary solution to what I thought was going to be a temporary problem. I softened my stance when I saw the caller ID. 

"Hello?"

"Edo? I wasn't expecting you to answer directly."

"I wasn't expecting you to call, Saio."

"Well, I heard from Ryo that you were going to be at the charity dinner tonight and I thought it would be nice to catch up with you."

"You mean the Hell Kaiser? How did you run into him?"

_ And how is it that he's going to be at this dinner? _

I chalked it up to having to be my own manager, agent and Duelist for the time being. Not that it should have been some difficult to manage.  _ Even Manjome ended up a decent assistant.  _

"… and it turns out that he no longer goes by Hell Kaiser. Whatever struggles he went through in some alternate dimension seemed to completely change him. He is much more soft-spoken and calm. He says he hardly duels anymore, either. His brother is really the Duelist of the family now."

_ Interesting.  _

"And so what? He just invited you to this event?"

"More or less. His brother is out of town and my sister invited herself, and me by extension, as replacements."

His tone sounded a bit off, but it had been a long time since we last spoke. After the destruction caused by the Light of Ruin, we agreed to go our separate ways. Not that it wasn't incredibly difficult. Our bond was more than just determined by destiny. 

"Oh, my sister's ready to leave. We'll see you in a bit. It'll be good to talk with you."

"Yeah, you too. Bye."

I hung up and let the phone call out of my hand and onto the seat cushion next to me. It had suddenly been very heavy to hold. 

There was no time to reflect or take in the effects of the conversation, as my phone began to vibrate again. In fact, it buzzed itself right off the seat and hit the floor with a slight thud. Thankfully, the screen was as bright as the moon and I was easily able to find it. 

An audible groan followed my recognition of the caller. 

"Yes, Kota…? Did I call you back…? Well then, obviously I haven't spoken to him yet… It's on my list of things to do… If you hang up now, I'll call him… Goodbye."

_ What I wouldn't give to have my old agent back.  _

I considered that thought for only a brief moment.  _ Well, maybe not. Only so many mistakes can be tolerated. _

Looking outside, I saw the lights of office buildings and skyscrapers began to artificially replace the light from the moon. It disappeared behind the numerous buildings, along with any stars that might have been present. The red lights from the cars in front of us signalled that we had well and truly entered downtown Domino. The limo slowed to a crawl and then a full stop. Taxis crowded the streets and pedestrians clamored at the encroachment of said taxis on the crosswalk. To the right of the limo, a sedan was packed tightly with children roughhousing in both the back seat and the front passenger seat and an exasperated mother trying to focus on the road.

The light must have turned green and we continued forward with a slight lurch. It was enough to snap me out of my daydream and reminded me of what I promised to do. 

I opened my phone and tapped on the phone app. I hit my contacts section and scrolled down to the letter "M." There weren't that many names under this letter and it didn't take me long to find the name "Manjome Jun." I touched his name and put the phone to my ear. It rang. And rang. And then went to his answering machine. 

"You have reached Manjome Jun. All professional calls should be directed to my agent, Kumagai Akihiro. Anyone else better have a good reason for calling me."

_ He's got her as an agent? How does she already have another job? _

Whatever. The real issue was that he didn't answer the phone. It made sense, based on all of the calls I was getting on his behalf. He really was a rookie at handling the life of a professional Duelist. 

_ Did he not know the worst way to handle a media scandal was by ignoring it? If they could not get the information from the source, they would move to anyone else that was remotely related to get their opinion and he would have no control of those statements. He better hope that this story gets buried quickly, otherwise it might balloon out of his control.  _

I gave it a few minutes before calling again. The same message played and it became clear that either his phone was off or he was far away from it. I debated whether or not to call Kumagai, but quickly decided that it wasn't worth it to try and rebuild that bridge. Not right now, at least. 

I quickly found Kota's number in my recent calls tab and tapped his name. It hardly rang once before he excitedly answered.

"So? What did he say to you?"

"He didn't answer his phone. And I'm betting that he hasn't answered anyone today."

"Well, that's not good enough, Edo. I need this story. Please, try him again. Or his agent. Wasn't she your agent not too long ago? What happened that made you fire her?"

"I don't think so, dude. I'm not going to be your backup story. I'll try him again tomorrow. I think you'll be fine until then. I've got to go. See you."

I hung up before he could protest or try to stop me. We had to be close to the building where the dinner was going to be. There were so many lights outside of the limo that it felt like it was nearly daytime. People hustled and bustled all around the sidewalks and side streets. It was the middle of the summer and Domino was no stranger to heat waves. Even the night maintained a sticky heat.

Finally, we turned on a side street and drove through an alley to pop out on a different downtown street. I recognized the venue as a location where I had visited after a national Duel Monsters Tournament years ago. The building had certainly changed and was dressed up much more for the event this evening. Purple ribbons covered the outer façade and draped across the windows. Golden designs complemented the ribbons and occasionally ran across each other, creating a sparkling pattern the closer to the front door the two materials ended up. 

A man, dressed in black, stood outside the front door and waited for us to arrive. He rushed to the door before my driver could even think of getting out of the limo. As he opened the door, I could smell the scent of smoke as it flooded my nostrils. It wasn't burnt like it came from a building or from a fire, but almost smooth as if it was hidden in a cooking stove or grill. It also had a sweet undertone and I knew that it must have been coming from the kitchen, as any other type of smoke would result in the fire department coming to investigate.

My shoes hit the concrete sidewalk and I nodded to the man as I passed him. He shut the door and the limo moved along to allow the next vehicle to momentarily park at the entrance. He walked more quickly than I did to the front door and opened it just as I reached it. I nodded again and stepped inside. 

The banquet hall was just as large and tall as I remembered, if not even more so than before. Tables decorated with golden plates, silverware and napkins as bright as snow covered the purple tablecloths. Each seat had its own plate and napkin, along with numerous glasses and silverware. There were at least a dozen tables or so, leading up to a single table at the far end of the room. A podium stood next to that table.

Most of the seats were filled with plates of food and at least one glass at each table was filled with wine. It looked like red wine in each glass. The plates were piled high with typical buffet food, including shrimp and white fish. The benefits of being next to the ocean. Nearly all of the seats had people sitting in them and chatting with their neighbors.

_ Fashionably late may have been underselling it.  _

It didn't look like any of the press had made their way inside and there had been a distinct lack of paparazzi outside the building. My understanding was that this dinner, while not available to the public, was not a secret. Perhaps I was mistaken. 

The hall had been filled with a who's who of famous Duelists, influential businessmen and women and a number of celebrities. I immediately recognized a clear divide in the hierarchy. The celebrities had been ushered into a back corner and seemed to be only able to mingle with themselves. This event had clearly not been designed for them and their reach only extended so far. The Duelists had been corralled in the center, where tables had been rearranged to allow for a wide space. A number of the top Pro Duelists had already arrived, including Viviana Sipes, one of the top Duelists from the United States. She was the reigning champion of KaibaCorp's North American Duel Monsters Tournament and must have come to feel out the potential competition for the world championship. It wasn't the worst strategy. Most of the likely finalists were here, except for Johan Andersen. 

From what I saw on the latest news update earlier today, he had not been injured in the explosion at Arctic Academy. His absence was not the only major name. It didn't appear that Seto Kaiba had shown up to this dinner. It was unsurprising, given the absolute ringer both his name and his company were facing by the media. When they weren't covering the fallout from the explosion itself, the press were attacking Kaiba with whatever new information came out surrounding the responsibility for the explosion. If Johan, the media darling and golden boy that he was, had been injured or worse, Kaiba probably would have had to step down from the company and hand it over to someone else. He was already on considerably thin ice and couldn't afford any more incidents before the upcoming tournament. 

At the far end of the hall, by the podium, was a third group. Based on their clothing and the closed circle that only allowed me to see the backs of their clearly expensive suits, I knew this group consisted of the business leaders and other rich people.

Outside of the three large groups, people were scattered all across the hall. They congregated in their own little circles or at the tables. Silverware clanked plates and the sounds of laughter and raised voices cut across the music that was coming from the speakers in the corners of the room. 

At a table close to the podium, a few of the Duelists moved and I spied a familiar group of people. I would notice Saio's distinct pattern of hair anywhere and Sarina's outfit stood out amongst the suits of various colors and shades. Sitting across from them, with his back to me, had to be Ryo. His trademark dark teal hair was the only exterior trait that let me know it was him. As I walked closer to the three of them, avoiding the group of Duelists as best as I could, I noticed he was no longer wearing his black jacket and instead was wearing a simple blue sweater. 

I waved to Saio and Mizuchi and stood behind Ryo's chair. He turned slightly, but didn't look up at me. Perhaps he already knew who it was and didn't need to look, but I felt that it was something else. Saiou said that he was more mellow, but I got the feeling that the Hell Kaiser wasn't truly gone. 

Unfortunately, I didn't get to investigate his supposed changes. There was a tapping of the microphone at the podium and a man began to speak. 

"If everyone would please take a seat. We have an important guest speaker and we would love to give them the floor."

I took a seat next to Ryo and gave him a quick once over. Even his eyes, which had softened, couldn't truly lose the sharpness that they had during our journey through the other dimension. The scraping of chairs on the hardwood floor all around us replaced the sound of chatter and eventually the room fell mostly silent. 

"Thank you. Now, in light of recent events, Mr. Kaiba is unable to attend tonight's charity dinner. However, we have been graced by another presence tonight. As most of you are aware, he has selflessly agreed to donate a large sum of money to help with the reconstruction of the arena at Arctic Academy. Here he is now, needing no further introduction, I present to you all, Dr. Grayson Kalum!"

There was a generous applause as the aforementioned Dr. Kalum strode to the podium he shook hands briefly with the man who introduced him and then replaced him on the podium. He pulled out a few sheets of paper and placed them in front of him and then rested his hands on the corners of the wooden podium. He rubbed the back of his ear rather forcefully as he fidgeted. He adjusted his tie and scanned the room. Only when he made eye contact with me did he stop and stare. If I hadn't been staring back at him, I might have missed the faintest of smirks from the corner of his mouth or the quick wink before he turned to stare at the room as a whole. He cleared his throat. 

"Thank you for your kind words Mr. Kubo. And I want to say thank you to everyone for attending tonight and for allowing me to say a few words. I was not expecting to be speaking tonight, and so I do not have too much to say in terms of the "Take it Outside" mission, but I truly believe that they are doing good work and bettering our youth with opportunities to expand their minds and learn. Their goal of providing after school activities to children of working parents is admirable. Being alone after school reminds me of my own childhood. I was just a small child when my parents moved from Cairo to London. They both worked as nurses and spent many long hours at the hospital and were usually gone when I went to bed and asleep when I got up for school. I do not fault them for their sacrifices. They wanted nothing more than to help people and they instilled that value in me from a young age."

He cleared his throat again and rubbed his face. 

"My after school activities involved walking around the streets of London and exploring the city. My favorite places to visit were the museums. Full of amazing artifacts and historical works, I could get lost for hours wandering through the exhibits. I wasn't the only kid that enjoyed these exhibits. As I grew older, I noticed more and more schools would offer field trips to their students and their eyes would shine just as brightly as mine had when I first came to the museum. And then one day, a tablet from ancient Egypt arrived at the Duel Monsters exhibit and every child within a hundred kilometers came to see it. It was then that I knew there was a bridge between historic artifacts, Duel Monsters and the spirit of the people. I also knew that the greatest way to help people came from Duel Monsters and the spirit that they provided. And upon my graduation from my university, I set out to search for rare and valuable pieces of history that could connect humans and their love for Duel Monsters."

The speech was starting to get long. I looked at Saio, who was laying attention. His sister seemed just as interested in what was being said. 

"My travels took me all across Europe, from Portugal to Greece, Iceland to Germany and everywhere in between. I visited many museums, historic sites, commemorative statues, art galleries, theaters and numerous other cultural venues. I had never seen spirit so ever-present where I went and in the people. I spent many years in Norway with colleagues, watching as Arctic Academy was built and its first graduating class came through. My heart broke upon seeing the destruction from the recent accident and I knew I needed to help. But, forgive me. I am now just rambling and meandering aimlessly down memory lane. Please, everyone, eat, drink and donate generously tonight! Thank you."

There was a large round of applause for him as he walked to his right. He shook hands again with the man, Kubo, before turning and heading back to the table full of the business people. He looked at me again, his face devoid of any expression.

_ Why does he keep doing that?  _

My eyes followed him until he took his seat with his back to me. 

Mr. Kubo returned to the podium, preparing again to speak. It seemed that there wouldn't be much time, if any at all, to speak with Ryo, Saio or Mizuchi until later. A result of the location of our seats. 

"Let's have another round of applause for Dr. Kalum, for sharing such a personal story with us."

The room again cheered for the man who spoke. 

"Now, as we all continue to enjoy our meal, let's begin by announcing the winners of our silent auctions!"

It was sure to be a long night. 

**Johan's POV**

_ If Bjarne hadn't been a fan of me, would he have been working that day? Then his son wouldn't now be without his father. How is he going to live the rest of his life without his father? He sounded like he was so close to him and now he's just gone. Just like that.  _

"…Mr. Andersen. But we only allowed your group to stay last night because it was you. You and your friends will need to leave when the visiting hours end in 33 minutes. That includes the young man sitting in room 2039. Our patients need their rest and we have this rule for a reason. I hope that you understand."

It was all I could do to listen to the woman. My mind was a million different places and I just wanted to crawl under a rock. 

I nodded, more or less comprehending what she said and looked at my watch. 

_ 20:27.  _

Not for the first time in the last few hours, I swallowed my emotions and churned out a robotic response. 

"I understand, ma'am. And we all appreciate that we were able to stay together here last night. It was really important for us to be there for both of our injured friends. We will be here until visiting hours end and then we will go. I'll break the news to Jim so that he will most likely be amicable."

The phone at the desk rang and I took it as my cue to leave. I turned around and headed back for Manjome's room, where everyone was anxiously awaiting his discharge papers.

_ And then there's that letter he wrote for me. What could it say? I just cannot imagine reading that right now. That's the ultimate betrayal, right? It's like his last words, his last thoughts are in that letter. And if I read them, that's him using his last words to speak to me and not his son.  _

Just thinking about that made me stomach swim. Nausea had become a constant companion recently. Not to mention a sensation in my stomach that felt like it weighed as much as a bowling ball. 

I turned the corner just in time to see the door of his room opening and everyone stepping out, followed by Manjome in a wheelchair. I could only imagine the struggle that took place trying to get him in his current position. His arms were crossed and resting in his lap. I could see the bandage between his knuckles and wrist from the IV. It was tinted red, like there had been an issue trying to remove it. 

I quickly covered the remaining distance between the group and myself to let them know what the nurse at the help desk told me. Manjome's shoes let me know when I was close enough. 

"So?"

"We'll need to leave and go to the hotel tonight when visiting hours end in about 30 minutes."

"Manjome, are you going to call or text your driver to come back and pick us up?" Fubuki seemed the most eager to leave. It made sense, based on his treatment by the two investigators.

"I would, but I lost my phone out in the forest by Arctic Academy. What did he tell you when you took the limo here?"

Asuka jumped in.

"He told us he would wait at the hotel for you to call. Luckily, I got his number, so you can use my phone to call him. It'd probably be a good idea, because he seemed pretty concerned that you were heading to the hospital."

"Yeah, concerned that he was about to be out of a job. It's fine, hand me your phone."

He took the phone from her outstretched hand and called his limo driver.

"Hey, Ruko?… It's Manjome… Yes, I'm fine… Yes, come pick us up at the hospital now… Fine, but hurry up about it."

He hung up and handed the phone back to Asuka, turning to make eye contact with me. 

"He said he'd be here in about 45 minutes, so you better hope you can use your celebrity status to buy us 15 minutes."

Everyone else chuckled, but my stomach dropped.  _ Celebrity. That's part of the problem with all of this. All those people came to that arena and so many got injured and even worse. No, I don't want anything to do with that stuff. We'll wait outside like normal people. I'm not the only celebrity Duelist. He's pretty famous, too. Doesn't that concern him? What if this had happened at a stadium in Domino? Would he even care? _

It was then that I noticed the boot on his right foot and the crutches in Fubuki's hands.  _ He looks especially grumpy as well. Probably needs another round of pain meds.  _

"So, who is going to tell Jim that we have to leave?" Sho brought up the uncomfortable subject left in the room.

"I told the nurse that I would, so I'll do it." 

_ I'll at least be able to speak with someone else who seems to be able to understand how horrible this whole situation is. They're not even showing any kind of sadness.  _

"I'll go with you. You'll need backup, I'm sure of it."

O'Brien was already heading to Kenzan's room, his long strides leaving me in the dust. I rushed to catch up to him while everyone else continued to the lobby to wait for the limo. It would be more than helpful to have him with me to talk with Jim. They seemed to be especially close, ever since we met on that boat heading to Duel Academia. With Cobra trying to plan his scheme with Yubel. That was also the first time that we all met Amon as well.  _ Whatever happened to him, anyway? _

My mind truly was jumping from thought to thought at a breakneck pace. I couldn't control it. Whatever popped into my head would just dominate my thoughts for a moment and then I jumped to something else.  _ I just cannot get a grip.  _

"Hurry up Johan!"

I was brought back to the present by O'Brien's call. He was all the way at the other end of the hall, just outside of Kenzan's room. I walked as fast as I could to meet him. Taking a second to catch my breath, I listened for any sound in the room. There was no human sound that I could make out. 

I knocked gently on the door. Jim didn't come to answer and O'Brien took the opportunity to open the door and step inside. 

It hit me like a train. 

_ Kenzan. God, I hadn't even thought about it. I didn't even put it in the same thought. I was so caught up in Bjarne and myself, I didn't even think about Jim and Kenzan. And that's my fault, too. If I hadn't been graduating, they wouldn't have come and Kenzan wouldn't have been so badly injured. How could I be so selfish? _

The room was dark, only amplifying my internal struggle. 

_ Was this the kind of pain that I caused when Yubel possessed me? So much destruction…  _

I saw Jim sitting in a chair by the bed. It was right next to Kenzan's head, which was hidden by the darkness. Especially with how I was right now, I didn't really need or want to see his burns. I hung back, giving the two of them their space. O'Brien stopped at the foot of the bed, his hands across his chest. Jim hadn't moved since we entered. He didn't appear to be asleep, but he had yet to acknowledge our presence. His head was tilted down slightly, allowing his hat to cover nearly all of his face.

"Jim?"

He stirred, looking up at the direction of the sound. His silhouette in the darkness showed a perfect profile. It matched up with the light coming in from the hallway. He didn't respond, but at least he seemed to be paying attention. 

"Hey. We've got to leave soon. We're going to stay at a nearby hotel in Oslo. It won't be too far away and we'll come back first thing in the morning."

If he heard what was just said, he didn't acknowledge it. He just stared straight at O'Brien. Or, better described, right through him. A nurse walked past the doorway and the light danced across Jim's silhouette. It presented a strange flicker of life and movement that had been lacking. He did seem to come to life shortly thereafter. 

"… okay."

His response was barely above a whisper and cracked. Broken. Much like he seemed to be. And he wasn't the only one. So many families must have been experiencing the exact same situation as Jim. Some even worse. 

He went to stand up and stumbled, falling into the arms of O'Brien, who propped him up by his shoulders. I moved over to assist, but O'Brien waved me away. Jim steadied himself against the bed, taking a moment to collect himself. He then shuffled over to the wall and put his arm against it for balance. It looked like he hadn't moved from that chair for a long time. Hours, maybe even the entire day. 

_ And some people will be waiting like this in hospitals like these for days and even weeks.  _

I needed some time to myself. 

"Johan? You coming?"

They were both standing at the doorway. Jim had his hand on O'Brien's shoulder, who had positioned his hands to catch his friend if he needed to. 

"Yeah, I need to just go to the bathroom first. I'll meet you guys down there."

"You sure? We can wait."

I did my best to wave them off and put on my diplomatic face. Any excuse related to going to the bathroom surely wouldn't need too much explanation.

Once they finally understood what I was implying, they left. Not that I was going to do that, but they didn't need to know and they really didn't care to know. I watched them shuffle down the hallway and disappear around the corner. I couldn't tell if Jim was leaning on O'Brien because he was stiff from sitting in the chair for so long or because he was so distraught. It continued to hurt to see. A reminder of my part in all of this. 

Another reminder was in the room with me, unconscious and surely in pain. I could scarcely imagine what it was going to feel like once Kenzan was fully conscious and had to fully experience his burns. I had no experience with what it would feel like. 

_ Would his skin be tight and hurt to move? Surely it would. It would have to be excruciating to even consider moving it. And it was on his face, too. And his neck. Would he even be able to move his head without crying out? And how is he going to be even after he heals? Is it going to be permanent? What if he loses feeling in his arms? Would the nerves be damaged? Would that mean he could never duel again? That would crush him. That would crush anyone.  _

I had to stop my brain from spinning out of control. My heart was beating faster than I could take and it was freezing. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't look at Kenzan's lifeless body on his bed. Even in the darkness, I knew that he was there, suffering. 

I ran to the bathroom, the lights coming on as the door slammed behind me. Nausea and a swirling sensation of discomfort began to form in my stomach. I moved to the toilet and put my hands on the seat. The sensation was already growing out of control and I could feel the nausea taking its toll. One dry heave and whatever was in my stomach came up. Mostly, it was water and bile. It gritted against my teeth and my throat burned. I dry heaved again. The sides of my tongue felt like they were corroding. My teeth hurt like I had cavities. Every time air passed over them, a freezing chill went all the way down to the nerve. 

Nothing else came up, but my arms were shaking and I felt chills running through my back. The room was suddenly freezing. I could only sit on the bare tile floor. My stomach was churning too much for me to even consider standing up. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself somewhere else. Someone else. 

I pictured myself on the beach, sitting under an umbrella. Shadows of green and orange appeared from the underside and engulfed me. My vision faded to black. I was just standing in a room of black. I opened my eyes, sweat forming on my neck and back. 

He was on the other side of the door. Too close. I needed to get out of the room. Remembering to flush, I stood up and gargled some of the bile residue before stepping out into the hallway. 

"Johan?"

The rough voice let me know who it was before I turned around. My stomach flipped again and I realized I needed to lean against the wall. 

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"Well, you weren't at the other two hospitals in town, so by process of elimination, you had to be at this one."

His grin was unsettling. He had clearly gone somewhere and cleaned up. He was wearing a different outfit than yesterday and had showered and gotten rid of the smoke and debris from the arena. 

"Okay, but why are you here?"

He put his hand to his heart and proceeded to make a dramatic gesture.  _ Where have I seen this before? _

I stepped away from the wall and prepared myself. 

"You hurt me so. I was looking for you to make sure you were doing alright. You haven't answered your phone."

I rubbed my forearm, shifting my stance to lean away from him.

"Yeah, well, my phone died a long time ago and I just haven't gotten around to charging it yet. And my charger is back at Arctic Academy, anyway."

His grin returned and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You certainly look like you haven't slept since coming here. But, at least you're not hurt. More than can be said for some of these people."

_ You don't have to remind me.  _

He gestured vaguely, probably intending to refer to the entire hospital. 

"And Trond and all of them are fine, too."

_ Well, that was good, at least.  _ I had lost contact with them once I got outside. 

I didn't respond, allowing the space to fill with silence. Hopefully, it would grow enough that he would get the hint and leave. 

"So, I guess all of us finalists will be heading to the Eurasian tournament, right? That's going to be pretty cool. And it's going to be in Japan, which I'm really looking forward to. I've never been. Maybe you could show me around?"

No such luck. He was almost rambling. 

"Yeah, sure. I won't be going for a while, though. One of my friends got hurt pretty badly, so we're going to be waiting in Oslo until he recovers."

A genuine look of shock appeared across his face. For a moment, it looked like a dark cloud crossed his eyes, but it was gone in a flash. And another expression appeared in its place. 

"Oh, really? I'm sorry to hear that, man. I didn't realize. I guess that accident hit a lot closer than I thought."

_ Yeah, if it really was an accident.  _

My conversation with Manjome replayed in my head. Something was up with that truck and there had to be more at work. I internally kicked myself. Maybe it was just blocking out what I felt about Bjarne's death. 

Something compelled me. Maybe it was his face, or his genuine look of concern, but I felt like he needed to know. Especially if we were going to all be in Domino. And if there was something nefarious going on, he deserved to be prepared. 

"I was talking with Manjome earlier. Basically, he was outside of the arena when a truck showed up and some shady-looking people unloaded boxes and then rushed off to leave. We're concerned that it might not have been an accident, but don't tell anyone. Some people in suits came to question another of my friends, and I'm concerned that they knew more than they were letting on. I think there's something going on behind the scenes here. I just wanted you to be aware and to take care of yourself."

His hands shifted and ended up in his pockets. He shifted his stance as well and I prepared myself to step back if needed. I wasn't going to fall into another situation like with Manjome.

Thankfully, he stayed mostly still. He continued to adjust himself and fidget, like there was something wrong. 

"Really? That's kinda crazy. Are you both sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Manjome's been known to say some stuff that's… out there, for lack of a better phrase, but I really think there's something to this. The way those two people in suits questioned Fubuki, it was like they were trying to get him to admit that he saw something. Something they were trying to cover up."

He seemed to consider whether or not my trust in Manjome was worth more than this serious accusation. 

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. I'll keep my eye out for any scary-looking people in suits."

The way he said it, I wasn't sure whether or not he was being sincere. His voice was almost monotonous. 

Before I could question him further, his phone rang. It was some type of rock song converted to a ringtone. He pulled his phone out and looked at the name. 

"I've got to take this. Let's meet up again before I head to Domino."

And without a further word, he was gone. He moved around the corner, laughing loudly. 

"Johan?"

Fubuki came around the corner. 

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you. O'Brien and Jim came down to the lobby and they said you were right behind them, but you never came."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to make everyone worry. I just ran into Sebastian and we were catching up."

"Oh, sorry."

I waved him off. I was grateful to be away from him for a while. He was always a too much, too quickly type of person and it was exhausting trying to keep up with him. Especially when he got weird. 

Something in Fubuki's stance seemed off. 

"Are you alright, though? After those people in suits yesterday?"

He turned his face to the left and out of my direct sight. Bouncing on his heels. 

"Yeah, I'm good. That was just a long time."

I nodded in agreement. Not that he could see it. 

"Yeah, it was. And they kept asking you questions like they wanted you to say something, don't you think?"

His expression changed suddenly and he looked straight at me. 

"Oh, I forgot why I rushed up here. The limo driver was pulling into the hospital parking lot and Asuka wanted to make sure you got on since the driver didn't know about you beforehand. We should probably go."

"Yeah, good idea."

Something wasn't sitting well in my stomach, and I didn't think it was purely the nausea from earlier. But, getting to the hotel, showering and, more importantly, brushing my teeth felt more important than missing the ride by interrogating my friend, who had just been weirded out by other people interrogating him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think that’s the end of this chapter. Really looking forward to the next chapter. I have a new mechanic that I want to try and see how it works, so let me know what you all think whenever it should appear. I’m trying to make it happen, but yeah, it’s not been a great start to the year. Hope everyone has a great day.


	10. Two Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year continues to suck, but I'm still here, so that must count for something. I hope all of you are doing well and staying safe. 
> 
> A brief heads-up about this chapter. I've written the first part in a way intentionally. I hope that it doesn't come across as too difficult to read. 
> 
> I think that's all I have for now. On to the story!

**Chapter 10: Two Weeks**

Dozens of people strolled down the street, each caught up in their own world. Lost in their own desires, they were oblivious to their surroundings. Cars sat in traffic, waiting for lights to change and pedestrians to finish crossing the street or to get into their taxis. Isolated from each other in their vehicles, they existed in a space of their own creation. __

_ They controlled their own path. They could drive wherever they wanted. No one could stop them. Not their jobs. Not their families. Not their own fears. All that they needed to do was keep their foot on the pedal and their eyes on the road. They could follow it all the way to the coast and still have the opportunity to travel through the forest and to the highest peaks of the tallest mountains. They had that luxury. That freedom to choose their own fate. To take life for as little or as much as they desired. To make their own history.  _

_ All the while, they controlled their accompaniment. They could play whatever song on their radios as they drove. Their ability to set their own beat was their greatest freedom.  _

_ They were not bound to a fate outside of their understanding. A fate outside of their own control.  _

_ No, they were special. _

In that crowd of pedestrians, he traveled a different path. They walked in one direction and he walked in the opposite one. As it happened, this particular night had a physical representation of his path. Careful to avoid the touch of a stranger he did not need to acknowledge, he darted through the crowd. His route ended at the same place. It was just a different path every night that he chose to follow the path laid out before him. To try and change the destination would be futile. The end result was always the same. The same building. The seat of all that was to come. Those that couldn't dare to hope to begin to understand would pass it by without a second thought. They were free from its pull. 

They did not succumb to its gravity. 

They were not like him. 

They, those that truly suffer, fall behind that which is not real. The lights of the night. The artificial support that masked the truth. 

They were not like him. 

Always on a night so full of stars did the path become clear to him. 

They didn't have to understand. They didn't have the need to understand. That which pulled him in, which latched onto his shoulders, displayed all that he needed. The end was nearing. All of the years, all of the energy he had expended, was coming to fruition. The pieces were in place. Two weeks until the end.

The sidewalk, worn from the years of use, was cracked in long, scattered stretches. Much like he was. This many years of service and the entirety of its weight was crashing down on top of him. His alone to bear. Service that would finally pay off. 

The end was near. 

The broken gate came into view. There was no need to lock it. No reason to lock the front door. The neighbors knew better. This place was not meant for intruders. That lesson had been taught long ago. Weeks passed between his visits and the front door would be in the same position it was when he left. No need for guards. No need for protection. No further need for a deterrent. 

The door creaked open on his touch. A gentle push widened the gap. A deep breath reminded him of the time since the beginning. The many years of the struggle and the planning that took place to lead to this moment had cost more than he could have anticipated. The wooden floors had begun to rot and decay. The stairs were the worst offender. It had been years since he went upstairs. It was not worth it. There was no further need for anything that had been left up there. What was not already downstairs no longer played a role in the sprint to the finish. 

The one room on the first floor, the living room, was the same as it had been for all of this time. The chair in the middle of the room stared back at him. It beckoned for his coat. The only role it played. And it played its role well. It only needed to for two more weeks. Time was no longer the enemy. It was his friend. 

The stairs leading to the basement awaited him. So many calls to make and so much planning to put in motion. The results had been as anticipated, with a margin for error that was not unexpected. Higher than preferred, but that would be corrected momentarily. Those that could not manage their small role in the course of the fate did not value their opportunity. 

The stairs bent but did not break. 

They managed their role. 

They kept their promise. 

They followed their orders and did not deviate. 

The path to the basement wound around a central bar. It circled around itself, continuing its descent. Much like he did. Did it mirror his descent into the darkness? Was he speaking in circles? He no longer could tell. That which was his life above ground did not correlate. The daylight provided a respite. A chance to breathe. Alone in his own control. Without the guiding hand. He need only seek the light to project his guise. 

The ramblings of a madman. What did he imagine would come otherwise? His control remained in the public eye. That was certain. His guide maintained that distance. 

That was mandatory. 

He reached the bottom of the steps, a small cloud of dust hovering a few inches above the floor. 

The sensation faded. His mind cleared. 

The reason for his entrance, his need to disguise himself in his trek here, was about to begin. 

A single computer sat on a desk in the corner of the room closest to the stairs. Scrubbed and untraceable, it was the best that could be purchased. It was even better than what Seto Kaiba could afford and better encrypted than could be done by any one of his technicians. A large screen was against the wall opposite of the stairs. It covered the entirety of the wall. 

He walked to the computer and entered a few commands on the keyboard. A side compartment opened. There was no need to lock the computer as no one would dare enter the first floor, let alone come downstairs. Not to mention the complete wipe that would take place each time he finished. 

The only requirement was a sample of his blood, which he was more than easily able to provide. The small knife pulled from his coat pocket moved to prick his thumb. The pressure built for a moment and then the blade broke the skin. The heat burned as the metal dug around. The warmth rushed outside and he removed the blade. A single drop landed in the compartment and a green light scanned his blood. A final precaution from his more paranoid days. 

Upon authentication, a beep was emitted from the monitor and a spray of mist coated the drop. He pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped the blood away as the monitor opened all of the previously hidden programs and applications. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and tasted the warm, metallic liquid. He dried it with the cloth and placed the material back in his pocket. He touched the screen with the call application and slid it to the left. As he turned around, the three dots of the call appeared. 

_ If they knew what was good for them, they would answer on the first call. _

At last, they answered. The room on the other side of the call was bright. It was the afternoon over there, after all. And the middle of the summer. 

The individuals standing in front of the screen knew better than to speak first. But, this was their chance to explain themselves, and he had little to say before that. 

"Well?"

"… Well what, sir?"

"Your explanation for the events that occured three days ago."

The figure hesitated again. It was good that he was scared. 

_ He should be. _

"I don't understand. We did what we were asked to do. We followed all of our directives. We--"

"Oh, you did, did you? Well, let's go over the list of those directives that you mentioned."

He turned and slid another application to the main screen, this time a video. 

"As you are aware, the truck you were using was equipped with GPS tracking. And your directive was to stay at the arena until after the explosion. So what do I see on this video tracking the movement of the truck? It is moving away before the explosion. 32 minutes and 23 seconds before the explosion, to be exact. Your explanation, Jonas?"

The man who was addressed, Jonas, looked to his left and his right for assistance. For some type of salvation. He would find none. He was not the only one to fail. He was just the driver. 

"Well, Andrej said we needed to leave because we were too close to the explosion."

"Don't drag me into this. I didn't fucking say none of that shit. That was Irene."

"Hey, fuck you, man. You were thinking the same thing as me. I just said it out loud."

If it were not costly, it would be amusing. If they were not his responsibility now, it would be enjoyable to watch them turn on each other. But, they were pawns, and unfortunately, his pawns. Pawns that had stepped out of line and failed in their objective. 

"Enough. There will be time for everyone to share in the responsibility. Now, the truck stops for 7 minutes and 14 seconds just under a kilometer away from the arena. Your explanation, Jonas."

The others stepped away from Jonas.  _ Fools, thinking they could avoid their role. They were just not the ones in the driver's seat.  _

"Uhm, Marko was using one of those Duel Spirit readers that Tobias gave me while the others loaded up the Duel Spirits at the arena. And it pinged and we had some time before the explosion, so we stopped and walked to this tree and there was a Spirit just kinda floating around. So we got it and brought it back here."

_ They liberated a Spirit without authorization? There was more danger in what they did than they could ever realize. They put everything at risk. And for what? To try out a new toy that they got. No, there was too much at stake in the final days for this type of incompetence.  _

But, they couldn't see him worry. That would send an entirely different message. He cleared his throat, no longer interested in hearing Jonas' bumbling of excuses. It mattered not what he thought his reasoning was or what he could do. 

"I see. And you did retrieve the card as well, correct?"

"Well… no. It was really windy, and we didn't see the card. So, we just went back to the truck and--"

If he could strangle them through the screen, he would. It was all so close and they were causing it to unravel.  _ How could they be this sloppy? _

"And you left the card behind. Interesting. Let me ask you, all of you, this. What is our first rule of operations in the field?"

They all responded in unison. 

"No evidence, no trace."

Trained monkeys could respond just as well. It seemed like it went in one ear and out the other when it concerned these four. 

"Very good. And so, in leaving that card behind, which part of no evidence and no trace does that fall under?"

He waited a moment, savoring their crestfallen faces. They appeared to finally understand the gravity of their actions. It was time to drill the lesson home. 

"No response? Well, what would happen if that card was to be found? Do you not imagine that it would draw attention? That feels like leaving evidence, does it not? And if we leave evidence behind, that could lead to us being traced, could it not?"

They only stared back, eyes wide like a puppy apologizing for using the bathroom in the house. 

"Fine, let's return to the arena. Since you all decided to leave before your directive told you, explain to me what you accomplished."

"We were able to transport the spirits that Tobias was keeping underneath the arena."

His faint smile brought audible sighs of relief from their mouths. Particularly from Irene, who thought she was in the clear for her response. 

"Did you at least manage to get the cards of those Spirits?"

She was practically beaming. 

"Yeah, we got them all and they're sitting in the box like you said to."

Such a short memory, to think that she was in the clear. 

"And you're happy because…? You followed your directive, apparently the only time for the day, and were good little errand runners. There is still much to discuss."

Was that fear that danced around the corners of her eyes?

"So, you all managed to transport the already-freed Spirits. But you do remember the reason for staying at the arena, do you not? There were other Spirits that needed to be freed. Off the top of my head, a question. Did you transport the Babycerasaurus card?"

Jonas looked at his notes and shook his head.  _ Of course not.  _

"I didn't think so. The targets were there and the opportunity was squandered. There will be no second chance. The spotlight is already here and the moment has passed. You do understand how much planning and preparation went into this field operation, do you not? You were to use the explosion as cover to complete your real mission and you left before the mission even began."

The horse had been well and truly beaten to death, but they were really irking him. He scratched at the back of his neck and above his ear. A tingle could be felt. 

It was time to change the topic ever so slightly. 

"I've already sent a team in to calculate the scale of your failure. Luckily for you all, you seemed to have remained hidden from the public. A small miracle that you did not bungle that as well. Now, when you receive your next orders, do not deviate. There will be no third chance."

"Of course, sir!"

They cried in unison, like good little soldiers. Their next mission, how little did they think of him? There were no second chances. They would meet their fate in due time. The fate that they deserved. 

_ That they earned. _

Unfortunately, they were not the only group to have deviated from their directives. 

As the call to the field team ended, he turned around to dial his response team on the computer. 

They answered without hesitation. They always did. 

"Sir, everything checked out. No one admitted to having seen anything or knowing anything. A successful day."

He rolled his eyes.  _ When did everyone become incompetent? _

"Really? In your report, you mentioned spending nearly an hour and a half with Mr. Fubuki Tenjoin. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. That boy was weird, I'm telling you. He acted like he knew something, or that he had seen something. Kjari and I were just being thorough."

"Thorough, you say? And by spending just five minutes with every other person in the Central Hospital, you don't see the problem?"

"Uhh… no?"

"Does that not seem really inconsistent on your part to them? Especially to them? To the targets. Don't you see how careless that was? Are you trying to draw attention to yourself? To our operation? To me?"

There was a drawn-out pause. Neither spoke, allowing the situation to fully hit home. 

"Do not do something as irresponsible as that again."

"Yes, sir."

There was no further time to be wasted with him. The call ended and he pushed a few keys on the keyboard. A low hum emitted from the monitor and the process of completely wiping and removing any trace of these calls began. A third and final call still needed to be made, but that was a topside call. A personal presentation of a different show needed to be made. He could not do it from here. His home, his crafted home, was the perfect place for that call. 

The hazy sensation returned. Strongly and forcefully it welcomed him back into the fold. The recall was always the most exhilarating feeling. To return to the embrace that was predetermined. To feel the design take its rightful course in the determination of the end. That which brought the end brought him the beginning. 

He couldn't help but cackle. The surge was complete. The connection was reestablished. It was almost sensual. 

"We have a further role to reignite tonight, but we must hurry. Being asked to present earlier tonight was most unexpected. Kaiba should not have cancelled. Crawford must be guided once more, to a new direction and a new call. Let us hurry."

In steps outside his body, his feet began their task. The stairs cracked and the wood splintered. The end was close. They only needed to last until a single, final night in this room. He would only be back one more time. Two weeks until that which began would end. 

The stairs held, obeying the will of the fate of the end. A grin crept across his face. What began so many decades ago had finally reached its last chapter. All that had been done was in preparation for these two weeks. The euphoric release from the sight of the smoke coming from the arena was almost too much to maintain his control. He could not fully succumb yet. That which guided him did not yet understand the interactions of mere humans. 

It was not the first time that his guide had attempted to fully enter the world that was the most problematic. There was a particular time that would always stand out. The time that brought the creation of their creed, "no evidence, no trace." 

That night with a child in an alley. His mistake had been allowing the warmth of the guide to slide through their predetermined boundaries. They knew. He knew. Perhaps even the child knew. 

But that was many years ago, and the boundary had since been renegotiated between them. They understood the need to wait. To wait until the end. He would get what he wanted and then they would get what they wanted. It was a win for all. They would come to see it that way. 

He decided to leave the door wide open. It would be a nice welcome when he returned for the final time. A nice homage to the day he first found this place. It almost brought a tear to his eye. Such a door was almost too beautiful to be left in this place. In this state that it was in. No one could appreciate its history like he could. It was a magnificent oak door. All the way out here. It was almost unimaginable that it could have made its way out this far. And that was what drew him into the building. To come and stake his claim on this house. The door belonged in a museum. It deserved to be remembered for all time. The end of the old began with that door. 

A prick on his ear reminded him of the urgency of their time. To recover the situation and to enter the next road. He must hurry. They must hurry. All things rush to the end. 

His feet were light and airy on the sidewalk as he walked through the rain. It was important that it was raining. How the time had aligned itself with him. Less visibility. Less evidence of him. Less ability to trace. As the targets became aware, they would scurry. They would intervene. They would try. And with them all in Norway, it worked out so well. He could accomplish so much elsewhere without them being the wiser. Here in Japan. 

Those outliers that remained had no sway. Had no power. Had no role to play. They were only to serve as the sideliners. They could think they had any role to play. They could think that they had their own destiny. They did not. Only one goose flew astray of the flock. Continued to fly astray. He would need to be returned to the flock. He thought he could hide on his own. But, he made a mistake. He left evidence. Left himself open to being traced. A grave mistake on his part to allow his field operative to run away. To come report back to him that the last goose had been spotted. The trap had been set. He would come and seek. 

_ They always did.  _

He would track down the field team, like a good little investigator. He would find the base of operations and he would infiltrate. The die had already been cast. He would think himself clever, to wait in a corner and to listen. To try and learn what he could. To try and gauge his foe. But, that would be his mistake. He would linger too long. The exits would be shut. More operatives would enter the building. If he was lucky, those four would perish trying to stop the goose. They would need to hurry to their new post if they wanted to meet their fate. If not, they would meet said fate another time. 

But the goose would escape. It was important that he did. He would have identified his foe and realized the severity of his knowledge. He would not share it with anyone. The information would be too sensitive. And, like the goose returning to the flying V formation, he would travel back to find his flock. Then, all would be set for the end. With everyone at the site, the end would commence. And the tyranny over the Spirits would end. They would be free. And he would be free. And then it did not matter. His work would be done. His life, complete. His purpose, his reason for being, would finally be complete. 

His clothing was soaked. He was freezing. Even in the summer, the rain was cold. It was a good sensation. It brought him closer to his true fate. Reminded him of his future. The future he no longer chose, but was decided for him. To reach the eternal cold. 

A bus stopped and the door opened. It waited for him to enter. He did, reluctantly. The warmth of the inside brought disappointment. Denial of the future. An attempt to break his will. No, he would not be removed from his path. That which was always there and decidedly took the steps towards the end would not dare to allow simple states of the environment to change his course. 

Too much, too late. Too much had already been spent to attempt a recourse. But, the tingle behind his ear stirred to vibrate rapidly. It worried about the control. It should not have to worry. The hypothetical discussion was simply academic. He had long since agreed to this path. 

The bus rushed along the street. Traffic was limited at best. No one else would think to be out this late. As he did every time, he caught the last bus of the night. If he was not already certain of his presence remaining hidden, he would have been concerned about the driver. It was always a different driver. They always looked at him as he entered and exited the bus. They thought they knew, but they could not. They had no right to know and they would therefore remain absent of their true knowledge. They could not know him from any other man on the bus. He was always different on the bus rides. Intentionally so. 

One light, two lights, more and more flew by. They were making good time. It would indeed be a sign if there ever was one. His course was set. The call would be made without issue. The act alone would begin the end. He could almost taste the result. Taste the wet clothes that he currently wore. Taste the dust from the building he claimed. Taste the light that would come from his computer screen in only a matter of minutes. Taste the sweet release of the end. 

The bus clunked to a halt, like always. The routine was nearly finished. Only once more would he return. The sentimentality was not lost on him. Either of them. He stood up from his seat and exited the bus. A wave from the driver. They always did. A short walk remained. His car was waiting in the nearby parking garage. A push of the button under his cuff signalled his driver. The roar of the engine let him know that his message had been received. A few more steps to the curb on the opposite side of the street and his ride arrived. He stepped into the backseat and clicked his seatbelt into place. The ride was silent. His driver knew better than to speak. Not that he could anymore. The lack of a tongue tended to have that effect. 

The windshield wipers squeaked as they did their job. Followed their purpose. Perhaps a complaint. Perhaps they were simply tired. He could understand. To do what you were sent to this world to do was a heavy burden. Unlike the few pedestrians they passed and the occasional car traveling the same speed as them, he could not redesign his objective. He could not, nor did he desire to change his purpose. But, that did not mean he was not tired. It had been an arduous life. Such movement and change. To have to design all of the pieces so carefully. To have to set in place what was needed, at exactly the specific time and place that was needed. Two more weeks. He could make it that long. Tenacity ran in their same circles, after all. 

The tingle behind his ear began to fade. They were getting close to home. It would hide itself and await a further time to return, as per their negotiation. It was learning and taking the time to understand this world. This time. A previous attempt had nearly been fatal and they both could not afford such a mistake. There was too much that depended on their shared understanding and shared objectives. 

The car turned off the main road and to a side street. They were very close, indeed. The sensation faded and the haze dimmed. It was not completely gone. They still needed to observe and learn, after all. 

Even in the middle of this megacity, there was something quaint about returning home. 

Something that he could not quite place. It was different than when he would return from a trip to a remote location. Those times, the city seemed almost overwhelming. But, moving from one part of the city to the next had its own special quality.

The car stopped. The driver hustled to open the door. He did not place an umbrella overhead. There was no need. He was already soaked and preferred it that way. 

He stepped out and shook his shoulders, stretching his muscles. A couple of full stretches and he felt the other presence recede from the remainder of his body. His back popped in a few places. 

The house beckoned him. This was not his only house, but it was his favorite in Domino. He always could guide the press through his use of the space here. They ate it up. A modest lifestyle for a man so well-known was always a popular trope. He knew when to fit the mould and when to deviate. It was a constant game for those not truly playing. 

And it was more fun that way. 

The front gate swung open. A look at the clock over the front door told him that he had made better time than expected. It was a good sign, particularly after the disappointing conversations he had earlier. 

It was always a pleasant conversation with Crawford. He thought himself so much more clever and smarter than everyone else. A trait that he could appreciate. They shared it, to a certain degree. Except he knew better than to underestimate a contemporary. Crawford thought he would be able to use him for his own plans. He knew a thing or two. He'd been around the block once or twice. He suspected. He always suspected. When your mind was attuned to the channel that secrets operated on, the tells were noticeable. A quick glance to his wrist or a brief look into space. Yes, he surely thought he was playing him. He did not know that it was the other way around.

"Sir? You're ready for your call now."

He had barely even noticed the work of his staff. As with every return, a quick change had been on the cards. He could always count on his core to do their task. He did not have to worry about them. A simple task was all they needed to do and they always managed to do it. And this time, they dried him off without incident. 

He stepped into the hallway, admiring the plain walls and tidy decor. Simplicity was all that was required here. A manner to subvert the traditional. The expected. 

The end of the hallway led to the office. The seat of all above-ground business. He shut the door behind him, the room illuminating with his presence. A double monitor sat on a desk and a projector pointed toward the back wall. The dull gold wallpaper almost turned a shade of mustard with the lighting. He sat in the only chair in the room and pressed a key. The projector whirled to life and the lights in the room dimmed. 

Pegasus J. Crawford appeared before him, sitting in what appeared to be his dining room. He held a glass of liquid in his hand. His face was difficult to read, the only giveaway about his emotional state was his eyes. They narrowed ever so slightly as soon as the video link connected. Another of the subtle features that he thought he could hide. 

"Mr. Crawford. I'm glad that we're speaking tonight. It has been difficult to find a free moment in my schedule, as I'm sure has been the same for you as well."

He played with the glass in his hand, taking a quick sip before speaking. 

"Yes, I must say that I have been much busier than anticipated. I don't recall us agreeing to such a drastic event. Would you care to enlighten me?"

The twitch in the corner of his mouth. He was unnerved. 

_ Surely he wasn't this in the dark about the plan.  _

"Of course. I recall from our first conversation a mutual goal of stopping KaibaCorp's exponential growth and domination in the market."

"I don't see how an act of terrorism was productive."

He was abrupt, fingers tapping on both sides of the glass. 

"Dear Pegasus, don't be so dramatic. Everything is moving according to the plan. Our plan. Now, let's catch each other up on how successful we were with our parts. Did you send your man off to Norway with the letters?"

"Of course," he huffed. "Who do you take me for? But still, they surely won't all come to visit me."

"That's not the point. They need to be corralled. As the ultimate failsafe, if they should attempt to leave one another, I can guarantee that they will go to your company. Who wouldn't want to come at your personal invitation?"

His fingers stopped their movement. 

"And if they should come?"

"You know what to do."

He didn't respond. 

"I need a verbal agreement."

"Fine. I will do what I have to do should they come."

"Of course you will. The reports are of an accidental explosion for as long as I desire."

His fingers gripped the stem of the glass. If he squeezed it any tighter, it would surely shatter. His face looked contorted. 

_ Perhaps he's finally understood that he's been beaten at his own game.  _

"This is going too far."

"You are free to leave at any time."

"Am I?"

"You choose the ending now. All your steps have led you here and there are but two options remaining. And you know both results."

His face was as red as his suit. It was amusing to watch him squirm, both internally and externally. 

"And the third option? If I cut you off first?"

"I think we both know who has more credibility with the masses right now. I just donated a large chunk of money to the rebuilding of the arena. And you, what? You've been awfully quiet since the explosion."

He was grinding his teeth. It was painfully obvious to him now. Played like a fiddle. 

"On your mandate."

"Exactly. And now you see your role to play in all of this. Take your minority share in KaibaCorp and do what you will. Await my next call for further instructions. When I choose to sell my portion, you will know. Goodbye, Mr. Crawford."

The call ended before he could pop a blood vessel. He felt adrenaline coursing through his veins. It was exhilarating, to be so much more than even those who ruled. The rush that came from putting those who toyed with the Spirits in their place was gratifying each and every time. 

_ And he surely cannot think that those new shares are worth it now. He'll try to get around it. But, he doesn't know that this scenario has already been thought out and a contingency plan is already in place.  _

Those at the top always thought they could bend the rules and play those they seemed beneath them. It was no longer the case. Kaiba was backpedaling, reeling from a public relations disaster. A few more nudges to the press and KaibaCorp could be more than negligent. Crawford was locked in a cage of his own creation. His ego was the ultimate trap. 

The next to fall would be the hero. The celebrity that all the misguided youth admired. He who continued to propagate a new generation. A generation of card players. People who tortured Spirits with their incessant dueling. He had been shown their pain and their suffering. His guide began to squirm behind his brain.  _ All in due time. Two weeks.  _

The pressure receded. He couldn't fall into the embrace for the evening yet. He still needed to make a final appearance on a late show. Some lowly discussion about him or his charity or something superficial. Those late shows never wanted to get information of substance. But, that wasn't what they were designed for, so it was only a slight distaste that was left in his mouth. 

He stood up from the chair and opened the door. His staff were waiting outside, to clean him up for this final public showing of the night. A quick look at his watch showed that he was still on track. It had been a small miracle that he managed to stay on time for each task of the day. The only true enemy was time, a foe that he had long been at odds with. A quick pinch of the nerve behind his ear caused his eye to water. It had gradually worsened since the explosion. Pressure and excitement were building from everywhere, and he knew, deep down, that the end would finish everything. And that behind his ear would be their escape. The nerve would burst. 

"You're ready, sir."

They stopped as he approached the couch in the living room. A live appearance wouldn't fit in his schedule, so a video appearance would have to suffice. And, being who he was, they weren't going to deny him. 

The screen came to life and he slipped into a smile.

"And we welcome now, via a remote call, the one and only… Dr. Grayson Kalum!"

_ Two weeks. _

**Fubuki's POV**

"Hurry up, we're going to miss breakfast."

"I didn't realize you liked it so much."

"Well, some of us don't really like hospital food all that much."

"Okay, okay. I'm ready now. Lead the way."

"Finally."

Fujiwara raced out of the room, leaving the door to close in my face. And he forgot his room key. Luckily for me and, unfortunately for him, the button in the elevator wouldn't activate without key verification. I checked that I had my wallet and the key before leaving. My phone, finally charged, sat in my other pocket. After confirming that I had everything I'd need, I stepped out into the hallway. The door gently shut and the lock clicked. 

It was pretty strange that he was so worked up about this. Fujiwara hadn't really been that emotive since we left Duel Academia, and it was rather strange that it was food that was making him expressive. Not even in the moments after the explosion had he shown any signs of stress or worry. When I met up with them outside, he had been the one who got everyone else from our group outside. He was coming back from looking for me, as well as Manjome, Jim and Kenzan. Even when the doctor was telling us about Kenzan, he never seemed to worry. 

"Fubuki! Let's go!"

His voice carried down the hallway. My feet couldn't drag anymore. It was time to face the day. 

_ You'll have to talk to Jim at some point. Tell him what a coward you are. If you'd gone to help him, you probably could have gotten Kenzan out of there quicker.  _

I stopped, a few steps away from the door. I wanted to go back and crawl under the covers. My mind spoke to me like I could have done something, but there was nothing that would have changed anything. I couldn't have stopped the explosion. 

It was an accident. 

_ You'd like to believe that, wouldn't you? _

How was I supposed to know an explosion was coming? None of this is my fault. Kenzan got hurt purely by accident. 

"Why won't you leave me alone!?"

I banged my head against the wall, desperate for relief. Respite. Anything to make it stop. It wasn't fair. I relived that moment for an hour with two assholes who didn't care how painful it was. 

Then, we had to sit in the hospital with Kenzan unconscious and not knowing whether or not he was going to wake up. And then watching Jim sit like a statue in the room with him, not speaking to anyone. And it was all fine. Until it wasn't. 

All of a sudden, watching Jim get in the limo was the breaking point. Him sitting on the opposite side, staring at nothing. And the voice returned. In full force. 

I stopped, head pressed against the wall. It wasn't enough. The voice was there. It would always be there, eating away at me. 

Whatever Darkness did to me on that night, it won. Despite everything and despite being defeated months ago, it won. It completely corrupted me. Only now was I realizing that I had no chance. Ever since my memories came back, it's been there. What else was there for it to consume?

My arms were trembling, numb with adrenaline. My legs fared no better. I needed to sit down before I fell down. 

"What are you…? Fubuki? Are you okay?"

His voice sounded far away. I felt my legs give out. I waited, expecting for my head to connect with the floor. It never happened. Fujiwara's arms caught me, my nose mere moments from smashing into the ground. 

"Come on, let's get you into bed."

I could hear his stomach grumbling as he lifted me up. 

_ Here you go again, messing up something else. Something as simple as breakfast this time. Pathetic.  _

Tears escaped from my eyes. There was no point. Everything I did resulted in failure. 

He went to open the door, realizing that he didn't have a key. I found the control of my fingers to reach into my pocket and pull out a key. He took it from my hand and leaned me against the wall. I heard the click of the lock turning and he helped me inside. The bed was soft and the sheets were still warm from earlier. He laid me back against the pillows and pulled off my shoes. I closed my eyes. The sound of the faucet creaking to life broke the silence. A few seconds later, a damp cloth was draped over my forehead.

"Better?"

I was already drifting off to sleep, exhaustion taking its toll. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think that's a good place to end the chapter. It's shorter than previous chapters, but I think that may help them come out sooner and perhaps with a bit more focus. 
> 
> Also, what is the most memorable moment or scene for you all from GX? For me, I think of Johan’s duel with Giese Hunt and the duel between Fubuki and the Hell Kaiser, saying that he wasn’t even possessed. On a lighter memory, I also think of Judai and Misawa playing baseball in like one of the first few episodes.
> 
> Until the next time. Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer for the entirety of the fic:
> 
> In this chapter and all future chapters, I do not own any of the characters, cards, or content explicitly related of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise that may appear in any capacity.
> 
> In this chapter and all future chapters, I do own any of the original characters that are not part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise that may appear in any capacity.
> 
> I plan to update once a month or once every two months.


End file.
